Kereszt és levendula
by Charistia
Summary: Sir Guy of Gisborne maga volt az ördög... De az emberek változnak... És mindenkinek jár egy ima...    A történet a BBC Robin Hood bizonyos elemeire épül, de egy alternatív valóság, alternatív happy end. Köszönet az építő kritikákért.
1. Chapter 1

Csak idő kérdése volt, hogy az én falum legyen a következő.

Már hónapok óta fekete lovakon járt a halál a környéken. Az egész megyében, az északi földektől a déli erdőkig égtek a malmok, sivalkodtak az ólból kiterelt malacok és üvöltöttek a kezüket, fülüket vesztett szerencsétlen parasztok.

Okot találhatott volna az ember százat is mindegyik ujjára, már ha még megvoltak az ujjai, miért sújt minket az Úr ezzel a végtelen szenvedéssel. Éppen ezért szerencsésnek érezte magát az, aki legalább azt az egy okot meg tudta a kezén mutatni, ami önmagában is megmagyarázott mindent: a nottingham-i seriff. Carwile bíró, János király hű alattvalója és képviselője, élet és halál ura a megyében. Bár ha a számokat nézzük, mégis inkább a halál ura volt az öreg. Nem létezett olyan bájital a földön, aminek a segítségével a seriff annyi gyermeket nemzett volna a világra, ahány embert megölt; ha nem is saját kezével, elvégre egy magát kereszténynek mutató nemesember nem piszkította be magát mások vérével, hanem inkább a katonái, a fekete lovagok által.

Amikor egy tolvajnak kikiáltott ártatlan fiú keze, egy boszorkánysággal vádolt leány haja, vagy éppen a szomszéd házát felgyújtó égő nyílvesszők hullottak alá a porba, minden jobbágy letérdelt és fejet hajtott Carwile akarata előtt. Ennyi idő után már nem kiabáltunk, nem tiltakoztunk és nem ejtettünk könnyeket. Ugyan minek?

Az ember tartogassa az erejét értelmesebb dolgokra ahelyett, hogy hiábavalóságokra pazarolja. Csak idő kérdése… ezt soha nem felejtettük el. Így legalább nem értek váratlan meglepetések.

Amikor Stockhill sorra került, március eleje volt. Épp hogy csak sikerült túlélnünk a telet, hálát adva Istennek, hogy egyetlen gyermek sem halt éhen, és hogy maradt még némi dohos vetőmag a ládákban, hogy ültethessünk is valamit az újévben. Amikor a seriff katonái megjelentek a faluban, fekete ruhában és fekete lovakon, mindenki a falu közepén levő füves területre indult. Térnek nevezni nagyképűség lett volna… Megvárni azt, hogy a katonák úgy rángassanak ki a házból, viszont ostobaság…

A katonákat nem ismertük. Ha volt is közöttük környékbeli, a katonák mindig fekete kendőt viseltek az arcuk előtt, hogy ne ismerhessük fel őket. Szerettem azt gondolni, hogy van közöttük erőszakkal besorozott férfi, aki a szíve mélyén még mindig szégyelli, hogy mire kényszerítették. A tízfős csapatot az egyik kapitány vezette, aki szintén kendőt hordott. Bár az övé vörös volt, kegyesen jelezve így az embereknek, ki felé fordulva kell letérdelnünk.

Semmit sem tudtunk adni nekik, és azt is közönyösen néztük végig, hogy végigkutassák a házakat. Elvégre tisztában voltunk vele, hogy úgysem találnak semmi mozdíthatót. Ahhoz még túl korán volt.

Anyám sóhajtva rám pillantott, óvatosan persze, még mindig lehajtva tartva a fejét, nagyjából a fekete lovak térdével egy magasságban. Ha nincs más, maradnak az emberek. Fiatal és erős férfiak a bányába, vagy a városi őrségbe, meg fiatal lányok, a legkülönbözőbb célokra… Azt nem tudhattuk persze, hogy mára milyen parancsot kapott a kapitány. Mindazonáltal nem kellett sokáig várnunk. Mivel ő is tisztában volt a körülményekkel, nem erőltette a dézsmát, inkább visszaparancsolta a katonákat, és leszállt a lóról.

Lassan végigsétált a sorfal előtt, meg-megállva, ahol hosszú hajat vagy főkötőt látott. Nem fecsérelte az idejét arra, hogy az arcunkat is megnézze. Úgyis kormos volt minden leányarc… Anyáink hiábavaló próbálkozása arra, hogy megvédjenek bennünket attól, ami rosszabb a halálnál is: a szégyentől. Végül visszafordult a sor végén, és a kardja gombjával kiválasztott öt lányt. Az asszonyokat meghagyta a falunak. Elvégre kell, aki gondoskodik az utánpótlásról. Két katona összeterelte a lányokat, akik néma csendben, de a félelemtől tágra nyílt szemmel keresték családtagjaik tekintetét.

Senki sem szólt egy szót sem, az egész jelenet egyetlen hang nélkül zajlott le. Ugyan ki akarta volna, hogy a fegyveres katonák elleni, egyébként teljesen felesleges tiltakozó akció miatt megbüntessék az egész falut? Elvitték a lányokat… De legalább még élnek, és talán élve vissza is térnek egyszer…

Amikor felálltam, éreztem, ahogy anyám keze egy pillanatra megérinti a lábamat. Ennyi volt a búcsúnk. Én is visszanéztem, ahogy a többiek, és igyekeztem mosolyogni. Jó, ha az ember szép emlékeket hagy magáról…

Lassan haladtunk, a katonák szerencsére nem sürgettek, és nem akartak mindenáron futóversenyt rendezni a fényes szőrű paripák meg a lányok között. A város nem volt túl messze, alig háromórányi gyaloglás után már meg is érkeztünk.

Nem akartam beszélgetni a lányokkal. Reméltem, hogy lesz még lehetőségünk megvitatni egymással a sorsunk alakulását - már ha egyáltalán ugyanarra a helyre kerülünk. Nagy volt a város, és maga a vár sem elhanyagolható. Hamar eltűntek benne az emberek.

Ezúttal mind az ötünket egyenesen a várba tereltek. Ezek szerint maga a seriff kegyeskedett a szolgálatába venni minket. A belső udvaron az egyik oldalsó épületszárny ajtajánál állított minket újra sorba a kapitány. Az intéző, egy szigorú tekintetű, barna ruhás középkorú férfi egyenként végigmért bennünket. Előle már nem rejthettük el az arcunkat. Letépte a fejünkről a kendőt, és keményen megfogva az állunkat felemelte a fejünket. Aztán a mellette álló férfinak odavakkantotta, kit hova kell kísérni. Másodmagammal, egy Rose nevű lánnyal a konyhába osztottak be. Amikor az intéző szolgája odakísért minket, nem mulasztotta megtapogatni a fenekünket, és a lelkünkre kötni, hogy sose felejtsük el: mi vagyunk a szerencsés kiválasztottak, és ezért örök hála kötelez bennünket a seriff őurasága felé.

Otthagyott bennünket a konyhában, ahol egy kövér szakács meg egy még kövérebb szakácsné osztogatta a parancsokat. A megérkezésünk utáni egy-két órában valóban szerencsének érezhettük magunkat. A konyhában örökké égő tűz ontotta a meleget, a levegőben meg sosem szűnő ételszag terjengett.

- Mi a neved? - kérdezte a szakácsnő, vörös orrát az arcomba tolva.

- Elisabeth. - válaszoltam.

- Jól van, Bess, te kapod a zöldségeket. Aztán mind tiszta legyen ám.

Követtem a mutatóujját, ami egy hatalmas dézsa felé irányított. A dézsa tele volt vízzel, és alig rohadt zöldségek úszkáltak benne. Az én feladatom volt értékelhető mennyiségű, ehető zöldséget produkálni ebből a masszából.

- A nevem Elisabeth. - fordultam vissza a szakácsnőhöz, aki visszakézből lekevert egy hatalmas pofont, aztán ahogy némi tántorgás után ismét egyenesen álltam előtte, egy kést nyomott a kezembe.

- Munkára, Bess. És fogd be a szád, ha enni akarsz.

Nem tiltakoztam tovább, mert természetesen akartam enni. Nekiestem a zöldségeknek, utána Rose meg én az ételek összeállításánál segédkeztünk. A szakács kibökte, hogy ebben a konyhában csak a legmagasabb rangúak számára főztek. Ide értve a seriffet, a kapitányokat, és bármilyen nemesi rangú vendéget, aki a várban tartózkodott. A mai nap átlagosnak és viszonylag csendesnek számított, mert csak tíz-tizenöt ember számára kellett ételeket készíteni.

Nehéz volt józannak maradni a rengeteg finomság között. Már reggel óta nem ettünk, így megpróbáltunk a félig nyers ételből lopni néhány falatot. A szakács észrevette Rose-t, így most neki jutott ki a pofonból. Hamar meg is tanultuk a konyhai ételkészítés szabályait. De legalább vizet ihattunk.

Amikor hosszú órák múlva megkaptuk a beígért vacsorát, a szakácsnő dohos kenyeret és penészes sajtot nyomott a kezünkbe. Nem ülhettünk le.

Ekkorra már régen felülbíráltam korábbi véleményemet a szerencsémről. Rose és én alig álltunk a lábunkon, és csak abból sejtettük, hogy este van, hogy a szakácsnő nagy kegyesen engedélyezte számunkra az alvást. De csak miután a fentről visszaérkező összes üres edényt és tálat elmosogattuk. Kettesben maradtunk, de mégsem volt kedvünk beszélgetni. Az ételmaradékokat a szakácsnő jelenlétében össze kellett gyűjtenünk egy nagy vödörben, amit ő aztán eltüntetett. Remény sem maradt, hogy esetleg szerezhetünk még ételt. Korgó gyomorral cipeltük ki az udvarra a mosogatólével telt dézsát, amit ketten is alig bírtunk el.

Ahogy kiöntöttük az egyik eldugott sarokban, hirtelen megmozdultak az árnyak. Két rongyos, azonosíthatatlan nemű alak vánszorgott a helyre, ahol a föld már elkezdte beszívni a mocskos lét, és fekete ujjaikkal elkezdték összekaparni a sárból a maradékot. Összeszorult a szívem, látva a két nyomorultat, akik állatias hangokat kiadva kutattak valami ehető maradék után.

- Hányingerem van… - nyögte Rose, és én is jobbnak láttam, ha visszamegyünk a konyhába. Már észrevettem, ahogy az egyik őr felénk siet. Nem néztem hátra, ahogy kiabálást, majd nyüszítést hallottam. A két koldust a legrövidebb úton kidobták a várból. Egyenesen a várárokba.

Azt nem tartották fontosnak az orrunkra kötni, hol aludhatunk. Körbenéztünk a konyhában, de bár ott a parázs mellett még mindig meleg volt, annyi hely sem maradt a padon, hogy összekuporogva elférjünk. Tanácstalanul indultunk el a legközelebbi folyosón, és az első fordulónál egy őrbe botlottunk. Tapasztalt fickó lehetett, mert csak végignézett rajtunk, és egy közeli ajtóra mutatott.

- Az a konyhalányok szállása.

Aztán köpött egyet, és felröhögött.

Ami teljesen érthető volt, mivel a kamrának, ahová küldött minket, a két fapriccsen kívül más berendezése nem volt, mint ahogy zár sem az ajtón.

Elmondtunk egy imát a testi és lelki épségünkért, aztán kimerülten elaludtunk a fadeszkákon. Nem említem a két zsákot, amikben valaha szalma lehetett. Most jobban szolgáltak minket, mint lyukas takarók.

Néhány órai alvás után hajnalban felkeltettek. Pontosabban a szakácsnő kirugdalt bennünket az ágyból.

- Ébresztő, lusta népség! - ordított ránk a maga kedves és udvarias módján. - Takarítás!

A kezében egy gyertyát tartott. Így legalább tisztán láthattuk, hogy a folyosón vödrök, seprűk és rongyok várnak ránk. A konyhabirodalom császárnéja végigvezetett, akarom mondani végigráncigált a birodalmában. Megmutatta, meddig terjed az ő hatásköre, vagyis mekkora az az épületrész, melyet nekünk kell tisztán tartanunk. Gazdag császárné volt, mert az övé volt a konyha szintje, a folyosó a vele összeköttetésben levő tucatnyi kamrával, ahol a szolgálók aludtak, és az összes folyosó, ami ezt a területet összekötötte a vár többi részével, egészen a lakótorony aljában levő tágas fogadóteremig.

- Ti nem is léteztek, világos? Senki se lásson meg odafent.- dörögte a szakácsnő. - Kezdjetek mindig a torony aljában, és ahogy a többi szolgáló megy a dolgára, folytatjátok a szobáikkal, majd haladtok visszafelé a konyha irányába. Két órátok van összesen. Aztán ott lássalak benneteket a konyhában tiszta kézzel, tiszta kötényben. Megértettétek?

Hevesen bólogattunk, de nem volt velünk megelégedve, mert belemarkolt hosszú hajunkba, és alaposan megrángatta.

- A hajatokat mindig fogjátok össze, és kössétek be. Nem szeretnénk, ha a bolháitokkal lenne tele a fél vár!

Furcsa szerzet volt a szakácsnő. Amikor végeztünk az összes folyosóval, meg az összes szobával, és már csak a konyhához vezető folyosó volt hátra, intettem Rose-nak, hogy a mi kamránkat se felejtsük ki. Kicsit ideges voltam, hogy nehogy rajtakapjon a szakácsnő, bár nem volt abban semmi rossz, ha a saját szobánkat takarítjuk. De az ember sose tudhatja…

Mint egy soha el nem maradó vendég, egy percen belül megjelent az ajtóban a szakácsnő.

- Tüntessétek el ezt a koszos vizet! - rúgott bele a vödörbe, aztán rám mutatott. - Te, Bess, hordd el magad a pékhez, és hozd el a kenyereket. Az istállónál fordulj balra. - Aztán elfintorodott, és hozzátette: - Szörnyen bűzlenek ezek a vacak szalmazsákok…

Amikor eltűnt, rámosolyogtam Rose-ra. Az istállóban van szalma. Ráadásul a vén boszorka egy szóval sem mondta, hogy nem hozhatunk friss szalmát a zsákokba.

Vidámságomat semmi sem tudta elvenni ma reggel. A várudvarra még nem jutottak el a felkelő nap sugarai, de már csak az Esthajnalcsillagot láttam a kék égen, és a szél a mandulavirágok illatát hozta felém. Aztán meggondolta magát, és inkább lószagot sodort magával. Legalább nem kellett sokáig keresnem az istállót.

A vár szolganépe nyüzsgött, mint a méhkas. Kerülgetnem kellett az embereket a kis utcákon. Először a pékhez mentem. Udvariasan bemutatkoztam, és hála az Úrnak, ismerte a nagynénémet. Így kaptam tőle két szelet meleg kenyeret. Eldugtam a szoknyám zsebében, hogy majd odaadom Rose-nak. A frissen sült kenyereket egy tiszta zsákba tette, ami legalább akkora volt, mint én magam. Aztán gyorsan beledugott egy másik zsákot is. Mosolyogva megköszöntem, és a kenyeres zsákot a vállamra vetve visszaindultam a konyhába. Az istállóhoz közelebbi utat választottam. Az egyik fiatal lovászfiú éppen szalmát hordott befelé az udvarról.

- Hé, öcsém… - szólítottam meg halkan egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve. - Reggeliztél már?

A fiú először gyorsan körülnézett, mint a vad az erdőben, melyet üldöznek a vadászok, aztán odasúgta:

- Még nem. Mit hoztál?

Meg sem próbáltam letörölni a vigyort a képemről.

- Kapsz két szelet meleg kenyeret, ha megtöltesz nekem két zsákot szalmával. De puha legyen ám!

A fiú gyorsan bólintott, és elmarta a kezemből a kenyeret. Nem vesztegette az időt. Amikor visszafordultam az ajtóból, már megint a szalmát hordta, de az arca majd kipukkadt a szájába tömött kenyértől.

Elégedetten igyekeztem vissza a konyhába. Csorgott a nyálam, ahogy kipakoltam a zsákból a frissen sült, illatozó kenyereket az asztalra. Persze tisztában voltam vele, hogy legközelebb akkor kerülnek majd a kezembe, ha legalább három naposak, és már a kutyának se adják oda.

A konyhában lobogott a tűz, a szakács egy hatalmas sonkát cipelt, a szakácsnő éppen Rose-t ugráltatta. Egyikük sem törődött vele, hogy a két üres zsákot gyorsan összehajtom és az egyik alsó, sötét polcra teszem.

- Mit kell most csinálnom? - kérdeztem a vén boszorkát, hogy lássa, milyen pozitívan állok hozzá a munkához.

Hiba volt.

- Te csak ne jelentkezz itt nekem, te lány! Majd adok én neked tennivalót, csak ne legyél olyan lelkes…

Abban a megtiszteltetésben részesültem, hogy segíthettem a szakácsnak előkészíteni a reggelit, amit egy közös asztalon szolgáltak fel a nagy ebédlő mellett egy kisebb szobában. Senkinek sem járt ágyba reggeli, talán még a seriffnek sem. Éppen ezért mindenfajta ételből kerülnie kellett az asztalra egy jó adagnak. Felszeleteltem a kenyeret, a szakács a sonkából darabolt, és vajat meg mézet tett néhány apró tálba. Amikor úgy tűnt, készen vagyunk, a szakács szúrós szemekkel rám nézett.

- Ez a lány is megteszi…

- Tessék? - hördült fel a szakácsné. - Ezt a porvirágot akarod felvinni magaddal? Mi lesz, ha meglátja valamelyik uraság? Ne adj isten maga a seriff? Vacsorára már lógnánk mind a ketten, te ostoba!

A szakács csípőre tett kézzel ránézett.

- A seriff nincs itthon. Ő, meg Sir Guy, és vagy két tucat katona kilovagoltak még hajnalban. Nem tűnt fel, hogy milyen nagy a csend? Te… ostoba… - röhögött, aztán a kezembe nyomott két tálat, meg egy kancsót, és elindult előttem, hogy mutassa az utat a fenti terem felé. Mögöttünk a szakácsnő valami nehéz tárgyat vágott a falhoz. Elmormoltam egy rövid fohászt, remélve, hogy Rose nem volt a vén boszorkány útjában.

Ahogy felfelé lépkedtünk a toronyban, a szakács néhány odavetett szóval elmesélte nekem, merrefelé milyen helyiségek találhatóak. A vár felépítése eredendően nem volt bonyolult, de néhány keresztfolyosó csalafinta módon igazi labirintussá változtatta. A lényeg, ami ránk vonatkozott, egyszerű volt: az ebédlőbe és a hozzá tartozó mellékhelyiségekbe csak a szakács engedélyével léphettünk be. A többi emelet pedig teljes egészében tiltott terület volt a számunkra.

- Oda csak azok a szolgálók járhatnak fel, akiket a seriff vagy az uraságok kiválasztanak, érdemeik szerint.

A szakács megint jót röhögött, és bár én nem értettem, mi olyan vicces, azt pontosan tudtam, milyen érdemekre is gondol. Nagyon nem szerettem volna, ha olyan módon kellett volna kiérdemelnem egy kicsivel nagyobb mozgásteret a várban, amire a szakács szavai alapján gondoltam.

Ahogy tovább haladtunk, egyre több lett az őr. Az ebédlő környékén már minden sarkon állt egy-egy fegyveres fekete lovag. A szakácsra nem tettek megjegyzést, de engem sajnos jól megnéztek maguknak. Azért sajnáltam a dolgot, mert úgy bámultak rám, mint a vak ember, heves tapogatózással kísérve a nézelődésüket. Én pedig, ahogy igyekeztem kitérni az útjukból, majdnem elejtettem a tálakat. A szakács visszafordult, és hatalmának tudatában rámordult az őrökre.

- El a kezekkel onnét, gazfickók, vagy veletek nyalatom fel az uraságok reggelijét, ha valami a földre kerül…

- Mi van, Rusty, szárnyaid alá vetted a kicsikét? - vigyorgott a két őr. - Talán máris új szeretőd van, vén kecske?

A szakács morgolódott még, aztán intett, melyik ajtón menjek be. Az üres teremben aztán odafordult hozzám.

- Nézd mindig a padlót, beszélj keveset, és rejtsd el a hajadat a kendőd alá, te lány.

Meglepődve néztem rá, mert nem értettem, ugyan mi oka lehetne nekem tanácsot adni túlélésből.

- Azt mondtam, süsd le a szemed. - ütött a kezemre, amikor az már üres volt. -Attól persze még lehet, hogy elkapják a szoknyádat. Persze az is lehet, hogy nem.

Pontosan tudtam, miről beszél, elvégre a rémhírek hamarabb kijutottak a várból, mint bármi más, és minden fiatal lány ismerte az itt rá leselkedő veszélyeket.

Hálás voltam az öregnek, amiért még ilyen körülmények között is volt benne annyi emberség, hogy figyelmeztessen.

- Köszönöm, Rusty. - suttogtam neki, aztán ahogy mondta, szorosabban a fejemre húztam a kendőmet, és lehajtottam a fejemet. Aztán visszasiettem a konyhába, mert még legalább két fordulóba telt, mire az összes enni- és innivalót felhordtuk a terembe.

- Bűzletek mind a ketten… Mosakodjatok meg… - dörögte a szakácsnő, és egy vödörnyi forró vizet utalt ki a számunkra.

Egy negyedórát kaptunk, ami arra volt elég, hogy becipeljük a vödröt a kamránkba, és megpróbáljuk a kosz nagyját levakarni magunkról. Felváltva, mert jobbnak láttam, ha egyikőnk az ajtót vigyázza, amíg a másik levetkőzik. Utána ugyanazokat a piszkos ruhákat kellett felvennünk, de legalább alatta tisztának éreztük magunkat.

- Bárcsak kapnánk rendes ruhát… - suttogta Rose.

- Szerintem várjuk ki a végét és bízzunk Istenben. - nyugtattam meg a kelleténél magabiztosabban. - Valami azt súgja, ha keményen dolgozunk a vén boszorka keze alatt, érnek még meglepetések.

Így is lett. Ahogy teltek a napok, lassan megváltoztak a dolgok. Egy kicsivel könnyebb és jobb lett a helyzetünk. Hangsúlyozom, egy kicsivel.

A péktől szerzett két zsákot a lovászfiú segítségével megtöltöttük szalmával, és amikor a fiú meglátta Rose-t, még két lópokrócot is kaptunk ajándékba. A kamra padlója, ahogy minden nap újra és újra felmostuk, hajlandó volt megszabadulni a többéves koszrétegtől, és szállásunk kezdett végre egy igazi szobára hasonlítani. A toronyban összeszedett, és a konyhába beküldött gyertyacsonkokból félretettünk néhányat személyes használatra, így véglegesen sikerült elűzni odabentről a sötétséget. A pék mindig adott egy-két szelet kenyeret, és néha a szakács sem a kutyáknak tette félre a húsmaradékot. Egyik nap a szakácsné megengedte, hogy két vödör meleg vizet vigyünk a szobánkba, így még hajat is moshattunk.

Kezdtük magunkat nem is olyan rosszul érezni. De talán előre ittunk a medve bőrére. Kár volt azt gondolni, hogy a sorsunk valóban jobbra fordul.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ébresztő, lustaságok! - dörömbölt a szakácsnő diszkréten az ajtónkon, amire előző nap a lovászfiú meg a kovács jóvoltából egy rozsdás retesz került.

- Ébresztő, lustaságok! - somolyogtunk össze Rose-zal, aztán gyorsan magunkra húztuk a ruhánkat, csak úgy egyszerűen az alsószoknya fölé. Amikor kinyitottuk az ajtót, egy pillanatra elvakított bennünket az arcunkra boruló szürkés ruhadarab. Kiderült róla, hogy kötény, ráadásul kettő. A végén még úgy fogunk kinézni, mint két igazi konyhalány.

- Ma hazatér az uraság meg az egész kísérete, szóval sok lesz a munkátok. A takarításra csak egy órát kaptok! Na mozgás!

Alig bírtuk ki, hogy kellő távolságra kerüljünk a vén boszorkától. Ahogy futva a torony felé kanyarodtunk, már megkockáztathattuk a suttogást.

- Gondolod, hogy láthatjuk őket, Elisabeth?

- Miért vagy annyira kíváncsi, Rose? Engem ugyan nem érdekel az a tohonya vérszívó, meg a vérszomjas bandája. Az ördög vigye el az összes fekete lovagot a föld alá! - tettem hozzá a kelleténél hangosabban, mire Rose halálra rémülten próbált csitítani.

- Itt vannak az őrök! Vigyázz!

Behúzódtunk az egyik sötét keresztfolyosóra, amint megláttuk, hogy két katona halad el szorosan egymás mellett lépdelve. Arcukon a szokásostól eltérően szigorúság ült, kezüket a kardjukon tartották, és úgy kihúzták magukat, mintha karót nyeltek volna. Az őrparancsnok minden bizonnyal igyekezett némi tartást verni az embereibe, hogy mire a seriff megérkezik, úgy tűnjön, minden halad a rendes kerékvágásban.

A hátuk mögött nyelvet öltöttünk rájuk, aztán gyorsan nekiálltunk a takarításnak. Mindketten a saját területünkön, saját ritmusban dolgoztunk, de valahogy sikerült mindig pontosan egy időben érkeznünk vissza a saját szobánkhoz. Kemény és mocskos munka volt ez, de mi mégis mindig egymásra kacagtunk Rose-zal, amikor végeztünk. Legalább ez adott okot némi megelégedettségre.

A szakácsnő persze nem értékelte a teljesítményünket ennyire, amikor visszamentünk a konyhába. Ránk csapott a keze ügyében levő ronggyal, és szétválasztott minket. Én megint a szakácshoz kerültem, amit egyáltalán nem bántam. Az elmúlt napokban meggyőződhettem róla, hogy az öreg tényleg tud főzni. A kora tavaszi igencsak korlátozott zöldség és hús-forrásokból egészen úri lakomát állított össze.

A mai nap azonban más volt, és ezt mi is megéreztük. Sajgott már a kezem a forró víztől, amiben a zöldségeket pucoltam. Néha hallottam, ahogy Rose felnyög egy nehezebb zsák alatt. Ő meg a szakácsnő egész nap a várost járták, hogy a kinti pékektől meg a többi boltostól minden ehető finomságot beszerezzenek. Már alig fértünk el a mézes csuprok, tejes köcsögök meg a fazekak között. Amikor a nap már besütött a várudvarra, a szakácsnő ránk parancsolt, hogy tegyünk fel két nagy edényben vizet a tűzre.

- Na lustaságok, legyetek hálásak az uraságnak, amiért ilyen jól bánik veletek, útszéli kórókkal.

Magunkban máris mosolyogtunk, mert a korábbi esetekből ítélve most valami jutalom következett.

Amikor a forró vízben tetőtől talpig meg kellett mosakodnunk, akkor már nem igazán mosolyogtunk. Olyan szorosan össze kellett szorítani a fogaimat, hogy megfájdult az állkapcsom. De nem adtam meg azt a gyönyörűséget a vén boszorkának, hogy felkiáltok, amiért úgy érzem, hogy a forró víz lemarja a húst a csontjaimról. Amikor már piros volt a bőröm a víztől meg a dörzsöléstől, a szakácsnő mindkettőnknek a kezébe nyomott egy tojást.

- Ezt kenjétek a hajatokra. Nézzetek ki úgy, mint akit anya szült, amikor felszolgáltok a lakomán.

Rose örömében kezet csókolt a szakácsnőnek. Bár nem volt túl jó ötlet, hiszen kapott érte egy pofont, azért én mégis úgy láttam, jólesett az öreglánynak.

A reggel fénypontja volt, amikor egy-egy váltás tiszta alsóruhát, szoknyát és kötényt nyomott a kezünkbe. Aztán ahogy a friss kenyérből is kaptunk, egy pohárnyi tej kíséretében, odaálltam a szakácsnő elé, szabályosan meghajoltam előtte, ahogy egy jól nevelt lányhoz illik:

- Köszönjük a hozzánk való jóságát, Mrs. Rusty.

Bátor dolog volt tőlem, hogy így szólítottam, hiszen hiába telt egy jónéhány nap, amióta idehoztak bennünket, még mindig nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy megmondja a nevét. Csak sejthettem, hogy ő meg az öreg szakács házastársak, ha ember előtt nem is, de Isten előtt bizonyosan. Csak férj és feleség tudtak így veszekedni, és az sem volt utolsó szempont, hogy tudtam, közös a szobájuk.

Az öreglány kezében megállt a kés. Rose nagy nehezen legyűrte a falatot, aztán gyorsan odaállt mellém, és ő is meghajolt. Hosszú pillanatok múlva egyenesedtünk csak fel, de még így is láttam, hogy a szakácsnő megtörli a szemét.

- Nyavalyás hagyma…- szipogta, aztán ránk nézett. - Elég a henyélésből! Irány a munka, lustaságok.

Engedélyeztem magamnak egy meleg mosolyt, tudva, hogy most biztosan nem jár érte pofon. Úgy dolgoztunk tovább, mint a kisangyalok.

Eltelt egy-két óra, és a szakáccsal minden ételt befejeztünk már, amit hidegen fogyasztottak a lakomán. Ezeket elkezdtük felhordani a nagy ebédlőbe.

Még sohasem jártam itt. Az öreg Rusty odabólintott az őröknek, akik szó nélkül kinyitották a nehéz, kétszárnyú tölgyfa ajtót. Beléptünk, és földbe gyökerezett a lábam.

Az ebédlő óriási volt. A falunk legalább három háza elfért volna odabent, kéményestől. A mennyezet olyan magasan volt, hogy alig tudtam kivenni a fa ácsolatot a homályban. Volt ugyan itt is néhány ablak, szélesebbek is a megszokottnál, hiszen mind a várudvarra néztek, de mégsem tudtak elegendő napfényt beengedni, ezért most viszonylag sötét volt odabent. Nem volt több időm bámészkodni, mert rám szólt a szakács.

- Gyorsan, te lány, ne bambulj! Nincs időnk!

Először összeszedtük a leégett gyertyacsonkokat, ő pedig az ujjain számba vette, mit kell még elintézni.

- Gyertyák… Asztalok… Kenyér… Sajt… Kalács… Zöldségpástétom… Mézsör… Bor…

Visszazavart a konyhába, hogy Rose meg én hozzunk három tucat gyertyát a raktárból, meg vizet és rongyokat az asztal letakarításához. Mivel az asztal végigért a terem egész hosszában, beletelt egy kis időbe, amíg az egészet letörölgettük. Minden lakoma után rendet kellett tenni, így ez a hatalmas bútordarab nem volt igazán piszkos, de egyhetes por állt rajta, amitől meg kellett szabadulni. Közben az öreg az összes gyertyatartóba beleállította az új, hosszú gyertyaszálakat.

Az asztal körül székek sorakoztak, de olyan nehezek, hogy ketten kellettünk hozzá, hogy megigazítsuk őket. A végén katonás rendben állt mindegyik, és az öreg elégedetten mordult ránk, hogy hozhatjuk az ennivalót.

Ahogy újra a konyha felé siettünk, odakintről kiabálást hallottunk. Rohanó léptek dobogása és újabb kiabálások követték.

- Na, úgy hallom, közeledik az uraság. Van még fél óránk, hogy mindent a helyére tegyünk. Mozgás!

Sorjában minden étel felkerült az ebédlőbe. A szakácsnő behívott még két szolgát, hogy segítsenek a legnagyobb húsos tálakat felvinni, melyeket magának a seriffnek szántak. A szakács mindent elrendezett a hatalmas asztalon, nekünk lányoknak jutott a feladat, hogy minden ülő helyre jusson ivókupa. A fal mellé boros meg sörös hordókat állítottak.

Néma csendben folyt a munka, csak néha szóltak ránk, ha rosszul csináltunk valamit. Készen állt a lakoma, és a szakács meggyújtotta az összes gyertyát. Az ebédlő fényárba borult, legalábbis a korábbi szürke homályhoz képest ragyogott minden.

- Most aztán kifelé, de gyorsan! - Szedtük a lábunkat, de ahogy már éppen bekanyarodtunk volna a konyha felé, a szakácsnő elkapta a kendőnk sarkát. - Az udvarra, ostobák! Minden szolgának ott a helye, hogy köszöntse a bírót.

Azóta nem jártam fényes nappal az udvaron, hogy megérkeztünk. A mindent elöntő napsütés annyira vakító volt, hogy megtorpantunk és a szakácsnőnek úgy kellett lelökdösnie minket a lépcső tetejéről. Az udvaron néhány kitartóbb fa állt az egyik oldalon, még zöld leveleket is hoztak. Itt már szépen sorakoztak a különböző rendű szolgálók. Az udvar másik végében egy fából ácsolt kivégzőhely állt. Szükség esetére. Szerencsére nem ott kellett gyülekeznünk. Az egyik csoportban megláttam két másik lányt a falunkból. A szememmel intettem nekik, és ők is hasonló elővigyázatossággal jeleztek vissza, hogy észrevettek. Az ötödik lányt azonban nem láttam sehol.

A nyitott várkapu környékén hosszú oszlopba álltak az őrség tagjai, a ruhájukat és a fegyvereiket igazgatva. Az intéző is megjelent, végigpillantva a szolgálók sokaságán. Lehajtottam a fejemet, és csak akkor néztem rá, amikor tudtam, hogy már nem tud a szemembe nézni. A szakácsnő jó munkát végzett velünk, mert senki sem találhatott kifogásolnivalót rajtunk. Az utolsó pillanatban odabent Rose és én összefontuk a hajunkat, és megigazítottuk a kendőt a fejünkön. Lesimítottuk a kötényt a ruhánk elején, és aztán mozdulatlanul, hátratett kézzel, lehajtott fejjel álltunk.

Hirtelen valahonnan kürt hangja szólalt meg, az őrkapitány pedig vigyázzt kiáltott a katonáknak.

- Térdre! - kiáltotta az intéző, bár nem lett volna semmi szükség arra, hogy megerőltesse a hangszálait. Még el sem hallgatott, de már minden szolga a porban térdelt, engedelmesen fejet hajtva.

Nem éppen illendő szavakat mormoltam némán, összeszorított szájjal. Végre itt a lehetőség, hogy láthassam a híres véreskezű nottingham-i seriffet, meg a többi talpnyaló uraságot, akik kísérgetni szokták. Erre itt kell térdelnem fájó nyakkal, és lemaradok a látványosságról. Bármit is mondtam előtte, igencsak a szemébe akaróztam volna nézni annak a nyavalyásnak, vagy legalábbis az arcába, aki szenvedést és halált hozott a népemre.

Bár nem imádkoztam, Isten most ránk figyelt. A nem is olyan régen még azúrkéken ragyogó tavaszi égboltot nyugatról felhők borították el. És ahogy őhatalmassága, a seriff egy gyönyörű fekete csődörön belovagolt a kapun, elkezdett esni az eső.

Senki sem mozdult. Ott ázott az egész várnép, a porból sár lett a talpunk alatt, miközben a lovasok egymás után felsorakoztak előttünk. Nem igazán értettem, mire ez a nagy felhajtás, hiszen sem az urak, sem a lovagok nem törődtek velünk. De az eső meleg volt, és annyira jólesett, ahogy szegény megkínzott kezeimen csendesen végigfolydogált a víz.

A seriff volt olyan kegyes, és véget vetett a mulatságnak. Ahogy az intéző alázatosan hajlongva odalépett hozzá, hogy megfogja a lova kantárját, az egyik katona térdre vetette magát a ló hasánál, hogy a seriff kényelmesen leszállhasson a nyeregből.

- Befelé, mindenki! - hallottam a reszelős hangú kiáltást, aztán az uraság még hozzátette: - Utálom az ázott kutya szagot a váramban!

Jót röhögött a saját viccén, ami csak annyira volt vicces, mint a hulla, akinek a szája helyett átvágott véres torka vigyorog. Egy laza intéssel beviharzott a kapun. Odabent már várták személyes szolgái, hogy gondoskodjanak a kényelméről.

Amint a seriff eltűnt odabent, az intéző mindenkit felállított, és a helyére zavart. Ahogy felemelkedtünk, megpróbáltam feltűnés nélkül végignézni az úri társaságon. A legtöbb lovag a szolgák vagy a katonák segítségével leszállt a nyeregből, és a ruháját meg a felszerelését rendezgette. Ők sem siettek annyira befelé. Állták az esőt, ahogy kemény katonákhoz illik. Persze az is lehet, hogy csak néhány percnyi nyugtot szerettek volna a bíró nélkül, aki sajátos vicceivel a lovagjait is kényeztette időnként. Ahogy a befelé igyekvő csoportban felfelé botladoztunk a lépcsőn, egy pillanatra megálltam odafent, és visszanéztem. Elvégre ki tudja, mikor juthatok ki megint?

Egyvalaki még mindig a lova nyergében volt. A férfi nem hordott sisakot, és hosszú fekete haját máris eláztatta az eső. Láttam, hogy kiált valakinek, de a zajban nem hallottam a hangját. Egy szolga rohant oda hozzá, és amikor ő átadta neki a pajzsát, már tudtam, kicsoda. Sir Guy of Gisborne, a seriff jobbkeze és a fekete lovagok parancsnoka. A szolga átvette Sir Guy fegyvereit, és megfogta a ló kantárját. A lovag lehunyta a szemét, és az ég felé fordította az arcát. Ezek szerint nem csak én szeretem a meleg esőt.

Egymás után vezették el a lovakat, és észre sem vettem, hogy a szolgák már régen eltűntek odabent. Összerázkódtam, amikor az intéző közvetlen közelről a fülembe ordított:

- Befelé, ostoba nőszemély!

Felemeltem a szoknyámat, és még egyszer visszanéztem. Sir Guy is tisztán hallhatta a kiáltást, mert most egyenesen a szemembe nézett. Képtelen voltam elfordítani a tekintetemet. Ő fordult el elsőnek, de olyan semmitmondó kifejezéssel az arcán, hogy azt gondoltam, hiába nézett a szemembe, valójában észre sem vett. Én magam is jobban tettem volna, ha nem bámészkodom annyit.

Ahogy ugyanis visszafordultam a kapu felé, és megemeltem a szoknyám szélét, az első lépésem egyben az utolsó is volt. Arccal előre a földre zuhantam, ahogy az intéző elgáncsolt, és csak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült a jobb kezemet magam elé emelnem. Így nem törtem össze az orromat a köveken, a csuklómat azonban csúnyán lehorzsoltam. A lehető leggyorsabban igyekeztem összekaparni magamat a földről, hogy elkerüljem az intéző ezután következő rúgásait.

Szegény ember. Bizonyára nagyon fájhat a torka, ha ennyire keveset mond, és inkább a tettei beszélnek helyette…

A szakácsnő folyamatosan szidta az esőt, miközben igyekezett számunkra tiszta és száraz ruhákat elővarázsolni. A hajunkat is újra meg kellett igazítani. Amikor észrevette, hogy véres a csuklóm, újra szitkozódni kezdett, aztán levett az egyik polcról egy fedeles csuprot.

- Nesze fogd! Vasfű… Dörzsöld a sebre…

A száraz, durva levelek iszonyatosan csípték a sebet a karomon, de tudtam, hogy a növény elállítja a vérzést. Ami ugye nem éppen illendő, ha az ember felszolgál egy lakomán. Rose ott állt mellettem, kissé sápadtan az ijedtségtől.

- Mit kerestél még odakint? - suttogta. - Mi már régen bejöttünk. Aggódtam…

Rámosolyogtam, de visszatért a szakácsnő, így válaszolni már nem tudtam. Egy tálat tett a kezem alá, és lemosta a vasfüvet. Alatta a seb vörös volt, de már nem vérzett. Egyáltalán nem látszott vészesnek. Egy darab fehér szövettel gyorsan bekötözte.

- Húzd rá a ruhád ujját. Isten ments, hogy az uraságok azt gondolják, összevérezed az ennivalójukat. És jó lesz, ha ezután jobban vigyázol magadra! - emelte fel a hangját, mert észrevette odakint a folyosón az intézőt, ahogy utasításokat osztogat a szolgáknak. - Még egy ilyen, és repülsz.

Rendbe szedtem magamat, aztán hosszú sorba álltunk a folyosón a többi szolgával. Rose és én voltunk a sereghajtók. Mindannyian boroskancsókat vagy egy-egy tálat tartottunk a kezünkben, és az intéző szavára elindultunk az ebédlő felé.

Néma, lehajtott fejű szolgák járták körbe az asztalt, és bort töltöttek a felemelt kupákba. Carwile seriff öntudatos házigazdaként megvárta, amíg mindenki megkapja az adagját, és felállt. Vendégei követték a példáját.

- Drága barátaim! - emelte magasba a kezében levő aranykupát a hosszú asztal irányába, miközben mi hátrahúzódtunk a félhomályba a fal mellé. - Nagyszerű napokat hagytunk magunk mögött, és van okunk elég az ünneplésre. Mindenhová jutott elegendő munkáskéz, hogy a mi kis gazdaságunk gyümölcsözően működjön. Köszönet a báró uraknak a nagylelkű ajánlatokért.

- Éljen soká Sir Carwile! - hangzottak fel hirtelen több oldalról is a dicsőítő tósztok, és az urak egymást túllicitálva igyekeztek jó benyomást tenni a bíróra. Így legalább nem kerültek szóba olyan kényes kérdések, hogy mennyire is volt önkéntes bármiféle felajánlás a nemesek részéről, és mennyire volt köszönhető a gyümölcsöző tavasz a fekete lovagok rábeszélőképességének.

A seriff mindenesetre ennyivel megelégedett, és helyet foglalt a dúsan terített asztalnál. Innentől kezdve minden ment a maga útján. Az étvágyukra nem lehetett panasz, jóízűen bekebeleztek mindent, amit az asztalra tettünk. Beengedték a kutyákat is, így a legkisebb falat sem veszett kárba. Ha már el kellett viselniük a bírót, legalább degeszre ették magukat a nemesek. Na és persze leitták magukat, egészen a nagyterem szürke padlójáig. Megállás nélkül jártak körbe a kancsók.

Alig telt bele vagy fél óra, alig tüntették el az ételek egy részét a tálakból, az urak egy része már nem talált bele egyenesen a késével az előtte levő húsdarabba. Az egyik fordulóban feltűnés nélkül Rusty felé sétáltam, és kérdő tekintettel megálltam előtte. Nem lesz még elég?

- Egy kupa sem lehet üres… - suttogta az öreg, és én beletörődve töltöttem tele negyedszer is a kancsómat a fal mellé állított boroshordóból. Gyorsan végigtekintettem az asztal mellett ülőkön, hogy lássam, ki az, aki éppen kiitta az utolsó cseppeket a poharából. Aztán kinéztem magamnak az irányt, lehajtottam a fejemet, és nekiindultam. A szakácsnő úgy oktatott ki bennünket, hogy mielőtt valakinek italt töltünk, könnyedén meg kell hajolnunk, csendesen annyit kell mondanunk, hogy „milord", és csak aztán tölthetünk. Így tettem én is minden egyes esetben. A végén már megkönnyebbülés volt a hajlongás is, mert különben teljesen elmerevedett volna a nyakam az állandó lefelé bámulástól.

Az asztal körül legalább negyvenen ültek még most is, a lakoma vége felé. Nem is néztem, éppen kihez lépek oda, csak léptem, hajoltam, suttogtam, öntöttem. Nem csoda, ha egy pillanatra megállt bennem az ütő, amikor az egyik kupa gazdája megfogta a csuklómat, mielőtt még egyetlen cseppet is kiönthettem volna a kancsóból. Mozdulatlanná merevedtem, mint az őz, aki meglátja a vadászt meg a szívének szegezett nyílvesszőt, és ostoba módon azt hiszi, túlélheti, ha nem mozdul. A fekete ruhás kéz megfogta a kancsót tartó kezemet, a párja pedig felhúzta a ruhám ujját. Éppen ott, ahol az már amúgy is felcsúszott néhány centiméterrel, láthatóvá téve a szakácsnő fehér kötését.

- Töltsd bort. - szólt hozzám mély, zengő hangon a férfi, és visszahúzva a ruhám ujját a helyére elengedte a kezemet Senki sem vett észre semmit a mulatozás közben, amiért nagyon hálás voltam. Felemeltem a kancsót, és kitöltöttem az italt. Ahogy a székek háta mögött továbbhaladtam, a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy hosszú, vállig érő fekete haja van. Ezek szerint Sir Guy volt az. Aki miatt most be volt kötve a kezem. Ostoba lány, korholtam magamat. Kellett neked megint nézelődni?

A lakoma akkor ért véget, amikor a seriff úgy gondolta, hogy itt van az ideje. Felállt az asztaltól, és alig leplezett unalommal az arcán kegyesen elbocsátotta a társaságot. A legtöbbjükön látszott, hogy sok is volt nekik a jóból. Hajbókolva és hálálkodva mindenki visszavonult.

- Urunk, a seriff kegyeskedett úgy dönteni, hogy jutalmat érdemeltek. Ezért mindenki részesül a lakomából a konyhában. Ha végeztetek a dolgotokkal. - hirdette ki a szakács az örömhírt a szolgáknak, amikor már csak mi voltunk a teremben.

Nekünk ez azonban egyáltalán nem volt örömhír. Ha a munkánkkal végeztünk… Márpedig ez a mi esetünkben azt jelentette, hogy nem csupán el kell hordani mindent az asztalról, de ki is kell takarítani magát a termet, utána pedig a konyhában vár ránk a hegyekben álló mosatlan edény. Vagyis semmi remény, hogy napszállta előtt odaérjünk a nagy ételosztásra. Csak abban reménykedhettünk, hogy a szakácsnő félretesz nekünk is valamit.

Erre a gondolatra jót nevettem magamban. Túl sokat hagyatkozom mostanában a szakácsnő jóindulatára. Talán nem kellene…

A délután úgy elrepült, mint az erdei madarak odakint, a várfalakon túl az erdő felé. Én maradtam utolsónak a hatalmas teremben, hogy összeszedjem a takarításhoz használt vödröket, meg a leégett gyertyák maradékait. Ahogy egymás után elfújtam őket, újra sötétbe borult az ebédlő. Már csak egyetlen szál égett, az, amit a kezemben tartottam, hogy a konyhába vezető folyosókon ne kelljen vakon botorkálnom. Mára már elég volt egy esés, nem akartam további kék foltokat szerezni.

Korgó gyomromat csitítottam, és próbáltam nem gondolni arra, milyen finom ételeket nem fogok megkóstolni, amikor visszamegyek. Becsuktam az ajtót, és lehajoltam a vödrökért. Amikor felegyenesedtem, ijedtemben felkiáltottam. Egy alak állt mellettem, éppen elzárva az utamat a konyha felé. Annyit megállapítottam, hogy nem az őrséghez tartozik, ezért nem mertem feljebb emelni a gyertyát. Következésképpen nem láthattam az arcát sem. Aggódtam, mert bár eddig nem kerültem nagyobb bajba az ittlétem során, most mégis tartanom kellett valamiféle oktalan büntetéstől. Amennyire csak tudtam, meghajoltam, és a vödrökkel meg a gyertyával a kezemben megpróbáltam kikerülni az alakot, hogy elindulhassak a konyha felé. De nem engedett tovább.

- Miért gáncsolt el az intéző? - kérdezte Sir Guy, akit a hangjáról ismertem meg. Nagyon nem szerettem volna ránézni. Tudtuk róla, hogy neki a legkisebb vélt vagy valós vétek is elég volt, hogy megkínozzon embereket, természetesen a seriff nevében. Egy pillanatnyi időm volt csupán azon gondolkozni, hogy válaszoljak-e neki bármit is, és ha igen, akkor mit. Végül úgy gondoltam, jobb, ha mégis kinyitom a számat.

- Azt akarta, hogy időben a helyemen legyek, amikor bort kell majd töltenem a lakomán. - suttogtam lehajtott fejjel. A gyertya lángja megremegett, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzám, és a hátam mögé nyúlva kinyitotta az ebédlő ajtaját.

- Akkor tölts még bort.

Nem tehettem mást, teljesítenem kellett a parancsot. A nyitott ajtó mellett hagytam a vödröket, és beléptem a terembe. Egyre rosszabb véleménnyel voltam erről az egész hajtsd-le-a-fejed cirkuszról. Ha bármikor is igazán védtelennek éreztem magam a várban, az olyankor volt, amikor nem láthattam tisztán, mi is történik körülöttem. Csoda, hogy egy egész hétig bírtam. Eldöntöttem, hogy a jövőben boldogan engedelmeskedem az előírásnak minden egyes alkalommal, amikor tényleg muszáj. Vagyis amikor látják.

De most csak ketten voltunk, a lovag és én. Ő odakint, én az üres és teljesen sötét teremben. Nagyot sóhajtva felemeltem a fejemet, és megmozgattam a nyakamat, amíg a hordóhoz mentem. Szerencsére még volt benne annyi bor, hogy teletölthessem a mellette hagyott utolsó kancsót. Amint megfordultam és kifelé indultam, minden egyes lépéssel egyre lejjebb hajtottam a fejemet, és fokozatosan a mosoly is eltűnt az arcomról. Az ajtóhoz érve már egy engedelmesen hajbókoló szolgáló állt meg a lovag előtt.

Szótlanul felé nyújtottam a teli boroskancsót.

- Ez meg mi volt? - kérdezte.

Fogalmam sem volt, miről beszél, ezért nem válaszoltam.

- Mi volt ez az ostoba viselkedés odabent? - kérdezte újra, aztán hogy nekem is egyértelmű legyen, mire gondol, megfogta az államat, és arra kényszerített, hogy ránézzek.

Semmi rossz nincs abban, ha az ember estefelé, gyertyafénynél egy magas, sötét hajú, mélykék szemű férfira vet egy-két pillantást. Kivéve persze, ha az illető a kegyetlenségéről hírhedt, parasztokat sanyargató fekete lovag. Az igazat megvallva elég vegyes érzelmek kavarogtak bennem.

Az ő arcáról azonban nem lehetett leolvasni semmit. Kutató tekintettel nézett egy ideig, aztán megelégelte a dolgot, és elengedett. Egy szó nélkül faképnél hagyott. Megvártam, amíg eltűnik a felső szintre vezető lépcsőn, aztán újra felkaptam a vödröket, és meg sem álltam a konyháig. Azt hittem, elájulok az éhségtől.

- Mi tartott ennyi ideig, te lány? - fogadott a szakácsnő egy tányérral, ami kicsi volt ugyan, de alaposan megpakolták sült hússal, sajttal és kenyérrel. Lerogytam egy kerek támla nélküli székre, és csak akkor feleltem neki, amikor legyűrtem az első falatokat.

- Már majdnem készen voltam, amikor Sir Guy megállított a folyosón, és bort kért. Ki kellett szolgálnom.

A szakácsnő olyan jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a szakácsra, hogy abbahagytam a rágást.

- Valami rosszat tettem? - néztem rájuk, bár úgy véltem, ha így lett volna, egy falatot sem adtak volna nekem.

- Van kereszted, te leány? - faggatott a szakács.

- Nincs. Miért… kellene?

- Azt mondják, Sir Guy már az ördögé. Annyi rosszat tett az emberekkel a környéken, hogy az ördög a lelke utolsó darabját is elrabolta már. Feketébb az a gazember, mint a ruhája. - suttogta a szakácsnő, miközben sűrűn hányta magára a kereszteket. - Menj el holnap az atyához, és kérj tőle egy megszentelt keresztet, amit a nyakadban hordhatsz. Így talán megvéd az Isten.

- Megvéd? Ugyan mitől? - nevettem fel, bár nem túl meggyőzően. - Ugyan mitől lenne ő rosszabb, mint a seriff, vagy a többi fekete lovag?

- Nincs szíve és nincs lelke, te ostoba. - legyintette meg a szakácsnő keze hátulról a fejemet. - Tömd tele magad, aztán el a szemem elől. Mára végeztetek.

Olyan régen volt már, hogy tele hassal kerültem ágyba, hogy szerettem volna minden percét kiélvezni. Lett volna némi esély arra, hogy nem gondolok a folyosón történtekre, de Rose mindent részletesen elmeséltetett, így kénytelen voltam felidézni.

- És mondd csak, megcsókolt? - kérdezte az izgatottságtól fojtott hangon.

Akkora szemeket meresztettem rá, mint egy kisborjú.

- Te megvesztél, Rose? Ugyan hogy juthatott ilyesmi az eszedbe?

Nagyot sóhajtva a hátára feküdt a szalmazsákon.

- Megnézett magának, vagy nem? Különben minek vizslatta volna annyira az arcodat? Ő egy nemes… a seriff helyettese… és…

- És mi? - Lassan kezdtem elveszíteni a türelmemet. - Mégis mit vársz tőlük? Tönkreteszik az embereket, a családokat. Az utolsó csepp vérünket is kiszívják. És te még tőlük vársz gyengédséget? Ne csodálkozz, ha egyszer csak kopaszon állsz majd a várudvaron, vagy egy elátkozott fattyúval a hasadban dobnak ki az erdő szélére.

Mérgesen csóváltam a fejemet. Azt gyanítottam, hogy Rose nálam sokkal alaposabban megnézte magának a lakoma vendégeit ma délután. Szegény… annyira naiv… Pedig láthatta ugyanazokat a szörnyűségeket, amelyeket én. Hozzám hasonlóan ugyanúgy vesztette el rokonait, akik az uraságok miatt haltak éhen, vagy ártatlanul végezték ki őket.

- Ők az ellenségeink, Rose… - suttogtam. - Kerüld őket el jó messzire, és ne is álmodj arról, hogy valaha is közöd lesz hozzájuk.

Erről jut eszembe: az mekkora bűn, ha az ember nem fogadja meg a saját tanácsát?


	3. Chapter 3

A következő hajnal más volt, mint a többi. Érezni lehetett a levegőben, hogy a vár most tele van emberekkel. Most nem voltak rémisztően csendes, kihalt folyosók, sötét sarkok, mert mindenütt nyüzsögtek a szolgák és a katonák. Túlestünk a szokásos feladatainkon, bekaptunk egy kis reggelit, aztán legnagyobb örömünkre végre magasabb rendű munkát kaptunk. Mivel tiszta és rendes ruháinkban, a számos szolga között már nem keltettünk akkora feltűnést, és a szakácsnő is kezdett megbízni bennünk, szabadabban mozoghattunk a várkapun belül.

Reggeli után a szakácsnő elengedett az atyához. Másodjára meg is találtam a kápolnát meg a papot. Meggyóntam, ahogy illik, aztán az áldását kértem, meg egy megszentelt keresztet. Úgy tűnik, nem én voltam az első, sem az utolsó, aki ilyet kért tőle. Volt neki egy egész dobozzal. Hozzáérintette a kápolna nagykeresztjéhez, meglocsolta szenteltvízzel, kiszabott rám öt Miatyánkot, majd utamra engedett. A keresztet elrejtettem a ruhám alá. Máris jobban éreztem magam tőle.

A legkülönbözőbb dolgokért kellett elrohannunk, és elhoznunk a konyha számára. Sőt, engem egyszer még egy rövid üzenettel is elhajtott a szakácsnő az intézőhöz. Mondanom sem kell, még nem volt dél, de a nyakam már megint görcsben állt a folytonos padlónézegetéstől.

- Valamit tennünk kell. Én már nem bírom tovább. - sírtam egy kicsit a konyhában a zöldséglevesem fölött, és az sem érdekelt, hogy a szakácsnő minden szavamat tisztán hallja.

- Sss, Elisabeth! - csitított Rose. - Még bajba kerülsz…

Fájdalmasakat nyögve megpróbáltam megmasszírozni a nyakamat, nem túl sok sikerrel. A fájdalom kisugárzott a vállaimba, úgyhogy a legkisebb mozdulat is fájt. Végül feladtam, és nyúzott arccal belekanalaztam a levesbe.

- Nem bírja a paraszt a szántás? - vigyorgott rám a szakácsnő az asztal túloldaláról.

- Unom már a padlót bámulni, Mrs. Rusty. Miért kell nekünk folyton lehajtott fejjel mászkálnunk? Az uraságok úgysem néznek ránk. Érdekli is őket egy koszos konyhalány…

- Azt te csak hiszed, te lány. Hogy nem néznek rátok… - horkantott fel. - Örülj neki, hogy még nem kapta el valamelyik a grabancodat. Akkor bizony nem csak a vállad fájna úgy. Ha ugyanúgy akarsz visszatérni a faludba egy napon, ahogy idejöttél, jobb, ha szót fogadsz. Na gyerünk, fald be a levesedet, aztán kezdünk valamit a nyakaddal.

- Annyira irigyellek, Rose. Nem tudom, te hogy csinálod, hogy sohasem fáj semmid. - néztem a másik lányra.

- Pedig egyszerű. Túl mereven tartod magad. Annyira igyekszel nem felnézni, hogy összeszorítod az izmaidat, és ettől fájdulnak meg. Azt senki sem mondta, hogy nem mozoghatsz természetesen. Nézz lefelé, de közben mozogj normálisan. Néha döntsd oldalra a fejedet, forgolódj, és ne légy olyan merev, mint egy bot.

A szakácsnő a fűszeres polcon kutatott, aztán előbányászott egy piros edényt. Az arcáról azonban eltűnt az elégedett vigyor, amikor felemelte a fedelét.

- A keservit, elfogyott a menta.

Ránk nézett, és elgondolkozva megvakarta a fejét.

- Ki kell találnunk valamit, hogy szerezhessünk még mentát. Különben nem tudok balzsamot készíteni a nyakadra.

Rose és én egymásra néztünk, majd az öreglányra. Tanácstalanok voltunk.

Egyszer csak lábdobogás hallatszott, és egy inas rontott be a konyhába.

- Gyorsan… - lihegte. - Az intéző… látni akar… benneteket…

- Mi? A lányokat is? - kérdezett vissza a szakácsnő meglepődve.

- Csak te… és Bess is jöjjön…

Rose felpattant az asztaltól, könnyekkel a szemében.

- Istenem, Elisabeth… Mi történt? Baj van? Mi lesz most veled? Elvisznek?

Megragadta a szakácsnő karját, de az lerázta magáról.

- Térj magadhoz, te lány. Nem lesz semmi baj. Tegyél fel vizet, és pakolj itt össze. Nemsokára visszajövünk.

Gyorsan körbeforgatott engem, megnézett minden oldalról, hogy megfelelő-e a külsőm az intézőnél való megjelenéshez, aztán elhajtotta az inast, és elindult felfelé a toronyba.

Két emeletet mentünk felfelé a középső, legnagyobb lépcsősoron. Katonák, szolgák és nemesek mentek a dolguk után, senki sem foglalkozott velünk. De azért azonnal megálltunk, ha nálunk magasabb rangú haladt el mellettünk, és meghajoltunk. Így beletelt jónéhány percbe, mire felértünk az intéző szobájába.

Az ajtó nyitva állt, hogy az intéző kiláthasson a folyosóra, meg aztán időben hallja, ha magához rendeli a seriff, vagy a várkapitány.

- Gyere be. - intett a fejével a szakácsnőnek, amikor megálltunk az ajtó előtt.

Beléptünk és meghajoltunk. Az intéző belemerült az asztalán heverő pergamenlapok tanulmányozásába, néhány dolgot leírt, végül egy halomba tolta össze őket, és felállt. Odasétált hozzánk, és alaposan megnézett magának. Áldottam az öreglány eszét, hogy elővigyázatosságból ő is megtette ezt a konyhában. Így legalább biztos lehettem benne, hogy az adott körülményekhez képest a lehető legtűrhetőbben nézek ki.

Az intéző szívott egyet az orrán, és visszaült a székébe. Összefonta maga előtt az ujjait, és hivatalos, szinte éneklő hangon kihirdette az ítéletet.

- Mindannyiunk ura, a nemes seriff úgy döntött, hogy a Bess nevű konyhalányt a mai naptól a toronyba rendeli állandó szolgálatra. A lány a keleti lépcsőnél kapjon hálókamrát. Azonnal jelentkezni köteles Mrs. Fox-nál, a szolgálók felügyelőjénél. Elmehettek.

Ennél tömörebb nem is lehetett volna a fickó. Mivel a szakácsnő a lelkemre kötötte, hogy eszembe ne jusson megszólalni, gyorsan visszanyeltem a nyelvemre tóduló ezernyi kérdést, és hajlongva kihátráltunk a szobából.

- Várj! - szólt utánunk az intéző, mielőtt eltűntünk volna a folyosón. Megfeledkezve magamról kíváncsian ránéztem, várva, hogy mondjon még valamit, ami fontos lehet a jövőmre nézve. De ő csak vigyorgott. - Ha még egyszer hibázol, gondoskodom róla, hogy legközelebb össze legyen kötözve a kezed, amikor orra esel.

A röhögése visszhangzott a lépcsőkön, ahogy igyekeztünk kikerülni a látóteréből. A legelső adandó alkalommal a szakácsnő behúzott egy homályosabb sarokba, és maga felé fordított.

- Elisabeth… - tágra nyílt a szemem, mert először szólított így. - Nagy szerencse ért most téged, ezt vésd az eszedbe. De a veszedelem is éppen akkora idefönt. Farkasok közé kerülsz, és senki sem lesz, aki megvédjen.

Tudtam! Biztos voltam benne, hogy van valami sunyiság abban, hogy iderendeltek. Összeszorítottam a számat, hogy ne látszódjon túlságosan a düh az arcomon.

- Jó, ha tudod, hogy a lányt, akinek a helyére most kerülsz, tegnap éjszaka elkergették a várból. Miután megverték, és rongyokba öltöztették. És tudod, miért? - Rémülten megráztam a fejemet. Nem is akartam tudni igazán. - Csupán azért, mert nemet mondott az egyik uraságnak, aki a kedvét akarta tölteni vele. - Megsimogatta az arcomat, és ettől a bensőséges mozdulattól leesett az állam. - Féltelek, te lány… Érzem, hogy még bajba kerülsz, pedig már majdnem megkedveltelek…

Gondolkodás nélkül átöleltem, és suttogva megköszöntem, hogy jó volt hozzám. Hallottam, hogy szipog egyet, ezért hátrahúzódtam, és megigazítottam a ruhámat. Kihúztam magamat, és mosolyogva ránéztem.

- Ne féltsen engem. Vigyázok én magamra. Maga meg bánjon rendesen Rose-zal. - Kinéztem magamnak a keleti szárnyba vezető folyosót, és elindultam. Néhány lépés után még visszaszóltam a hátam mögé:

- Látjuk még egymást, vén boszorka… - Hallottam, ahogy szitkozódva visszalépeget a lépcsőkön, és szélesen elvigyorodtam. Aztán újra felöltöttem a szokásos álarcomat, és végül megtaláltam a keleti szárnyat meg Mrs. Fox-ot.

Miután sikerült a szakácsnővel annyira összemelegednem, nem igazán tartottam egy új vénasszonytól, aki esetleg ugráltatni akar majd. Elég nagy volt a meglepetésem, amikor szembekerültem új asszonyommal. Mrs. Fox nálam legfeljebb tíz évvel idősebb, fekete hajú nő volt, aki egyszerű szabású, de szinte vakítóan patyolat tiszta ruhát viselt. Haját hosszú fonatban viselte, ami állandóan a hátát verdeste, ahogy gyors és határozott léptekkel ment a dolga után. Be kellett vallanom magamnak, hogy nagy valószínűség szerint vele már nem lesz olyan egyszerű dolgom.

Sohasem állt meg, ezt az első percben tapasztaltam. Amint bekopogtam a szobája ajtaján, végignézett rajtam, aztán csettintett az ujjával, és intett, hogy kövessem. Először alig bírtam követni, amint azonban nekem is sikerült felvennem a léptei ritmusát, már nem okozott nehézséget. Azzal kezdte, hogy felvitt a lépcsőkön a lakószárny legfelső emeletére. Még csak nem is lihegett közben, én viszont alig kaptam levegőt. Úgy tűnt, kissé lelassultam mostanában…

- Amint látod, a legfelső szinten vagyunk. Itt általában a vendégek kapnak szállást, ezért az összes szobának állandóan készen kell állnia. Hogy ki, és mikor érkezik ide, azt az intéző mondja meg nekünk.

Nem túl kedves ismerősöm említésére gondolatban elhúztam a számat, de azért csak bólintottam, és körbepillantottam a körfolyosón. Négy ajtót láttam, és közöttük négy ablakot. Nem mertem odalépni és kinézni egyiken sem. Sejtettem, milyen magasan lehetünk, és az igazat megvallva volt némi tériszonyom.

- Ha vendég érkezik, minden szükséges holmit neked kell bekészíteni: mosdóvizet, törölközőket. Ellenőrizd az ágyneműt és az árnyékszéket is. Ezek alapvetőek, a különleges kívánságokat meg úgyis időben megtudjuk. - Mrs. Fox elhadarta a mondandóját, én szóhoz sem jutottam. Szerintem meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy bármivel kapcsolatban is kérdésem lenne, vagy hogy egyáltalán gondolkozom. Tekintve, hogy eddig még a hangomat sem hallotta, kényelmesnek tűnt meghagyni abban a tudatban, hogy nem vagyok egy beszédes típus.

Újra csak intett, és már siettünk is lefelé a lépcsőn, csak úgy lobogtak utánunk a szoknyáink.

- Három lány dolgozik nekem… már ameddig meg vagyok velük elégedve. Nálam az első a munka. Mindenkitől elvárom, hogy maximálisan teljesítse a kötelességeit. És nem tűröm a léhaságot. A mi dolgunk gondoskodni mindazok kényelmes életéről, akik a legfontosabbak ebben a várban. Ezt ne felejtsd el! - hadarta, miközben végigjártuk a szobákat. Most egyikben sem tartózkodtak, talán éppen ezért választotta ezt az időpontot, hogy végigvezessen. - A te dolgod nem lesz nehéz. Olyan emberek szobáiról kell gondoskodnod, akik sokat vannak távol. Azonban éppen emiatt mindennek tökéletesnek kell lennie, megértetted? Elvégzed a dolgodat, és ha szükségük van valamire, teljesíted, amivel megbíznak. Ha okos vagy, befogod a szád, jól viseled magad, és akkor talán maradhatsz.

Nagyon reméltem, hogy nem kell ostobának tűnő kérdezősködéssel megzavarnom a monológját, és hajlandó lesz önként is elárulni, kiknek a szolgálója leszek tulajdonképpen. Szerencsére nem tartotta meg magának ezt az igen fontos információt.

- Jól figyelj, mert csak egyszer mondom el!

Kinyújtotta a karját, és a folyosó hosszában egymás után rámutatott az ajtókra. Itt is csak négy ajtó volt, de az épület méretei miatt több méter választotta el az ajtókat egymástól. Elképzeltem, milyen hatalmasak lehetnek a szobák.

- Leghátul Sir Roxwell, az őrség kapitánya. Mellette Jackob, ő a helyettese. Aztán következik Sir Martin, aki a fekete lovagok kapitánya. - Őt éppenséggel ismertem. Ő volt az, aki a falunkat megsarcolva idehozott bennünket. Reméltem, nem kell újra találkoznom vele. - És végül az utolsó szoba: itt lakik Sir Guy of Gisborne, a legmagasabb rangú négyük közül.

Nagyot nyeltem. Attól féltem, Mrs. Fox is meghallja. De nem foglalkozott velem.

- Ha a legkisebb panasz is esik miattad, azonnal eltűnsz innen. Ma délután egyikőjük sincs itt, így lesz elegendő időd mind a négy szobára.

Visszatértünk arra az emeletre, ahol az ő szobája volt. Azonban nem oda mentünk be, hanem továbbment a folyosón, és kinyitott egy kis ajtót közel a lépcsőkhöz.

- Ez a te szobád. Az előző lakója kissé… sietve kényszerült elhagyni, ezért itt kezded a rendrakást. A szekrényben ruhákat találsz. Ezek nem a te tulajdonod, azért kapod őket, hogy rendes öltözékben dolgozz. Kötelességed mindet tisztán és rendben tartani.

Beléptem a szobába, és körbenéztem. A sietség valóban nagy lehetett. Mivel a szakácsnő elárulta, hogy szerencsétlen leányt kisemmizve dobták ki, nem csodálkoztam, amiért szétdobált ruhadarabokat és tárgyakat láttam. De legalább volt rendes ágy, egy kicsi asztal székkel, és fent magasan egy keskeny ablaknyílás is. A kandallóban nem égett a tűz, de láttam, hogy van már tűzifa bekészítve.

- Túl jó neked ez a szoba… - mondta lekicsinylően Mrs. Fox. - De majd meglátjuk. Reggeli és bőséges estebéd jár neked is. Itt a folyosón van egy étkezőkamra, ott légy időben.

Választ sem várva sarkon fordult és behúzta maga után az ajtót. Mély levegőt vettem és kifújtam a levegőt.

- Na, Elisabeth, a feladatot megkaptad. - mondtam magamnak bátorításképpen. - Most csak légy eszednél…

Nagyjából tudtam, mennyi idő lehet még az evésig. Szánalmasnak tűnhet, hogy folyton az étkezésekhez mértem az idő múlását, de egyrészt a vár belsejében nem láthattam a napot, ahogy végighalad az égen, másrészt jobban lelkesített, ha tudtam, a munka végén étel vár rám. Eszembe jutottak az emberek a falumban. Vajon nekik van elegendő élelmük? Erősen kételkedtem benne.

Újra körbenéztem a szobámban, ezúttal nagyon alaposan. Megtaláltam a takarító szerszámokat, és igyekeztem a lehető leggyorsabban összepakolni a szétdobált ruhákat, rendbe tenni az ágyat, és a helyükre tenni a bútorokat. Alig negyedóra múlva már el is készültem, így indulhattam is fel az emeletre, hogy nekiálljak a rám bízott szobáknak.

Mivel Mrs. Fox nagyon szűkszavú volt, abban reménykedtem, hogy van annyi tapasztalatom, ami elegendő a szükséges teendők elvégzéséhez. Igaz, még sohasem takarítottam ilyen nagy urak után. Nem is sejtettem, mi várhat rám.

Az őrkapitány szobájával kezdtem. Meglepően rendezettnek tűnt, elegendő volt ellenőriznem az ágyat, a kandallót meg az árnyékszéket. Látszott, hogy régóta lakik ott, mert a szoba a lehető legtöbb kényelmi tárggyal fel volt szerelve. Számos gyertyatartó, takarók és szőrmék, nagy mosdótál. Kinyitottam a szekrényt, de csak egyetlen olyan ruhadarabot találtam, ami nem egyenruha volt. Szerintem nem is viselte soha.

A helyettesnél sem volt túl sok dolgom. Bár az ő szobája szegényesebben volt berendezve, legalább olyan pedáns rend volt ott is. Valószínűleg azért is, mert olyan keveset tartózkodott odabent.

Sir Martin egy lusta, rendetlen disznó volt, ezt elsőre megállapítottam, ahogy beléptem a harmadik ajtón. A szoba csatatérhez hasonlított az összedobált ágyneművel, a székre hajigált legkülönbözőbb ruhadarabokkal, meg a bűzzel, aminek egyelőre nem találtam a forrását.

A takarítással nem volt gondom, de egyszerűen nem bírtam rájönni, honnan jön a bűz. Azt gondoltam, lemegyek a konyhába, kérek valami erős szert, és átsikálom vele az összes lehetséges bűzforrást.

Rose a nyakamba ugrott örömében, amint meglátott. Sírva nevetett, hogy egyben viszontláthat.

- Jól vagyok, nincs semmi bajom, Rose, nem csimpaszkodj belém annyira. - próbáltam lefejteni a karjait a nyakamból. - Most odafent kell majd dolgoznom. De mindennap látjuk egymást, ne aggódj.

Odaléptem a szakácsnőhöz is, aki csak biccentett.

- Mrs. Rusty, a kapitány szobáját elöntötte valami szörnyű bűz, de egyszerűen nem tudok rájönni, honnan jön. Azt sem tudom, hogyan szabadulhatnék meg tőle.

- Hát… ha nem tudod, mi rohad ott, addig a szag is marad. De itt van egy üveg ecet, legalább a látható helyeket dörgöld végig. Az ágy alá benéztél már?

Én ostoba, ez nem jutott eszembe. Ki tudja, mit rejteget ott a kapitány? Megköszöntem a tanácsot, elbúcsúztam Rose-tól, aztán visszasiettem az emeletre. Odabent a szobában megfogtam a seprűt, tisztes távolságból megemeltem az ágytakarót, majd letérdeltem, hogy körülnézhessek.

Felnyögtem az undortól, aztán kirohantam a szobából, egyenesen a legelső ablakig. Néhány mély korty a kinti friss levegőből megakadályozta, hogy ott helyben kiadjam a reggelit a gyomromból. Éreztem, hogy az ájulás kerülget még a hányinger elmúltával is, ezért a falba kapaszkodtam, amíg már nem forgott annyira a világ. Nagy levegőt vettem és addig nem mentem az ágy közelébe, amíg nem tettem komoly óvintézkedéseket. A kendőmet levettem és meglocsoltam ecettel, majd az orrom meg a szám elé kötöttem. Aztán fogtam egy vödröt, meg a seprűt, és így felfegyverkezve visszatértem a rémséges helyszínre.

Az ágy alól az alábbiakat szedtem ki: kettő darab patkánytetem, hastájékon felhasítva, erősen rothadt, szürke színű. Egy darab boroskupa, üres. Egy kisebb méretű ürücomb, kora körülbelül egy hónap, penészes. Egy darab nadrág, mosásra előjegyezve.

A kupát meg a ruhaneműt kivéve mindent bedobáltam a kandallóba, és azonnal elégettem. A nadrág állapotáért, csakúgy mint az ágy alatt a padlóért a boroskupa tartalma lehetett a felelős, így fogtam és kezdetnek beáztattam egy vödör ecetes vízbe.

A kandallónál tudtam vizet forralni, így nem kellett visszamásznom egy emeletet, hogy el tudjam intézni a padló feltakarítását. A forró vízbe nem sajnáltam az ecetet. Lassan mindent elöntött az ecetszag, viszont a bűz szépen eltűnt. Úgy döntöttem, most már levehetem a kendőt. Viszont az is mosásra várt, ezért kerítenem kellett egy másikat a fejemre. Szélesre tártam az ajtót, és elmondtam egy imát azért, hogy Martin ne térjen vissza addig, amíg ki nem szellőzik a szobája. Itt többet nem tehettem, így szembe kellett néznem a legkényelmetlenebb feladattal: a negyedik szobával.

Ahogy a kezem hozzáért a faajtóhoz, megálltam egy pillanatra. Tulajdonképpen mi itt a probléma? Az egész nottingham-i vár pokolra való, a bíróval, az összes katonával meg fekete lovaggal együtt. Nagy megkönnyebbülést jelentene mindazoknak, akiket évek óta sanyargatnak, ha eltűnne a föld színéről. Én viszont itt ülök a közepében, két kezemmel értük dolgozom, és meg sem próbálok tenni valamit az ellen, hogy kiszabaduljak ebből a helyzetből. Akkor meg miért vagyok mégis ideges?

Megráztam magamat, hogy az érthetetlen bizonytalanságtól megszabaduljak. Eddig is a higgadtságom tartotta meg az ép eszemet, jobb lesz a jövőben is arra hagyatkoznom. Határozottan benyitottam a szobába. Teljesen üres volt. Úgy értem, a gazdája természetesen nem volt ott, de más sem. Az volt az ember benyomása, mintha alig használnák ezt a szobát. Megvoltak a szokásos bútorok, és az ágyban volt ágynemű is, de azon kívül tényleg semmi más. Kinyitottam a szekrényt, hátha találok ott valamit, de az is teljesen üres volt.

- Mi a fene folyik itt? - kérdeztem magamtól hangosan, de csekély volt az esély, hogy egyedül meg tudom válaszolni ezt a kérdést.

Nem tehettem mást, feltakarítottam a padlót, rendbe tettem az ágyat, és hoztam néhány gyertyát. Megpróbáltam nem törni a fejemet a megválaszolatlan kérdéseken, de azon vettem észre magam, hogy még akkor is körülötte forogtak a gondolataim, amikor befejeztem az ecetes hadműveletet Sir Martin szobájában.

Egyértelműen időpazarlás volt. De amúgy is, minek kellett volna ilyesmivel foglalkoznom? Ki vagyok én, hogy azt firtassam, miért nem használja a szobáját az a férfi, aki tönkretett annyi életet? Hogy megszabaduljak a sötét emlékektől, melyek az ehhez hasonló gondolataimat követni szokták, a maradék időmet azzal töltöttem, hogy mindegyik szobába tegyek egy-egy csokornyi szárított levendulát. A szobámban megmosakodtam kissé, aztán elindultam a Mrs. Fox által említett étkezőbe.

Hajlamosak vagyunk azt hinni, hogy ha bizonyos erkölcsök, eszmék, vagy előírások szerint cselekszünk, ha azt tesszük, amit elvárnak tőlünk, vagy amit mi magunk helyesnek tartunk, a dolgok mennek a maguk útján, és nem érhet bennünket túl nagy meglepetés. Az étkezőben összegyűlt szolgák és szolgálólányok kíváncsian megbámultak ugyan, de aztán már nem törődtek velem, és a vacsora is nyugalomban folyt le. A legtöbbjükön látszott, hogy fáradtak már az egész napos munkától, és nem sok kedvük volt beszélgetni. Amikor végeztünk, és az éppen soros lány rendet tett az étkezés után, bejött az intéző, és pattogó hangján elmondta a nap további részére vonatkozó utasításait. Engem csak a legvégén említett. Az igazat megvallva, bármilyen más hírnek jobban örültem volna, de ő azt mondta:

- Bess, Sir Guy még ma este visszaérkezik. Legyél kéznél, ha szüksége van valamire.

Na ugye, én megmondtam. A dolgok mentek a maguk útján, csak éppen nagyon nem arra, amerre én szerettem volna, hogy menjenek. Azt reméltem, minél kevesebb közöm lesz az ördögi lovaghoz. Erre tessék, egyetlen napot sem úszhatok meg nélküle.

Mrs. Fox, a nagy gondolatolvasó elárulta, hogy mit is jelent kéznél lenni. Hallótávolságban kell tartózkodni az illető szobájához a lehető legközelebb. Minden emeleten volt egy kis beugró a folyosón, ahová az ember le tudott ülni. Az már a trükkös része volt a dolognak, hogy mennyi időt kell várni az uraságra, amíg kegyeskedik megjelenni a szobája ajtajában.

- Nem tudhatod, pontosan mikor fog Sir Guy megérkezni, Bess. Ha jót akarsz, nem alszol el ülve odafent. Senki sem állhatja a horkoló szolgákat.

Az összes rám bízott szobában begyújtottam a kandallókba, és újra ellenőriztem a gyertyakészletet. A levendulaillatú szobák kellemes melege után a folyosó köveiből áradó hideg volt a garancia arra, hogy bizonyosan nem fogok elbóbiskolni. Mivel más dolgom nem volt, és unatkoztam ülve, fel-alá sétálgattam a folyosón, időnként kipillantva az ablakon, amely pont a várkapura nézett. Ahogy lement a nap, és besötétedett, egy égő gyertyát hoztam magamnak, hogy ne kelljen vaksötétben várakoznom, ki tudja, meddig. Aztán elhelyezkedtem a folyosón a beugróban. Szándékosan nem hoztam magammal egy nagyobb kendőt, amivel amúgy távol tarthattam volna a hideget. Tudtam, hogy az effajta kényelem a fáradtsággal együtt már túl sok lett volna. Így viszont biztosan képes leszek ébren maradni. Az természetesen meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy bemenjek a szobába a kandalló mellé melegedni.

Magasan járt a hold és feljöttek a csillagok, de Sir Guy még sehol sem volt. El nem tudtam képzelni, mit lehet ilyen vaksötétben csinálni odakint. A fekete lovagok ritkán portyáztak éjszaka, és utazni sem volt tanácsos sem az úton, sem az erdőben. Meglobbant a gyertya lángja, és érezni lehetett, hogy odakint feltámad a szél. Aztán hallottam, ahogy megint elered az eső, és kopogni kezd odakint a vesztőhely deszkáin. Micsoda szörnyű hang! Jobbnak láttam dúdolgatni magamnak néhányat a kedvenc dalaimból.

Nem emlékszem, hogy valaha is éneklés közben elaludtam volna, de most sikerült. Arra ébredtem, hogy egy hideg és vizes kéz a számra tapad. Azonnal magamhoz tértem és tágra nyílt a szemem. A gyertya lángjánál megpillantottam Sir Guy-t, amint fölém hajol, diszkréten csöpögő hajjal és teljesen átázott ruhában.

- Mit keresel itt? - kérdezte fojtott hangon, pedig neki aztán semmi félnivalója nem volt amiatt, hogy esetleg megszólják, amiért torka szakadtából ordít egy szolgálóval a saját szobája ajtaja előtt.

Meg sem mertem mozdulni, és végigfutott az agyamon, hogy sikeresnek induló szolgálói pályafutásom itt és most véget fog érni Sir Guy kése vagy kardja által. Vagy csak egyszerűen megfojt a puszta kezével. Lassan elvette a számtól a kezét, és kezében a gyertyával alaposan végigmért. Láttam a szemén, hogy megismert, és nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy ez most jó nekem, vagy sem. A pillantásom önkéntelenül is a fegyvereire tévedt. Kinyitottam a számat, hogy választ adjak neki, de hirtelen megragadta a karomat, kirángatott a fülkéből, és nemes egyszerűséggel berúgta az ajtót. A zár könnyen engedett, hiszen a várban egyetlen szobát sem zártak be, legfeljebb csak odabentről. Itt senkinek sem kellett attól tartania, hogy meglopják. Ha kiderül az ilyesmi, az összes szolgát automatikusan kivégzik a várban, csak a rend kedvéért. Elvégre bárki pótolható.

Az ajtóban elengedte a kezemet. Csak néhány lépést tettem befelé, hogy aztán kellő távolságra állhassak tőle, és illendően meghajolhassak. Amíg a folyosón kuporogtam, a hidegtől elgémberedtek a tagjaim, és ahogy a jól befűtött szobában rám tört a meleg, vacogni kezdtem. Megpróbáltam feltűnés nélkül kissé közelebb araszolni a kandallóhoz, de a lovag közben becsapta az ajtót, és a kardját az ágyra dobva odaállt elém. Nem mocorogtam többet, kénytelen-kelletlen tovább álltam és dideregtem.

- Mit keresel itt? - tette fel a kérdést Sir Guy újra, ezúttal éles hangon.

- Ez a dolgom… - próbáltam összeszorított foggal beszélni, hogy ne dadogjak. - Hogy itt legyek, ha szükség lenne rám…

Morgott valamit, amit nem értettem. Mivel más utasítást nem adott, kissé tanácstalanul és elég szerencsétlenül álldogáltam ott továbbra is a szoba közepén. Odaállt a tűzhöz, és összedörzsölte a kezeit. Mivel nem nézett rám, kiegyenesedtem, és felemeltem a fejemet. Megpróbáltam feltűnés nélkül minél mélyebbeket lélegezni, és jobb híján ökölbe szorítottam a kezeimet. Újra lehunytam a szememet, és elképzeltem, ahogy a kandalló lángjai kinyúlnak a kormos kövek közül, és lágyan körbeölelnek. De nem égetnek, csak simogatnak, és tetőtől talpig felmelegítenek. Önkéntelenül is elmosolyodtam, ahogy éreztem, működik a dolog.

- Mi olyan vicces?

Ahogy meghallottam a hangját közvetlen előttem, sikerült egyetlen pillanat alatt felnyögnöm a meglepetéstől, dühösen összeszorítani a számat, amiért így megfeledkeztem magamról, hátrálni egy lépést, megpróbálni semmitmondó arcot vágni, végül megint lehajtani a fejemet. És még gratulálhattam is magamnak, amiért mindezt valóban néhány másodperc alatt kiviteleztem. Ő azonban cseppet sem volt elragadtatva. Sőt, iszonyú dühös lett. Ha nem fogja meg az államat, ha nem kényszerít, hogy ránézzek, akkor is felemeltem volna a fejemet, mert szinte éreztem, ahogy a harag úgy ébred fel benne, mint egy felzavart sárkány, hatalmasra növekszik, majd kitör, elborítva mindent, de főképp engem.

Csak kék szemeit láttam, és majd elállt a szívverésem a rémülettől. Most valósággal rettegtem tőle. Ahogy azt vártam, mit tesz velem, csak azt ismételgettem magamban: Kellett ez nekem? Kellett ez nekem?

Nem szólalt meg azonnal. Fogva tartott a kezével és a tekintetével, zihálva szedte a levegőt, és nem mozdult. Aztán egy pillanatra odanézett az ágyon heverő fegyvereire, mire én mély levegőt vettem, és felkészültem minden rosszra, amit korábban a fekete lovagokról hallottam, vagy amit róla csak el tudtam képzelni. Visszanézett rám, és közelebb hajolt hozzám. Most már egyáltalán nem dideregtem. A hidegtől legalábbis nem. Aztán hirtelen vége volt. Eltűnt belőlem a félelem. Nem éreztem mást, csak nyugalmat, megkönnyebbülést és végtelen békét. Mint a halálraítélt, aki szinte már érzi, ahogy a testébe hatol egy kard, és tudja, vége minden szenvedésének, mert várja a mennyország örök boldogsága. Egyszerre nem érdekelt már, mit fog tenni velem. Átfutott az agyamon, hogy otthon anyám vár rám, de olyan halvány volt ez a gondolat, hogy a következő pillanatban már el is tűnt.

Már egészen máshogy néztem rá. Ő volt az ördög, legalábbis a legtöbben ezt állították róla. Tudtam, hogy bármilyen szörnyűségre képes, amivel egy embert lelkileg vagy fizikailag bántani lehet, és bár most egyedül én voltam a keze ügyében, egyszerűen nem érdekelt. Ott álltam néhány centire a gonosztól, és már nem bánthatott.

Sir Guy megdöbbent. Annyit láttam csak, hogy kék szemeiből eltűnik a vad tűz. Éreztem, hogy visszahúzza a kezét, de olyan lassan, hogy szinte minden ujja egyenként engedte el az arcomat. Láttam, ahogy újra elszunnyad benne a sárkány, és mintha egy pillanatra feltűnt volna helyette valami más… De lehunyta a szemét és elfordult, így már nem derült ki, mi is lehet az, amit annyira mélyen eltemet magában.

- Hozz vacsorát… - suttogta egy örökkévalóság múlva, és én egy gyors meghajlás után már kint is voltam a szobából. Neki kellett dőlnöm a falnak odakint a folyosón, mert azt hittem, menten elájulok. Még sohasem voltam ilyen helyzetben, még sohasem voltam ennyire közel ahhoz, hogy fizikailag bántsanak. Igaz, most talán csak én hittem azt, hogy megtörténhet. És még soha életemben nem álltam ennyire közel egyetlen férfihoz sem, és főleg nem ilyen sokáig.

Fogalmam sem volt, hány óra lehet, de jobbnak láttam igyekezni. Út közben fogtam egy fáklyát, hogy lássak is valamit a sötét lépcsőkön.

Aztán fejben listát készítettem, mi mindent kell majd felcipelnem a lovag szobájába. Odalent a konyhában mindent összeszedtem, amiről úgy gondoltam, szükség lehet rá. Alig tíz perc múlva már megint fent voltam. Kopogtam egyet az ajtón, majd választ sem várva beléptem.

Törökülésben ült a tűz mellett, és a kardját tisztította. Biztosan meghallotta, hogy jövök, de a fenőkő csak egy pillanatra állt meg a kezében, aztán folytatódott az egyébként szörnyen idegesítő fémes csikorgás. Mivel tele volt mindkét kezem, a lábammal rúgtam vissza az ajtót a helyére. Remek munka volt az a tölgyfaajtó, egészen jól bírta a rengeteg rugdosást. Egy nagy kosarat hoztam magammal, mert abba minden belefért. Azzal kezdtem, hogy kipakoltam az asztalra a bort meg az ennivalót. A konyha üres volt, már mindenki lefeküdt, ezért csak kenyeret, sajtot, és egy darab sonkát találtam. Sajnos semmi más nem maradt. Bár elvileg minden férfi késsel az övében mászkált a várban, a biztonság kedvéért hoztam magammal még egy kést és odafektettem a fatányér mellé. Néhány tiszta törölközőt tettem az ágyra. Sir Guy még mindig a tűz előtt gubbasztott, amit meg is tudtam érteni, mert a várban kezdett iszonyúan hideg lenni. Láttam, hogy fekete zubbonyát már levetette. Egyszerűen csak ledobta a földre. Fekete inget viselt, fekete nadrágja és csizmája még mindig rajta volt. Mivel csak egyetlen szék volt a szobában, amit ő hamarosan a vacsorához fog használni, jobb ötletem nem lévén kinyitottam a szekrényajtót, és arra terítettem rá a fekete zubbonyt. Még mindig nedves volt. Automatikusan benéztem a szekrénybe, száraz ruhákat keresve.

- Ó, elfelejtettem… - csúszott ki azonnal a számon, és ettől az egyetlen kimondott szótól is ostobán fecsegő nőszemélynek képzeltem magamat. Odapillantottam a lovagra, de ő csak egykedvűen feltápászkodott, eltette a kardját a hüvelyébe, odatámasztotta az ágy mellé, aztán leült az asztalhoz. Végül rám nézett.

- Mit felejtettél el?

- Azt, hogy ez teljesen üres. - vallottam be a biztonság kedvéért még mindig a szekrényajtót bámulva.

- Te kutattál a szekrényemben?

- Mrs. Fox rám bízta ezt az emeletet, hogy tartsam rendben. És a többi szobában elég sok munkám volt a szekrényekkel... - válaszoltam halkan, ha már kénytelen voltam beszélgetni. Még mindig nem voltam biztos benne, hogy helyesen cselekszem, hogy ennyi szó illendő, vagy egyáltalán megengedett.

- Soha többé ne tedd ezt.

- Ne takarítsak a szekrényben? - kérdeztem vissza, mert nem volt egyértelmű, melyik cselekedetemmel nem volt megelégedve.

- Nem erre gondoltam. - Elhallgatott egy pillanatra, de aztán folytatta. - Arra, amit azelőtt tettél. Hogy úgy viselkedsz, mintha egy lelketlen fabábu lennél, és igyekszel valami ostoba álarc mögé rejteni mindent, ami normális belőled.

Nagyot nyeltem, mert éppen azt készült megtiltani, amit eddig az intéző, a szakácsnő meg Mrs. Fox is igyekezett jól a fejembe verni.

- Sir Guy… - kezdtem, de megakadtam, és fogalmam sem volt, mint mondjak utána. - Szolgáló vagyok, ez a dolgom… ennyit tehetek…

- Idegesít. Nem tűröm, hogy itt így viselkedj. Ne hajlongj, és nézz rám, ha velem beszélsz.

Reméltem, hogy az „itt" csupán a szobáját jelenti. Mert így még gond nélkül teljesíthettem is, amit parancsol.

- Igen, Sir Guy… - bólintottam, erősen igyekezve, hogy ne hajtsam le a fejem és ne hajlongjak.

Ő is bólintott, aztán folytatta az evést.

Vártam egy-két percet, aztán előszedtem a bátorságomat, és megkockáztattam egy kérdést.

- Sir Guy…

- Igen? - nézett rám az utolsó korty bor után, és félretolta a vacsora maradékát.

- Esett odakint, ezért hoztam törölközőket, de nem találok tiszta, száraz ruhát, és nem tudom, hogy…

- Itt nincs másik ruhám. - vágott a szavamba, közölve a tényt, amit már amúgy is tudtam. - Majd megszárad, ami rajtam van.

Felállt, és egy mozdulattal kibújt az ingéből. Kinyújtotta felém a kezét, és én tétován elvettem tőle a vizes ruhadarabot. A karomra terítettem. Ezután az övéhez nyúlt, és lecsatolta. Azt odatettem az asztalra. Leült az ágyra, és lehúzta a csizmáit. Aztán újra felállt, és odalépett elém.

Jobb híján újra a szemébe néztem, csak hogy ne kelljen máshová tekintenem. A mozdulatot azonban észrevettem, ahogy egyik kezével megfogta a nadrágja csatját. Nem szerettem volna többet látni, mint ami tanácsos, így azt tettem, amit minden istenfélő szűzlány tenni szokott. A fülem tövéig elvörösödtem, és szégyenlősen elfordultam. Rögtön meg is bántam ezt a gyengeségemet.

- Tedd le azokat. Aztán elmehetsz.

Hallottam a hangján, hogy mosolyog. A vizes inget a szék támlájára terítettem, és odahúztam a tűz mellé.

- Jó éjszakát, Sir Guy… - búcsúztam gyorsan, és kiviharzottam az ajtón.

Túl sok volt ez nekem a legelső napon. Meg sem álltam a szobámig, bedőltem az ágyba, és a fejemre húztam a takarót. Békén lehet hagyni.


	4. Chapter 4

Éjszaka anyámmal álmodtam. Újra kellett élnem, hogy elválasztanak bennünket egymástól, de most valami szörnyű tűz állt közénk. Nem láttam, csak sejtettem, hogy a tűzben ott a sárkány, amitől rettegek. A hátam mögött tiszta volt az út, bármerre menekülhettem volna. De anyám ott állt sírva a tűz túloldalán, és képtelen voltam egyedül hagyni őt. Én nem sírtam. Évek óta nem sírtam már. Inkább dühös voltam, amiért tehetetlenül kell néznem, hogy nem rohanhatok oda hozzá, és nem tudom megnyugtatni, hogy velem minden rendben. A mellettem levő szobában lakó lány ébresztett, így egyelőre megszabadultam a problémától, amit egy tűztengeren való átkelés jelentett volna. Anyám viszont egész nap nagyon hiányzott.

A reggeli után indult a napi rutin. Azzal a különbséggel, hogy még nem fejeztem be a munkát, amikor már megjelent odafent Mrs. Fox, és kíméletlenül végigellenőrzött mindent. Szótlanul járkált körbe a szobákban, melyekkel már végeztem. A folyosón álltam és vártam, vajon miben fog hibát találni. Kilépett Sir Martin szobájából, és meg mertem volna esküdni, hogy meglepetést látok az arcán. De aztán az is eltűnt a tekintetéből, és visszatért a kemény szigorúság.

- Levendula? - csak ennyit kérdezett.

- Amennyiben Önnek is megfelel. - válaszoltam. - De sajnos nincs elegendő.

- Akkor ma kimész a városba, és hozol még.

- Mrs. Fox… - kezdtem óvatosan. - A szakácsnőnek mentára lenne szüksége, és ha egyszer már elmegyek a fűszereshez, akkor talán…

- Van neki saját konyhalánya! - csattant fel, és én újra engedelmesen lehajtottam a fejemet, hadd higgye, hogy megbántam a kérdést. - De nem bánom. - gondolta meg magát. - Hozz neki mentát.

- Köszönöm, asszonyom. - hajoltam meg mélyen, és ő elviharzott.

Virágos jókedvem kerekedett. Újra dúdolgatni kezdtem, vetettem még egy pillantást Bűzös Martin szobájára (magamban így hívtam, pedig a szobája már a levendulától volt illatos), aztán automatikusan benyitottam a következő szobába.

Amikor már szélesre tártam az ajtót, akkor állt meg a szívverésem egy pillanatra. Elfelejtettem kopogni, elfelejtettem megvárni, amíg kiszól valaki, hogy bemehetek, de legfőképpen azt felejtettem el, hogy Sir Guy odabent van.

Hogy én mekkora egy ökör vagyok, szidtam magamat némán, fennhangon azonban inkább köszöntem.

- Jó reggelt, Sir Guy.

A szoba üres volt, így senki sem válaszolt.

Hangosan kifújtam a levegőt, és a szobába lépve becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. Lerogytam a székre, mert kellett néhány másodperc, mire a szívem megint normálisan vert. Ez soha többé nem fordulhat elő! Ez itt a sárkány barlangja. Ha nem vigyázok, végem.

Amúgy hová tűnt a lovag?

Alig néhány óra telhetett el, amióta tegnap éjjel itt hagytam. A szoba azonban épp oly kihalt volt, mint egy nappal ezelőtt. Eltekintve a vacsora maradékától. Se ruhák, se fegyverek, se Sir Guy. Gyorsan összepakoltam mindent, és sietve eltűntem az emeletről.

Szóltam Mrs. Fox-nak, hogy a városba megyek, és kihasználva frissen kapott rövid életű szabadságomat fürge léptekkel elhagytam a várat.

- Elisabeth! - hallottam meg a nevemet az egyik épület felől, és ahogy odapillantottam, Mary integetett felém, egy idősebb asszonyság, anyám egyik rokona. Mosolyogva odaléptem hozzá, ő megpuszilta az arcomat.

- Hála Istennek, hogy épségben látlak. - Eltartott magától. - Hadd nézzelek. Jól vagy? Nem bántottak?

- Minden rendben, Mary. Inkább azt mondja meg, látta anyámat?

Leült az ajtó melletti padra, és újra a kezébe vette a félig kész kosarat, amin dolgozott.

- Amióta elvittek téged, nem láttam mosolyogni… Boldogul, de csak mert a szomszéd Smithy átjárkál hozzá, és visz neki ezt-azt.

Ismertem azt az özvegy férfit. Apám halála után kezdett hozzánk járni, de tele volt jó szándékkal, és anyámnak sem ártott meg a társaság. Örültem, hogy valaki néha anyám felé néz, mert jelen helyzetemben én semmit sem tehettem volna érte.

- Mondja meg neki, hogy én jól vagyok. És hogy vigyázzon magára. És hogy nagyon szeretem.

Gyorsan elbúcsúztam, mert nem szerettem volna túl sokáig próbára tenni Fox türelmét. A nottingham-i utcák a tegnap éjszakai eső után lassan száradni kezdtek a napfényben. A katonáiktól körülvett ideges tekintetű nemesek, az áruikat kínálgató kereskedők meg a dolguk után futkosó szolgák nyüzsgő tömegében úgy eltűntem, mint a fűszál a réten. Ahogy igyekeztem utat törni magamnak, kíváncsian nézelődtem. Hamarosan odaértem a fűszeres boltjához. Elmondtam neki, hogy Mrs. Fox küldött a várból, így a szakálla rejtekében folyamatosan morgolódva ugyan, de ingyen odaadott mindent, amit kértem. Telepakolta a nálam levő kosarat szárított levendulával, és egy zsákban megkaptam a fodormenta-leveleket is. Udvariasan és mosolyogva megköszöntem, hogy segített. Sokkal boldogabb nem lett tőle, így jobbnak láttam gyorsan távozni.

Visszafelé a templom felé kerültem. Nem mertem bemenni, mert féltem, hogy már így is túl soká maradtam el, így gyorsan elmondtam egy imát magamban odakint az utcán, és keresztet vetettem. A kis tér túloldalán, a vár felé vezető szélesebb utca mentén egy kocsma volt. Épp hogy elsuttogtam az áment, és odaértem az ajtó elé, amikor odabentről robaj és kiabálás hallatszott, majd megjelent két fekete lovag, egy félkarú férfit rángatva.

A kocsma vendégei követték őket, a nyakukat nyújtogatva leskelődtek. Az összeverődött tömeg nem túl hangosan azt találgatta, mi lesz a férfi sorsa. Hiányzó karjából tudtam, hogy egyszer már komoly büntetést kapott, bár arról fogalmam volt, miért, vagy hogy egyáltalán jogos volt-e ekkora szigorúság. Számtalan hasonló esetet láttam már az évek folyamán, gyerekkoromtól kezdve. Ahogy a környéken minden kiszolgáltatottságban élő ember, én is tisztában voltam vele, hogy akár velem is előfordulhat. Éreztem, hogy a szívem szomorúsággal és szánalommal telik meg, de igyekeztem nem figyelni rá.

Megpróbáltam a könyökömmel utat törni, hogy kijussak az egyre szorosabban körbeölelő csoportosulásból, de hirtelen az egész embertömeg megmozdult és visszahátrált a kocsma elé. Bár a legtöbb kocsmatölteléknél kisebb voltam, így is láttam, hogy két lovas közeledik. Megálltak a tömeg előtt, a katonák pedig közelebb rángatták hozzájuk a félkarút.

- Nézze csak, Sir Guy, ki van itt. Csak nem a Mázlista Jack? - vigyorgott Sir Roxwell, az őrség kapitánya. - Mit is kezdjünk most vele?

- Ez az ember itt tiltott szerencsejátékot játszott, megfosztva a becsületes embereket a verejtékkel megkeresett pénzüktől. - Sir Guy hangja végigzengett a téren, és elhallgattatott minden fecsegőt. Az emberek némán várták az ügy befejezését. - Egyszer már kapott büntetést, de úgy látszik, nem tanult a leckéből.

Guy olyan könnyedén ugrott le a ló hátáról, mintha csak egy réten sétált volna. Odaintette a katonákat a fogollyal.

- Jack… Tudhattad volna, hogy ez lesz a vége. - ingatta a fejét rosszallóan Sir Guy.

- Mindig ez a vége! - köpött a lába elé Jack, aztán kiabálni kezdett. - Nem igaz? Mindig ez a vége! Olyan mindegy, mit teszünk. - Röhögni kezdett, és akkor sem hagyta abba, amikor a lovag kihúzta a kardját.

A saját szememmel láttam tegnap este, ahogy megélesíti. A kard most vakítóan ragyogott a fényben, aztán eltűnt Jack gyomrában. Guy egyetlen csuklómozdulattal feljebb húzta a pengét, a férfi szíve felé. Jack már nem nevetett, hanem némán térdre esett, és lecsúszott a pengéről. A kard sem ragyogott már. A bíborszínű vér lassan végigcsordult rajta, és lecsöpögött a porba.

Az embertömeg olyan gyorsan tűnt el a kocsmában, mintha egy szélvihar fújta volna vissza őket. Én nem rejtőzhettem el, vissza kellett mennem a várba. Összepréseltem a számat, ahogy mások szenvedését látva szoktam, nehogy kicsússzon rajta bármi, ami engem is bajba sodorhat. Szorosabban megmarkoltam a kosár fülét, és elindultam a vár felé. Alig néhány méterre voltam a katonáktól, ez azonban csak most lett feltűnő, amikor már nem volt közöttünk a tömeg. A két katona körbenézett a téren, van-e valaki, aki esetleg kifogást emel az eljárás lefolytatása ellen. Az őrparancsnok elnyomott egy ásítást. Nem tudtam megállni, hogy ne nézzek vissza a szerencsétlen holttestére. Nyitott szemmel feküdt, miközben ruhája elejét csatakosra áztatta a vér. Megálltam, és visszafordultam. Lehet, hogy más, akinek több esze van nálam, meg sem áll, vagy legalábbis alaposan elgondolkozik rajta, jó ötlet-e, amire én készültem. De én nemrég még imádkoztam. Ahogy odaléptem a néhai Jack mellé, és letérdeltem, láttam a templomtorony árnyékát is a földön. Letettem a kosarat, bal kezemmel kitapintottam a ruhám alatt a keresztet, a másikkal pedig lezártam a nyitott szemeket, melyek utoljára láthatták a kék, felhőtlen eget.

Kevés volt, amit tettem. De úgy éreztem, ennyit megérdemelt a fickó, még akkor is, ha valóban hétpróbás gazember volt. Felálltam, és karomra vettem a kosarat. Egy gyönyörű fekete lófej azonban az utamba állt. Az állat horkantott egyet, majd nagyot fújt, ahogy beleszimatolt a kosárba.

- Nincs almám. - suttogtam bocsánatkérően, és megsimogattam a selymes bőrt az orrán. Aztán kikerültem, hogy tovább mehessek és végre visszatérjek a várba. A ló mellett azonban ott állt Sir Guy. Újra kénytelen voltam megállni. Ahogy jó szokásom szerint a földet bámultam, arra várva, hogy megszólítsanak, éppen a vértől csöpögő kard volt a szemem előtt. Szép kilátások.

- Menjünk, Sir Guy. Vár az ebéd. - hallottam a hátam mögül Roxwell hangját, és egyszerre szabaddá vált az út előttem. Most már nem néztem hátra. - Tüntessétek el ezt a dögöt. - szólt a kapitány a katonáknak.

Kapkodtam a lábaimat, hogy csak úgy lobogott a szoknyám. Néhány perc múlva erősen szuszogva, de a várban voltam.

Fogadni lehetett volna rá, hogy este a vacsoránál szegény Mázlista Jack és Sir Guy lesz a téma. Csakhogy amikor beléptem a szolgák ebédlőjébe, hirtelen mindnyájan elhallgattak. Innen sejtettem, hogy tévedtem. Mázlista Jack, Sir Guy és én magam voltunk a téma.

Leültem a többiek mellé a padra, és enni kezdtem. Néhány pillanatnyi csend után Chrissy, az egyik lány közelebb hajolt.

- Tényleg ott álltál mellette, ahogy megölte Jack-et? Láttad egészen közelről?

Körbenéztem, és a többiek is mind engem bámultak. Senki sem evett, pedig húst kaptunk, és nem is volt büdös. Letettem a kanalat, és nagy levegőt vettem. De nem várták meg a válaszomat. Hirtelen éktelen hangzavar kerekedett.

- Hogyan láthatta volna, hiszen száz ember állt előtte, akkora tömeg volt…

- Nem is Sir Guy volt, hanem az egyik fekete lovag. Sir Guy csak kiadta a parancsot…

- Bess nem bírja a vér látványát. Rose mesélte a konyhán. Hamarabb elájult volna, mint ahogy Jack-ből elszáll a lélek…

- Bess nem is volt ott. Csak akkor ért oda, amikor készültek elvinni a holttestet, és akkor imádkozott érte egy teljes órán keresztül…

- Nem is vitték el a holttestet. Sir Guy megparancsolta, hogy uszítsák rá a kutyákat…

- Nem, az nem Sir Guy volt, hanem a seriff! Sir Guy azért ölte meg Jack-et, mert a bíró azt parancsolta. Amiért a múltkor rajtakapta, ahogy Jack kifosztja az egyik vendégét…

- Az nem Jack volt, hanem a Gatyás William, Norwich-ből…

A megjegyzéseket hallgatva először elakadt a szavam, de ahogy egyre nagyobb ostobaságok repkedtek a levegőben, nevetni kezdtem, annyira valószínűtlen volt az egész. Alig pár órája még ott térdeltem szegény Jack mellett a porban, most meg már olyan történet kerekedett az egészből, mintha valami hivatásos mesemondó találta volna ki az egészet a pórnép szórakoztatására. A nevetésemet hallva mind újra elhallgattak.

- Láttam, hogy Sir Guy megöli Jack-et. Nem tehettem semmit, ahogy a többi bámészkodó sem. - kezdtem bele a valóság elbeszélésébe komolyan, hogy eloszlassak minden kétséget.

- Bátor dolog volt ott maradni még azután is… - szólalt meg halkan Matt, az egyik középkorú szolga, aki megfontoltabb volt a fecsegő ifjúságnál. - Te is pórul járhattál volna.

- Törődtek is azok velem. - vontam meg a vállamat. - Szórakoztak egyet, aztán mindent otthagytak.

- Akkor is, örülök, hogy van itt még olyan közöttünk, akinek helyén van a szíve.

A többiek gyorsan bólogatni kezdtek.

- Remélem, értem is mond majd egy imát egy ilyen szép teremtés, mint te, Bess… - tette hozzá álmodozó hangon az egyik fiatal fiú.

- Csak ne siettesd annyira a halált, Joseph. - feddtem meg az ujjammal mosolyogva. - Jack tényleg akkora gazember volt, hogy megérdemelte a halált? - fordultam Matt felé, miközben a társaság visszatért az evéshez.

- Tény és való, hogy a legtöbbször hamisan játszott. - bólintott a férfi. - Hagyta nyerni az embert, és amikor egyre több pénzt tettél fel, elkezdte visszanyerni. És persze a végén mindenkit megkopasztott. Nagy a kísértés, hogy pénzt nyerj, ha amúgy is kevés van belőle. Sajnos a legtöbben ugyanolyan kapzsik voltak, mint Jack, és nem tudtak időben kiszállni.

- Akkor miért hagyták, hogy játsszon?

- Jack vidám fickó volt, és a pénzből nem csak saját magán segített. Azoknak is, akik igazán bajban voltak, néha adott belőle.

Felsóhajtottam. Olyan ritka volt ebben a világban a tiszta fekete meg a tiszta fehér.

- Szegény Jack…

- Emiatt vágták le az egyik kezét tavaly. Elkövette azt a hibát, hogy valami nemesurat mentett meg duzzadó pénzes zacskójától. Az meg persze bepanaszolta a seriffnél. Egy órán belül ott voltak a fekete lovagok a kocsmánál…

- Akkor is… A halál túl nagy büntetés volt… - töröltem meg a számat komoran. - Bezárhatták volna egy időre… Vagy elvihették volna a bányába…

- Nem hiszem, hogy Jack-et ez visszatartotta volna a további üzlettől. Az ő családja is éhezik…

- Van családja? - kérdeztem vissza döbbenten.

- Na igen, sosem dicsekedett velük. Attól félt, rájuk szállnak a bíró emberei, ha kiderül. - magyarázta Matt. - És jobb, ha ti sem fecsegtek róla, megértettétek? - nézett körbe rajtunk, és mind egyöntetűen bólintottunk.

Ezzel véget is ért a pihenő. Felálltunk és mindenki ment a maga dolgára.

Mivel sem Mrs. Fox, sem az intéző nem adott feladatot estére, megkerestem Rose-t a konyhában. Épp a mosogatás közepén tartott. Odaültem mellé, hogy segítsek a törölgetésben. Ő is mindent tudni akart a történtekről.

- Szörnyű volt, Rose… Láttam, ahogy a vérével együtt elfolyik belőle az élet. Lehet, hogy nem volt egy tiszta lélek, de akkor is csak ember volt. Nem érdemelt ilyen sorsot.

- Egyikünk sem érdemel ilyen sorsot… - bosszankodott Rose, és a mosogatóvízbe vágta a rongyot.

- Hé… - tiltakoztam, amikor összevizezte a ruhámat. - Élünk és dolgozunk, Rose. Ez nem elég?

- Nekem nem… - ült le mellém duzzogva, kihasználva a kis időt, amíg sem a szakácsnő, sem a szakács nincs útban. - Bárcsak otthon lehetnék, Elisabeth… Ülnék a kemencénk mellett, és nézném, ahogy apám dagasztja a kenyértésztát… És várnám, hogy Matthew megkérje a kezemet.

- Sajnálom, Rose… Elfelejtettem… - néztem rá bocsánatkérően, aztán eszembe jutott, kivel találkoztam. - Képzelt, összefutottam Mary-vel, anyám unokatestvérével… Ismered, igaz? Ha megint kijutok a városba, megkérdezem… Talán elvihetne egy levelet apádéknak… meg egyet Matthew-nak.

- Jaj, Elisabeth! - ugrott a nyakamba boldogan. - Az annyira csodálatos lenne…

- Jól van, jól van… Mondd csak el, mit írjak. - Rose ugyanis nem tudott írni, így rám várt a feladat, hogy megírjam helyette a levelet.

- Csak azt, hogy nagyon szeretem őket, és jól vagyok. Matthew-nak meg azt, hogy várjon rám. - Vidáman és reménnyel telve visszatért a mosogatnivalóhoz. - Meglátod, Elisabeth, hamarosan megszabadulunk innen. Hamarosan…

Kis idő múlva megjelent a szakácsnő, és odaadtam neki a mentát. Cserébe azért, hogy neki is elmeséltem a délutáni szörnyűségeket, gyorsan készített nekem egy kis kenőcsöt a vállamra. Ki is próbáltam. Kicsit csípett, kicsit melegített, és veszett egy szaga volt, de éreztem, ahogy az állandó tompa fájás eltűnik a vállaimból. A fájdalom hiánya volt az, amit valójában észrevettem, pedig már annyira megszoktam.

- Tegyél el magadnak a mentából egy keveset, te lány. Jó lesz, ha túl büdös lenne a kút vize.

Ezt a trükköt én is ismertem, csak nem reménykedtem benne, hogy lemond a menta egy részéről a javamra. Kihasználtam a jóindulatát és pergament kértem tőle, tollat meg tintát. Szerencsére nem kérdezősködött

Elköszöntem tőlük, és visszatértem a szobámba. Úgy gondoltam, hogy a Matthew-nak szánt levéllel kezdem, mert úgyis az lesz a legrövidebb. Éppen hogy csak befejeztem, amikor hallottam, hogy Fox a nevemet kiáltja. Gyorsan az ágyam alá rejtettem az írószerszámokat, a levelet meg a ruhám zsebébe dugtam. Aztán rohantam az emeletre.

Mrs. Fox a szobája ajtajában várt.

- Panasz volt rád, te lány. - kezdte szigorú hangon. - Sir Martin emelt kifogást. - Aztán halkabban folytatta. - Közölte, hogy utálja a levendulát, és ha még egyszer ilyen bűzt érez a szobájában, lenyomja a torkunkon azt a szemetet. Lennél szíves áttérni valami kevésbé feltűnő megoldásra?

- Igen, asszonyom. - bólintottam engedelmesen. Már készen is volt a tervem. Maradok az ecetnél.

- Sir Guy mosdóvizet kért. Forrót. És vacsorát. De azt mondta, két üveg bort vigyél.

- Igen, asszonyom. - feleltem egy fokkal kevésbé lelkesen.

Visszatértem a konyhába, és feltettem egy adag vizet a kandallóhoz. Amíg a víz forrt, összekészítettem a vacsorát meg a bort. Mivel mindent nem tudtam volna egyszerre felcipelni az emeletre, a vízzel kezdtem. Egy ruhadarabbal megfogtam az edény fülét, hogy ne égesse meg a kezemet.

Kopogtam az ajtón, és ezúttal megvártam, amíg bebocsátást nyerek.

- Szabad. - hallottam a lovag mély hangját, és beléptem az ajtón. Nézz fel, figyelmeztettem magamat.

- Jó estét, Sir Guy. - köszöntöttem, egyenesen rá nézve, ahogy kérte.

- Tedd az asztalra a vizet.

Letettem az edényt, a rongyot pedig összehajtogattam, és bedugtam a zsebembe. Körbenéztem, szükség lehet-e még valamire a konyhából.

Sir Guy a víz fölé hajolt, és beledugta a kezét. Szerintem még mindig nagyon forró lehetett, de neki a szeme sem rebbent. Engem annál inkább zavart, hogy a víz színe vörössé változott. A lovag persze nem törődött ilyen apróságokkal. Valószínűleg nem először kellett lemosnia magáról mások vérét. Megtörölte a kezét, aztán vizsgálgatni kezdte az ingét. Bár az anyag színe fekete volt, észre lehetett rajta venni a vérfoltokat.

- Az ördögbe is… - szitkozódott, és kioldotta az ing nyakát összefogó kötőt.

- Vissza kell mennem a vacsoráért… - fordultam volna az ajtó felé, de ekkor észrevettem, hogy levette az ingét, és éppen arra készült, hogy azt is a forró vízbe nyomja.

- Ne! - kiáltottam rá, ő pedig döbbent tekintettel mozdulatlanná dermedt. A keze az inggel alig centiméterekre állt meg a víztől. - Sir Guy… a vért hideg vízzel kell… - kezdtem mentegetőzni, aztán jobbnak láttam elhallgatni. Már megint túl sokat fecsegtem. Először nagyon furcsán nézett rám, végül meggondolta magát.

- Siess vissza. - dobta oda nekem az inget, és folytatta a mosakodást.

A konyha mellett volt egy helyiség, ahol a mosnivalókat lehetett elvégezni. Itt gyorsan beáztattam a fekete inget egy kis hideg vízbe, és néhány perc múlva már ki is öblíthettem belőle a vért. Alaposan kicsavartam, hogy gyorsabban száradjon, aztán a vacsorával a másik kezemben visszaindultam.

Mrs. Fox elkapott a folyosón.

- Hát te meg hová igyekszel azzal a vizes inggel?

- Sir Guy parancsolta, hogy tisztítsam ki, asszonyom.

- Akkor vigyél neki egy szárazat is.

- De asszonyom… - próbáltam csendesen tiltakozni. - Sir Guy azt mondta, nincs más ruhája itt…

- Ez az ing egy egyenruha, te ostoba. - legyintette meg a fejemet. - Minden fekete lovag ilyet visel. Menj a raktárba, keress egy megfelelő méretűt, és imádkozz, hogy ne kapj büntetést, amiért ilyen szerencsétlen voltál.

Ezzel most újat mondott nekem. Jól megszidtam magamban a vénlányt, amiért az ilyen apróságokat nem mondta el nekem idejében. Most persze még azzal is elment az időm, hogy meg kellett találnom a raktárt. A vacsorát letettem a konyhaajtónál, hogy majd visszajöjjek érte. Legnagyobb szerencsémre összefutottam Matt-tel, és ő útbaigazított a raktár felé. Egy szolga vigyázott a készletekre, aki egyébként az intézőnek felelt. Felírta egy pergamenre, hogy elvittem két inget. Kettőt kértem, ha már úgyis ott voltam. Sir Guy úgy tűnik, elég gyorsan fogyasztotta a tiszta ingeket.

- Késtél. - fogadott borongós hangulatban, és bár számítottam rá, titkon reméltem, hogy azért mégis megkímél a büntetéstől. Könyörögni persze nem volt kedvem, így inkább némán kiszolgáltam. Úgyis hamar ki fog derülni, ha kikapok.

A vizes inget kiterítettem a szokásos helyre, a szekrényajtóra. Az egyik szárazat betettem egy polcra. A másikkal odaléptem hozzá.

Helyben vagyunk, gondoltam. Sir Guy megint itt állt előttem félig csupaszon, ezúttal azonban semmi hajlandóságot nem mutatott arra, hogy maga öltözzön fel. Üres tekintettel állt ott, és rám várt. Gondolatban vállat vontam, és ezt is a nemesurak különcségének tudtam be. Láttam, hogy időközben megmosakodott, ám ahogy oldalt emelte a karjait, várva, hogy felöltöztessem, észrevettem egy vérfoltot az alkarján, ami valahogy megúszta a fürdőt. Az inget letettem az asztalra, és az egyik törölközőt bevizeztem. Néztem a vérfoltot, és szegény Jack jutott az eszembe.

Hirtelen rádöbbentem, hogy talán mégsem annyira jó dolog, amit most teszek. Önként és dalolva szolgálok egy gyilkost, aki ma megint megölt valakit. Megállt a kezem a levegőben. Felemeltem a fejem és a szemébe néztem. Nem is tudom, mit vártam tőle, milyen szavakat szerettem volna hallani. Sajnálom? Ilyen ki nem ejtett volna a száján. Megérdemelte? Elcsépelt kifogás… Figyelmeztettem magamat, hogy az ehhez hasonló kényes kérdéseken korábban már hetekig rágódtam, és igazi megoldást sohasem találtam, így igazán vissza kellene már térnem a jelenbe, és tenni a dolgomat.

Nagyot sóhajtottam, és letöröltem a vérfoltot a karjáról. Összefogtam az inget, egészen a nyakáig. Aztán újra felemeltem a fejem. Jóval magasabb volt nálam, így egyszerűen nem értem fel az inggel a kezemben.

- Hajtsa le a fejét. - suttogtam, ő pedig engedelmeskedett csendes kérésemnek. Ha most Rose látott volna minket, biztosan leesik az álla, nem is egyszer, legalább kétszer. Egy nemes fejet hajt egy szolgáló előtt. Nem is volt olyan rossz érzés. Igyekeztem minden másodpercet megjegyezni, hogy a jövőben is jókat szórakozhassak rajta.

Áthúztam az inget a fején, majd addig fogtam a ruhadarabot, amíg a karjaival bele nem bújt. Mivel egyébként meg sem mozdult, nekem kellett megigazítanom a vállainál az inget, hogy rendesen álljon rajta. Olyan volt, mint egy szobor, eltekintve attól az el nem hanyagolható apróságtól, hogy a bőre forró volt, mint minden normális férfié, és éreztem a szíve dobogását, ahogy összébb húztam és megcsomóztam a kötőt a nyakánál.

Hátrébb léptem, és ő csak ekkor emelte fel a fejét. Zavarba jöttem attól, ahogy rám nézett. Eddig azt gondoltam, ha képes vagyok higgadt fejjel kezelni szörnyű tetteit, nem okoz majd gondot, ha csupán a szemébe kell néznem. Nos, még gyakorolnom kell, úgy tűnik.

- Jack egy aljas gazember volt… - szólalt meg váratlanul, amikor épp kifelé indultam, hogy felhozzam a vacsorát. Megálltam az ajtóban, de nem fordultam meg. - Kicsalta az emberek pénzét… és a seriff besúgója volt...

Erre már meg kellett fordulnom. Ezt is várta tőlem, láttam az elégedettséget a szemében.

- Áruló volt? - kérdeztem vissza némi undorral a hangomban. Ezt az egy bűnt nem tudtam soha megbocsátani.

- Ő volt az egyik, aki segített nekünk elkapni Locksley-t.

- Robin Hood-ot?

Az már vagy egy éve történt. A nép bátor hősét a várudvaron lőtték halálra a fekete lovagok. Soha senki nem tudta, hogyan sétálhatott bele egy olyan nyilvánvaló csapdába. Biztosra vettük, hogy valaki feladta őt a seriffnek.

Ezek szerint valóban így történt. Az álmaink is vele haltak aznap. Onnantól kezdve már nem volt vigasz a megkínzottak és az özvegyek számára. Nem boldogíthatott senkit az a tudat, hogy a szeretteit valaki megszabadítja, vagy legalábbis megbosszulja a katonákon.

Sir Guy váratlanul kihúzta a kardját. A penge makulátlanul ragyogott a gyertyafényben, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzám. Vérnek semmi nyoma nem volt. Egy lépésem volt még az ajtóig, de aztán már nem tudtam hová hátrálni. Ki is nevettem magamat, hogy egyáltalán megpróbáltam menekülni. Felemelte a pengét, egészen a nyakamig. Először még kíváncsi voltam, mit fog tenni, így csak néhány pillanat múlva hunytam le a szememet, amikor már a félelem lett az úr a kíváncsiságom felett. Lassan felemeltem a kezemet, és kivettem a ruhám alól a keresztet. Áldottam az öreg Rusty eszét, amiért szólt nekem miatta. Legalább békében fogok meghalni.

- Gazember volt… - ismételte meg saját szavait, miközben a penge jéghideg hegyét a keresztet szorongató kezemhez érintette. - Nem érdemelt vigaszt.

Engem azonban felbátorított a tudat, hogy nekem úgyis mindegy. Vagy inkább meggondolatlanná tett? Még mindig lehunyt szemmel visszavágtam neki.

- Ember volt. Mindenkinek jár egy utolsó ima.

- És érted ki mond majd imát, ha itt helyben véged? - kérdezte tőlem az ördög, és én még erősebben szorítottam a keresztet. Kóstolgassa csak a hitemet, már nem félek. Már nem félek, ezt mondogattam magamban, miközben a penge helyett egy meleg kéz simult az enyémre.

- Éhes vagyok.

Mire kinyitottam a szememet, Sir Guy már elrakta a kardot, és hanyatt dobta magát az ágyon. A fa baldachin tetejét bámulta, és nem szólt többet.

Megint megúsztam. És egyre kevésbé értettem, miért, vagy hogy mire megy ki ez a játék. Ahogy leszaladtam a vacsoráért, végig ezen járt az eszem. Ez is csak egy kínzás? Hamis biztonságérzetet ad, hogy annál nagyobb legyen az élvezete, amikor végül valóban elveszi az életemet?

Tíz perc alatt, amíg megfordultam, nem találtam értelmes választ. Jobbnak láttam hát eltenni a problémát tisztább pillanatokra.

Ahogy beléptem a szobába, észrevettem, hogy túl nagy a csend. Mivel az egyetlen gyertya az asztalon égett, az ágy homályba borult. Közelebb kellett lépnem, hogy teljesen biztos legyek benne: tényleg elaludt. Éppen úgy, ahogy előtte ott hagytam, csizmában feküdt a takaró tetején, mozdulatlanul. A szemén azonban látszott, hogy álmodik. Kapkodta a levegőt, és keze szorosan markolta a takaró szélét. Ennyire kimerült volna, hogy elég volt vízszintesbe kerülnie, és elnyomta az álom? Pedig még olyan fiatal volt az este… Reménytelennek látszott, hogy ki tudnám szabadítani alóla a takarót. Inkább tettem néhány vaskosabb hasábot a tűzre, hogy elég meleg legyen a szobában, aztán elindultam kifelé. De most sem volt másképp, mint azelőtt: nem jutottam ki elsőre. Megállítottak az ágy felől jövő hangok.

Először nem értettem tisztán, csak azt tudtam, hogy beszél álmában. Ha ekkor kimegyek, talán jobban jártam volna. De én is csak nőből voltam, és bizony nem hagyott nyugodni a kíváncsiság. Visszalopakodtam hozzá, és hegyeztem a fülemet. A fájdalmas és szenvedő arckifejezésre azonban nem számítottam. Álmában Sir Guy volt az, akit bántottak.

- Ne… Várj… - ez volt az a néhány szó, amit ki tudtam venni az összefüggéstelen motyogásból. Aztán felkiáltott. Tisztán és érthetően.

- Marian… Ne… - Ennél egyértelműbb nem is lehetett volna. Szóval Lady Marian-ről álmodott.

Ez a történet még ennyi idő után is a fecsegő vénasszonyok kedvence volt a falunkban. Részleteket nem tudtunk az ügyről, de azt rebesgették a magukat jól értesültnek számítók, hogy aznap, amikor Robin Hood csúfos véget ért a nottingham-i várban, valaki más is távozott az élők szenvedéssel teli világából. A nemesi vérből származó Lady Marian is kard által veszett oda.

Le kellett ülnöm, amikor eszembe jutott a történet utolsó eleme. Állítólag Marian-t nem a katonák ölték meg. Sir Guy végzett vele. Féltékenységből.

Még egy gyilkosság, még egy elvesztett élet. Ott ültem a gyilkos mellett az ágyon, néztem őt, ahogy a rémálom kínozza, és nem éreztem mást, csak végtelen sajnálatot. Képtelen voltam elhinni, hogy tényleg szerette őt… Annyira, hogy ezért a szerelemért még azt is feláldozta, aki után annyira vágyakozott?

A félhomályban én is elálmosodtam. Fel akartam állni, de ahogy Sir Guy mélyebbre merült az álomban, újra felkiáltott és dobálni kezdte magát az ágyon. Hadonászni kezdett a kezével, és hirtelen megragadta a jobb csuklómat. Nem ébredt még fel, egyre csak Lady Marian-t szólongatta, én viszont csapdába estem.

- Sir Guy… - próbáltam csendesen megszólítani, bár nem is értem, miért suttogtam. Így biztosan nem fog felébredni. Gond nélkül túlkiabálta a hangomat. Megpróbáltam kiszabadítani a kezemet, de olyan erősen tartotta, mint egy bilincs. Bár az emlékezetes esésem óta a seb már majdnem teljesen behegedt, azért még elég érzékeny volt.

- Sir Guy… Lady Marian nincs itt… Én vagyok az… - és erélyesebben megrángattam a kezemet.

Ő egyre erősebben szorított, nekem kezdett komolyan fájni a csuklóm, és kétségbeesetten próbáltam kiszabadítani magamat. Egyszerre csak tágra nyíltak a szemei, teljesen éber lett, szabad kezével a párnája alá nyúlt, és előrántotta a tőrét. Alig néhány centire a gyomromtól állította meg a tőr hegyét.

Ennyit ma estére a hamis biztonságérzetről. Mostantól jobban teszem, ha az állandó életveszélyt igyekszem megszokni. Mégis, úgy éreztem, jobb, ha teljesen felébresztem, ezért megint megszólítottam:

- Én vagyok az, Sir Guy… Lady Marian nincs itt…

A szemeiben még ott kísértett az álom, csak remélhettem, hogy legalább engem felismer, ha azt nem is tudja hirtelenjében, hol van. Annak alapján, amit a kék szemekben láttam, az álom valóban nagyon fájdalmas lehetett. A legszebb öröm a káröröm. Boldogan kinevethettem volna azért, hogy most végre neki is fáj valami, de képtelen voltam rá. Csak szánalmat és sajnálatot éreztem.

- Ki vagy te? - kérdezte, és bár először azt hittem, nem ismert meg, rájöttem, hogy egyszerűen még sohasem kérdezte a nevemet, és én sem mondtam meg neki.

- Elisabeth.

- Elisabeth? - húzta vissza a tőrt, és elengedte a kezemet is. Az ujjai vörös foltot hagytak a bőrömön. Felült az ágyban, és megdörzsölte a szemeit. Amikor újra rám nézett, már tiszta volt a tekintete. - És ki az a Bess? Fox azt mondta, valami Bess nevű lányt osztott be ide.

- A nevem Elisabeth. - ismételtem meg. - Akkor is, ha egyesek ezt elfelejtik.

Lehajtotta a fejét, és haja az arcába hullt. Nyomorultul festett, de nem akartam rá több időt elvesztegetni ma este.

- Felhoztam a vacsorát. - álltam fel. - Jó éjszakát, Sir Guy.

- Elisabeth… - szólt utánam, és aznap sokadszorra újra megálltam az ajtó előtt. - Értem imádkoztál volna?

Visszafordultam, és az ördögre néztem. Kezében még ott volt a tőr, amit az előbb majdnem a hasamba döfött. De ami jár, az jár.

- Igen, Sir Guy… Mindenki megérdemel egy imát.

Hallottam, ahogy akkora kőszikla esik le a szívéről, amivel már a nottingham-i várfalat is meg lehetett volna magasítani. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és ha nem hiszem azt, hogy csak a gyertya fénye csalta meg a szememet, biztos lettem volna benne, hogy mosolyog.

Az Úr irgalmazzon nekem, szerencsétlen ostobának! Miért nem volt nekem elég jó a konyha meg a forró vízben úszkáló rohadt zöldségek?


	5. Chapter 5

Be kell vallanom, megkönnyebbültem, amikor másnap Fox odabökte, hogy a lovagok újra távoznak néhány napra. Mivel így ideiglenesen visszakerültem a konyhára Rose mellé, nagyobb öröm nem is érhetett volna. Végre nyugodtan befejezhettem a leveleket, és az első adandó alkalommal Mary gondos kezeire bíztam őket. Rose a fellegekben járt. Hiába választotta el őket jónéhány mérföld, egy várárok meg két fal, biztos volt benne, hogy Matthew hűséges és csak rá vár. Sosem halványult el benne a remény, hogy hamarosan választ kap a fiútól. Amikor répapucolás közben elkapta az álmodozás, a szakácsnő meg én titokban egymásra pillantottunk. Túl szép volt ez ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Féltettem Rose-t, hogy nagyot fog csalódni. És akkor az még csak a legkisebb rossz lenne.

Egyik levélre sem kaptunk választ. Én nem tápláltam hiú reményeket, így nem okozott túl nagy gondot elviselni a múló napokat. Persze nem arról van szó, hogy nem ugráltam volna magamon kívül az örömtől, ha anyám ír nekem, de így azért a csalódástól is megkíméltem magamat. Rose viszont hamarosan teljes depresszióba süllyedt. Egyik nap elvágta az ujját, de csak ült ott a széken vérző kézzel, és meredt maga elé, miközben a szakácsnő torka szakadtából kiabált vele, én meg próbáltam bekötözni a sebet. Nem tudtam eldönteni, melyik volt a rosszabb: hallgatni a korábban vidáman csacsogó Rose-t, vagy bámulni ezt a lélektelen rongybabát. Ki kellett találnom valamit, amivel elterelhetem a figyelmét, vagy legalábbis egy kis életkedvet adhatok neki.

Vigyázhattam volna, mit kívánok. Levették ezt a terhet a vállamról, de nem volt benne köszönet.

Éppen ebéd után voltunk, és mivel kevés munka akadt, még egy kicsit ejtőzhettünk is a konyhában. Ez persze olyan formában történt, hogy Rose és én törölgettünk, a szakácsné meg hangosan horkolva bóbiskolt a széken. Hirtelen berohant Jack, az egyik inas. Rémület ült a szemében, de nekünk nem mondott semmit. Odarohant Mrs. Rusty-hoz, és addig rázta, amíg az öreglány fel nem ébredt. Akkor aztán fogott egy kupát, és teletöltötte borral. Odanyújtotta a szakácsnőnek, és csak ezután szólalt meg.

Nekem úgy tűnt azonban, hogy a további szavakra már semmi szükség nem volt.

- Jönnek… - nyögte rémülten a fiú, de a szakácsnő csak annyit kérdezett:

- Mennyi?

- Legalább húsz…

A szakácsnő kezében megállt a boroskupa, de aztán az egészet egy hajtásra kiitta.

- Derék fiú vagy, Jack. - paskolta meg a fiú arcát, aztán felpattant és a helyére rángatta a kendőjét meg a kötényét. - Jól van, lustaságok! Talpra, dolgunk van!

Megijedtünk a hangjától. Úgy parancsolgatott, mint bármelyik katonatiszt, ráadásul hamarosan olyan kürtzengés támadt a várban, hogy még a kiabálását is alig hallottunk.

- Húsz micsoda? Húsz micsoda…? - kérdezgetett Rose, de egyelőre fogalmam sem volt. Nem is akartam tudni igazán.

- Jack, most elrohansz az intézőhöz, és szólsz neki, hogy Fox összes lányát, meg még négy szolgát irányítson át a nyugati szárnyba. Azt is megmondod neki, hogy az ebédlőt kérem. Ha nem tetszik neki, mondd meg, hogy akkor majd az udvarra fektetem őket. De akkor aztán ne várjon csodát. Rose, Bess… ti elmentek a henteshez, és elkéritek tőle az összes tyúkját. És adjon egy fél disznót is. A pék süssön két napra való kenyeret. A fűszeres küldje be az összes vasfüvet, és ha már nincs neki egy morzsányi sem, mehet és szedhet még a mezőn. A takács jöhet, és hozhatja a gyolcsait. És cérna is kell bőven. Megértettetek mindent? Siessetek! Nincs vesztegetnivaló időnk. Rusty…! - kiabált a szakács után, ahogy velünk végzett.

Jack sápadtan bólintott. Rose csak kapkodta a fejét, én azonban kezdtem kapizsgálni, miről van szó.

A vár ismét felbolydult méhkasra hasonlított, de most valahogy rendezettebbnek tűnt a káosz. Mintha mindenki nagyon komolyan vette volna a feladatát. Láttam, ahogy a cipekedő szolgák szinte akrobatikus ügyességgel kerülgették egymást meg a csomagjaikat az udvaron, csak hogy ne ütközzenek össze. Végigrohantunk mindenkit, akit csak megemlített a szakácsnő. A fűszereket meg a gyolcs egy részét elbírtuk kézben, de a többiért a szolgáknak kellett elmenniük. Ahogy a nyugati szárny felé siettünk, rájöttem, hogy ott még sohasem jártunk. Jack-kel összefutottunk a várudvaron, és csatlakoztunk a befelé rohanókhoz.

- Mi van a nyugati szárnyban, Jack? - kérdezte Rose a fiút, aki a fél disznót cipelte.

- Az a fekete lovagok szállása. De csak ott van elég hely…

- Hely… ? Mihez?

- A sebesülteknek, Rose… - néztem rá komoran. - Sebesültek érkeznek, és ahogy elnézem ezt a nyüzsgést, ők biztosan nem az ujjukat vágták el.

Rose majdnem összeesett. Úgy kellett a szárnyban levő másik konyháig támogatnunk. Mrs. Rusty már ott volt a másik szakácsnővel együtt, és két hatalmas üstöt készítettek elő. Amikor meglátta Rose-t, elhúzta a száját.

- Sejthettem volna… Na jó, Rose marad itt Molly-val meg Rusty-val a konyhán. Üssétek össze a világ legerősebb húslevesét, de napszálltáig készen legyen. Kell két másik üst, amiben folyamatosan forrjon a víz. Jack, küldd ide az egyik szolgát. Ő lesz az összekötő. Azt teszi, és azt hozza, amit mondunk, megértetted?

A vén boszorkány valószínűleg nem először került ilyen helyzetbe. És pontosan tudta, hogyan kell megszervezni a dolgokat, hogy minden időben a helyén legyen.

- Hol van a vasfű meg a kötszerek? - nézett körbe. Gyorsan teledobáltam egy nagy kosarat a legszükségesebb dolgokkal és odaálltam mellé.

- Én készen vagyok.

- Majd meglátjuk. - vigyorgott az öreglány. - Gyerünk.

Átmentünk az ebédlőbe, amely hatalmasabb volt a keleti szárny díszterménél is. Érthető, hiszen itt esetenként negyven-ötven katona is evett egyszerre. A berendezés azonban inkább célszerű volt, mint díszes.

- Hol vannak már azok a lókötő szolgák…! - kiabált a szakácsnő integetve. - Ide gyorsan. Szedjétek szét az asztalokat és állítsátok őket külön-külön. Annyi hely legyen köztük, hogy én is kényelmesen elférjek. - Röhögés volt a válasz, de az öreglány előhúzott a kötényéből egy hatalmas kést, mire az összes szolga futott a dolga után.

- Jack… te ördögfióka! Szedd a lábad a komádhoz az istállóba, és ide nekem vagy harminc szalmazsákot, de azonnal. A pokrócokat se felejtsétek el!

Fogta a kosarat, és az egyik ablak melletti asztalra mindent kipakolt belőle. Katonás, egyenes sorokba.

- Az az átokverte patikárius is éppen most találta ki, hogy szabadságot vegyen ki. Engem megy itt hagy a … Mindegy…. Remélem, te majd jobban bírod, mint Rose.

- Gondolja, hogy elegen leszünk ketten?

- Húsz emberre? - nézett vissza rám. - Aligha. De majd jön Fox meg a lányai is. Ha okosan beosztjuk, menni fog.

Odakint az átmenti csend után újra felharsantak a kürtök. De most más dallamot játszottak.

- Közelednek… - suttogta. - Amikor annyi idős voltam, mint te, történt már hasonló. Hogy egyszerre ilyen sokan jártak pórul… Akkor is hasonló volt a fejetlenség kezdetben, de nem volt, aki összefogja a népeket. Az akkori patikárius egyedül próbálta megoldani a helyzetet, de alig két órán belül a sebesültek felét már el is vesztette. És újabb öt embert a sebláz vitt el. Persze az előző seriff végül kivégeztette a vén kuruzslót, de hát kinek volt az jó már…

- Ezek gyilkosok, Mrs. Rusty…

- Lehet. De lehet, hogy nem. Álarcot viselnek mind, mert ezt kényszeríti rájuk az egyenruha. De sohasem tudhatod, ki rejtőzik valójában a ruha alatt.

- Nekem mi lesz a dolgom? - néztem végig a gyógynövényeken meg a kötszereken.

- Lássuk csak… - vette számba a készleteket a szakácsnő. - Még hiányzik pár dolog. Várj csak, ott van Chrissy. Hé, gyere csak ide! - integetett oda a lánynak, aki már futott is hozzánk. Félénken rám mosolygott. - Figyeljetek ide mind a ketten. Valamelyik fekete ördög élete múlhat rajta, ha nem dolgozunk össze. Bess, a te dolgod lesz azt figyelni, hogy mindig mindenből legyen elegendő. És ne várd meg, hogy valami elfogyjon. Növények, kötszer, forró víz, cérna… ha valami már kevés, szólsz Chrissy-nek. Ő meg azonnal idehozza, ha kell, a föld alól is. Ha muszáj, kiküldtök érte egy szolgát a városba. - Ránk nézett, mi meg bólogattunk. - Nos?

Gyorsan körbenéztem a hatalmas teremben. Kezdtem sejteni, mit is vár tőlünk.

- Jó… Nézzük csak… Jack-ék megjöttek a szalmazsákokkal. Az rendben. De nemsokára beesteledik… Kevés lesz a fény… Kell még gyertya, Chrissy. Szerintem hozzatok egy egész kosárral, a sarokban nem kér kenyeret... És nincs még itt a forró víz… Azt megkérdezem én a konyhán És kell még egy-két kés. Azt is hozok.

Az öreglány elismerően bólintott.

- Hozzanak fel egy hordó bort. És két hordóban friss ivóvizet. És valaki szóljon már a papnak végre! - kiabált utánunk. Nem álltam meg, csak visszaintettem, hogy értettük.

Ahogy visszatértem a konyhából, már hallottam odakintről a lódobogást meg a kiáltásokat. De ahogy kipillantottam a nagykapun, már csak az üres nyergeket láttam, ahogy elvezetik a lovakat. Ezek szerint már mindenki odabent van? Nagy levegőt vettem, és előhúztam a ruhám alól az aprócska fakeresztet. Az Úr legyen hozzánk irgalmas.

A hatalmas teremnek nem láttam a végét. Csak álló és fekvő embereket szorosan egymás mellett. Éppen most helyezték el a súlyos sebesülteket az asztalból készített ágyakon. Aki még meg tudott állni a saját lábán, az a falnak dőlt, vagy leült a falhoz félretolt padokra. Bűzös Martin meg Roxwell erejük teljében fel-alá ugráltak, és kiabáltak a katonákkal. A fekete lovagok tisztjei a közkatonákkal ellentétben megtehették, hogy kimaradjanak a csata sűrűjéből. Nem jelentettek túl nagy segítséget, és Mrs. Rusty meg is elégelte a lábatlankodást. A kezében tartott nagykéssel megkongatta az egyik fém gyertyatartót.

- Jól van, nagy legények, elég volt, ki innen mindenki, akinek nem lyukasztották ki a bőrét! Senkit nem akarok itt bent látni, aki nem sebesült, vagy nem azokat ápolja! Kifelé, különben elintézem, hogy mind ide fekhessetek!

Tátott szájjal néztük a lányokkal, ahogy a tisztek behúzott nyakkal eloldalogtak.

- Na végre… Egy kis csend… - hunyta le a szemét a vén boszorkány, aztán beleszúrta a kést az asztalba. - És most lássuk, mi a helyzet.

Először sorjában végigment az ágyak mentén. Tizennyolc sebesültet számoltam össze, vagyis sejthettük, hogy még jönnek többen is. Mrs. Rusty csak egy rövid pillantást vetett mindegyikre, és a mögötte haladó két lánynak, Mary-nek és Kitty-nek mondott egy-két szót. Aztán visszajöttek hozzám.

- Bess, a lányok már tudják, melyik sebesülttel milyen dolgunk lesz. Ketten sajnos már menthetetlenek. Nekik vigyél oda egy pohár bort. És hívjátok be a papot. Dolga lesz. Vannak, akik erősen véreznek, de még megúszhatják. Oda forró víz kell, és sok-sok kötszer, a sebeket be is kell varrni. Megvan a késed? - nézett rám. - Jó, akkor kezdd felvágni a gyolcsot. Mindent adj a lányok kezébe, ők már csináltak hasonlót, a többi megy nekik egyedül is. Te csak arra ügyelj, hogy semmiből se fogyjunk ki. Ha kész a kötszer, küldd el Jack-et újabb adagért, és aztán hozhatod a vizes kancsót. Mindenkinek adj bőven inni.

- Igen, Mrs. Rusty.

Beindult a fogaskerék. Először csikorogva, aztán egyre olajozottabban. Összefolyt előttem az idő. Ugyanazok a gépies mozdulatok, ugyanazok a sápadt arcok, ugyanazok a fájdalmas kiáltások… A vén boszorka minden tőle telhetőt megtett, nem is győztem csodálni ezért. A katonákról lekerültek az egyenruhák, az arcukat fedő maszkok, de ő senkivel sem tett kivételt. Biztos, hogy voltak ott ismerősei, akiket erőszakkal soroztak be, mint ahogy olyanok is, akiket gyilkolás közben látott, mások vérével a kezükön. De ő csak a vágott vagy szúrt sebekkel, a kificamított vállakkal meg a betört fejekkel törődött. Ha valamit nem kapott meg idejében, kiabált és veszekedett velünk. Amikor bemerészkedett Jackob, hogy a kapitány nevében érdeklődjön, kipillantottam az ablakon, és láttam, hogy sötét van odakint. Eltelt volna már az egész délután?

A szakácsnő időérzéke bizonyára sokkal jobb volt, mint az enyém. Félretolta az okvetlenkedő helyettest, és az ajtóból kikiáltott az egyik szolgának.

- Hozzátok az egyik üst levest. És legyen itt elég tányér meg kanál, vagy szíjat hasítok a hátatokból! Gyújtsatok be a kandallókba. Nagyobb legyen a hőség, mint a pokolban! És hozzatok még ivóvizet! Azt akarjátok, hogy kiszáradjak, gazemberek?

Amikor mindenki elfutott a dolgára, visszafordult Jackob-hoz.

- Mondja meg a nemes seriffnek, hogy két embert elvesztettünk. Vérüket adták Nottingham-ért, ahogy ő kívánta, de ez általában egy kicsit problémássá teszi a túlélést…

- Mrs. Rusty… - próbálkozott a helyettes olyan hangon, mintha valami nagy szívességet akart volna kikönyörögni. - Sir Guy megérkezett már?

- Gisborne? - nézett rá csodálkozva a szakácsnő, aztán megrázta a fejét. - Ő nem volt a csapattal ma délután.

- De igen… Ő vezette a támadást… Csakhogy… Amikor üldözni kezdték a rablócsapat maradékát…

- Elvesztették őt? Öreg hiba. - A következő pillanatban éktelenül rikácsolni kezdett, Jackob pedig halálra váltan rohant ki a teremből. - Mégis mi vagyok én, csodatévő varázsló? Ha elvesztették a drágalátos parancsnokot, hát keressék is meg. De gyorsan ám, mert Sherwood-ban hamar sötétedik. Éjszaka pedig nem jár kint más, csak a farkasok!

Amikor a helyettes eltűnt a lépcsőkön, felnevetett. Aztán rám nézett. Csak tudnám, miért. Szívott egyet az orrán, csak úgy visszafogottan, aztán odament a szolgákhoz, akik éppen behozták a levest.

- A levesből mindenki kapjon, érthető? Az is, akit kanalanként kell etetni. Senkit sem szeretnék éjszaka azért elveszíteni, mert üres a gyomra. Úgy nem lehet meggyógyulni. És aztán kettesével mindenki menjen le a konyhára, és tessék megvacsorázni. Ma éjjel nem sokat fogunk aludni, és ájuldozó szűzlányokkal én nem foglalkozom!

Újra ellenőrizte az asztalt, bár nem lehetett rám panasza.

- Ez rád is vonatkozik, te lány. Még nem vagyunk túl a nehezén.

- Gondolja, hogy lesz, aki nem éri meg a reggelt?

- Még vacsora előtt el kell menned a fűszereshez. Túl sok a szúrt seb. Az pedig garantáltan seblázat jelent. Még így sem biztos, hogy az öreg tud adni elegendő fűzfakérget. - Felsóhajtott. - Nem szeretek pálinkával fájdalmat oltani. Túl büdös… Na eredj, és siess vissza. Aztán majd együtt eszünk valamit.

A várudvar csendes volt és kihalt, mint egy temető. Kísérteties némaság uralkodott mindenen. A csillagokat felhők takarták el, és mintha valami a fáklyákból is kiszívta volna a fényt. Elmormoltam egy imát, és gyorsan átvágtam a kapu felé, ki a városba. A fűszeres ajtaján addig dörömböltem, amíg ki nem nyitotta. Berontottam hozzá, és segítettem neki összeszedni az összes gyógynövényt, amit még össze tudott kaparni. Aztán rohantam vissza a várba. A kis utcácskákon senki sem járt. Az emberek visszahúzódtak a házaikba, mert ma este errefelé járt a kaszás, és senki sem szeretett volna találkozni vele.

Egyszerre lódobogást hallottam magam mögött, egyre közelebbről. De nem álltam volna meg a világ minden kincséért sem, és tovább futottam a vár felé. A lovas azonban elém vágott, és éppen a vár lépcsőjénél állta el az utamat. Ekkor láttam csak, miért nem ért utol hamarabb. Kettős terhet cipelt ugyanis. A ló hátán keresztben egy ájult katona feküdt. A lovas gyorsan leugrott a nyeregből, elállta az utamat és levette a sisakját.

- Segíts. - szólított meg Sir Guy hangja, miközben óvatosan leemelte a sebesültet a nyeregből. - Tartsd az egyik vállát, majd én cipelem a súlyát.

Felnyögtem, mert a kosarat is vinnem kellett, és egyáltalán nem volt könnyű a szerencsétlen katona sem, de együtt sikerült valahogy feljutnunk a lépcsőn. Odabent szerencsére rögtön észrevettek minket, és két jobb állapotban levő katona oda is rohant, hogy segítsenek. A falnak támaszkodva kapkodtam levegő után, hiszen futottam és aztán cipekedtem is, de valaki átölelte a derekamat, és leültetett az egyik padra. A kezemből kivették a kosarat. Elfogadtam a vizet, amit Chrissy odanyújtott nekem, de aztán eltoltam magamtól a kupát, és felkeltem.

- Nézzük meg a katonát…

- Jaj, Bess, maradj egy kicsit, nélküled is boldogulunk…

De nem hagytam magam eltántorítani. Ők ketten voltak az utolsók. Nemsokára vége… Hajtott valami furcsa erő, ami miatt úgy éreztem, muszáj megnéznem a sebesültet. Az ágya mellett már ott szorgoskodott Mrs. Rusty meg Mary. Kérdő tekintettel rájuk néztem. A szakácsnő megrázta a fejét. Aztán ahogy levette a férfi arcáról az álarcot, én ráztam meg a fejemet. De még a számat is eltakartam a kezemmel, nehogy felkiáltsak.

- Csúnyán megszúrták a vállán. Talán csontot is ért. - nézett rám az öreglány. - Nehéz dolgunk lesz…

- Ő… ő… - suttogtam, de közben körbenéztem, nem hall-e bennünket valaki. Az öreglány értett a gesztusaimból, és odament a kötszeres asztalhoz. Követtem, így végre kettesben voltunk.

- Igen? - kérdezte összeszorított szájjal.

- Matthew…

Az öreglány csendben káromkodni kezdett, ahogy bólintottam. - Na jó, senkinek egy szót se. Kötözzük be gyorsan.

Megfogtam egy köteg gyolcsot, hogy legyen oka, amiért az asztalhoz jöttünk, és visszamentünk a fiúhoz. Le kellett vágni róla az egyenruhát, hogy a szakácsnő hozzáférjen a sebhez. Kitisztította, összevarrta és bekötözte. A fiú meg sem mozdult. Sápadt arccal, lehunyt szemmel feküdt ott, és én nem tehettem mást, mint imádkoztam érte. Vajon ő hogy került a lovagok közé? Kényszerítették, mint oly sokakat, vagy… vagy önként jelentkezett, hogy Rose közelében lehessen? Micsoda őrültség lenne…

Megfogtam a tönkrement egyenruha darabjait, és elindultam vele kifelé a teremből. Ma délután számtalan ilyen csomagot vittem már a kinti kupacba, amit el akartunk égetni. Egyszerűbb volt új egyenruhákat varrni, mint ezeket megjavítani és kitisztítani.

Sir Guy ott ült a padon, amikor visszatértem. Egy kupát tartott a kezében, és elgondolkozva forgatta. Amikor rám nézett, zavartan elfordultam. Mielőtt még beléptem volna a terembe, észrevettem, hogy vércseppek borítják a kőpadlót mellette.

- Megsebesült? - kérdeztem a kelleténél idegesebb hangon. Ő csak felmordult, mire én a szakácsnőtől tanult könyörtelen szigorúsággal kivettem a kupát a kezéből, hogy megvizsgálgassam. Úgy néztem rá, mint ahogy egy hisztis kisgyerekre szokás, és lássanak csodát, nem tiltakozott tovább. Kinyitotta a kapcsokat a bőrpáncélján, és kihúzta belőle a bal karját. A jobb kezével azonban nem boldogult olyan egyszerűen. Összepréselt szájjal nyögött egyet, ahogy lehúztam róla. A páncél alatt viselt fekete ing csatakos volt a vértől.

- Már megint tönkretett egy inget… - zsörtölődtem, mint egy vénasszony, mire ő csendesen felkuncogott. Fura érzés volt hallani, ahogy nevet. Aztán tompán újra felnyögött, ahogy levágtam az ing ujját, hogy hozzáférhessek a sebhez.

- Ez nem a vén csoroszlya dolga lenne? - kérdezte.

- Éppen elég tennivaló van odabent. Én is meg tudom csinálni.

- Azt nem kétlem. Legalább olyan veszettül kíméletlen vagy, mint ő…

- Bocsánat. - mentegetőztem, mert tényleg nem bántam kesztyűs kézzel vele. De őszintén szólva nem bántam annyira.

Óvatosan megnyomkodtam a seb környékét, mire a lovag káromkodott egyet, és a boroskupáért nyúlt. Felálltam, és forró vizet, meg kötszert hoztam. Szerencsére a vágás nem volt túl mély. Lemostam, végül mégsem mertem én magam összevarrni, ezért megkértem Mary-t, hogy segítsen. Addig is hoztam egy tál levest. Megköszöntem a lánynak a segítséget, és a kötözést már befejeztem én magam.

- Készen van. - húztam meg a csomót a kötés végén, aztán hátrébb lépve elégedetten megszemléltem a művemet. Ma este ez volt az első kötés, amit saját kezemmel készítettem, és nagyon büszke voltam magamra.

Kipillantottam az udvarra és mélyet szippantottam a késő esti levegőből.

- Milyen gyönyörűek ma este a csillagok… - suttogtam mosolyogva. - Milyen furcsa… az előbb még egyet sem…

Az ágy túl kényelmes volt. Már ha lehet ilyesmit állítani egy ágyról. Pislogva kinyitottam a szememet, és baldachint láttam a fejem felett. Hangokat is hallottam, de mintha a víz alól jöttek volna, tompán és érthetetlenül. Mélyeket lélegeztem, aztán megpróbáltam felülni, de nem sikerült. Valaki visszanyomott az ágyra. Odafordítottam a fejemet, de csak pillanatokkal később láttam meg tisztán Mrs. Rusty arcát. Láttam a száján, hogy a nevemet ismételgeti.

- Bess… Bess…

Vizes rongyot éreztem az arcomon, aztán a mentás krém illatát. Ettől szinte teljesen magamhoz tértem, bár erősen kóválygott még a fejem.

- Most már megmarad. - dörmögte az öreglány. - Hoztam neki levest, mert dél óta nem evett egy falatot sem. Biztos, hogy itt maradhat?

- Hívok egy szolgát, ha majd fel tud állni, hogy lekísérje.

- Köszönöm, Sir Guy…

A szakácsnő megsimogatta a hajamat, és hallottam, ahogy becsukódik mögötte az ajtó. Megpróbáltam felkelni. Még csak az hiányzik nekem, hogy azért kapjak büntetést, mert elájultam, és Sir Guy ágyában végeztem.

- Nyugalom. Ne ugrálj…

Nem is kellett volna mondania. A hirtelen mozdulattól éktelen hányingerem kerekedett, és ekkor már nagyon szívesen visszafeküdtem a puha ágyra.

- Ez nem helyes. - néztem a lovagra. - Nem szabadna itt lennem. Várnak odaát… Még dolgom van…

- Lehet. Ha el akarsz menni, csak tessék. - mutatott az ajtóra.

Kényszeredetten mosolyogtam, és maradtam a fenekemen.

- Jobban vigyázhatnál magadra. Ha nem tudsz dolgozni, nem vagy jó semmire. És haszontalan szolgálókat nem etetünk.

- Az én hibám. Bocsánat. - hajtottam le a fejemet bűnbánóan. - Annyi dolgunk volt, hogy nem vettem észre, mennyire elszaladt az idő. Már vacsorázni készültünk Mrs. Rusty-val, amikor…

Eszembe jutott, miért is maradt el a vacsora. A lovagra néztem, aki ott ült tönkretett ingében, karján az átvérzett kötéssel.

- Miért hozta vissza azt a katonát?

- Drága a felszerelés. A lovat így is elvesztettük.

- Ugyan már… - tiltakoztam. - Nem hiszem el, hogy…

- Mit nem hiszel el? - vágott a szavamba olyan dühösen, hogy döbbenten elhallgattam. - Azt hiszitek, hogy nem tudjuk, hogy neveztek bennünket a hátunk mögött? Hogy mennyire gyűlöltök bennünket? Csak az tart vissza benneteket attól, hogy mérget keverjetek az ételünkbe vagy a borunkba, hogy bosszúból nemcsak a családotokat, de az egész falutokat is porig rombolnák a fekete lovagok. Nem hiszed el, hogy elég könyörtelenek vagyunk ahhoz, hogy hátrahagyjuk ezeket a feláldozható gyáva kutyákat?

Rosszul esett hallgatni őt. Pedig valóban nem vártam tőle mást, de a puszta szavak mégis bántottak. Nem mondott többet, én meg fura pillantásokat vetettem a tál levesre, amit a szakácsnő letett az asztalra, csak hogy ne kelljen ránéznem. Követte a pillantásomat, aztán újabb megdöbbentő dolgot tett: odatette az ölembe a tálat, és a kezembe adott egy kanalat.

- Köszönöm. - bólintottam nem titkolt meglepetéssel az arcomon. - Tényleg nem kellene ezt tennie. Van elég szolgáló, aki segíthet nekem. - Belekóstoltam a levesbe, és amikor eszembe jutott, hogy Rose volt az, aki segített megfőzni, megálltam.

- Az a katona… akit behozott… Tudja, ki az?

- Nem.

- Akkor meg miért…

- Miért mentem utána az erdőbe? Miért vágtam le négy rablót, akik szorongatták, mert volt olyan ostoba, hogy egyedül indult az üldözésükre? Miért szereztem be egy vágást a karomra miatta?

- Igen. Miért?

Elgondolkozva nézett rám. Megint elsötétedett a tekintete. Aztán elfordult. A hangja rekedt volt, és alig hallottam, ahogy azt válaszolja:

- Nem tudom.

Eleget hallottam. Ez nem az ördög volt. Valaki más, a fekete ruhában ugyan, de nem a gonosz. Csendben megettem a levesemet, miközben ő odaült a tűzhöz, háttal nekem. Láttam, hogy lopva a karjához nyúl, próbálgatva, mennyire könnyedén mozog. A pihenéstől meg a levestől erőre kaptam, és gond nélkül felkeltem az ágyból. Hallotta, ahogy megnyikordulnak alattam a padlódeszkák, de nem fordult meg. Odatérdeltem hozzá, hogy megnézzem a karját.

- Nagyon fáj?

- Megmaradok. Még ha ez neked nem is okoz akkora örömet.

- Ugyan miért kívánnám a halálát? - kérdeztem vissza olyan sértődött hangon, amennyit csak meg mertem engedni magamnak, majd felálltam, hogy az utolsó tiszta fekete inget is elővegyem a szekrényből.

- Mert szerinted én vagyok az oka, hogy a te drágalátos Matthew-d eszméletlenül fekszik a másik szárnyban, és nem biztos, hogy megéri a másnapot.

Az ing majdnem kiesett a kezemből. Hitetlenkedve néztem rá. Az nem lehet…

- Azt hittétek, nem hallom, amit sutyorogtok a vén csoroszlyával? Azt hittétek, sohasem derül ki, hogy a kedvesed itt van a katonák között, és csak a megfelelő pillanatra vár, hogy megszöktessen téged?

Felállt, és most fenyegetően magasodott fölém. A szeme egészen sötét volt, és megint végig kellett néznem, ahogy a sárkány felébred. Ide-oda cikáztak a fejemben a gondolatok, hogyan úszhatnám meg ezt a helyzetet. Abban biztos voltam, hogy nem fogom elárulni sem Rose-t, sem a szerelmét. Egyetlen kiutat láttam csak ebben a döntő pillanatban. Töredelmesen bevallani mindent. Térdre borultam előtte lehajtott fejjel.

- Kérem, Sir Guy… Könyörgök… Bocsásson meg nekem… Minden az én hibám… Matthew hűségesen szolgálja a seriffet és ezt a várat. Ő nem hibás semmiben. Őt ne büntesse meg.

- Majd meglátjuk. - mondta a lovag, aztán felhúzott a földről, és pofon ütött. Egy balkezest kaptam, így nem volt túl erős… hozzá képest. Engem így is a földre küldött, és már éreztem is a vér sós, fémes ízét a szám sarkában. - Majd meglátjuk…

Kinyitotta az ajtót, és kiáltott az őrnek. Én ott térdeltem a földön, kezemben még mindig ott tartottam az ingét. De nem sírtam. Nem akartam megadni az ördögnek ezt az elégtételt. Felálltam, és két kezemet előrenyújtva meghajoltam:

- A tiszta ing, Sir Guy… Kíván még valamit?

Megérkezett az őr.

- Tüntesd el innen. Vidd át a sebesültekhez. Ő fog ma éjszaka virrasztani. A többi lányt meg küldd el aludni.

Engedelmesen lehajtott fejjel távoztam. Hallottam, ahogy a hátam mögött földhöz vágja az üres leveses tálat.

A sebesültek termében nagy volt a csend. Mivel Sir Guy csak a lányokat emlegette az őrnek, Mrs. Rusty fennhangon kikérte magának, hogy szót fogadjon, és nem hagyott engem egyedül. Hálásan öleltem át, amikor ketten maradtunk. Tudtuk, hogy az őr rendszeresen ellenőrizni fogja, nem alszom-e, de azt nem tilthatta meg, hogy leüljek a sebesültek mellé, amikor itatom őket, vagy kötést cserélek. Megosztottuk a munkát, és tudtunk pihenni is egy keveset, így kibírtuk az éjszakát. Meleg volt odabent, ahogy a szakácsnő kérte. A sebláz megérkezett, és onnantól kezdve megállás nélkül jártuk az ágyakat. Hajnalra sajnos még egy ember meghalt. De a pap nem volt ott, így mi ketten mondtuk el érte az utolsó imát. Matthew még nem tért magához, de ő legalább nem volt lázas.

Eljött a reggel, és végre a nap is besütött az ablakon. Kinyitottuk a terem ajtaját, hogy friss levegőt engedjünk be. Az őrt közben leváltották, és az új ember már nem törődött azzal, mit csinálunk odabent vagy idekint. Visszatértek a szolgák is, frissen és kipihenten. A szakácsnő meg én már nem nyújtottunk ilyen szép látványt. Mivel az őr nem tartóztatott, egyszerűen visszasétáltunk a szállásunkra.

- Aludj egy-két órát. - mondta Mrs. Rusty az ajtóm előtt. - Majd szólok az öregnek, hogy keltsen fel. Észre sem fogják venni, hogy eljöttünk egy kicsit.

Hittem neki azok után, ahogy tegnap viselkedett a katonákkal. Hinni akartam. Pedig igazán tudhattam volna, hogy ő sem mindenható.

Kürtszóra riadtam fel, és úgy éreztem, csak pár perccel előtte hunytam le a szememet. Aztán a szakácsnő dörömbölt az ajtón.

- Bess… Bess… Kelj fel gyorsan… A seriff mindenkit az udvarra rendelt…

Rossz előérzet kísértett, ahogy gyorsan tiszta ruhát vettem, és vizet locsoltam az arcomra. Rohantam ki a többiekkel a bejárathoz.

A seriff frissen borotválva, ragyogó öltözékben jelent meg a vár népe előtt. Leült az odakészített székbe, aztán mosolyogva körbehordozta a tekintetét.

- Drága barátaim… - tárta ki a karjait a tömeg felé. Ettől mindenkinek borsózott a háta. Amikor ilyen hangon beszélt, annak legtöbbször kivégzés volt a vége. - Tegnap katonáink hősies csatát vívtak azzal a rablóbandával, ami régóta fenyegeti megyénket az északi határ felől. Mivel szeretném ezt a problémát véglegesen megoldani, állandó helyőrséget kívánok felállítani Ramsdale-ben. Az udvarházat volt olyan szíves átadni nekünk erre a célra Sir Ian, Ramsdale grófja, akinek végtelenül hálásak vagyunk ezért. A parancsnoki feladatokat Sir Guy of Gisborne fogja ellátni. És mi mindenben támogatjuk őt, nem igaz? A saját leghűségesebb szolgáink fogják őt elkísérni, hogy a csapat mihamarabb felkészülhessen a rablóbanda felszámolására, és semmiben sem szenvedjenek hiányt.

Mögöttünk a várkapunál már felsorakozott harminc fekete katona lóháton. Néhány szekér állt a menet végére. Az egyik azonban láthatóan üres volt még. Az indulásra kész menetet bámulta mindenki. Így nem vettük észre, ahogy az őrök négy szolgát vezetnek az utolsó szekérhez, csak amikor már túljutottak a térdelő sorokon. A szekérre felmászó szolgák között megismertem Matt-et. A visszatérő őrök azonban még korántsem végeztek. Nem tudtam megállni, hogy ne nézzek fel, és megláttam, ahogy az őrök éppen felém igyekeznek. Tágra nyílt szemmel, megnémulva a rémülettől tűrnöm kellett, ahogy ötödikként engem is a kocsihoz visznek.

Senki sem szólt, senki sem ellenkezett. A seriff jelenlétében ez öngyilkosság lett volna. De tudtam anélkül is, hogy hátranéztem volna, hogy Rose sír miattam. Eszembe jutott, hogy sikerült megőriznem a titkukat, és így, hogy engem elvisznek Nottingham-ből, még nagyobb biztonságban lesznek. Ettől jókedvem lett, és mielőtt eltűntem volna a szekér ponyvája alatt, az engem bámuló Sir Guy kék szemeibe mosolyogtam.

Megint túljártam az ördög eszén.


	6. Chapter 6

Zörgött a szekér alattunk, ahogy áthaladtunk a várárok fölötti hídon, és mosolyogtam, mert a sírás meg a nevetés közül érthető módon csak ezt választhattam. Fájt még az arcom, ahol Sir Guy megütött, magam előtt láttam a halott katonát, akit a sebláz vitt el, de sütött a nap, az erdő felől madárcsicsergést hozott a szél, és egyszerűen nem férhettek hozzám a rossz gondolatok. De azért, hogy a velem utazókra tekintettel legyek, megpróbáltam komolyabb arcot vágni, és egy kis idő múlva odaültem Matt mellé.

- Tudod, hová megyünk?

- Ramsdale-be… Ez egy udvarház Sherwood keleti csücskében. Ha nem kell út közben megállnunk, már délre ott lehetünk.

- Voltál már ott?

- Az a helyzet, hogy igen. - nézett rám elgondolkozva, és mesélni kezdett. A másik három szolga, akiket én nem ismertem, most ők is odafordultak hozzá, és hallgatták. - Ramsdale mindig is a seriff kedvence volt, a gróf legnagyobb bánatára. Csendes, szép vidék, jólelkű falusiakkal és gazdag földdel. Egy aprócska paradicsom. Emiatt őurasága, vagy a fekete lovagok szinte többet laktak benne, mint a szegény gróf maga. Ő ugyan mindig is a seriff vendégszeretetét élvezte olyankor, de hát kinek kell a füstös nottingham-i vár, ha miatta le kell mondania erről a gyönyörűségről?

- Azt hittem, ez csak egy üres ház, ahová beköltöznek a katonák…

- Ó, korántsem az. Ahogy mondtam… élő, lélegző gazdaság… Minden megvan ott, amit csak kívánhat az ember. Jó dolog ott szolgálni. Majdnem szabadnak érezheted magad.

Elhallgattunk, és egy ideig mindenki a gondolataiba merülve bámult ki a szekér hátulján. Most távol jártunk minden településtől. Harminc katona vonult lóháton, négy zörgő szekeret kísérve, de alig csaptunk zajt. A lovak kényelmesen poroszkáltak, a hajtók sem siettek.

- A seriff azt mondta, egy rablóbandával akar végezni. - vettem fel újra a beszélgetés fonalát, mert szerettem volna teljesen tisztán látni a helyzetet. Matt pedig úgy tűnik, eléggé tájékozott volt mindenben.

- Sherwood már nem ugyanaz, mióta Robin nincs többé… Ezek a gazemberek már nem a régi vidám cimborák, akikkel még tréfálkozni is lehetett, ha nem voltál túl gazdag. Északról jöttek, Mansfield-en is túlról… És nekik eszük ágában sincs törődni az itteniekkel. Csak a zsákmány érdekli őket. Válogatás nélkül megtámadnak bármikor bárkit, ha kell, akár egy korsó borért. Nem csoda, hogy a seriffnek is elege lett belőlük. Képzelheted, mennyit szorongatják emiatt a környékbeli udvarházak nemesei. A seriff játszhatja az atyaúristent a saját várában, de kötelessége megvédeni a megyét és lakóit. Azt pedig ugye nagyon nem szeretné, hogy János király is felfigyeljen erre az aprócska problémára. Éppen elég baja volt szegény Robin Hood miatt… Akkoriban még az egyik birtokát is elveszítette. És hiába ölette meg végül Robin-t, a király nem adta vissza a birtokot.

Egyik ámulatból estünk a másikba.

- Honnan tudsz ennyi mindent? - kérdezte az egyik Spencer nevű szolga. - Úgy beszélsz, mint egy…

- Mint egy nemes? - nevetett Matt. - Ugyan már… Nincs ebben semmi ördöngösség. Én is Ramsdale-ben születtem. Szolgáltam a gróf apját, és az öreg szeretett beszélgetni, főleg a jó meleg kandalló meg egy korsó borocska mellett. Én jól tudtam hallgatni, ő meg örült, hogy valakivel megoszthatja a gondjait. Mert a nemesek élete sem fenékig tejfel…

Lehalkította a hangját, mi pedig közelebb húzódtunk hozzá.

- Vegyük például Gisborne-t. Ugyanolyan véreskezű, mint a gazdája, akinek a lábához dörgölőzik, mint egy hűséges vadászeb. De vajon miért teszi? - Megráztuk a fejünket, és vártuk az újabb történetet. - Ő is nemes, ráadásul lovag. De hol van a családja? Hol vannak a birtokai? Csak annyit lehet tudni róla, hogy egyedül van, mint az ujjam. Volt egy húga, de nem volt felhőtlen a viszonyuk. A lányt belekényszerítették valami szerencsétlen házasságba, és állítólag a férje végül végzett vele. A családi birtokok már korábban elvesztek, valószínűleg az apa kegyvesztettsége miatt. - Matt elgondolkozva hátradőlt. - Tudjuk, hogy ő is ugyanolyan gátlástalan gazfickó, mint a seriff. De talán csak azért, mert rossz helyen kötött ki. Ha rendes asszonyt talált volna még idejében, és megmaradnak a birtokai, talán most ő is ott ücsörögne esténként a meleg kandalló mellett, és iszogatná a saját borát…

Nem volt sok időnk megemészteni a hallottakat. A szekér hirtelen megállt, és szitkozódást hallottunk az egyik előttünk haladó szekér felől. Matt félrehajtotta a ponyvát a hajtónál.

- Hé, te. Mi a fene folyik itt?

- Kitört a kerék. Minden tele van kövekkel…

- Leszállni! - kiáltotta Sir Guy, és mi egymás után leugráltunk a szekér hátuljánál. Balra tőlünk nem messze ott sötétlett az erdő. Jobbra egy rét terült el, fölötte a levegőt lepkék és bogarak hada töltötte meg.

A katonák körbevettek minket, és mind előhúzta a kardját. Nagyon nem tetszett nekem ez az egész. A pillangók gondtalanul röpködtek a rét felett, de egyetlen madarat sem láttam, amelyik belőlük szedegette volna össze az ebédre valót. Az erdő közel volt, mégis túl csendes. Odahúzódtam Matt mellé, de láttam az arcán, hogy neki is rossz előérzete van.

- Csapda… - fogtam meg a karját, védelmet keresve. - Csapda, ugye?

Sir Guy odaugratott mellénk a lovával. Matt megfogta a ló kantárját, hogy a lovag kényelmesen leszállhasson a nyeregből.

- Uram… - szólította meg Matt, és ő kérdő tekintettel ránézett. - Mennyi időnk lehet?

- Nem sok. - rázta meg a fejét Sir Guy. - Biztosan van egy őrszemük, aki riasztja a bandát, hogy légy ragadt a hálójukba.

- A szekeret nem tudjuk megjavítani.

- Így van. Itt kell hagynunk. A felszerelést elosztjuk a többi szekéren.

- De uram… ha az út előttünk is tele van sziklákkal, elveszíthetjük a többi kocsit is. Túl lassú a menet. Így biztosan elkapnak…

Sir Guy elgondolkozva nézett Matt-re. Láttam a szemében az elismerést, és mivel bizonyára ismerte Matt érdemeit, hajlandó volt meghallgatni.

- Van valami ötleted?

Matt szemében ravasz fény csillant.

- Osszuk el a felszerelést. De a menetet is. Válassza két csoportra a katonáit, Sir Guy. Az egyik felük üljön fel a szekerekre, és csak néhány lovas kísérje a menetet. A többiek lovaira pakoljuk fel a felszerelést. Ramsdale alig egy fertályóra, persze nem az úton, hanem erre, a réten keresztül. - mutatott kelet felé. - A katonák egy része biztonságban elérheti az udvarházat. Persze… - hallgatott el egy pillanatra, mintha nem lett volna biztos benne, hogy a továbbiak is elnyerik a lovag tetszését. - Nos, ezt a három jómadarat is el kellene lovagoltatni odáig. - nézett a többi szolgára. - Ők nem tudnak harcolni. Ha azonban bennem megbízik az úr, adjon egy kardot. Nem fog csalódni bennem.

Sir Guy összefonta a karjait maga előtt. Le sem vette a szemét Matt-ről, amíg az előadta a tervét, és jelét sem mutatta, hogy mit gondol róla. Aztán a vállára csapott.

- Jól van. Megcsináljuk.

Matt megkönnyebbülten felnevetett. Egymás mellett indultak el a katonák felé, én azonban utánuk kiabáltam.

- Hé, Matt. Nem felejtettél el valamit?

Mindketten visszafordultak. Matt a lovagra nézett. Aztán ahogy az bólintott, odalépett hozzám.

- Nincs semmi tévedés, Bess. Te vagy itt az egyetlen nő. Értékes, mint az arany, amit a katonák dugdosnak egy apró ládikában a szekéren. Te is mész.

- De én nem akarlak itt hagyni, Matt. - könyörögtem. De ő hajthatatlan volt. Legalább annyira, mint a lovag, aki most félretolta a szolgát.

- Nem azért cipeltelek el idáig, hogy most egy rabló nyílvesszője lyukassza ki a bőrödet. Makacsabb vagy, mint egy öszvér. - Tiltakozni szerettem volna, de ő még közelebb lépett, és az ajkamra tette az ujjait. - Most pedig velük mész.

Lehajtottam a fejemet. Itt mészárlás készült, és nekem mostanában kicsit sok jutott ki a vérből. Nem akartam újabb sebesülteket. Főleg nem Matt-et. Úgy éreztem, ha ő nem lenne, elvesznék az udvarházban, melyet most sötét veremnek képzeltem.

Sir Guy megfogta a vállamat.

- Elisabeth… Kérlek…

Matt és a szolgák mindent hallottak, és a meglepetésük nem volt kisebb az enyémnél. Sir Guy megkért egy szolgálót valamire… Megadóan bólintottam.

- Vigyázzatok magatokra. - kiáltottam Matt-nek, aztán elindultam a szolgákkal a katonák felé.

A legkiválóbb katonákat válogatták össze, rendezetten és a lehető legkevesebb zajjal hajtották végre a parancsokat. Alig telt el néhány perc, és már ott állt tíz lovas a rét szélén, a plusz terhekkel megrakodva.

- Hughes, ha odaértetek az udvarházhoz, szedjétek össze az embereket. - utasított Sir Guy egy fiatal katonát, akit gyorsan tisztté nevezett ki. - Nem akarom, hogy ott is meglepetés érjen bennünket. Erősítsétek meg a védelmet, és húzzátok meg magatokat.

Engem az egyik katona elé ültettek a nyeregbe. Szoknyában elég kényelmetlen volt. A ló sörényébe meg a nyeregkápába kapaszkodtam. Aggódó tekintettel néztem vissza a hátramaradókra, de aztán megugrott alattunk a ló, és már vágtattunk is a réten az udvarház felé.

Ramsdale néhány dombbal arrébb feküdt egy völgyben. A közelben patak folyt, mellette a malom állt. Alig tíz házból állt az egész falu. A lovak szája habos volt, és szőrük csatakosan fénylett. Ahogy a katonák bevágtattak a faluba, az emberek félreugrottak az útból. Annyira hasonlítottak az én falumban lakókra, hogy elsőre nem is értettem, miért néznek rám is ugyanolyan alig leplezett haraggal, mint a katonákra. Pedig érthetőek voltak az érzéseik. Gyűlölték a fekete lovagokat, és mindenkit, aki hozzájuk tartozott. És most én is egy voltam közülük. Már nem volt olyan nagy kedvem bámészkodni.

Az udvarház a falu szélén állt, saját gyümölcsöskertje választotta el a többi kisebb háztól. Stabil kőalapokra épült, és második szintjét kívülről további fagerendákkal erősítették meg. Az istálló és a kovácsműhely egybeépültek a fő szárnnyal, és mindegyik a belső udvarra nézett. Kívülről csak apró ablakaik voltak, melyeket vastag fatáblákkal erősítettek meg. Ezt az épületet egyértelműen átalakították, hogy egy kisebb ostromot is képes legyen kiállni.

A katonák leszálltak a lovakról. Már ott állt a kapuban egy férfi, valószínűleg az intéző. A tiszt, aki vezetett minket, és ő nem ismerhették egymást, de amikor átnyújtott az intézőnek egy lepecsételt levelet, az a sorokat átfutva bólintott, és azonnal utasításokat kezdett kiabálni. A katonák a lovakkal az istálló felé kanyarodtak. Odalépett hozzánk egy másik szolga, és bevezetett négyünket a házba.

A külső kis ablakokat látva rosszabbra számítottam, de a belső udvarra néző méretesebb ablakokból épp elegendő napfény áradt be az épület belsejébe, hogy ne vaksötétben kelljen botorkálni. A maihoz hasonló napokon szinte még gyertyákra sem igen volt szükség. Az alső szint nagy részét, legalábbis amennyit láthattunk belőle, az ebédlő foglalta el. Széles lépcső vezetett fel a felső szintre, és számos ajtó mutatta a konyha és a hátsó helyiségek irányát. Megilletődve álltunk a terem közepén, és nemigen tudtunk kezdeni magunkkal semmit, amíg meg nem jelent az intéző a tiszt társaságában.

- Hölgyem… A nevem Marcell, Ramsdale gróf intézője. - hajolt meg előttem az ismeretlen férfi, mire én néma döbbenettel hasonlóképpen fejet hajtottam előtte. Kérdő tekintettel néztem Spencer-re meg a többiekre, aztán a tisztre, végül magára Marcellre. Ő azonban csak udvariasan mosolygott.

- Sir Guy parancsa, hogy helyezzünk biztonságba mindenkit, aki nem képes a fegyveres harcra. - tette hozzá Hughes.

- A szolgáknak majd én megmutatom a szállását. - tette hozzá az intéző. - Sir Guy azt üzente, hogy kegyeskedik tiszteletben tartani a gróf lakosztályainak zavartalanságát, és csak a vendégszobát kívánja elfoglalni. Ha felmegy az emeleten, a harmadik ajtó jobbra. Itt a kulcs.

Csak pislogni tudtam, meg bólogatni, mert egy hang sem jött ki a torkomon. Mi folyik itt?

- Ha szüksége van valamire, a feleségem a konyhában van. Csak szóljon neki.

Visszanéztem a szolgákra. Spencer vállat vont, és rám vigyorgott. Felmentem a lépcsőn. Gyorsan le kellett ülnöm valahova.

Az emeleten öt ajtót láttam. Balra két nagyobbat. Azt gyanítottam, azok voltak a gróf saját szobái. A másik oldalon három kisebb ajtó volt. Ha jól figyeltem meg a házat, ezeknél a szobáknál az ablakok a külső falra nyíltak. Fogtam a kulcsot, és bedugtam a harmadik ajtó zárjába. Nyikorogva kinyílt az ajtó. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre több helyiséget találtam mögötte. Az első szobából újabb nyílt jobb felé, majd beljebb még egy harmadik. Ezek szerint a három ajtó, amit a folyosóról láttam, egyetlen szobához tartozott.

A legelső helyiségben a berendezés egyszerű volt: két ágy, egy asztal két székkel, és egy nagy faláda, talán a ruháknak. Itt nem volt ablak sem. Ez lehetett a szolgáké. Beljebb már szőnyeg is volt a padlón, és egy hatalmas kandalló. Itt azonban csak egy nagyobb asztal és néhány nagyobb karosszék volt. A harmadik szobát szánták a mindenkori vendégnek. Vastag szőnyegek borították a padlót a szoba egyik végétől a másikig. A falakon is lógott néhány díszesebb szőttes. Egy szekrényt és több ruhásládát állítottak a fal mellé. Az egyik sarokban egy díszpáncél állt. Kopott és néhol rozsdás ugyan, de azért így is elég félelmetesnek látszott. Széles ablakok engedték be a napfényt a belső udvarról. Ide biztosan nem kellett sok gyertya, legalábbis napközben. A szoba maradék részét egy ágy foglalta el, hatalmasabb, mint amit valaha láttam. A baldachin oszlopait faragások díszítették. A függöny nehéz bársonyból készült.

Nem bírtam tovább: ki kellett próbálnom. Az ágy végébe álltam, háttal, és egyszerűen hanyatt dobtam magamat. Az ágy mesés volt. De a felcsapódó portól minden szürkeségbe borult. Percekig tüsszögtem utána. Jobbnak láttam, ha inkább nekiállok rendbe hozni a szobákat. Sir Guy és a tisztek nagyon morcosak lennének, ha ilyen koszos vendégszobát kellene elfoglalniuk. Úgy döntöttem, először meglátogatom Mrs. Marcell-t a konyhában. Muszáj volt tennem valamit, mert éreztem, ahogy az aggodalom Matt miatt kezdi elborítani az agyamat, mint valami hideg, bénító árvíz. El kellett terelnem a gondolataimat valamivel.

Senki sem állított meg az udvarházban, senki sem kérdezte, miben sántikálok. Jólesett ez a kis szabadság. Szinte már otthon éreztem magam. Úgy értem, igazán otthon, nem a várban. Csak mentem az illatok után, és könnyedén megtaláltam a konyhát. Mrs. Marcell alig lehetett tíz évvel idősebb, mint én. Fiatalos arcát izzadságcseppek borították, ahogy éppen kenyeret dagasztott. Ahogy ráköszöntem, felnézett, aztán nekiállt leszedni a kezéről a nyers kenyértésztát.

- Szóval te vagy az a lány, aki most érkezett a katonákkal? - méregetett bizalmatlanul.

- Igen, Mrs. Marcell. A férje azt mondta, Öntől kérhetek segítséget. Szeretném rendbe tenni a szobákat, és ehhez szükségem van pár dologra.

- Te fogod rendbe tenni a szobákat…?

- Igen… - válaszoltam kicsit elbizonytalanodva a furcsa kérdéstől. Hát nem látta rajtam, hogy ki vagyok? Hogy mi vagyok?

- Nos, rendben, ahogy akarod… Tűzifát, gyertyát, vizet a szokásos helyen találsz. Ha takarítani készülsz, arra van a kamra a többi holmival. - intett a fejével. - Az ágynemű odafent van, a nagyszekrényben.

- Köszönöm, Mrs. Marcell. - bólintottam, és már mentem is a dolgomra. Egy percet sem akartam veszíteni.

A legnagyobb problémát a por jelentette. A szobákat nagyon régen nem használhatták már, így gyakorlatilag mindent le kellett mosni. A hálószoba ágytakarója olyan nehéz volt, hogy csak lerángatni tudtam a padlóra, de felemelni már nem. Inkább megkértem Spencer-t, hogy segítsen levinni az udvarra. Egybe nyitottam a szobákat, és a külső ajtó meg a háló széles ablakai között támadt légmozgás hamar kiszellőztetett mindent.

Ideje volt begyújtani a kandallókba. Két kosár fát hoztam fel lentről. A katonák nem törődtek velem, ahogy cipekedtem, de az udvarház szolgái nagyon furcsán néztek rám. Meg mertem volna esküdni, hogy sugdolóznak mögöttem, ahogy felkapaszkodtam a lépcsőn. Lobogott a tűz, és az ágyak is készen álltak. Kinéztem az ablakon, de hiába néztem az út irányába, sehol sem láttam a csapat maradékát. Hol lehetnek?

Idegesen lerohantam a földszintre, hogy megkeressem a tisztet. Az istállóknál találtam meg, a katonákkal együtt. Éppen a lovakat etették.

- Hughes… - léptem oda hozzájuk. A katonák bizalmatlanul méregettek, de nem törődtem vele. Nekem csak egyedül vele volt beszédem. - Még mindig nem érkeztek vissza…

- Tudom. - fordult el morcosan. Láthatóan neki sem tetszett ez a helyzet.

- Tennünk kellene valamit…

- És mégis mit? - vágott vissza dühösen. Félretolt, hogy ott hagyjon, de én utána mentem.

- Menjünk vissza. Keressük meg őket.

- Mégis hogy képzeled? Szolgáló létedre túl sokat gondolkozol. Parancsot kaptunk. Itt kell maradnunk, és biztosítani az udvarház védelmét, amíg Sir Guy és a többiek meg nem érkeznek.

- És ha megtámadták őket? - akadékoskodtam tovább. - Mi van, ha maga Sir Guy sebesült meg, és a katonák vezető nélkül maradtak? Maga a tiszt, ide kell vezetnie őket.

Ezen már elgondolkozott. Nagyon reméltem, hogy egyszerűen túl paranoiás vagyok, és igazából senki sem sebesült meg, csak túl lassan haladnak a szekerekkel, vagy valami hasonló történt. De igyekeztem nagyon meggyőző képet vágni. Nem hagyhattam odakint Matt-et. És hát… a többieket sem.

- Elég, ha ketten megyünk. - győzködtem. - Csak tudjuk meg, mi történt, és aztán majd meglátjuk. Két pihent ló elég lesz. A többi lovag maradjon itt, az udvarházban.

- Tudsz lovagolni? - nézett rám kétkedve, de láttam a szemén, hogy már döntött. Néhány rövid mondatban megbeszélte a fekete lovagokkal a teendőket. Aztán odavezetett hozzám egy kisebb, felnyergelt lovat.

Az igazság az, hogy lovagoltam már életemben, de nem túl sokszor. Tudtam, hogy a ló melyik végével mit kell kezdeni, tudtam, hol kapaszkodjam meg, és tudtam, hogyan nyugtassam meg az állatot, ha ideges. Reméltem, hogy ez most elég lesz. Feljebb húztam a szoknyámat, megerősítettem a kötényem madzagjával, aztán odavezettem a lovamat egy fatuskóhoz, és felkapaszkodtam a nyeregbe. Szorosan megfogtam a kantárt, és Hughes-ra néztem.

- Indulás! - adta ki a parancsot, és a sarkamat a ló oldalába vágtam. Talán kissé erélyesebben a kelleténél, mert a ló megugrott, és kivágtatott a kapun, jócskán megelőzve a tisztet. Fenn maradtam a nyeregben, aminek roppantmód örültem, de jól hallottam a hátam mögött felharsanó jóízű nevetést, és a feltámadó rossz érzés sokkal tovább elkísért.

Innen már nem volt visszaút. Csak most kezdtem el azon gondolkozni, mit fog szólni Sir Guy, ha meglát minket. Késő bánat… Visszafogtam kicsit a lovamat, és végre lépésben haladtam. Hughes hamarosan utolért.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet volt. - morfondírozott, ahogy egymás mellett léptettünk.

- Csak érjünk már oda… A többit ráérünk ott megbeszélni, nem igaz? - biztattam őt is, magamat is.

Ahogy az úton haladtunk, egy magasabb dombról füstcsíkot láttunk az ég felé kígyózni. Hughes azonnal vágtába fogott, és én is minden tudásomat összeszedtem, hogy ne maradjak le mögötte. Mivel település nem volt arrafelé, csak valamelyik szekér éghetett, gondoltam. Alig néhány percnyi vágta után megpillantottuk a csapatot. Csupán két szekeret láttunk, ami még egyben megmaradt. De ahogy ilyen távolságból meg tudtam állapítani, a létszám még megvolt. Máris megkönnyebbültem kissé. Ahogy odaértünk hozzájuk, és láttam, hogy Matt ott lovagol Sir Guy mellett, nem tudtam elrejteni a boldogságot az arcomról. Megállítottam a lovamat, és nem túl kecsesen leugrottam a földre. Odarohantam Matt lovához, és addig ugrándoztam örömömben, amíg le nem szállt, és meg nem ölelhettem.

- Nyugalom, kislány… Hé… Minden rendben… Mind megvagyunk… De mégis hogy kerültetek ide? - próbált megnyugtatni, de én annyira örültem neki, amiért egyben viszontlátom, hogy egyszerűen nem bírtam magammal.

Annál kijózanítóbb volt a jéghidegen metsző hang, amit ezután hallottam.

- Mit jelentsen ez, Hughes? Úgy gondolom, egyértelmű parancsot adtam.

A fiatal tiszt jól tudta, mivel jár a parancsmegtagadás. Én nem egészen. Különben biztosan nem vettem volna rá erre a kis kirándulásra.

- Uram, én… - kezdett bele, de aztán elhallgatott. Volt benne annyi becsület, hogy vállalja a tettéért a felelősséget.

- Az udvarházban kapod meg a büntetésedet. És most indulás. Nem akarok több megállót.

Nem mertem megszólalni a visszafelé vezető úton. Matt is rosszalló pillantásokat vetett felém, a fekete lovagokról nem is beszélve. Mindenki egyértelművé tette számomra, hogy nagy ostobaságot követtem el.

Komoran foglalta el az immár teljessé vált csapat az udvarházat. A katonák leszálltak a nyeregből, de miután elvezették a lovakat, és beállították a két szekeret az udvarba, gyalogosan felsorakoztak a kapu előtti füves területen. Sir Guy is leszállt a lóról, és odalépett a feszes testtartásban várakozó Hughes elé.

- Csupán rövid ideje szolgálod Nottingham seriffjét a fekete lovagok között. - kezdte olyan hangsúllyal, mintha csak beszélgetnének. - Tisztté neveztelek ki, mert megbíztam benned, és a feladatot sem tartottam túl nehéznek. Csak a legegyszerűbb dolgot kellett volna megtenned: követni a parancsot. De te erre sem voltál képes. Ezért büntetést érdemelsz. Álljatok sorba! - kiáltott fennhangon, a fekete lovagok pedig felsorakoztak előttünk.

Velem senki sem törődött. Azt hittem legalábbis. Mert amikor odarohantam Hughes mellé, Sir Guy csupasz kardjával találtam szemben magamat. Ennek ellenére még mindig nem nézett rám, ahogy nem tette a visszafelé vezető úton sem.

- Mit jelentsen ez, Sir Guy? Mivel akarja megbüntetni?

Most már hajlandó volt rám nézni, de olyan rideg tekintettel, hogy borsózott tőle a hátam.

- A parancsmegtagadás árulással egyenlő. A büntetés a lehető legszigorúbb lesz…

- De én beszéltem rá, hogy menjünk vissza és keressük meg a csapatot. - vágtam gondolkodás nélkül a szavába. Elvégre még nekem is megvolt a becsületem. Meglepődve nézett a tisztre, aki bólintott, majd elfordította a fejét.

- Attól még az lett volna a feladata, hogy az én parancsomat tartsa szem előtt. Ki vagy te, hogy utasítgatod a katonáimat? - lépett hozzám közelebb, és a kard hegye feljebb emelkedett. Ökölbe szorítottam a kezemet, nehogy megmozduljak. Nem lett volna szép látvány, ha most meghátrálok, vagy ne adj isten fejvesztve menekülni kezdek. Körbenéztem, és láttam, hogy mögöttem ott állt Matt, távolabb pedig az udvarházból elősereglő szolgák, Spencer-ék, meg az intéző a feleségével.

Remek. Senki sem hiányzik az előadásról.

- Sir Guy… - kezdtem, de a hangom majdnem megbicsaklott. A körmeimet a tenyerembe vágtam, és egy fokkal határozottabb hangon folytattam. - Én győztem meg Hughes-t, hogy ideje kilovagolnunk. Csak azután egyezett bele, hogy a hátramaradó emberekből megszervezte az udvarház védelmét. Itt senki sem volt veszélyben. De nekem tudnom kellett, mi történt. Órák óta hiába vártunk…

Elhallgattam, hogy kiderüljön, ez a mondóka elegendő volt-e, hogy meggyőzze a lovagot. Nos, nem volt elég.

- Ugyan már… - nézett rám gúnyolódva néhány pillanat múlva. - Azt próbálod elhitetni velem, hogy aggódtál miattunk? - Megrázta a fejét. - Lehet, hogy Hughes még fiatal és tapasztalatlan. De katona, és egyetlen dolgot nem szabad sohasem elfelejtenie: a parancsot végre kell hajtani. Elég volt a felesleges szócséplésből. Megkapja a büntetést.

Visszatette a kardját a hüvelybe, és intett a katonáknak. Ketten odaléptek a tiszt mellé, és két oldalról erősen megragadták a karját, hogy moccanni sem tudott. Én azonban nem tudtam annyiban hagyni a dolgot. Elálltam a lovag útját.

- Hughes nem hibás, Sir Guy. Legalább tíz percembe telt, mire rábeszéltem és hajlandó volt kötélnek állni. És csakis azért, mert elfogadta az érveimet. Sikerült rávennem, hogy elinduljunk, és a saját szemünkkel bizonyosodjunk meg róla, hogy senkinek sem esett baja. Önnek sem… Mert ha így lett volna, ha a katonák rangidős tiszt nélkül maradnak…

- Mióta tud egy koszos szolgáló ennyi mindent a katonákról? - kiáltott rám, és elkapta a karomat. - Ha ennyire biztos vagy az igazadban, talán neked kellene átvállalnod a büntetését!

A katonák suttogni kezdtek egymás között. Mintha Hughes szemében is megvillant volna valami. Még meggondolhattam volna magamat, még megalázkodhattam volna. De hirtelen úgy éreztem, ha igazságos eljárást harcolok ki, akkor mégis én győzök.

- Rendben! - vágtam rá hangosan és határozottan. Olyan csend lett, hogy hallottam, ahogy az egyik ló odabent az istállóban toppant egyet.

Sir Guy nem szólt többet. Intett a két katonának, akik most engem vettek közre. Bár be kellett vallanom, velem sokkal óvatosabban bántak, mint előtte a tiszttel, azért még nem volt kellemes. Verésre számítottam, de mégis el akartam viselni. Hughes és a magam kedvéért is. Mély levegőket vettem, ahogy lassan térdre kényszerítettek. Hallottam, ahogy Matt meg a szolgák csendben összesúgnak mögöttem, aztán mintha Marcell meg a felesége vitatkoztak volna valamin. De nyíltan senki sem emelt kifogást.

Én ott térdeltem a puha fűben, mellettem a két katona tartotta a karomat. Csak annyit láttam, hogy a katonák a hátunk mögé sétálnak. Sir Guy mindezt némán és mozdulatlanul nézte végig. Amikor már csak ő állt közöttem és a távoli erdő között, bólintott.

Az első csapás olyan váratlanul ért, hogy a hátamba maró fájdalomtól felkiáltottam. Szóval mégis megvernek. Vajon hányat kapok? És hányat bírok ki?

A katonák ott sorakoztak mögöttem mind a harmincan. És mindegyik a hátamra ütött egy lovaglóostorral. Lehajtottam a fejemet, és vártam az újabb és újabb csapásokat. Sir Guy még mindig ott állhatott előttem, mert láttam, hogy a csizmája nem mozdul. Az ördög engem nézett. Várta, hogy megtörök, hogy sikítozni vagy sírni kezdek, hogy könyörögni fogok neki, hogy bármit megígérek, csak hagyja abba…

Egyszer aztán abbahagyták. Nem jött több ütés. A két katona még mindig tartott, de ahogy beléjük kapaszkodtam, engedték, hogy felálljak. Nem tartottak vissza, ahogy remegő lábakkal az udvarház felé indultam. Egyszer majdnem összeestem, de ők megtartottak. Még arra is volt erőm, hogy rámosolyogjak Matt-re, ahogy elhaladtunk mellette. Nem tudtam gondolkodni, és csak mentem előre, mint a gép. Azt hiszem, egy kis vízre vágytam.

De ne jutottunk messzire. Sir Guy káromkodni kezdett, aztán meg kiabálni. Visszakergette a katonákat a lovak mellé, ordibált egy sort Marcell-lel, végül elhajtotta az engem támogató két katonát is. Nem tudtam beszélni, így elég problémásnak tűnt tiltakozni, amiért elvette a segédeimet. Végül nem volt rá szükség. Már kezdtem volna azon töprengeni, jobb felé vagy bal felé lenne elegánsabb a földre zuhannom, amikor hirtelen a karjába kapott, mint egy apró gyermeket, és egyenesen felcipelt az emeletre. A lakosztályba érve a talpamra állított, de mire odalépett az ajtóhoz, és becsapta maga mögött, én már a földön térdeltem. Itt fent a szobában már egyedül voltam. Semmi értelme nem volt játszani a kemény legényt. Vagy leányt.

Megint megszállt az az ismerős nyugalom, amiben volt már egyszer részem. Akkor is éppen miatta. Ezúttal azonban annyira bizonyos voltam benne, hogy már csak perceim vannak hátra az életemből, hogy tényleg nem érdekelt semmi. Hughes megmenekült. Matt biztonságban volt. Rose és Matthew együtt voltak. Nem is kívánhatnék egyebet.

Sir Guy, az ördög fel-alá járkált a három szobában, mint aki megveszett, és csak egyetlen szót kiabált:

- Miért?... Miért?…

A padlón térdelve gyűjtöttem némi erőt. Legalább annyit, amivel élvezetessé tehettem azt a hátralevő néhány percet a magam számára. Úgy terveztem, utoljára még jól megmondom neki a magamét. Ahogy előhúztam a fakeresztet a ruhámból, éreztem, hogy a hátamon az anyag jónéhány helyen elszakadt. Valami meleg és nedves dolog kúszott végig a bőrömön, égető érzést hagyva maga után. De már az sem tűnt fontosnak. Levettem a fejemről a kendőt, és oly sok nap után újra kibontottam a hajamat. Minden egyes hajszálamban éreztem a szabadságot, és ezen csak mosolyogni tudtam.

Sir Guy magánkívül volt a dühtől. Odatérdelt mellém, és megrázta a vállamat. Amikor visszahúzta a kezét, az ujjai véresek voltak.

- Miért? - kérdeztem vissza mosolyogva. Ott maradt mellettem térdelve, és reszketett a méregtől. A kardja még mindig ott lógott az oldalán, a tőre az övbe dugva. Hirtelen elöntött egy fájdalomhullám, de lehunyt szemmel elegendő volt egy mély sóhaj, és már el is tűnt. Felemelt fejjel ismét az ördögre nevettem.

- Elegem volt, Guy… Unom már ezt az egészet, tudod?

Ha őszinte vagy az ördöggel, az a legkevesebb, hogy letegezed. Szerintem fel sem tűnt neki.

- Elegem van a következetlenségedből… Belefáradtam, hogy azt találgassam, éppen milyen hangulatban vagy. Már nem akarom folyton azt várni, vajon megjelenik-e a sárkány a szemedben. Nem vagyok kíváncsi rá, ha véletlenül megint őszinte vagy. Nem akarom látni, ahogy megölsz még egy embert, és azt sem akarom kivárni, hogy újra megments valakit.

Felemelte a kezét, talán hogy elhallgattasson… Nem tudom, nem foglalkoztam vele.

- Komolyan azt hitted, tudsz még fájdalmat okozni? Azt hitted, megtehetsz velem bármit, és majd megkapod az áhított könnyeket? Amikor legutóbb megütöttél… tényleg azt hitted, nekem fáj? Azt hitted, ha elválasztasz Matthew-tól, azzal mindent megoldasz? - Felnevettem. - Nem vagyunk szeretők. Soha nem is voltunk. Ő nem az én kedvesem. És mégis sikerült őt is megmentenem.

- Még mindig megölethetném… Csak egy szavamba kerülne… - suttogta, de én csak a fejemet ráztam.

- Nincs már fölöttük hatalmad. Ahogy fölöttem sincs. Elfáradtam, Guy… Tedd meg nekem azt a szívességet, hogy előhúzod a kardodat, és befejezed a büntetést. Most már tudom, hogy halál lett volna az igazi ítélet. Nem vagyok annyira ostoba.

Lehajtottam a fejemet, és félrehúztam a hajamat, hogy könnyedén lesújthasson. De ő nem mozdult. Szaggatottan, kapkodva vette a levegőt. Valószínűtlen volt, de mintha éreztem volna, ahogy a sárkány ereje az enyémnek feszül, és tehetetlenül elenyészik a nyakamban lógó kereszt szelíd fényében. Én még az utolsó pillanatban is az életet választottam, és ez hatalmasabb volt az ördög hatalmánál. Könnyedén győzelmet arattam fölötte.

Guy átölelte a derekamat, és közelebb húzott magához. Hallottam, ahogy egy lány felnyög a fájdalomtól a szobában, és nem értettem, hogy került oda még valaki. Azt hittem, egyedül vagyunk, csak mi ketten. Felemelte a fejemet, hogy egyenesen rá nézzek. Szemei kékek voltak, mint odakint a késő tavaszi égbolt, és nekem a rét felett szálldosó pillangók jutottak eszembe. Szeretem ezt a kék színt…

- Elisabeth… Elisabeth… - szólongatott, és kénytelen voltam újra rá figyelni. - Miért… miért kellett magadra venned a büntetést? Miért nem árultad el az igazságot?

Rámosolyogtam, és megadtam a kegyelemdöfést.

- Guy… Most már mindenki biztonságban van… Nem volt túl nagy az áldozat…

Az utolsó dolog, amit láttam, egy pillangó volt. Talán berepült az ablakon, és most nem találta az utat kifelé…


	7. Chapter 7

Kellemes nyári melegben repültem. Karjaimmal szeltem a levegőt magasan a kék égen, melyet egyetlen felhő sem csúfított el. Láttam, ahogy a pillangó, mellyel korábban már találkoztam, a társaságomba szegődik. Együtt repültünk tovább, ahogy mindent lassan elborított a fehérség.

Később erősödött a meleg. Kezdett kissé kényelmetlenné válni, de ahogy megpróbáltam szabadulni, odébb szállni, hirtelen nem tudtam megmozdulni. Úgy éreztem, mintha egyik pillanatról a másikra elfelejtettem volna repülni, és csak zuhantam, csak zuhantam lefelé, ahol mindent sötétség borított.

Újra álmodni kezdtem. Hangok és képek jelentek meg előttem, ahogy egy réten térdeltem a virágok között. De a hangokat nem értettem és a képeket nem ismertem fel. Az első, amit sikerült felfognom, apám arca volt. Mosolyogva beszélt hozzám, de én nagyon kicsi voltam, és nem értettem a szavait. Integetett nekem, aztán elment. Szomorú voltam, és sírtam utána. De megjelent anyám, puha karjaival átölelt, és megnyugtatott.

A réten beesteledett, és én fázni kezdtem. Matt érkezett egy takaróval, de az tele volt lyukakkal, és nem tudott felmelegíteni. Bocsánatkérően hagyott ott a sötétben. Egyre jobban remegtem, mert a hideg utat talált a bőrömön át, és már a csontjaimba fészkelte be magát. Hirtelen fájni kezdett a hátam. Fájt és égetett. Fel kellett kiáltanom, hogy megszabaduljak ettől az érzéstől. De nem csak a saját hangomat hallottam meg.

Férfiak kiabáltak, majd egy nőt hallottam, ahogy vitatkozik valakivel. Beszélni akartam, de mintha port nyeltem volna. Megpróbáltam felkelni, de még mindig nem sikerült. Lassanként meg tudtam egymástól különböztetni a hangokat. Matt és Mrs. Marcell volt a közelemben a leggyakrabban. De néha mintha Hughes meg az intéző is arrafelé járt volna. Szörnyen fáradtnak éreztem magamat. Nem tudtam beszélni, és ahhoz sem volt erőm, hogy kinyissam a szememet. Szomorú voltam, amiért még mindig sötét van, és eltűntek a pillangók.

Reggel volt, mert éreztem, ahogy friss levegő áramlik felém, és éreztem, ahogy lecsukott szemhéjam mögött is elvakít a nap. Megmozgattam az ujjaimat, és végigsimítottam velük a takarómat. Puha gyapjúszőttes volt, illatos, és meleg. De túl nehéz volt. Az egyik kezemmel félrehajtottam egy darabon. Fehér hálóing volt rajtam. Nem is emlékeztem, hogy valaha is viseltem ilyet. Felkönyököltem az ágyban, és ahogy körbenéztem, legnagyobb meglepetésemre a belső szobában találtam magam. Ahol délben én magam húztam át az ágyneműt, és gyújtottam be a kandallóba.

Délben? De most reggel van…

Visszahanyatlottam a tollal töltött párnára, és lassan visszatértek az emlékek. A verés… Hughes, aki megmenekült… Matt és a többiek, ahogy engem néznek… A csendes szavak, melyekkel térdre kényszerítettem az ördögöt…

Meg kellett volna halnom. Ez volt a terv. Csakhogy ez nem a mennyország volt. Nem láttam egy angyalt sem a közelben, és nem szólt dicsőítő ének sem a felhők közül.

Nagyon szomjas voltam. Ahogy körbenéztem, az ágy mellett kis asztalkát vettem észre, rajta egy korsó meg egy kisebb kupa állt. Megpróbáltam közelebb csúszni az ágyban, hogy töltsek magamnak az innivalóból. De túl gyenge volt a kezem. Ahogy megfogtam a kupát, az ujjaim nem engedelmeskedtek, és leejtettem a földre. A koppanás óriási robajnak tűnt a számomra.

Mérgelődve fészkeltem vissza magamat az ágyba. Valószínűleg újra elaludtam, mert amikor felébredtem, már sötét volt. A kis asztalkán gyertya égett, és az ágy mellett Mrs. Marcell egy inget varrt halkan dúdolgatva.

Ahogy megmoccantam, felnézett a varrásból. Ahogy összekapcsolódott a tekintetünk, felugrott, könnyes szemmel homlokon csókolt, és az ajtóhoz rohant.

- Marcell… Matt… - kiabált egyet, aztán visszafutott hozzám, és leült az ágy szélére. Könnyein át is mosolyogva vizet töltött nekem, és én hálásan kiittam volna az egész kupát, amit a számhoz tartott, ha hagyja.

- Most nem szabad sokat, Bess… Még vigyáznod kell…

Igaza lehetett, mert néhány korty után valóban köhögni kezdtem. Megtörölte a számat egy kendővel, és csak bámult rám.

- Dicsőség az Úrnak, amiért megmentett. Nem vettem volna a szívemre, ha az én kezeim közül ragad el a kaszás.

Megsimogatta az arcomat, és hangosan sírni kezdett.

- Mrs. Marcell… - próbáltam beszélni, de olyan nehezen ment, mintha napok óta nem nyitottam volna ki a számat. - Mi történt?

Csodálkozva rám nézett, és megtörölte a szemét.

- Hát nem emlékszel? Szegénykém… Már egy hete volt… Amikor Sir Guy kiabálni kezdett nekünk, és megláttalak a padlón eszméletlenül, vérbe fagyva, alig pislákolt benned az élet. Kegyetlenség volt az a verés, én mondom… Meg is mondtam volna a magamét annak a lovagnak, ha drága jó férjem nem tart vissza. Így inkább téged ápoltalak. A szobát úgysem használta senki, hiába tetted olyan szépen rendbe. Hughes azóta sem mozdul a katonái mellől.

- És Matt? Meg Spencer, és a többiek? Ők jól vannak? Mi lett velük?

- Ne aggódj miattuk. Igazából mindenki jól van. Egy hete nem történt errefelé semmi. A katonák kezdenek nagyon unatkozni, de hát parancsnok nélkül nehéz a katonaélet…

Fáradtan felsóhajtottam, és visszafeküdtem a párnára.

- Köszönöm. Mrs. Marcell…

- Hívj csak Ellie-nek. Hisz majdnem egykorúak vagyunk... - Megigazgatta a takarómat. - Aludj még. Később hozok majd levest.

A leves illata ébresztett. Megint reggel volt, madárfüttyös nap, mint egy héttel ezelőtt. Ellie tápláló húslevest hozott, és nem hagyott békén, amíg meg nem ettem legalább a felét. Aztán a karom alá nyúlva elsétált velem az árnyékszékre, amit az egyik ajtó mögé rejtettek. Vizet hozott, megmosdatott, és kifésülte a hajamat. Tiszta hálóinget adott rám, és ezután beengedte a látogatóimat. Hughes, Matt és Spencer sorakoztak szégyenlősen az ágyam mellett. Ki sem tudták mondani, annyira örültek, hogy látnak. Csak álltak ott, félősen kérdezgetve, hogy érzem magam, aztán gyorsan elmentek.

Ellie mesélt nekem a faluról meg az udvarházról, a gróf családjáról, meg minden másról, amivel el lehetett ütni az időt, amíg feküdtem. Eltelt egy újabb nap, és én minden egyes tál leves után egyre erősebbnek éreztem magamat. Három nap után már könyörögtem neki, hogy engedjen felkelni, mert megőrülök a fekvéstől. Ő azonban szigorú volt. Még egy teljes napot ágyban kellett töltenem, aztán alaposan megvizsgált. Elégedett volt a sebeim állapotával, ezért végre engedett a kérésemnek Segített mosdani, és felöltözni azokba az új ruhákba, melyeket a faluból küldött az egyik rokona. Ahhoz azonban ragaszkodott, hogy a hajamat ne fogjam össze teljesen. Miután megfésült, csak néhány tincset kötött össze hátul, és ettől megint kislánynak éreztem magamat.

Matt feljött, hogy segítsen lemenni a lépcsőn. Odalent Hughes és a katonák vártak rám. Nem tudtam, mit is kellene mondanom, de nem is várták, hogy szóljak bármit is. Hughes egyszer csak letérdelt elém, és kezet csókolt. Megpróbáltam tiltakozni, de ők már ott sem voltak. Nagyon meghatott ez a gesztus. Szótlanul sétáltam ki Matt karján az udvarra.

Lassan, óvatosan lépkedtem, próbálgatva az erőmet. Ellie szerencsére kitűnő munkát végzett, és ahhoz képest, hogy nemrég majdnem halálra vertek, pompásan éreztem magamat.

- Egy hete…- sóhajtottam. - Sajnálom azt az időt, ami elveszett…

Matt megpaskolta a karomat.

- Sose sajnáld. Örülünk, hogy meggyógyultál, és újra itt vagy köztünk. És hidd el… - mosolygott. - A dolgok nélküled is mentek tovább a maguk útján.

- Meséld el, mi történt az úton, miután mi elvágtattunk…

Matt odavezetett egy padhoz, amit a faluba vezető út mellé tettek ki.

- Nagyon furcsa volt az egész. Biztos voltam benne, hogy egy nagyobb csapat rejtőzik az erdőben. Túl csendes volt minden… De valószínűleg kilesték, ahogy felosztjuk a csapatot. És amikor mi is elindultunk, csak látszat-támadást indítottak. Felgyújtották az egyik szekeret. Szerencsére a fiúknak volt annyi lélekjelenlétük, hogy időben leugráljanak róla. Úgy égett, mint a gyújtós.

- Láttuk a füstöt… - bólintottam.

- Kilőttek ránk pár nyílvesszőt a fák közül, de nem törtek ránk. Csak figyelmeztetésnek szánták…

- De mi tartott annyi ideig? Halálra idegeskedtem magamat.

- Ez kedves tőled… - nézett rám meleg tekintettel. - De bízhattál volna a lovagokban. Sir Guy közvetlenül a falu előtt megállította a menetet. Úgy tervezte, ott várakozik egy-két órát, nehogy a rablóknak eszükbe jusson a falut vagy az udvarházat megtámadni. Így ha mégis kirontottak volna az erdőből, a harc veszélyét elhárította volna a faluról.

- Ez eszembe se jutott… Tényleg ostobaság volt utánatok mennünk…

Matt látta, hogy őszintén bántam a dolgot. Kezdtem magamban újraértékelni az elmúlt napokat, és be kellett látnom, hogy az önfejűségem többször hozott bajt a fejemre, mint hasznot.

- Láttad volna Sir Guy arcát, amikor észrevett benneteket. Olyan a szeme, mint a sasnak. Messziről kiszúrta, hogy Hughes közeledik, de rajtad valóban meglepődött. Erről jut eszembe, mióta hív téged Elisabeth-nek?

Megráztam a fejemet.

- Mindig is így hívott. De ez csak az úri szeszély. Nem jelent semmit…

- Valóban?

Kétkedve ránéztem, de csak a végét tudtam elkapni a hirtelen eltűnő mosolynak az arcán.

- Mi az? - faggattam, de Matt csak bámulta a falu házait összeszorított szájjal.

Felálltam, és elindultam visszafelé. Mára elég volt a sétából.

- Egy hete az udvarházban ülnek a katonák? - kérdeztem kicsivel később.

- Hughes már nagyon ideges. Keményen fogja őket, remek tiszt lesz belőle… De a semmittevéstől a fiúk szinte megzápulnak. Néha kilovagolnak, körbejárják a falut, de nem engedi őket az erdő közelébe. Nem akar kockáztatni, amíg nincs egy megfelelő tervük.

- De mégis mire várnak akkor? A seriff eredményeket fog követelni, nem igaz?

- Sir Guy… azóta sem jött vissza.

- Micsoda? - álltam meg az udvarház kapujában. - De mégis… hol van?

- Aznap este… szóval… miután odacsődítette Marcell-ékat a szobába, úgy viselkedett, mint aki megveszett. Mint a pusztítás sötét angyala… Leütött két katonát, akik voltak olyan ostobák, hogy az útjába kerültek. Összetört pár dolgot az ebédlőben, aztán mintha egyik pillanatról a másikra meggondolta volna magát, kirohant az istállóba, fel a lóra, és irány az erdő…

- Az erdő?

- Mondom, mint aki megveszett… Először azt hittük, valóban megőrült, és többé nem látjuk. De Hughes ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy várjunk. És valóban, egy-két nap múlva észrevettük a jeleket.

- Miért? Mi történt?

- Ellie szólt, hogy étel tűnt el a konyháról éjszaka. A kardjáért is visszajött, és elvitt egy íjat is. Egyik reggel egy lelőtt szarvast találtunk az ebédlőben. El sem tudom képzelni, hogyan cipelhette be úgy, hogy senki sem vette észre.

- Akkor még él? - kérdeztem, és meg sem próbáltam eltüntetni a reményt a hangomból. Matt sem leplezte a mosolyát.

- Két napja még élt.

- Akkor várunk.

- Igen. Várunk…

Fájt a hátam, ahogy gyógyultak a sebek, de ettől a kellemetlenségtől eltekintve jól éreztem magam, és örömmel vettem ki a részemet a ház körüli munkákból. A katonák igyekeztek elfoglalni magukat, és ha nem járőröztek, besegítettek a ház körül. A falusiak kezdték megszokni, hogy ezek a fekete lovagok mások, mint korábban. Egyik nap felborult egy szekér a malomnál, és a katonák segítettek újra felállítani. Csodáról suttogtak az emberek, pedig egyszerű volt a válasz. A katonáknak is jobban esett a hála, meg az önként adott étel-ital, amivel a falusiak mondtak köszönetet, mint a vér és a jajgatás.

A napok az udvarházban szinte családias légkörben teltek, ahogy mindenki megtalálta a helyét. Most már nem követtek furcsa pillantások és sugdolózások, mint a legelső napon. Meg is jegyeztem Ellie-nek, amikor tojásokat gyűjtöttünk a tyúkoktól az udvarban.

- Csak azt nem tudom, mi volt az oka ennek a viselkedésnek… Elvégre nem is ismertetek engem…

- Ez így is van. - bólogatott Ellie. - De éppen ezért… Csak az alapján ítélhettünk meg, amit láttunk… Márpedig ha a fekete lovagokkal érkezik egy lány egyedül, aki ráadásul csak egy szolgáló, mindenki ugyanarra gondol…

- Hogy Sir Guy azért hozott magával, mert egy szolgáló is kell neki?

Ellie felnevetett. Abból, hagy rám nézett, tudtam, hogy igazából rajtam nevet. Sértődötten felugrottam, majdnem felborítva a tojásokkal teli kosarat.

- Hé… Ne mondd, hogy neked még nem jutott eszedbe… Alig hittünk a szemünknek, amikor ahelyett, hogy eltűntél volna valamelyik szobában, hogy várd a lovagodat, takarítani meg rendezkedni kezdtél… Biztosak voltunk benne, hogy Sir Guy csak azért hozott el, hogy…

- Hogy mi? - guggoltam vissza mellé.

- Hogy az ágymelegítője légy…

A fejemre csaptam. Hogy is lehettem ilyen naiv? Zavaromban elpirultam. Eszembe jutottak azok a pillanatok, amikor Guy szinte gyengéd volt, és elképzeltem, ahogy mi ketten a hatalmas baldachinos ágyban…

Megráztam a fejemet, mert kezdett nagyon melegem lenni, és valahogyan szükségét éreztem annak, hogy magyarázkodni kezdjek.

- Még sohasem fordult elő semmi ilyesmi, hidd el nekem… Sőt, általában fegyverrel szokott fenyegetni…

- Akkor semmi okod, hogy elpirulj, igaz? - kuncogott, és felállt a kosárral a kezében. - Na gyere, te tiszta lélek. Kedvem támadt kalácsot sütni…

Ez a rövid beszélgetés felrázott bennem valamit. Ellie sokszor látta, ahogy üres tekintettel bámulok magam elé, és megáll a kés vagy a főzőkanál a kezemben. Ilyenkor újra és újra éltem minden pillanatot, amit Guy és én együtt töltöttünk. Éber óráim nagy részében azon rágódtam, vajon melyik volt az igazi Guy. Bármit is tett másokkal vagy velem, bármennyi fájdalmat okozott, voltak olyan helyzetek, amikor normális emberként viselkedett. Imádkoztam azért, hogy ne tévedjek: hogy aznap este valóban legyőztem a benne rejlő gonoszt, és ha végre visszatér, minden más lesz. Már csak azt kellett kitalálnom, hogyan csalogathatnám vissza.

Amikor végre rájöttem, mit fogok tenni, el sem hittem, hogy korábban nem jutott eszembe. Fogtam egy kis fehér gyolcsot, és az udvarház kapujának két oldalára odakötöztem egy-egy levendulacsokrot. Néztem a lemenő napot, és azért imádkoztam, hogy ma este újra eljöjjön. Először azt terveztem, hogy virrasztok. Hátha észreveszem, amint éjszaka megjelenik az udvarháznál. De a testemnek szüksége volt az alvásra, és ahogy ledőltem az ágyra, azonnal álomba merültem. Az ablakon betűző napfény ébresztet, és most nagyon nem örültem neki. Gyorsan felöltöztem, és lerohantam a kapuhoz.

Csalódottan fordultam vissza a házba. A levendulához nem nyúlt senki.

- Azt hittem, el fog jönni. - panaszkodtam Ellie-nek a reggelinél.

- Én pedig azt hittem, te sohasem táplálsz hiú reményeket. Tudod, a csalódás miatt… - mosolygott Matt. Ezek után biztos voltam benne, hogy korábban alaposan kibeszéltek engem Rose-zal a hátam mögött. De nem bántam.

- Az emberek változnak. - haraptam nagyot a kenyérbe.

Mivel a nap melegen sütött, úgy gondoltam, kiülök az udvarház előtt elterülő füves terület közepére, ahová valaki korábban egy hatalmas követ görgetett, nyilván hasonló pihenési célokkal. Kértem némi varrnivalót Ellie-től, de egy idő után azt is meguntam. Dúdolgattam, és fűvel etettem a kíváncsiskodó tyúkokat. A katonák közben kilovagoltak. Hughes vezette őket, mint minden alkalommal. Integettünk egymásnak, aztán eltűntek a dombok mögött.

Lassan elmúlt a délelőtt, és ideje volt visszamennem. Ellie-nek szüksége lehetett egy segítő kézre az ebédnél. A kapuhoz érve szórakozottan megsimogattam a félfát, éppen ott, ahová a levendulát tűztem korábban. Az ujjaim azonban semmit sem éreztek. Visszaléptem egyet, hogy a saját szememmel győződjem meg róla, valóban eltűnt. Nagyot dobbant a szívem, és alig kaptam levegőt. Ész nélkül rohantam a konyhába.

- Itt volt… Ellie… Hallod? Itt járt, eltűnt a levendula… - kiabáltam, de a konyha üres volt. Megtorpantam. Kinéztem a belső udvarra, és az istálló felé is, de sehol nem láttam senkit. A katonák kilovagoltak, de a szolgákkal már össze kellett volna futnom… Hol lehet mindenki?

Aztán arra gondoltam, talán Ellie felment a szobába, fát vitt fel, vagy valami hasonló… Tanácstalanul lépkedtem felfelé az emeletre vezető lépcsőn. De odafent sem találtam senkit. Kezdtem megérteni Rose-t, mit érezhetett, amikor hiába várta Matthew válaszát. Lógó orral tértem vissza a konyhába. Ellie már ott volt. De nekem valahogy nem volt kedvem elmondani neki, mi történt.

- Mi az? Mi a baj? - kérdezte azonnal, ahogy beléptem, és meglátta, milyen képet vágok.

- Semmi… - motyogtam, és szótlanul nekiláttam, hogy tálaljak az ebédhez.

Egész délután morcos voltam, és kiállhatatlan. Ellie végül megelégelte a dolgot, és elküldött a faluba az egyik asszonyhoz, aki hajlandó volt segíteni a mindennapos varrnivalókban. Hevesen tiltakoztam volna, ha időben megtudom, mit kell elhoznom tőle. De amikor a kezembe nyomott egy kosarat, tele takarosan összehajtogatott, vadonatúj hollófekete ingekkel, már túl késő volt. Próbáltam jó képet vágni a dologhoz, de nem igazán sikerült.

Rosszabb kedvem már nem is lehetett volna. Lassan bandukoltam visszafelé az udvarházba. A nap aludni készülődött, és a vidéket lassan elöntötte a homály, ami az erdőből kúszott elő. Láttam egy pillanatra, hogy a lovagok is elindultak hazafelé az úton. Aztán újra eltűntek egy domb mögött, így nem bámultam őket tovább.

A kosarat letettem az ebédlőben az asztalra, és felmentem az emeletre. A cipekedéstől húzódott kicsit a hátam, és mivel sem a vacsorához, sem máshoz nem volt kedvem, le akartam feküdni. A lépcső tetejére érve azonban észrevettem, hogy nyitva a külső ajtó.

- Ellie… Te vagy az? - kérdeztem halkan, bár nem volt valószínű, hogy ő az, mert az előbb mintha az udvaron láttam volna őt. Óvatosan beljebb löktem a tenyeremmel az ajtót, és beléptem. Sajnos nem láthattam be mindhárom szobát a bejáratnál állva, így kénytelen voltam tovább menni. Megpróbáltam csendesen lépkedni, de ettől csak még jobban recsegtek a padlódeszkák. Bárki is volt a legbelső szobában, most már tudta, hogy jövök.

A levendula illatát éreztem meg először. Aztán a homályban az ágy mellett észrevettem egy alakot. Körvonalait alig világították meg a csukott ablaktáblák mellett beszűrődő utolsó napsugarak. De én rögtön tudtam, hogy Guy az. Közelebb léptem, de aztán mégis megtorpantam és megtámaszkodtam a baldachin szélső oszlopánál.

Guy komoly arccal bámult rám, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Nem tudtam, mit is mondjak. Ostobának éreztem magam és nagyon szerencsétlennek. Megmozdult, közelebb lépett, és felém nyújtotta a kezét. Én elmosolyodtam, és a következő pillanatban a karjaiba zárt. A hajamba fúrta az arcát, és szorosan magához ölelt. A hátamba azonban olyan erősen belenyilallt a fájdalom, hogy talán összeestem volna, ha nem tart olyan erősen.

- Elisabeth… - suttogta. - Hála az égnek, hogy élsz…

Nem tudtam válaszolni. Egyszerűen elsírtam magam. Az idejét sem tudom, mikor sírtam utoljára. De most patakokban folytak a könnyeim, és képtelen voltam abbahagyni. Hirtelen elengedett, és aggódó tekintettel rám nézett. Azelőtt sohasem láttam ilyennek.

- Ne haragudj… Kérlek, bocsáss meg… - könyörgött, remegő kézzel fogva az én kezeimet. Végigfutott az agyamon, hogy talán azt hitte, a sebeim még nem hegedtek be igazán, és fájdalmat okozott nekem. Megpróbáltam mosolyogni, és megnyugtatni őt.

- A hátam… Jól vagyok… Ne is törődj vele…

Néztem őt, és képtelen voltam abbahagyni a zokogást. Hagytam, hogy a könnyeim elmossák az elmúlt hetek minden szörnyűségét, melyeket próbáltam távol tartani magamtól, mégis megmérgezték a lelkemet. Sírtam a megkönnyebbüléstől, hogy most már vége, meg a boldogságtól, mert álmodni sem mertem volna azt, amit most a szemeiben láttam.

- Amikor Matt elmesélte, hogy eltűntél, azt hittem… attól féltem, nem látlak többé… - szipogtam. - Istenem, Guy, ha megölnek az erdőben, én lettem volna az oka…

- Nem, ne is mondj ilyet! - fogta meg az arcomat. - Csak mondd, hogy megbocsátasz…

Csak bólogatni tudtam, ahogy rám tört egy újabb sírógörcs. Két karomat a nyaka köré fontam. Ő az egyik kezét a derekamra tette, a másikkal a hajamba túrva közelebb húzott magához.

Hosszú percekig álltunk így. Hallgattam, ahogy zakatol a szíve, éreztem, ahogy még a ruháján keresztül is árad belőle a forróság. Alig észrevehető gondolatok cikáztak egymás után a fejemben. Rémlátomások arról, vajon mit kellett átélnie egyedül a rengetegben… Ötletek arról, hogyan osonhatott be a házba, és mikor, hogy én nem vettem észre… És még ott voltak a jövőtől való félelmeim is. Azoktól még nem tudtam teljesen megszabadulni. Vajon ez a békés pillanat tovább tart majd, mint a korábbiak?

Éreztem, hogy még vizes hajfürtjei az ujjaimat csiklandozzák. Akkor jöhetett vissza, amikor a faluban voltam… Még fürdeni is volt ideje… Nagyokat sóhajtoztam, próbáltam abbahagyni az egyre ostobábbnak tűnő bőgést. Aztán valami hirtelen az eszembe jutott, hátravetett fejjel felkacagtam, és elszállt belőlem a szomorúság utolsó maradéka is. Ránéztem, és aztán lejjebb pillantottam. Végigsimítottam a ruháján, amit teljesen eláztattak a könnyeim. Újra a szemébe néztem, és az aggódás, a megkönnyebbülés meg az öröm, amit ott láttam, megmelengette a szívemet. A pillanat nem ért véget, és úgy tűnt, ki is tart még egy darabig.

- Tönkretettem az ingedet… - kuncogtam, és ő velem nevetett.

Valami furcsa érzés járt át a talpamtól a fejem búbjáig. Forróságot éreztem, amitől mégis úgy remegtem, mintha fáztam volna. Hirtelen zavarba jöttem a közelségétől. Hátrébb léptem, és a ruhám ujjával próbáltam megtörölni az arcomat. Kerültem a tekintetét, és a szoba közepére menekültem.

- Rendbe kell hoznom magamat… Így nem mehetek vacsorázni… - motyogtam.

- Odalent találkozunk. - mondta halkan, és elindult kifelé a szobából. Amikor mellém ért, lehajtotta a fejét, és éppen hogy csak hozzám érve arcon csókolt. Amikor kiment, a fejemet fogva az egyik székre rogytam. Elfogott a rettegés, mert megrémített az érzés, a mellkasomat szétfeszíteni akaró vágy, mely azt követelte, bárcsak maradt volna még…

Megmostam az arcomat, és megfésülködtem. Bár az előbb még semmi étvágyam nem volt, most semmi esetre sem mulasztottam volna el a vacsorát. Félve menten le az ebédlőbe, de már ott voltak a fekete lovagok, elfoglalva minden széket és padot, és tátott szájjal hallgatták a parancsnokot. Még az ételre vártak, üresek voltak a tányérok. Úgy tűnt, nem vettek észre, de amikor megpróbáltam csendesen elosonni mellettük, Hughes hangosan a nevemen szólított.

- Megyek… segítek Ellie-nek… behozni a vacsorát. - dadogtam, és eltűntem a konyhában.

Ellie a merőkanállal a kezében bámult rám, amikor beléptem az ajtón. Mélyen a szemembe nézett. Biztosan látta, hogy sírtam… De aztán elmosolyodott, és az asztal felé intett a fejével.

- Vidd a kenyeret. Én viszem a ragut…

Az ebédlőasztal körül csend volt. Amikor bevittük az ennivalót, hálás és éhes arcok fordultak felém. Akármennyire is szerettem volna elkerülni, valami ellenállhatatlanul Guy felé vonzott. Amikor egymásra néztünk, rám mosolygott, aztán elkomolyodva tovább beszélt.

- Pontosan tudják, hogy itt vagyunk, és azt is, hogy mennyien. A meglepetés erejét már elvesztettük. Vagyis valami mást kell kitalálni.

- Azt mondtad, Newstead mellett van a fő tábor? - kérdezte Hughes. Meglepődve néztem a tisztre, amiért letegezte Guy-t, de úgy tűnt, ez senki mást nem zavar, őt magát sem. Magától értetődőnek tűnt, és ez is csak növelte a meggyőződésemet, hogy itt alaposan megváltoztak a dolgok.

- Newstead a főhadiszállásuk… de láttam a nyomaikat Bestwood, Ravenshead és Lickby mellett is. Úgy tűnik, ellenőrzés alatt tartanak minden fontosabb útvonalat. Több vasat tartanak a tűzben, így folyamatosan el tudják látni magukat. Nem hiszem, hogy sokat bajlódnának a vadászattal. Egyszerűbb fegyvert szegezni az első arra járó nyakának, és elszedni tőle mindent, ami mozdítható.

- Most az egyszer igaza van a seriffnek… - elmélkedett Matt, akit láthatóan tiszteletbeli lovaggá avattak a katonák. - Végleg meg kell tőlük szabadulni.

- Nem lesz egyszerű. Sohasem tudhatjuk, hol vannak éppen a vezetőik. Ahhoz meg kevesen vagyunk, hogy egyszerre támadjunk négy vagy öt helyen…

- Csendet az asztalnál! - emelte fel Ellie a merőkanalat, mint egy hadvezér. - Most tessék enni. Lesz még időtök bőven haditerveket kovácsolni. Mondjuk holnap reggel. Mára elég volt a katonaságból.

Hughes és a többiek önfeledten kacagtak, ahogy Marcell csendben a felesége mögé lopakodott, és a derekánál fogva felkapta a levegőbe. Aztán az ölébe ültette, Ellie pedig szedett neki a húsból. Letettem a kenyeres kosarakat meg néhány merőkanalat az asztalokra. A lovagokat nem kellett sokat győzködni, mindenki jóízűen falatozni kezdett. Eszembe jutott a bor, és elindultan kifelé.

- Elisabeth… - szólt utánam Guy, mire visszaszóltam neki. - Azonnal jövök… Csak a bor…

- Majd Spencer behozza. Igaz? - nézett a szolgára, aki a szélső asztalnál ült Matt és a többiek mellett.

- Igen, uram. - pattant fel a fiú teli szájjal, és már ment is.

- Gyere, ülj le. - hívott Guy felém nyújtott kezével, és felállt Hughes mellől. Zavarban voltam, mert újra mindenki engem bámult. Gyorsan leültem a tiszt mellé és megpróbáltam beleolvadni az asztalba. Guy egy darab kenyeret nyújtott nekem, aztán átvonult az asztal végébe. Odahúzott egy hordót, és leült. Ennyit a beleolvadásról. Az asztalfőről nem csak a katonákat, de engem is szemmel tarthatott. De megtette azt a szívességet, hogy egy kis ideig nem foglalkozott velem, így amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, befejeztem az evést, is visszamenekültem a konyhába.

Körülbelül kétméternyi hely volt odabent a tűzhely meg a polcok között, de nekem pont megfelelt. Számlálatlanul róttam a köröket oda-vissza, miközben gondolatban saját magamat biztattam: gondolkozz, gondolkozz… Sürgősen ki kell találnom valamit. Semmi problémát nem jelentett az ördögi Guy fölébe kerekedni, és némi felejthető szenvedés árán egész hamar sikerült is. De a mostani férfival nem tudtam mit kezdeni. Olyan volt az egész, mintha egy tüzes folyó fölött sétáltam volna egy keskeny hídon, és hiába égetett az odalentről felém áramló forróság, valami láthatatlan erő lefelé vonzott, és úgy éreztem, bármelyik pillanatban lezuhanhatok. Az volt a legkevesebb, hogy szédültem.

Kinyílt mögöttem az ajtó, mire hátraszóltam a vállam felett:

- Ellie, ha nem gond, szeretnék…

Nem tudtam befejezni a mondatot, mert a léptek súlyából rájöttem, hogy ez biztosan nem Ellie. Megfordultam. Guy becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és nekitámaszkodott.

- Ellie most nem ér rá…

Csendesen figyelt, a tekintete most nem volt olyan tolakodó. Ránéztem, és megpróbáltam nem gondolni arra, hogy megint milyen közel vagyunk egymáshoz.

- Tényleg a rablók után kutattál? Ezzel töltötted az időt?

Bólintott, és félrehajtott fejjel nézett tovább.

- Hogy bírtad ki egy hétig egyedül? Szörnyű lehetett…

- Az volt. - lökte le magát az ajtótól, és odalépett az asztalhoz. - De nem azért, amire gondolsz… A rablóbandával egyébként nem találkoztam. Szándékosan kerültem őket, és megelégedtem azzal, hogy a nyomaikat figyeltem. Abból is megtudtam, amit akartam.

- Akkor meg mi volt a gond? Akármikor visszajöhettél volna.

Az asztallapon kezdett piszkálgatni valami láthatatlan morzsát, és kerülte a tekintetemet. Most én léptem egy lépéssel közelebb.

- Guy?

Nagyot sóhajtott, és odafordult hozzám.

- Annyira rettegtem attól, hogy mit találok itt, hogy majdnem beleőrültem. Kísértett minden pillanat, minden szó… Még a gondolatát sem bírtam elviselni, hogy esetleg meghaltál… - suttogta. - Ennek nem szabadott volna még egyszer előfordulnia…

Tudtam jó, hogy most mire gondol. A karjára tettem a kezemet.

- Felejtsük el a múltat, Guy… Nem akarom, hogy beszéljünk róla. Vége…

Felhős tekintettel rám pillantott.

- Azelőtt minden éjjel rémálmok kísértettek. Ő jött vissza hozzám újra és újra… Hogy ezzel büntessen… Hogy sose leljek nyugalmat…

- Marian elment… Ahogy Robin és a többiek is mind… Neked is el kellene engedned őket…

Hátat fordított, de éreztem, hogy esze ágában sincs ott hagyni, és hogy milyen fontos neki ez a beszélgetés.

- Anyám mindig azt mondta: csak azt veszítheted el, ami a tied.

- Okos asszony az anyád. - mondta keserűen. - Most már tudom, hogy Marian egyetlen pillanatra sem volt az enyém. Még akkor sem, amikor azt hittem, hajlandó lesz feleségül jönni hozzám.

- Megkérted a kezét? És igent mondott? - kérdeztem meglepődve. Erről semmit sem tudtam. Micsoda pletyka lesz ebből.

- Hazudott nekem. És magának is, azt hiszem. A szíve már hosszú idő óta Robin Hood-é volt… Talán már azelőtt, hogy az apja házában találkoztunk. De nem vallotta be magának, és engedte, hogy én…

Lehajtotta a fejét.

- Számtalanszor elhitette velem, hogy eljött az én időm. A szavai, a csókjai azt súgták, ugyanazt érzi, amit én. Mekkorát tévedtem…

Nem szóltam semmit. Bort töltöttem az egyik kancsóból, és odanyújtottam neki. Először megfogta a kezemet, és csak azután vette ki belőle a kupát.

- Egy héten át megkímélt a szelleme. Helyette a te arcodat voltam kénytelen magam előtt látni újra és újra…

- Én biztosan nem voltam olyan szép… - suttogtam, mire letette a kupát, és átölelt. Óvatosan, hozzá sem érve a hátamhoz.

- Megfogadtam, hogy ha visszatérek, és nem talállak itt, véget vetek az egésznek…

Az ujjaim megmarkolták az ingét, mert megrémültem attól, amit mondott.

- Meg kell köszönnünk Ellie-nek, amiért visszahozott téged az életbe. A legrosszabbkor hagytalak itt. Annyira sajnálom…

- Guy… Hagyd abba végre a bocsánatkérést… - néztem fel rá, és megráztam a vállát. - Elég volt… Ígérem, hogy én nem foglak kísérteni, rendben? - próbáltam tréfálkozva elvenni eddigi beszélgetésünk komor élét.

- Pedig nem venném rossz néven, ha az éjszaka közepén megjelennél a szobámban… - nevetett rám huncut tekintettel, és a sötétséget mintha elszívták volna a közelünkből.

- Vigyázz, Guy of Gisborne… - fenyegettem meg jobb híján a boroskupával, amiből kiloccsant egy kevés ital az asztalra. Így nem voltam olyan meggyőző. - Tanultam ám egyet s mást Ellie-től, amíg nem voltál itt…

Megfogta a kezemet, és elvette a kupát, miközben végigsimította a bőrömet.

- Alig várom, hogy megtudjam. Elvégre ő már férjes asszony… Biztosan tanított neked néhány érdekes dolgot…

Már a nyelvemen volt valami elmés válasz, de egy koppantás hallatszott az ajtó felől, és megjelent az előbb emlegetett asszony, szélesen mosolyogva.

- Hughes és Marcell beszélni akarnak veled, Sir Guy, mielőtt ágyba tennék a többi katonát.

- Azonnal megyek. - bólintott Guy, és nagyot kortyolt a borból.

- Összeszedem az edényeket. - mondtam, a padlót bámulva, és visszamentem az ebédlőbe. Anyám, drága jó anyám, mi lesz még ebből?


	8. Chapter 8

Bármennyire is szerettem volna halogatni az elkerülhetetlent, a seriff gondoskodott róla, hogy ne legyen nyugtunk. Másnap délelőtt egy futár érkezett Nottingham-ből a seriff cseppet sem kedves levelével. Guy, Hughes, Matt és én körbeültük az asztalt. Marcell addig jól tartotta a futárt, és ami még fontosabb, hallótávolságon kívül.

- Az üzenet tömörebb nem is lehetne. - jegyezte meg Hughes. - Egy hetet kaptunk. Reménytelen…

- Nem hiszem. - rázta meg a fejét Guy. - Csak egy jó terv kell. Ezt a munkát még elvégzem neki. De nem az ő kedvéért… Nem érte teszem…

- Szerintem nem a katonáink számával lesz a gond. Szemtől szembe könnyedén végezhetnénk velük. - vélekedett Matt.

- Ez így van. - bólintott Guy. - De nem lehetünk egyszerre több helyen. Ha pedig felosztjuk a csapatot, elveszett minden előnyünk. Én harcoltam korábban erdőben bujkáló emberek ellen. Elég néhány jó íj, a bokrok meg a félhomály, és máris vesztettünk.

Elgondolkozva pucoltam mellettük a zöldségeket az ebédhez. De most eszembe jutott valami.

- Miért csak egy közvetlen összecsapásban gondolkodtok? - szóltam közbe, mire csodálkozó tekintettel mindannyian felém fordultak. Önkéntelen reflex volt ez: nők nem szoktak komoly férfias dolgokba beleszólni.

- Elisabeth… - mosolygott rám elnézően Guy, és majdnem elfelejtettem, mit is akartam mondani. Visszanézett a többiekre. - Ki kell irtanunk őket, mind egy szálig. A seriff nem fog megelégedni kevesebbel. A vezér fejét fogja követelni.

Durcásan elhúztam a számat, és felkaptam a zöldséges tálat.

- Ostobák vagytok. Egyetlen erdőszéli nyílzápor végezne az egész csapattal. Ki sem kell jönniük az erdőből. Elég, ha szépen arrafelé masíroztok, amerre nekik tetszik…

Megráztam a fejemet, és ott hagytam őket. Férfiak… Jobb lesz, ha gyorsan kitalálnak valami okosat. De úgy tűnt, holtpontra jutottak.

Guy egy kis idő múlva utánam jött az udvarra, ahol épp kiöntöttem az állatoknak a zöldség maradékát.

- Mit válaszoltál a futárnak?

- Azt, amit őkegyelmessége hallani akar. Hogy egy hét múlva a fekete lovagok élén visszalovagolok Nottingham dicső várába, egy lándzsahegyen hordozva a vezér fejét.

- Nevetséges… - morogtam, és letettem a tálat a fal mellé. Félretettem néhány répát az előbb, és most elindultam velük az istállóba. Guy követett.

Odabent alig lehetett látni valamit, ahogy az ember az udvar szikrázó napsütése után belépett az ajtón. Meg kellett állnom egy kicsit, hogy a szemem megszokja a sötétséget. Szerettem volna legalább a cipőm orrát látni, mielőtt odamegyek a kikötött lovakhoz. Volt néhány kedvencem, azoknak hoztam a répát. Az egyik különösen nagy érdeklődést mutatott a kezemben levő ennivaló iránt. Alaposan végigszaglászott, és csak azután kezdte el a kezemet bökdösni.

- Még mindig bizalmatlan egy kicsit… Sosem bocsátotta meg nekem a levendulát… - becézgettem a pompás fekete csődör nyakát, miközben az elropogatta az utolsó répadarabokat. Végighúztam a tenyeremet a kemény izmokon, és belemélyesztettem az ujjaimat a sörényébe. Kibogoztam néhány összegubancolódott szálat, aztán megsimogattam az orrát.

- Ezt inkább ne csináld. - suttogta Guy hátulról a fülembe közvetlen közelről. A lehelete megcsiklandozta a nyakamat. Hátrafordultam, de addigra már leült egy üres vödörre.

- Miért ne? - kérdeztem vissza, és csak azért is tovább dédelgettem a lovát.

- Próbára teszed az önuralmamat… - nézett rám olyan szemekkel, hogy egyszerre attól féltem, kigyullad az istálló. Aztán lehajtotta a fejét, és amikor újra felpillantott, komoly volt megint.

- Nem akartalak megbántani odabent. Csak nem hiszem, hogy egy nő bármit is tudna a harci taktikákról… vagy az öldöklésről…

Békén hagytam a lovat, és odahúztam Guy mellé egy másik abrakos vödröt.

- Jutottatok valamire a többiekkel?

Megrázta a fejét.

- Fogalmam sincs, mit tegyünk. Én vagyok a parancsnok, mind tőlem várják a tervet. De nem akar jönni a megvilágosodás, és attól félek, bármilyen ötlettel álltunk is eddig elő, mindegyik öngyilkosság.

Rossz volt látnom, ahogy nem bízik önmagában. Ahogy egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, ő és a rá bízott katonák, annál inkább érezte ennek felelősségét. És nem akart rossz döntést hozni.

- A fekete lovagoktól mindenki retteg a megyében. Azt mesélik rólatok, eladtátok a lelketeket az ördögnek, azért öltöztök feketébe. És azért folyik a vér mindenhol, amerre csak jártok.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ezek az északi barmok foglalkoznak efféle babonával…

- Pedig ha megfélemlítenétek őket… Ha nyüszítve bújnának össze éjjelente az erdőben… Akkor talán könnyebb lenne…

- Várj! - szakított félbe. - Hadd gondolkozzam… Azt mondod, puhítsuk meg őket előbb, mint a szárított húst, és csak azután essünk nekik?

- Azt mondtad, több helyen is látták őket… Hát akkor ti is legyetek ott mindenütt… Meg kell tudniuk, hogy a fekete lovagok állandóan figyelik őket.

- Nem jó… - rázta meg a fejét. - Tudod, hogy kevesen vagyunk. Nem fogunk hatni rájuk, ha nem tudunk valódi túlerőt felmutatni.

Eddig egymás felé hajoltunk, miközben beszélgettünk. De most kiegyenesedtem, és az istálló legmélyebb sarka felé fordultam. A sötétségből mintha egy látomás rajzolódott volna ki előttem… Rettegve menekülő rablók, és az egyikük a földre zuhan. Mögöttük azonban nincs senki…

- Elisabeth… - szólongatott Guy. - Elisabeth?

Visszafordultam hozzá, és megfogtam a kezét.

- Képzeld csak el… - suttogtam, mintha hatalmas titkot bíztam volna rá. - Este van az egyik faluban. A rablók éppen rosszban sántikálnak, vagy csak leitták magukat valakinek a pincéjében… Egyszer csak egy nyílvessző röppen keresztül a sötétségen, és az egyik rabló holtan zuhan a földre… Azonban nem látni, ki lőtt rá. Mindent elfed a sötétség. És másnap átlovagolnak a falun a katonák. Ostobák, mondhatják a népek… Elszalasztották a rablókat… A katonák ellovagolnak, anélkül hogy bárkit is üldöznének.

- De egy rablóval kevesebb. - szorította meg a kezemet. Kezdte érteni, mire gondolok.

- Így van. Bármerre is járnak a banda tagjai, ha valahol egyszer felbukkannak, egy-két emberrel mindig kevesebb lesz belőlük. Nem érezhetik biztonságban magukat sehol. De tudják, hogy nem a fekete lovagok voltak. Hiszen azok csak kardot viselnek. És különben is, mit tudhat néhány elpuhult katona, akik még arra is képtelenek, hogy időben kiszagoljanak egy rablóbandát?

- Csak tudnám, hogy jutnak ilyen dolgok az eszedbe… - nézett rám büszkén. - Megfélemlítés, figyelemelterelés… És ha már a falevelek susogásától is félnek, és összebújnak, mint a nyulak a bokorban…

- Akkor elég egyetlen támadás.

- Talán…

- Hé… - húztam el a kezemet tettetett sértődöttséggel. - Azt hittem, tetszik a terv.

- Tetszik is. Csak nem tudom, honnan szerzünk annyi íjat és nyílvesszőt…

- Először beszélj a többiekkel. És ne mondd el, hogy egyedül én találtam ki.

- Nem igaz. - játszotta most ő a sértődöttet, de alig bírta közben visszatartani a nevetést. - Együtt találtuk ki.

Nevetve megpróbáltam felállni, de egy pillanatra visszatartott a kezemnél fogva. Aztán végül mégis elengedett. Kifelé indultam, de még visszaszóltam neki:

- Anyám testvére megtanított íjjal lőni, amikor gyerek voltam. Lássuk, mire emlékszem belőle.

Az udvaron Marcell jött velem szembe. Vidáman lépkedtem feléje, és neki ez elég is volt arra, hogy döbbent arccal álljon meg előttem.

- Íjak kellenek, Marcell… Mennyi van a háznál?

Még mindig leesett állal bámult, ezúttal a hátam mögé, ahol Guy jelent meg az istálló ajtajában. Ő csak széttárta a karjait, így Marcell nekem volt kénytelen válaszolni.

- Hát… Ha nagyon muszáj, talán egy tucatot össze tudok szedni… De mégis mire…

- Játszani akarok! - intettem le, és tovább masíroztam a katonák szállása felé, hogy megkeressem Hughes-t.

Marcell-nak lassan leeshetett valami, mert hallottam, ahogy a hátam mögött elkiabálja magát, hogy a tyúkok a közelében ijedten ugrottak odébb.

- Íjászverseny!...

Egy percen belül tele lett az udvar az izgatottan kiabáló fekete lovagokkal. Ez a két hét semmittevés kezdett már nagyon unalmas lenni a számukra, ezt csak most láthattuk igazán. Hiába szervezett nekik Hughes minden napra valami feladatot, a harci kedvük még mindig kielégítetlenül fűtötte őket.

Guy hozott nekem egy íjat. Próbaképpen megfeszítettem a húrt. Egészen jó állapotban volt. Ránéztem, és jelentőségteljesen megráztam a fejemet, miközben Hughes-ra néztem. Ő bólintott. Elmosolyodtam a gondolatra, hogy ilyen jól megértettük egymást: vagyis a katonák semmit sem tudhatnak a terv részleteiről, csak Hughes-t fogjuk beavatni. Harminc ember sok egy kicsit… Guy sem bízhatott meg bennük maradéktalanul.

Marcell hamar feltalálta magát. Ki tudja, honnan, de elővarázsolt egy hamisítatlan céltáblát, hatalmas vörös körrel a közepén. Az udvar túlsó végébe telepítette, ami legalább ötvenlépésnyi távolságot jelentett. Az első katonák máris ott tolongtak a célzóvonalnál, a többiek körbeállták őket, hangosan biztatva mindegyiket. Én még nem álltam be közéjük. Inkább alaposan megvizsgáltam az íjat, amit Guy választott nekem. Az egyik legjobb állapotú darab lehetett, mert semmiféle kifogás nem lehetett ellene. Nem úgy a többi darab esetében. Hatalmas nevetésre kaptam fel a fejemet. Az egyik katonának nem volt szerencséje. Az íjhúr elszakadt, ahogy ki akarta feszíteni. A nyílvessző a földre esett, miközben a húr maradéka vigasztalanul himbálózott az íj végén. A katona dühösen Marcell felé indult, de ő bocsánatkérően széttárta a kezét, és odébb menekült. A katonát az egyik társa hűtötte le, miután odaadta neki a saját íját.

Három nagy csoportban lőttek a lovagok. Guy odaintette magához Hughes-t, és láttam, hogy néha összesúgnak. Mindketten értő szemmel vizsgálgatták a katonák teljesítményét. Senki sem lőtt rosszul, de hamar kiderült, ki az a fél tucat ember, akire a terv végrehajtásánál számítani lehet. Ők képesek voltak egymás után többször is pontosan a céltábla közepébe találni. Társaik hatalmas hátbaveregetésekkel jutalmazták őket.

A nagy zajra Ellie is megjelent a konyha ajtajában. Egy húsvágó kést tartott a kezében, mire heveny lelkifurdalásom támadt, amiért egyedül hagytam őt az ebéddel. Odaléptem hozzá megkerülve a katonák csoportját.

- Ne haragudj, Ellie… Mindjárt bemegyek és segítek…

- Ne izgasd magad… Majdnem kész van minden… Te csak játssz szépen a többiekkel. - és játékosan megsimogatta a fejemet, ahogy a gyerekekét szokás.

- Igen, anya. - nyomtam egy puszit az arcára.

Lassan mindenkire sor került. Már csak mi voltunk hátra, Hughes, Guy meg én. A két férfi gálánsan meghajolva előre akart engedni, mire én szabadkozni kezdtem:

- Valami még hiányzik…

Marcell jól tudta, mire gondolok. Eltűnt, és egy perc múlva két pompás szarvasbőr alkarvédővel tért vissza.

- Még szegény grófné viselte néha…

- Marcell… - meghatódva köszönetet mondtam, és kinyújtottam felé a karomat. Ő értő kezekkel felcsatolta az alkarvédőket.

- Jól áll… - vigyorgott Hughes.

- De csak azért, mert megy a hajamhoz. - biccentettem felé nevetve, és elvettem a kezéből a nyílvesszőt. - Na lássuk, mennyire rozsdásodtam be.

A katonák utat nyitottak nekem a céltábla előtt. De már nem figyeltem rájuk. A nagybátyám szavai visszhangzottak a fejemben.

„A lövésre már akkor fel kell készülnöd, amikor a cél a szemed elé kerül. Ne figyelj másra… Tartsd a szemed a célon. És csak akkor feszítsd meg a húrt, ha a cél már ott van benned. Akkor a nyíl szinte magától oda fog találni…"

Nos, tíz évvel ezelőtt nem sugdolózott és kuncogott a hátam mögött vagy harminc katona. És nem állt mögöttem Guy sem. A katonákat könnyedén kiűztem a fejemből, de a hátam folyamatosan bizsergett a kék szempár rám szegeződő tekintetétől.

Az íj ereje éppen hozzám illett. Könnyedén meg tudtam feszíteni, ugyanakkor éreztem azt is, ahogy az energia összegyűlik a meghajló fában. Eszembe jutott, amit a nagybátyám mondott a távoli célokról:

„A hosszúíj gond nélkül elrepíti a nyílvessződet akár harminc- negyven lépésre is. De ha ennél messzebbre kell lőnöd, akkor emeld fel kissé a vessző végét. És figyeld a szelet… És lehetőleg lőj még azelőtt, hogy a karod remegni kezdene. Az ugyanis erősen csökkentheti a siker valószínűségét…"

Egy gondolatnyival megemeltem a nyílvessző hegyét, miközben beszívtam a levegőt. Aztán mozdulatlanná merevedtem, és az ujjaim elengedték a húrt. Halványan éreztem, ahogy a helyére visszaugró húr az alkaromnak csapódik, de a szarvasbőr megvédte a karomat. Nagy szusszanással kifújtam a levegőt. Tisztán hallatszott a néma csendben. Aztán jött a harsány kacagás meg a megjegyzések minden felől.

- Tud a kicsike…

- Nem is rossz… egy lánytól…

Guy odalépett mellém, a szeme csillogott a büszkeségtől, meg valami mástól is, ami arra késztetett, hogy szégyenlősen félrenézzek.

- Tényleg nem volt rossz.

A táblára néztem, aztán a karjára ütöttem.

- Tessék?... A közepébe ment!

Guy csak vigyorgott tovább, és arrébb tessékelt. Az ő íja láthatóan sokkal erősebb volt, mint az enyém. Épp hogy csak átfutott az agyamon, hogy talán ezzel lőtte a szarvast az erdőben, és a lövése már bele is csapódott a céltáblába. Közvetlenül az én vesszőm mellé.

- Látod? - nézett rám szerénytelen mosollyal az arcán. - Ott a helye…

Folytattuk a lövéseket, de már csak a játék kedvéért. Guy hagyta, hogy a katonák hadd szórakozzanak egy kicsit. Hughes társaságában bevonultak az ebédlőbe. Én is inkább átengedtem a terepet a lovagoknak, és csatlakoztam Ellie-hez a konyhában.

- Matt, szeretném, ha húsz megbízható íj lenne a kezünkben holnapig. És annyi nyílvessző, amennyi befér az istálló sarkába. - mondta Guy éppen, amikor elkezdtük befelé hordani az ennivalót.

- A kovács a faluban régi ismerősöm. - bólintott Matt. - Hajlandó lesz segíteni. És ha még kapna is valamit, a lelkesedése is nagyobb lenne… - tette hozzá ravasz mosollyal.

- Van még a szarvasból? - sandítottam hátra Ellie-re, miközben fél szemmel Guy reakcióját figyeltem. Úgy nézett ránk, mint akinek épp harapófogóval készülnek kihúzni egy fogát.

- Jól van… Vigye el az ördög a kovácsot is meg a szarvascombot is…

Matt meg én összemosolyogtunk. Guy megadóan sóhajtott.

- Akkor ez is rendben van. De múlik az idő. - nézett Hughes-ra. - Már ma este lépnünk kell.

- Hol? - kérdezett vissza fojtott hangon Hughes. Már hallatszott a katonák beszélgetése, ahogy befelé igyekeztek az udvarról.

- Lickby van a legközelebb. A falun kívül kell bevárnunk a sötétedést, és csak akkor lopakodhatunk közelebb. De ha szerencsével járunk, még hajnal előtt visszaérünk, és indulhat a holnapi előadás… - suttogta Guy. Hughes már csak bólintani tudott, mert az ebédlő megtelt a betóduló lovagokkal.

Az ebédre senki sem figyelt. Mindenki gépiesen evett, mert lefoglalta őket az íjászverseny kitárgyalása. A bor is jócskán fogyott, végül Marcell volt az, aki berekesztette a mulatságot a boroshordó zárolásával.

- Ellenőrizzétek a lovakat és a felszereléseteket. - adta ki a parancsot Hughes, mire kénytelen-kelletlen összeszedték magukat a katonák. - Holnap szükség lesz rájuk.

Amikor mindenki eltakarodott az ebédlőből, felsóhajtott.

- Végre egy kis csend… Ha nem tehetik azt, ami a dolguk, fecsegő és hisztis vénasszonyok csapatává változnak.

- Megkapják még a harcukat, Hughes… - veregette meg a fiatal tiszt vállát Guy.

Elfogott az aggodalom, ahogy hallgattam őket, miközben letakarítottam az asztalokat. A harc, bármilyen elkerülhetetlen is volt a mi esetünkben, azt jelentette, hogy néhányan esetleg nem térnek vissza... Csak most szembesültem azzal igazán, ami ránk várt.

- Hívd be a hat legjobb lövészt, Hughes… Beszélnünk kell velük. - mondta csendesen Guy, miközben engem nézett. Most az ő tekintetében is csak aggodalmat láttam. Kimentem a konyhába, de közben hallottam, ahogy átszűrődnek a titkos megbeszélés hangjai az ebédlőből.

Hughes azzal kezdte, hogy szigorúan megeskette a katonákat, hogy senkinek, még a társaiknak sem beszélnek arról, mi az igazi küldetés célja. Azzal fenyegette meg őket, hogy viszontláthatják a régi parancsnokot, ha eljár a szájuk. Azt kellett mondaniuk, ha a többi fekete lovag kérdezősködik, hogy jutalomból vadászatra mehetnek. És a nyomaték kedvéért mindegyik kapott egy aranyat, kézzelfogható jutalomként az íjászversenyen való teljesítményükért. Kiválasztott közülük kettőt, akik ma este fogják elkísérni őket. Aztán csend lett odakint.

Nagyot sóhajtva túlestem a mosogatáson. Aztán elindultam fel a szobámba, mert arra is ráfért már némi rendrakás. Ahogy végigpillantottam a három egybenyíló helyiségen, megint úgy éreztem, hogy ez pazarlás. Hogy túl sok nekem, csak egyedül nekem… Elhatároztam, hogy azonnal kérek Marcell-től egy kisebb szobát. Legalább harmadekkorát…

Az intéző csodálkozva nézett rám.

- Azt hittem, tetszik az a szoba.

- A háló valóban gyönyörű… De túlságosan nagy nekem. Szinte már nyomasztó. Gyakorlatilag egyedül én alszom fent az emeleten, ráadásul egy nemes szobájában. Nincs egy másik, egy kisebb szobátok? Közelebb hozzátok…

- Ha túl magányos vagy odafent, tudok valakit, aki szívesen megosztja veled a szobát... - mosolygott rám sokatmondóan.

- Marcell! - csattantam fel mérgesen, mielőtt még elpirultam volna azon, amit mond. Bocsánatkérően felemelte a kezét.

- Jól van, jól van… Kegyelem árva fejemnek… Máris beszélek a feleségemmel. És találunk megoldást.

- Költöztesd be oda a tiszteket. Sir Guy-hoz tényleg jobban illik az a szoba. Hughes és Matt meg elalszanak a külső szobában.

Marcell beleegyezően bólintott.

Visszamentem a szobába, hogy összeszedjem a holmimat. Pakolás közben kipillantottam az ablakon. Guy az udvaron sétált, láthatóan a gondolataiba merülve. A holmimat egy kupacban ott hagytam az ágyon. Fogtam egy kosarat a konyhában, és kisétáltam az almafához. Véletlenül éppen ahhoz, amelyik alatt őt láttam sétálni.

Észrevette, ahogy közeledem hozzá. Csendesen elmosolyodott, de láttam rajta, hogy komoly gondolatok foglalkoztatják. A vállára tettem a kezemet.

- Muszáj már ma este elkezdeni?

- Tudod, hogy igen… Csak hat napunk maradt. Ha nem jelenünk meg Nottingham-ben a megígért napon, másnap hajnaltól ránk fognak vadászni. És jobb, ha tudod, vannak a fekete lovagoknál durvább alakok is a seriff szolgálatában. Csak nem szokott dicsekedni velük…

- A seriff?... - csodálkoztam. - Mióta szégyelli a gyilkosait?

- Á, csak azokkal van baja, akik az áldozataikat a lába elé dobják. Olyankor mindig összevérezik a szőnyegét… - próbált megnevettetni, de nem volt kedvem hozzá. Komor hangulata átragadt rám is.

A patak felé kezdtünk el lassan sétálni. A késő tavaszi délután szinte nyári hőséget hozott magával.

- Ismerem Lickby-t… - szólaltam meg végül. Guy megtorpant, és megrázta a fejét.

- Ezt ne, Elisabeth… Eszedbe ne jusson…

- Miről beszélsz? - néztem rá ártatlan szemekkel, de nem tudtam megtéveszteni.

- Hiába nézel így rám. Azt hiszed, nem tudom, miért lelkesedtél annyira az íjászversenyért? Tudom, hogy jó lövő vagy, de ebbe akkor sem kell belekeveredned. Hagyd, hogy a katonák tehessék a dolgukat…

- De Guy… - ellenkeztem. - Komolyan mondom… Többször is jártam a faluban, amíg élt ott anyám egyik rokona. Pontosan tudom, hol vannak a házak, hol fekszik az erdő a legközelebb… Tudnék segíteni…

Szótlanul nézett, de hiába reménykedtem. Nem változott a véleménye.

- Nem viszlek magammal. Ne is kérd… Ez a férfiak dolga, maradj Ellie-vel és főzz vacsorát.

Feldühített, ahogy beszélt. Elhátráltam tőle, és mérgesen veszekedni kezdtem vele.

- Mióta tartod ilyen kevésre a nőket, Sir Guy? Főzzünk és takarítsunk utánatok, akkor elégedettek vagytok?

- Kérlek… Ne mondd ezt… - próbált megnyugtatni, de már késő volt, akármit is mondott volna még. - A nők sokkal többre képesek, tudom jól.

- Igazad van… Nagy szükségetek van ránk. Nélkülünk hamar éhező és rongyos bandává változnátok. És vajon még mire tudnál használni minket, hm? Mondd csak, megesz a kíváncsiság.

Lassan odasétált hozzám. Kezét a csípőmre tette, és óvatosan közelebb húzott magához. Remegtem a dühtől, de nem mozdultam. Felemelte a kezét, és lágyan végigsimította az arcomat. Az ujjaival félretolt egy elszabadult hajtincset, aztán lejjebb hajtotta a fejét.

- Vannak sokkal kellemesebb dolgok is, melyeket egy nő társasága nyújthat… - suttogta. Odahajolt hozzám, és a további érvelés helyett lágyan megcsókolt. De ahogy megéreztem az ajkát az enyémen, kitéptem magam a karjai közül, és az udvarház felé fordultam. Úgy éreztem magamat, mint egy fúria, akit vérig sértettek, és ezért képes lenne porrá rombolni maga körül mindent. De leginkább az dühített, hogy csalódtam benne.

Bénultan állt a patak mellett, és képtelen volt megszólalni. Megpróbáltam nem figyelni a könyörgésre a szemében.

- Tudod, mit gondolok? - szúrtam oda búcsúzóul. - Igaza volt Marcell-éknek… Amikor felpakoltak a szekérre a várban, azt hittem, csak mezei kegyetlenségből rángattál erre az útra, azok után, hogy hallottál Matthew-ról. De nem! Csak azért hoztál ide, hogy a szajhád legyek!...

Faképnél hagytam és hátra sem nézve visszarohantam az udvarházba. Felkaptam a kosarat az almafa mellől, ahol hagytam, és elrejtőztem a tyúkoknál. Mindig is szerettem őket. Türelmes állatok. Egyáltalán nem tették szóvá, hogy egy fél órát ültem zokogva közöttük…


	9. Chapter 9

Üres kosárral és üres fejjel léptem be a konyhába, amikor már úgy éreztem, emberek közé tudok menni. Úgy éreztem magam, mint akit a téli fagy bénított meg. Képtelen voltam gondolkodni.

- Hoztál tojást? - kérdezte Ellie.

- Nem.

- Nem adtak a tyúkok? - próbálkozott tovább.

- Nem tudom…

Kivette a kezemből a kosarat és leültetett az asztalhoz. Szó nélkül azt tettem, amit akart. A kezembe nyomott egy kis fapoharat. Belekortyoltam. Pálinka volt benne, tüzes és szörnyen büdös. De megittam az egészet egy húzásra. A poharat is neki kellett kivennie a kezemből. Csak ültem ott, mint egy fabábu, aki a vésőre meg a kalapácsra vár.

Ellie megelégelte a dolgot, leült velem szemben, és megfogta a kezemet. Aztán erősen megszorította. Ekkor rápillantottam.

- Az ég szerelmére, halálra rémítesz. Mi történt odakint? Láttam, hogy te és Guy sétálni mentek…

- Megcsókolt.

- Tessék? - nevetett fel megkönnyebbülten. - Hála Istennek, már azt hittem, megint bántott.

- Bántott.

- Bántott? Mégis hogyan?

Nem válaszoltam. Ezt nem lehetett egyszavas mondatokkal leírni.

- Na jó… - mormogta Ellie, és elém rakott egy újabb poharat. - Tessék, idd ki! És ha nem mondasz el azonnal mindent, én foglak bántani.

Ellie legalább olyan rábeszélőképességgel rendelkezett, mint a két pohár pálinka. A tűz a gyomromból a fejembe vándorolt, és hozzásegített, hogy kissé felengedjek.

- Beszélgettünk… Velük akartam menni…

- Ma este? De hiszen ez őrültség.

- Guy is ezt mondta. Vagy legalábbis ezt gondolta. Mindenesetre nemet mondott.

- Jól tette. Életveszélyes játékot űznek. Semmi keresnivalód nem lett volna a tűzvonalban.

- Guy azt mondta, maradjak a fakanál mellett. Hogy az a nők dolga…

- És nem így van?

- Nem akarom, hogy csak a szolgálót lássa bennem.

- És nem akarod, hogy kizárólag a szolgálóra tartson igényt, igaz? - mosolygott elnézően. - Jaj, Elisabeth, nem hittem, hogy ennyire vak vagy.

Kérdő tekintettel néztem rá. A konyha kezdett homályba borulni körülöttem, és egyre melegebb lett.

- Azt mondta… azt mondta… - kezdtem dadogni, mire Ellie visszakérdezett.

- Mit mondott?

- Hogy a nőket másra is lehet használni… És aztán megcsókolt.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt mondta? Nem hiszem el, hogy valóban azt gondolta, amit te hittél.

- De így volt! - kötekedtem. - Nektek volt igazatok! Csak ezért hozott ide! Hogy megalázzon… Hogy kihasználjon… - Kiabálni kezdtem, de egyre nehezebben ment a beszéd. A nyelvem nem akart engedelmeskedni az agyamnak. - Én nem vagyok szajha.

Ellie megpróbált megnyugtatni, és újra megfogta a kezemet.

- Tudom, hogy most tévedsz, Elisabeth. Okos és nagyszerű lány vagy, tudom, amióta csak ismerlek. De most tényleg tévedsz. Guy csak téged akart megvédeni.

- Tudok én magamra vigyázni. - vágtam sértődött képet.

- De ha velük mész, ő nem tudna rád vigyázni. És sosem bocsátaná meg magának, ha bajod esne. Nem bírná ki, ha el kellene téged veszítenie… éppen most…

Elhallgatott, ami nagyon gyanús volt nekem.

- Most? Miért, mi van most?

- Ezt inkább majd tőle kérdezd meg… Ha újra hajlandó vagy vele szóba állni… - tette hozzá sejtelmesen.

Elhúztam a számat. Nem tetszett ez a titkolózás. Aztán csuklottam egyet.

- Azt hiszem, egy kicsit… pihennem kellene…

- Egy kis alvás jót fog tenni. És mire felébredsz, ők is itthon lesznek… - Felállított az asztaltól, aztán belém karolt. Nem bántam, mert hirtelen szédülni kezdtem. - Marcell szólt, hogy új szobát szeretnél. Már elő is készítettem neked. Mellettünk fogsz aludni, rendben?

- Te olyan jó vagy hozzám, Ellie… - szipogtam meghatódva, és a fejemet a vállára hajtottam. Bevezetett egy kicsi, de barátságosan berendezett szobácskába, melynek ablakai az udvarra nyíltak. Megvárta, míg befekszem az ágyba, aztán alaposan betakargatott. Egy égő gyertyát tett az asztalra, és csendben kiment. Arra még emlékeztem, hogy az oldalamra fordultam, de minden más sötétségbe borult.

A gyertya alig pislákolt, amikor felébredtem. Koromsötét éjszaka volt. Kinéztem az ablakon az udvarra, odakint néma csend borított el mindent. Meggyújtottam egy új gyertyát. Megkordult a gyomrom, és rám tört az éhség. Tekintve, hogy dél óta semmit sem ettem, érthető volt a követelőzése. Elhatároztam, hogy annak ellenére, hogy éjszaka közepe van, kimegyek a konyhába, és harapok valamit.

Csendben kilopakodtam a szobából. A konyhában azonban világosságot láttam. Lehet, hogy más is éhes?

Ellie és Marcell az asztalnál ültek, és csendben beszélgettek. Amikor megjelentem az ajtóban, Ellie leültetett, és egy teli tálat tolt elém kenyérrel, sajttal és hideg hússal. Aztán fogott egy jókora kupát, és színültig töltötte vízzel.

- Jó étvágyat.

- Miért vagytok még fent? - kérdeztem két falat között. Hirtelen mintha kést szúrtak volna a fejembe. - Aú, pokolian fáj a fejem.

- Hogy ízlett a pálinka? - vigyorgott Marcell, mire a felesége oldalba bökte.

- Most egyél, és igyál minél több vizet. Hamarosan jobban leszel.

Végignézték, ahogy elpusztítom a késői vacsorát. A fejem azonban még mindig zakatolt.

- Ez borzalmas. Még sohasem voltam részeg. - néztem rosszallóan Ellie-re.

- Nem volt ez olyan vészes, én tudom. Tapasztalatból. - mosolygott Marcell megállás nélkül.

Olyan képet vágtam, hogy inkább visszafogta magát. Lehajtottam a fejemet az asztalra, és vártam, hogy elmúljon a rosszullét. Aztán a szívem egy pillanatra elfelejtett dobogni. Halálra vált arccal egyenesedtem fel újra, és a házaspárra néztem. Marcell odasúgta a feleségének, persze úgy, hogy én is halljam:

- Mennyi időbe is telt neki? Szerintem legalább tíz perc volt.

- Jaj, Marcell, hagyd már abba! - utasította rendre Ellie. - Nyugalom, Elisabeth, ne ess pánikba.

- Hol vannak? Elmentek Lickby-be? Mikor? - hadartam el gyors egymásutánban az összes kérdést, ami az eszembe jutott.

Ellie bólintott.

- Maradj nyugton. Csaknem hajnalodik már… Semmi szükség rá, hogy felkeltsd a katonákat a hangos aggódásoddal. Hamarosan itt kell lenniük.

- Én is megvárom őket. - határoztam. Marcell kinyitotta a száját, de leintettem. - Ne is próbáljatok lebeszélni.

Magamhoz húztam a kupát, és kortyolgatni kezdtem a hűs vízből. Az elkövetkező körülbelül egy órában nem sokat beszélgettünk, csak vártunk türelmesen. Aztán meghallottuk, ahogy az egyik kakas hajnalt kiált. Persze messze nem volt még világos, de neki valamiért sürgős volt. Nem bírtam tovább, felugrottam az asztaltól.

- Hagyd itt a gyertyát… - szólt rám Ellie.

Kiálltam a kapu elé. Keleten már látszott egy világosabb fényes sáv, mutatva a felkelni készülő nap irányát. A patak felől köd szállt fel és elúszott a rétek felé. Ahogy az útra pillantottam, megpillantottam négy lovat. Kantárszáron vezették őket, így a kis menet szinte semmilyen zajt nem csapott.

A két katona szótlanul sétált el mellettem. Aztán Matt mosolygott rám biztatóan. Bevárta az utolsónak érkező Guy-t, és elvette tőle a ló kantárját.

- Kettő mínusz. - suttogta, és elvezette a két lovat.

Guy holtfáradt arccal állt meg előttem.

- Nem kellett volna virrasztanod…

- Eszem ágában sem volt. Ágyban voltam. - néztem félre. - Ellie ugyanis leitatott.

- Micsoda? Hogyan… mivel?

- Ne merészelj kinevetni, Guy. - fenyegettem meg az ujjammal. - Gyógyírnak szánta.

- Rosszul vagy?

- Semmi bajom. Csak… ki akart faggatni… - böktem ki végül.

Guy elgondolkozva bólintott.

- Szeretném, ha később beszélhetnék veled… - mondta csendesen. - De most… egy egész vagyont adnék egy kényelmes ágyért.

- Ezen segíthetek. Új szobát kapsz. - mondtam neki, ahogy lassan besétáltunk az udvarházba.

- Új szobát? - állított meg csodálkozva a lépcsőnél.

- Azt, amelyiket eredetileg is neked szántak. Harmadik ajtó jobbra… Jó éjt, Guy… - elbúcsúztam tőle, és visszamentem a szobámba. Éreztem, hogy legyűr a kimerültség. De most sokkal nehezebben aludtam el. Igazából csak akkor talált rám az álom, amikor odakint már világosodott, és amikor végre bevallottam magamnak, mennyire örültem, amikor megláttam őt épen és egészségesen visszatérni.

Másnap reggel beindult a gépezet. Húsz talpig feketébe öltözött, felfegyverzett lovas hagyta el az udvarház kapuját szigorú kettes oszlopban lovagolva. Élükön Hughes vágtatott, aki most a kapitányok vörös kendőjét viselte az arcán. Rengett a föld a lovak patái alatt, ahogy végigrobogtak a Lickby felé vezető országúton. Elképzeltem, ahogy Hughes bevezeti őket a faluba, ahol előző éjszaka a halál titokzatos angyala vette el két rabló életét. Láttam magam előtt a falusiak ijedt arcát, ahogy a lovasok végigkutatják az egész falut. Ahol természetesen már egyetlen rablót sem találnak. És a meglepett tekinteteket, ahogy a lovasok dolguk végezetlen szó nélkül távoznak.

Matt közben Ravenshead felé lovagolt. Egy kis húst vitt az unokatestvérének, meg kalácsot, amit Ellie sütött neki. Csak mi tudtuk, hogy a valódi célja más. Ki kellett derítenie, hogy elindult-e már a szóbeszéd, amire a tervünk sikeréhez nagy szükségünk lett volna. Tudnunk kellett ugyanis, hogy melyik az a falu, ahol nem számítanak támadásra a rablók, ahol még meglepetésként érheti őket egy-két sötétből előröppenő nyílvessző. Ha ugyanis a rossz hírek túlságosan szétterjednek a környéken, a rablók visszabújnak a fészkükbe, és a lesből támadás már nem fog működni. Ez persze együtt járt azzal is, hogy egyetlen alkalommal minél több rablóval kellett végezni. A tegnap éjszaka vadászaton járt katonák mára pihenőt kaptak, velük együtt egy tucat fekete lovag maradt az udvarházban. És Guy.

Bár mindannyian hajnalban kerültünk ágyba, Ellie és én már késő délelőtt talpon voltunk. Mindkettőnkön meglátszott a csaknem teljesen átvirrasztott éjszaka, amit az én esetemben még a másnaposság is tetézett. Korábban soha nem ittam még ennyit, nálam két pohár alkohol már jóval az egészséges szint fölött volt. Szerencsére Ellie sem volt híján a gyógynövényeknek, így legalább a lüktető fejfájásomon segíteni tudott.

Az udvarház készleteit néztük át együtt. Két hétig etetni több mint harminc embert: ez hosszú távon meghaladta az udvarház kapacitását. Bár a szarvasok, amiket Guy lőtt, átmenetileg orvosolták a problémát, nem jelentettek valódi megoldást. A téli készleteknek már csak a maradékát fogyasztottuk. A kertekben viszont még nem termett semmi ehető. Mikor összepakoltunk mindent, amit a kamrákban még találtunk, rá kellett jönnünk, hogy alig egy-két napra elegendő az ennivaló.

Ellie behozta az utolsó adag sózott húst. Letörve kezdtük el előkészíteni a vacsorához az ebédlőasztalnál.

- Nem tudom, mit fogunk holnap csinálni. - bosszankodott. - Nem adhatok tojást meg kenyeret a katonáknak. Azonnal fellázadnának. Megmondtam Marcell-nak is, találjon ki gyorsan valamit, mert maholnap a kerítést is felfalják nekem…

- Ki beszél itt tojásról? - hallottam a világ legfelkavaróbb hangját a lépcső felől. Felnéztem Guy-ra, aki épp akkor sétált le a lépcsőn.

- Jó reggelt, Sir Guy. - köszöntötte Ellie, és odalépett hozzá, gyorsan megtörölve a kezét egy rongyban. - Maradt még egy kevés a tegnapi raguból, ha éhes.

- Az jól esne… Köszönöm, Ellie. - bólintott, és leült az asztalhoz. Az asszony eltűnt a konyhában.

Guy a kedvenc fekete ingét viselte. Igaz, hogy mindegyik inge fekete volt, és mindegyik úgy simult a testére, mintha sohasem akart volna megválni tőle. Ő maga azonban pocsékul festett. Haja kócos és rakoncátlan fürtökben keretezte az arcát, mely most sápadt volt. Szemei is kimerültségről árulkodtak.

- Talán kényelmetlen volt az ágy?- kérdeztem, miközben megpróbáltam a szálkás húst apró darabokra vágni.

- Nem tudom. Nem feküdtem rajta… - dőlt hátra a széken. - Le sem hunytam a szememet.

- Pihenned kellene… - néztem rá két vágás között. - Ha ma éjszaka újra vadászni mentek, szükséged lesz az erődre.

- Majd csak túlélem valahogy. Már csak öt napunk van… - válaszolta, de valahogy nem tűnt elég meggyőzőnek.

- Talán aggódsz, hogy nem fog sikerülni? - Letettem a kést és leültem vele szemben. - Kettővel kevesebb, Matt azt mondta. Hány rablóval kellene még végeznetek, hogy elégedett légy?

- Legalább egy tucattal. De sajnos minden nappal csökkennek az esélyeink. És tegnap sem volt olyan egyszerű. Órákon keresztül gubbasztottunk a sötétben, egy mukkanás nélkül, mire végre megjelent egy kisebb banda. És attól félek, nagy szerencsénk volt, amiért rémülten elmenekültek, és nem kezdték el keresni az íjászt a házak között.

- Akkor még fontosabb, hogy összeszedd magad. Edd tele magad, fürödj meg és aludj. Messze még az este.

- Kezdesz úgy beszélni, mint Ellie. - mosolyodott el halványan.

- Azt hiszem, az elkövetkező napokban semmi okunk nem lesz a vidámságra, Guy… Ez a hús itt az asztalon az utolsó adag. Nincs több…

Elnyúlt arccal fogta meg a fejét.

- Sejtettem, hogy ez lesz a vége. Csak éppen reménykedtem benne, hogy nem ilyen gyorsan.

- Te tudtad, hogy el fog fogyni az ennivaló? Akkor meg miért nem tettél ellene valamit? - kiáltottam rá meglepetten.

- Nézd… Azelőtt minden másképp volt… A fekete lovagok csak átlovagoltak a faluba, és összeszedték, amire szükségük volt.

- Azelőtt?

Közelebb hajolt az asztal fölött és mélyen a szemembe nézett.

- Tényleg azt várod tőlem, hogy rontsak rá egy csapat falusira, akiknek amúgy sincs sok ennivalójuk, és szedjem el tőlük az utolsó morzsákat csak azért, hogy a katonák hasát megtömhessük?

- Régen ezt tetted volna.

- Igen. Régen… De valaki meggyőzött, hogy talán van más mód… - tette hozzá mosolyogva, és felfelé fordított tenyérrel kinyújtotta felém a kezét. - Majd kitalálunk valamit.

Ránéztem a kezére, aztán megfogtam és végigsimítottam rajta. A tenyere tele volt karcolásokkal.

- Ezeket meg hol szerezted?

- A háztetők Lickby-ben nem túl kellemesek. Nemcsak felmászni, rajtuk maradni is egy kihívás volt.

- Várj csak. - álltam fel. - Hozok rá valamit.

Elengedtem a kezét, de ő nem mozdult, ott hagyta az asztal közepén, mintha az a kéz még mindig rám várt volna.

Ellie nem volt a konyhában. De tudtam, hogy tart valahol egy körömvirágból készült balzsamot, amivel rendbe lehetett hozni a sérült, lenyúzott bőrt. Egy tálba meleg vizet öntöttem, és fogtam egy tisztának tűnő rongyot is. Guy engedelmesen ült az asztal mellett. Szótlanul nézte, ahogy letisztítom a tenyerét, és bedörzsölöm a balzsammal.

- Jobb? - kérdeztem. A hangom furcsán rekedt volt. Talán túl sok volt a hideg vízből tegnap este…

- Köszönöm. - szólt csendesen.

Megköszörültem a torkomat.

- Van valami ötleted, honnan szerezzünk ennivalót?

- Ahonnan eddig is. Az erdőből.

- Vadászni akarsz? Azt hittem, inkább…

- Mire Ellie elkészíti nekem a fürdővizet, már vissza is érünk.

- Értem. - bólintottam. - Máris szólok neki.

- Azt is mondd meg neki, hogy sietünk vissza. Nem szeretném, ha aggódna miattad.

Tágra nyílt szemmel néztem vissza rá az ajtóból. Felállt és odasétált mellém.

- Gyere velem, Elisabeth... Kérlek…

Hirtelen azt sem tudtam, mit válaszoljak.

- Guy, én… Én még sohasem vadásztam… Nem hiszem, hogy…

- Jobban bánsz az íjjal, mint a legtöbb katonám. És csak néhány óránk van, hogy annyi vadat lőjünk, amennyit csak bírunk. Kérlek, mondj igent.

Lehunytam a szemem, és megpróbáltam nem gondolni a tegnapi veszekedésünkre. Ő minden jel szerint megpróbált békés hangot megütni, a lehető legkevésbé tolakodó módon. Nem tudtam neki ellenállni, de tudtam, hogy még tartozunk egymásnak egy beszélgetéssel.

- Rendben. - bólintottam. - De hozz nekem egy nyugodt lovat.

Ő az istálló felé került, én megkerestem Ellie-t. Meglepetésemre hálálkodni kezdett, és Sir Guy önfeláldozását dicsérte. És olyan fürdőt ígért neki, amilyet csak egy király kaphat.

Megismertem a barna kancát, amit Guy választott nekem. Ezzel lovagoltunk ki napokkal ezelőtt, Hughes meg én, amikor a csapatot kerestük… Meglepett, hogy emlékezett rá. Segített felülni a ló hátára, aztán ő is nyeregbe pattant. Magamról megfeledkezve bámultam, ahogy kihúzza magát a fekete ló nyergében, és mintha egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt volna belőle a fáradtság. Az íjakat a nyereghez kötöztük, és elindultunk az erdő felé.

A meleg idő ellenére a fák közé érve érezhetően lehűlt a levegő. Persze az is lehet, hogy csak én éreztem így, mert annyira furcsa volt a rengeteg árnyék a vakító napsütés után. Guy visszafogta a lovakat, és csendesen, lépésben haladtunk tovább.

- Van errefelé egy kis tó… - mesélte, ahogy egymás mellett léptettünk az ösvényen. - Alig nagyobb egy pocsolyánál… De sok állat jár arrafelé, és talán szerencsénk lesz…. A lovakat persze ott kell hagyunk valahol.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? - kérdeztem, mire felnevetett.

- Még nem voltál vadászni soha, igaz?

- Nem… Az nem…

- Nem a nők dolga… - fejezte be a mondatot helyettem, és ezzel sikerült egy időre elnémítania. Szégyenlősen néztem a másik irányba, és kénytelen voltam jónéhány percet korábbi szavainak átgondolásával tölteni.

Hatalmas sziklák közé értünk. A hely csendes és elhagyatott volt. Guy leugrott a nyeregből, és megfogta az én lovam kantárját is. Ahogy a két állat megállt egymás mellett, közelebb lépett és kinyújtotta felém a karjait. Ahogy átvetettem a lábam, és megkapaszkodtam a vállában, átölelve lesegített a nyeregből. Olyan lassan engedett le a földre, mintha csak egy kisgyermeket tartott volna a kezében. Bár a talpam már a földet érintette, a szemébe nézve azt hittem, még mindig lebegek. Nehezére esett elengedni, és talán mondani is akart valamit. De végül csak megrázta a fejét, és könnyedén megérintve lefejtette magáról a karjaimat. Megfogta a lovak kantárját, és egy jókora fához kikötötte őket. Fogta az íjakat és a két tegezt, aztán rám pillantott. Még mindig ugyanott álltam, ahol az előbb hagyott.

- Indulhatunk?

Bólintottam, feljebb húztam a szoknyámat, és követtem őt egy alig látható keskeny ösvényen, ami a sziklák közé vezetett. Az út egyre meredekebbé vált, és sokszor meg kellett állnunk, amíg ő átmászott egy sziklán, vagy egy kidőlt fatörzsön, hogy aztán kinyújtott kezébe kapaszkodva én is átvergődjem ugyanott. Kezdtem nagyon bánni, amiért én nem viseltem nadrágot. Guy azonban udvariasságból nem tette szóvá, amiért ennyire lelassítottam őt.

Egyszer csak a szájára tette a kezét, így mutatva, hogy csendben kell lennünk. Felértünk az emelkedő tetejére, és ahogy lepillantottam a túloldalon, megláttam a titkos tavat. Olyan volt, mint egy álom. A sziklák által őrzött kis mélyedésbe annak a pataknak a vize csobogott, amely a ramsdale-i malmot is hajtotta. A környező bokrok leveleiről csöpögött a víz. A mohás sziklák között keskeny ösvény mutatta, merről szoktak érkezni az állatok az ivóhelyre. Most azonban egy sem járt errefelé, állapítottam meg csalódottan. Guy nem először járt itt. Kitérők nélkül vezetett egy kiváló búvóhelyre, mely széliránnyal szemben, a sziklák és néhány bokor között rejtőzött.

- Imádkozz, hogy a lovakat ne szagolják ki. Bennünket itt nem fognak észrevenni.

Kényelmesen elhelyezkedtünk, az íjakat a kezünk ügyében hagyva.

- És most?

- Most várunk.

Nagyot sóhajtottam. Éppen az idő volt az, amiből kevés jutott nekünk. Guy az arcomat fürkészte.

- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte halkan.

Megpróbáltam nem nézni rá. Ez azonban elég nehézkes volt, mivel szorosan egymás mellett kucorogtunk egy alig másfél méternyi helyen.

- Aggódom a problémáink miatt…

- A mi problémáink miatt?

- Az ennivaló, amit még meg kell szereznünk… A rablók, akiket meg kell ölnünk… A seriff, akit ki kell engesztelnünk…

- Ezekből egy sem a te problémád, Elisabeth… Nem is tudom, miért keveredsz bele.

- Te hívtál ide, nem emlékszel? - pillantottam rá csodálkozva.

- Ez igaz… - hagyta rám. - De akkor is…

- Én sem tudom, hogy történt. Egyszer csak ott találtam magam a sűrűjében.

Guy az íjamat kezdte piszkálgatni. Csendben üldögéltünk, a patak zúgását hallgatva. Úgy éreztem, mintha egy harangzúgás visszhangja vergődne kettőnk között, de valami megakadályozná, hogy megszólaljon. Én a kezét figyeltem, ő meg nagyokat sóhajtozott. Végül nem bírta tovább.

- Az ördögbe is… - fakadt ki megfeledkezve magáról. Egy madár rebbent fel a közeli bokorból.

- Még elijeszted a vadat, Guy… Maradj csendben.

- Képtelen vagyok… Nem tudok tovább hallgatni… - nézett rám zavartan. - Tudom, hogy dühös vagy, amiért ide juttattalak. Tudom, hogy én vagyok az oka, és hidd el, sajnálom, de már nem tudom visszacsinálni…

- Guy… - suttogtam, de nem találtam a megfelelő szavakat. A szemébe néztem, hátha okosabb leszek. Hát nem segített sokat.

Félrevonta az ölemből az íjat, hogy közelebb húzódhasson. De nem akart hozzám érni, a kezét sem emelte fel. Csak a tekintete mélyedt egyre inkább az enyémbe.

- Guy… - próbálkoztam újra. - Nem erről van szó… Ezt már megbeszéltük egyszer, nem emlékszel? Azt mondtam, felejtsünk el mindent, ami történt… És komolyan is gondoltam…

- Majdnem megöltelek…

- És magadat is, azt hiszem. De egyik sem történt meg, és nem szeretnék erről többet beszélni.

Elfordultam, és lepillantottam az itatóhoz. Állatnak még mindig semmi nyoma nem volt.

- Mégis… Úgy érzem, még mindig félsz tőlem… - érintette meg óvatosan a vállamat. - Így van, nem igaz? - kérdezte, ahogy visszanéztem rá.

- Miből gondolod? Honnan veszed ezt az ostobaságot? - ellenkeztem nem túl meggyőző módon.

- Látom a szemedben, Elisabeth. Érzem, amikor megérintelek…

Lebuktam. Ahogy tenyerébe fogta az arcomat, beleremegtem. Le sem tagadhattam volna.

- Érzem, hogy tartasz valamitől…

- Azelőtt sem féltem tőled, Sir Guy, és most sem félek. - suttogtam, és megpróbáltam meggyőzni magamat, hogy tényleg így van.

- Akkor miért hiszem azt, hogy megbénít a félelem, mint egy őzet, ami az itatóhoz jön? - mosolyodott el, miközben olyan halkan beszélt, hogy alig értettem a szavait.

De amikor az őzet említette, összerázkódtam, és a szemeim tágra nyíltak.

Ajkaim a nevét formálták hangtalanul, de ő csak megsimogatta az arcomat, és a kezével lefelé mutatott. Lent két őzet vettem észre. Guy a kezével először kettőt, majd egyet mutatott. Ebből megértettem, hogy egyszerre kell lőnünk. Több esélyünk nem lesz. Ha megriadnak az állatok, ma már biztosan nem jön több ide. Azt is elmutogatta, hogy melyik őz lesz az enyém.

Mindkettőnk szívdobogását hallani véltem az erdő néma csendjében. Mintha a patak vize is hangtalanul folyt volna tovább a medrében. Guy mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és megfeszítette a húrt. Én ugyanígy tettem. Épp csak annyira emelkedtünk fel a sziklák közül, hogy célozhassunk az íjjal. Az őz szívét vettem célba a nyílvessző hegyével. Megpróbáltam megérezni, ahogy zakatolva vergődik a bordái között.

- Most… - suttogta Guy, és az ujjaim eleresztették a húrt. A két nyílvessző surrogva szállt lefelé. A két őz megmerevedett és felpillantott, de a délutáni nap éppen a mi irányunkból tűzött. Úgy zuhantak a földre, hogy nem is látták, mi hozta rájuk a halált. Könnycseppek gördültek végig az arcomon. Mindig is csodáltam az őzeket a kecsességükért, a szépségükért. És most megöltem egyet.

- Maradj itt. - szólt Guy, és én nem ellenkeztem. Nem lettem volna képes odamenni, és az őz nyakára tenni az ujjamat, hogy megnézzem, van-e még benne élet. Óvatosan lemászott a patakhoz, és megvizsgálta az őzeket. Mosolyogva húzta ki a nyílvesszőket a tetemekből, és a két állatot a vállára vetve visszatért a rejtekhelyre. Elborzadva néztem a testeket. Mindkettő oldalában kis lyukat láttam, melyből szivárgott a vér.

- Egyenesen a szívébe… Szép lövés volt…

- Szegényke… - törölgettem le a könnyeimet.

- Ennivaló, Elisabeth. Nem volt más választásunk.

- Tudom. - néztem rá beletörődve. - Menjünk.

Guy bólintott, és elindultunk, hogy megkeressük a lovakat. Láthatóan megkönnyebbült, hogy a lovak még ott vannak, ahol hagytuk őket.

- Sietnünk kell. - mondta. - Jön az este. Már nem biztonságos az erdő.

- Gondolod, hogy errefelé is járnak rablók? Túl közel van Ramsdale.

- Így van. - helyeselt, miközben felsegített a lóra. - Jobb, ha gyorsan eltűnünk. Most már ne kíméld a lovat. Minél hamarabb visszaérünk, annál jobb.

A két őzet a nyereg mögé kötözte, felpattant a csődörre, és már vágtattunk is. A sötétség gyorsabban közeledett, mint azt gondoltam. Amikor kiértünk a fák közül, visszapillantva már csak feketeséget láttam az ágak között.

Ellie leesett állal bámulta a két tetemet az ebédlőasztalon. Egyikünk arcáról a másikéra ugrott a tekintete, és még mindig képtelen volt elhinni. Aztán a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy visszatartsa a kacagást.

- Sir Guy… Ez tényleg… csodálatos… - Aztán hozzátette: - Azt hiszem, elég lesz, ha csak holnap délután mennek el újra vadászni.

Összenevettünk, aztán Guy megpróbált nagyon komoly és nemesi arcot vágni.

- Kész a fürdőm?

- Igen, milord. - bólogatott Ellie hevesen. - Ahogy kívánta.

Guy mosolyogva visszavonult, én pedig levetettem magam egy székbe. Csak most lett igazán úrrá rajtam a kimerültség. Ellie alig várta, hogy a lovag eltűnjön a lépcső tetején, máris megragadta a kezemet.

- Mesélj! Mesélj el mindent!

- Képzeld, az egyik őzet én lőttem! - újságoltam büszkén. De őt valahogy mégsem ez érdekelte, mert unott képet vágott és látványosan ásított egyet.

- Vadásztunk, Ellie… Ennyi… Az is éppen elég izgalmas volt

- Hát persze… - ásítozott tovább, és az őzeket kezdte el vizsgálgatni. - Szólok Marcellnak, hogy nyúzza meg őket. Aztán majd elrendezem a húst.

- Ellie… - szóltam oda neki tettetett szigorral.

- A lényeget, Elisabeth… - nézett vissza rám hasonló tekintettel. - Beszéltél vele, vagy nem?

- Beszéltünk… - nyugtattam meg. - És még fogunk is beszélgetni. De jöttek az őzek, így nem maradt sok időnk.

- Adj neki egy esélyt, hogy megmagyarázza. Tudom, hogy szenved, látszik a tekintetében, amikor rád néz.

Csodálkozva pillantottam rá, és egy tapasztalt asszonyt láttam magam előtt, aki nem a levegőbe beszél.

- Én évek óta ismerem… Sokszor járt már itt, és mindig szenvedés járt a nyomában… De hidd el nekem, gyökeresen megváltozott… Mégis azt kell látom, hogy nem boldog. Még mindig nem az…

- Mert még kísérti a múlt… Ő maga mondta nekem, hogy Lady Marian…

Türelmetlenül a szavamba vágott.

- Lady Marian már a Holdban sincs, Elisabeth. Értsd már meg… Á, minek is jártatom itt a számat! - legyintett. - Menj, és hívd ide nekem Marcell-t.

Éreztem, hogy Ellie komolyan mérges rám. Még sohasem jött ki így a béketűrésből, még a férjével szemben sem. Jobbnak láttam, ha szót fogadok, és eltűnök a szeme elől. Amint megtaláltam a férjét, fogtam néhány törölközőt és felmentem a vendégszobába. Félve nyitottam ki az ajtót, és nem is mertem beljebb menni. Csak letettem őket a külső szobában, és már mentem is.

Odakint lement a nap, és besötétedett. Matt és Hughes haditanácsot tartottak az ebédlőben. Én Ellie-nek segítettem előkészíteni az ennivalót hajnalra a nyitott konyhaajtón túl. Megbeszéltük, hogy mindenki megpróbál pihenni, mert úgysem bírnánk sokáig a folyamatos éjszakázást. Ezért dolgoztunk előre. Matt jó híreket hozott, így a fiatal tiszttel együtt nekiláttak, hogy kiötöljék a következő stratégiai lépést.

- Ravenshead még nem sejt semmit. Az emberek állandó félelemben élnek, mert a rablók szinte naponta megjelennek. És az a legkevesebb, ha csak betérnek egy ingyen sörre a helyi kocsmába. Sokkal rosszabbak is szoktak történni, azt mondják. A vezér, valami Floyd nevű fickó állítólag az ördöggel cimborál. Vannak, akik azt állítják, rosszabb, mint Sir Guy… - suttogta végül. - Mármint… szóval… ahhoz képest, amilyen régen volt… - tette hozzá zavartan, de Hughes nem is törődött a megjegyzéssel.

- Akkor ma este mehetnénk oda… - vélekedett a tiszt.

- Várjuk meg Sir Guy-t. - mondta Matt. - Neki kell döntenie.

- Ravenshead. - mondta Guy a lépcső tetejéről. - Használjuk ki a lehetőséget.

Hughes felállt az asztaltól.

- Megyek, és hívom a második párost. Ki ne maradjanak a szarvasvadászatból. - mosolygott.

- Matt… Mit gondolsz, van még egy harmadik esélyünk is? - kérdezte Guy, ahogy helyet foglalt az asztalnál.

- Az igazat megvallva nem tudom. Bestwood lett volna a harmadik választás, de annyira közel van Lickby-hez, hogy szerintem holnapra odaérnek a hírek a titokzatos bosszúálló angyalról. Nem érnénk már oda időben.

- Így elveszítünk egy lehetőséget. És túl sokan maradnak ahhoz, hogy rögtön a főtábor ellen menjünk… - csóválta a fejét csalódottan Guy.

- Azért még nem kell feladnunk. Ott van még Felley is.

- Felley? Az nem nyugat felé van Newstead-től?

- De igen. Kicsit talán ki is esik a fő irányból, de az unokatestvérem azt mondta, hogy esküvőt tartanak holnap. A rablók ki nem hagynának egy ilyen csábító lehetőséget.

- Rendben. - hagyta rá Guy. - Akkor esküvőre megyünk.

- Ki házasodik? - lépett be Hughes két lovaggal az oldalán az udvarról. Leült Guy mellé, de aztán undorodó arckifejezéssel odébb is húzódott.

- Az ég szerelmére, Sir Guy… Mi történt?

A lovag korábban biztosan megbüntette volna a tisztet egy ehhez hasonló tiszteletlen megjegyzésért, de most csak karba tett kézzel hátradőlt:

- Valami gond van, Hughes?

- Öööö... semmi. - visszakozott a másik, de ahogy leült, az arca furcsán rángatózott.

A katonák csendben elfogyasztottak egy gyors vacsorát. Marcell lépett be az ajtón, egy köteg nyílvesszőt cipelve.

- Tessék, a mai muníció. - dobta le a köteget az asztalra, aztán kikiabált Ellie-nek a konyhába. - Te, asszony…! Mondtam már neked, hogy ne tegyél annyi levendulát a fürdővízbe. Ezeket a szerencsétleneket mérföldekről ki fogják szagolni, és annak te leszel az oka.

Mondanom sem kell, hogy kitört a nevetés az asztalnál. Ellie bekukkantott a konyhából, és a férje fejéhez vágott egy darab kenyeret. Aztán gyorsan vissza is húzódott, mert ő sem bírta megállni nevetés nélkül. Én egészen idáig igyekeztem meghúzni magamat, a lehető legkevesebbet fecsegni és általában úgy viselkedni, mint aki magába szállt és a világ nagy kérdésein rágódik. De én is elmosolyodtam, ahogy meghallottam Guy szívből jövő önfeledt kacagását.

Eljött az idő, és a kis csapat megint útra kelt. Hiába próbáltam ellenállni a kísértésnek, végül csak kikukkantottam a konyhából. Még láthattam, ahogy Guy visszanéz rám. Aztán alakját elnyelte odakint az éjszaka sötétje. Nagyot sóhajtottam, és visszafordultam a házba. Marcell vállalta, hogy őrködik hajnalig. Mi pedig nyugovóra tértünk.


	10. Chapter 10

Arra ébredtem, hogy valaki rázza a vállamat. A gyertya elaludt, így vaksötét volt a szobában.

- Guy… - suttogtam megkönnyebbülten, amikor megéreztem a levendula illatát.

- Az ördög vigye Ellie-t meg az illatos fürdőjét… - morgolódott, aztán megfogta felém nyújtott kezét, és kivezetett a szobámból. Amikor a folyosón a félhomályban már többet láttam, felnyögtem a rémülettől.

- Guy, vérzel! Mi történt?

- Nem az én vérem… - rázta meg a fejét, és én megkönnyebbülten átöleltem. Amikor elengedtem, komor hangon hozzátette: - Matt az. Meglőtték…

Könnybe lábadt a szemem. Megragadtam a kezét, és magam után húztam az ebédlőbe. Matt ott feküdt az asztalon, eszméletlenül. Ellie már levágta róla az inget. A bal oldalából egy nyílvessző csonkja állt ki. Marcell ott állt az asztal mellett halálsápadt arccal.

- Szerencsére nem olyan veszélyes helyen kapta a lövést. De ha nem szedjük ki, akkor vége.

- Mit csináljunk? - szipogtam, s felváltva néztem mindhármójukra.

- Marcell és Sir Guy megtartják a testét. És ki tudom húzni a csonkot a hátán, de neked kell áttolnod a másik oldalról, Elisabeth. - hozta meg a döntést Ellie. Természetesen a rosszullét kerülgetett, de mégiscsak Matt-ről volt szó, így erőt vettem magamon.

- Rendben. - bólintottam, miközben remegett a hangom. Guy megfogta a kezemet és megszorította.

- Menni fog.

- Muszáj lesz.

- Hozok egy kis pálinkát. Ránk fér.

- Az egész kancsót hozd. - szólt utána Marcell. - A sebre is tennünk kell, hogy kitisztítsuk.

A kancsó körbejárt az asztal mellett. Mindenki ivott belőle egy kortyot szíverősítő gyanánt, aztán egy keveset Marcell a sebre öntött.

- Kezdhetjük? - kérdezte, mire mind rávágtuk az igent. - Rendben. Sir Guy, meg kell tartanunk őt a másik oldalán, méghozzá lehetőleg mozdulatlanul.

Guy bólintott, aztán megragadta Matt vállát. Marcell megfogta a törzsét a csípőjénél, a másik kezével meg a lábait szorította le. Ellie pálinkát öntött a kezére, és készenlétbe helyezkedett a túloldalon. Marcell rám nézett.

- Mi készen állunk, Elisabeth. Csináld gyorsan, de felesleges mozdulatok nélkül. Csak told át, és ha érzed, hogy Ellie megfogta a hegyét, engedd is el.

Mélyeket lélegeztem, de az a néhány korty pálinka segített. Óvatosan megfogtam a fadarabot, ami kiállt Matt oldalából, és egy határozott mozdulattal tolni kezdtem. Meglepődtem, milyen könnyedén haladt át Matt testén.-

- Látom a hegyét. - suttogta Ellie, aztán éreztem, hogy megfogja. - Megvan!

- Engedd el, Elisabeth. - szólt rám Marcell egyébként teljesen feleslegesen. Örömmel tettem eleget a kérésének.

- Iszonyúan vérzik. - szörnyülködtem, de ő tudta, mi a teendő. - Gyorsan, ott a kötszer. - Intett a fejével az asztal végére. Odaugrottam, és megfogtam egy maroknyi vasfüvet, meg a gyolcsot. Ellie a földre dobta a nyíldarabot, és együtt bekötöztük a sebet, amíg a férfiak tartották Matt testét.

Aztán gyengéden visszafektették az asztalra.

- Most mit tegyünk vele? - vakarta a fejét Marcell. - Még nem mozdíthatjuk meg. Túl veszélyes lenne. De ha itt marad, reggel a katonák biztosan gyanút fognak. A szarvasok nem szoktak ilyen jól célozni…

- Addig marad, amíg lehet. Aztán felvisszük a szobámba. - javasolta Guy.

- Nincs szerencsénk azzal a szobával, asszony. - nézett laposan a feleségére az intéző. - Valamiért mindenki menekül onnan.

Keserűen felnevettem, de aztán mást gondoltam, és inkább elsírtam magam. Ellie átölelt.

- Semmi baj… Vigyázunk rá. Meglátod, hamarosan jobban lesz.

Bólintottam, és magam köré font kézzel kisétáltam a kapuhoz. Friss levegőre vágytam. Odakint a levegő hűvös volt, és nedves a harmattól, amit a köd hagyott maga után a növényeken. Keleten lilába, majd rózsaszínbe fordult az ég, ahogy hajnalodott.

- Mostanában több napfelkeltét látok, mint napnyugtát. Régen fordítva volt… - állt meg mellettem Guy.

Szipogva bólintottam, és keserűen felnevettem.

- És én többet sírok, mint régen.

- Az emberek változnak…

Felnéztem rá. Kék szemei fáradtan csillogtak a kelő nap fényében. Aztán karomat a dereka köré fontam, és hozzábújtam. Nagyot sóhajtva átölelt. Szótlanul álltunk, amíg dideregni nem kezdtem. Teljesen elfeledkeztem róla, hogy még mindig csupán a hálóruhámat viselem.

- Gyere… - suttogta Guy. - Jobb lesz, ha bemegyünk. Hamarosan felkel a csapat, és ha meglátnának téged ilyen öltözékben, tőlük többet kapnék, mint Hughes-tól a levenduláért…

Megmosakodtam és átöltöztem, amíg Guy megnézte, hogy van Matt. Miután Marcell is megvizsgálta, úgy döntöttek, felviszik az emeletre. Ellie meg én minden gyanús tárgyat eltüntettünk az ebédlőből. Az éjszakai operációnak semmi nyoma nem maradt. Az utolsó pillanatban hajoltam le a törött nyílért a földre.

A csapat ellovagolt Ravenshead-be, mi pedig maradtunk az udvarházban. Felváltva vigyáztunk Matt-re az emeleti szobában. Sajnos seblázat kapott, ahogy erre számítani is lehetett. Ellie újra elővette a gyógynövényeit, melyeket utoljára az én ápolásomnál használt. Amikor én kerültem sorra ebéd után, a láza még mindig nem enyhült. Nem tehettem többet Matt-ért, mint hogy aggódó tekintettel üldögéltem az ágya mellett, és sűrűn cserélgettem a homlokán a hideg vizes borogatást.

Nem sokkal később Guy lépett be csendesen a szobába.

- Hogy van? - suttogta, és kezét a vállamra tette.

- Ugyanúgy. - pillantottam fel rá, aztán arcomat a kezére fektettem. Pár napja még kimondhatatlanul dühös voltam rá, mostanra azonban annyira természetesek lettek ezek a mozdulatok, hogy már egyáltalán nem csodálkoztam magamon. Jóleső érzés volt megérinteni őt, és tudtam, hogy neki sem volt ellenére. Lágyan, alig érzékelhetően megremegett minden egyes alkalommal, ha én értem hozzá, de sohasem húzódott el. Ahogy én sem. Lehunytam a szememet.

Arra eszméltem, hogy a karjaiban tart.

- Guy… - suttogtam.

- Sss… - nyugtatgatott, és lágyan a külső szoba egyik ágyára fektetett. - Elaludtál a széken. De itt kényelmesebb lesz…

- Matt… - próbáltam felkelni, de ő csak végigsimogatta a hajamat, aztán homlokon csókolt.

- Aludj most. Majd én vigyázok rá…

- Köszönöm, Guy… - bújtam a tenyerébe, és mire felegyenesedett az ágy mellett, már újra aludtam.

Egy-két órát szundikálhattam csupán, aztán felriadtam. Átbotorkáltam a belső szobába, ahol éppen Marcell ült a betegágy mellett.

- Lejjebb ment a láza. - mosolygott rám biztatóan. - Még mindig meleg kicsit, de érzem, hogy javul.

- Hálás vagyok nektek, Marcell. Mindenért.

- Szívesen, kislány. Hiszen szinte már egy család vagyunk.

Meghatott a jó szándéka. És igaza volt: ahhoz képest, ahogyan annak idején az udvarházba érkeztünk, egy csapattá kovácsolódtunk, melynek tagjai őszintén törődtek egymással.

- Sir Guy hol van? - kérdeztem a lehető legsemmitmondóbb hangon. Csak tudnám, miért próbáltam érdektelenséget tettetni…

- Őt is aludni küldtem nem olyan régen, De kétlem, hogy szót fogadott. Kinyitottunk neki is egy szobát a hátsó szárnyban, ugyanazon a folyosón, ahol mi is alszunk. Nem akartam, hogy visszamenjen a katonák közé. Mégiscsak ő a parancsnok…

A hajamba túrtam, és elindultam lefelé. Ellie-vel találkoztam a lépcsőn. Friss vizet vitt az emeletre. Odabólintottunk egymásnak, aztán mindketten mentünk a dolgunkra. Az én utam már csak egyetlen irányba vezethetett.

Bekopogtam az ajtón, melyet Marcell említett. Halk igen volt a válasz. Vettem egy mély levegőt, és benyitottam.

Guy nem sokkal azelőtt kelhetett fel. Már éppen készült felöltözni, de ahogy meglátott, az inget a kezéből az ágyra dobta. Becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót.

- Remélem, nem zavarok… Csak meg akartam kérdezni, mi történt tegnap éjszaka.

Átlátszó kifogás volt, de jobb nem jutott az eszembe.

Guy közelebb lépett. A gyertyák fénye aranyban fürdette félmeztelen alakját. A szemébe néztem, de az sem sokat segített a zavar leküzdésében, amit a közvetlen közelsége miatt éreztem.

- Négy embert lőttünk ki. Csak ketten menekültek el, de az egyik gazember vaktában eleresztett egy nyilat a sötétben, és hiába lőtt vakon, pokoli szerencséje volt. Eltalálta Matt-et. A lovára kellett kötöznünk, hogy hazahozhassuk. De kemény fickó. Túl fogja élni.

- Köszönöm, hogy visszahoztad őt nekem. Olyan, mintha apám helyett apám lenne.

- Tudom, hogy fontos neked, Elisabeth… És hidd el, én is nagyszerű embernek tartom. Kár lenne érte…

- Mi lesz ma este? - kérdezgettem tovább, kerülve azt a témát, ami miatt igazán beszélni akartam vele.

- Már csak egy dobásunk van. - vonta meg a vállát. - Az esküvő. Ott is végezhetünk jónéhány emberrel, ami növeli az esélyeinket.

- És még négy nap…

- Igen. - nézett mélyen a szemembe. - Már csak négy nap.

Nem válaszoltam. Nem tudtam elegendő bátorságot gyűjteni hozzá. Megmozdultam, de ő a kezem után nyúlt.

- Várj még… Miért jöttél?

- Most megfogtál… - nevettem fel idegesen.

- Tényleg? - mosolygott rám. - Reméltem, sikerülni fog.

- Guy… - ráztam meg a fejemet rosszallóan, bár fogalmam sem volt, mi bajom vele. Hiszen nem tett semmi rosszat. Sőt… Be kellett vallanom, hogy minden ugratása, minden mosolya a szívemhez szólt.

Közelebb lépett. Feljebb kellett emelnem a fejemet, hogy a szemébe nézhessek.

- Egyszer azt mondtad, nem félsz tőlem… - suttogta fátyolos hangon. - Mutasd meg… Hadd lássam, hogy igazat mondtál.

Ott állt előttem, csak néhány centiméternyi távolságra. Láttam, hogy a mellkasa fel-felemelkedik, ahogy szaggatottan veszi a levegőt. Tudtam, hogy mit kíván, mert én is ugyanarra vágytam. Lassan felemeltem a kezemet, hogy megérintsem, hogy az ujjaimmal érezzem a bőrét a szíve fölött.

- Elisabeth… - suttogta halkan a nevemet. - Érints meg, kérlek…

Kiszáradt a szám, és úgy éreztem, alig kapok levegőt. Mélyeket lélegeztem, ahogy egyre közelebb kerültem hozzá. Mielőtt azonban valóban hozzáérhettem volna, megfogta a kezemet. Lassan beszélni kezdett.

- Amikor te feküdtél odafent, azt hittem, sohasem látlak élve többé... Aztán amikor visszatértem, és a levendula ott várt a kapuban, majd megvesztem az örömtől. De rá kellett jönnöm, hogy sokkal többet akarok.

- Guy… - próbáltam én is mondani valamit, de elhallgattatott.

- Ne még… Ezt hadd mondjam el. Szükségem van rá, hogy megérts… Hogy tudd…

- Mit, Guy? Mit kellene tudnom? - szorítottam meg a kezét.

- Szükségem van rád, Elisabeth… Azt akarom, hogy mindig mellettem légy… Mosd az ingjeimet és főzz rám, takarítsd a szobámat, és gyújts be a kandallóba, ha fázom.

Meglepődve elhúzódtam tőle. Értetlenül bámultam rá. Ő szégyenlősen elfordította a fejét, de tovább beszélt.

- Azt akarom, hogy ott légy, ha felkelek… És akkor is, amikor lefekszem… És nem bánom, ha levendulát teszel a fürdővízbe.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem leszek a szolgálód soha többé.

Úgy tett, minta nem is hallotta volna.

- Azt akarom, hogy soha ne mozdulj mellőlem. Azt akarom, hogy soha ne félj megérinteni. Azt akarom, hogy érezd, ahogy megdobogtatod a szívemet.

Újra rám nézett, és megfogta a kezemet. Szorosan tartott, és a tenyeremet a mellkasára fektette. Forró bőre alatt éreztem, ahogy a szíve úgy vergődik, mint egy fogságba esett madár. Levegő után kapkodtam, akárcsak ő. És szomjúságot éreztem, mintha pusztaságban jártam volna. De a szemében ott lángolt a könyörgés, és ahogy szétváltak az ajkaim, megcsókolt.

Hiába beszélt előtte arról, hogy ő mit akar, a csókjában nem volt semmi követelőzés. Beleolvadtunk a másik érintésébe, mintha mindkettőnk szomjúságát csak a másik olthatta volna el. Óvatosan átölelt, de amikor nem húzódtam el, amikor érezte, hogy a hátam miatt már nem kell aggódnia, még szorosabban magához húzott. Lejjebb hajtotta a fejét, hogy mélyebben csókolhasson, miközben én a kezemmel a hajába túrtam. Erős karjaival feljebb emelt, hogy a lábam már alig érintette a földet. Cserébe összekócoltam fekete fürtjeit.

Bár nem láttam a szemét, hirtelen azt éreztem, hogy újra feléled benne a sárkány. Elöntött a tűz, mely belőle áradt, bár ezúttal tudtam, hogy csak a közvetlen közelében lehetek biztonságban. A sárkány most már nem pusztítani akart. Hanem valami egészen mást. Guy egy pillanatra elhúzódott tőlem, és arcát a hajamba fúrta.

- Istenem, bárcsak maradhatnál…

Levegő után kapkodtam, és egész testemben remegtem. Ám amikor az első gondolat, ami átfutott az agyamon, azt suttogta, hogy túl sok ruha van rajtam, hirtelen kővé dermedtem. Leráztam magamról a karjait, és az ajtó felé hátráltam. Megráztam a fejemet, hogy kitisztuljon a fejem. Nem volt egyszerű feladat.

- Mit tettünk, Guy? - nyögtem.

- Még semmit… - jött utánam. Kitartottam a kezemet. Tenyerem a mellkasához ért, de legalább megállítottam.

- Ezt nem volna szabad.

- Megcsókolni egymást még nem Isten ellen való vétek, Elisabeth…

Még mindig szabálytalanul vettem a levegőt, de kezdtem magamhoz térni. Tágra nyílt szemekkel bámultam rá, de nem tudtam, mit kellene mondanom. Mélyeket lélegzett a tenyerem alatt, és szemében lassan kihunyt a tűz.

- Azért jöttél, mert választ kerestél egy kérdésre. Tudom, mi az a kérdés, mert amióta csak először a karomban tartottalak, nem tűnt el a szemedből. - Kezével eltakarta a tenyeremet, a másikat a másik kezemért nyújtotta. - Tudni akarod, mit érzek igazán. Tudni akarod, rám bízhatod-e magad. Tudni akarod, hogy én…

Minden mondatnál újra közelebb húzott magához, és már majdnem ismét a karjaiban találtam magamat, már majdnem kimondta a választ, amire olyan régen vártam, amikor odakintről rémült kiáltás hallatszott.

- Tűz van! Ég az istálló!

Összerezzentem, ő azonban tétovázás nélkül az ágyhoz ugrott az ingéért meg a kardjáért. Magához húzott, és még utoljára megcsókolt.

- Mennünk kell. Valami baj van, érzem.

Mindketten lerohantunk a lépcsőn. Mire kiértünk az udvarra, az istálló teteje lángokban állt. Az a néhány katona, akik az udvarházban maradtak, megpróbálták eloltani a tüzet, de látszott, hogy reménytelen az ügy. Guy kiabálni kezdett és parancsokat osztogatott.

- Hajtsátok ki a lovakat az udvarház elé, a patakhoz! Szedjétek össze a fegyvereket! Aztán ide vissza mindenki! - Idegesen odafordult hozzám. - Segíts Marcell-nek és Ellie-nek vizet hozni. Hívd Spencer-éket is. Hozzatok annyi vizet, amennyit csak bírtok. Talán nem lesz rá szükség, ha idejében le tudjuk dönteni a falakat, de…

- Mit akarsz tenni, Guy? Szétvered az istállót? - kapaszkodtam a karjába.

- Ha muszáj… Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a tűz továbbterjedjen. Akkor az egész ház odaveszne…

A katonák izgatottan futkostak fel-alá, de egy-két percen belül újra ott sorakoztak Guy mellett az udvar közepén. Tíz katona, egy parancsnok, egy házaspár, néhány szolga és egy mozdíthatatlan súlyos sebesült… Rosszabbkor nem is jöhetett volna ez a tűz…

Összeszedtünk minden mozdítható vödröt és edényt, amiben vizet hoztattunk a patakról. Miközben a katonák fejszékkel próbálták meg lerombolni az istálló falait meg az azokat tartó faoszlopokat, mi a többi falat locsolgattuk. Az istálló egyik oldala hamarosan összeroskadt, és így az udvarra leomló faszerkezet lángjait már könnyűszerrel elolthattuk. Mindenkiről patakokban folyt az izzadtság, és kormosak voltunk, mint egy kovácsinas. De úgy tűnt, mi fogunk győzedelmeskedni.

Túl korán örültem.

Ahogy újra kirohantunk a patakhoz a vödrökkel, az utunkat elállta vagy két tucat felfegyverzett, ronda képű és veszett tekintetű gazfickó. Kardok és íjak szegeződtek ránk, és így nem tehettünk mást, mint hogy szép lassan visszahátráltunk az udvarházba. A rablók követtek minket. Guy-nak volt igaza. Ez nem egy hétköznapi tűz volt, hanem csapda. Ahogy beértünk a kapun, Marcell és a szolgák hirtelen a kapuhoz ugrottak és villámgyorsan elreteszelték. A rablók káromkodva nekirontottak a nehéz, vasalt ajtóknak, de hiába dörömböltek, nem tudtak bejutni.

- Öt percünk van. - lihegte Marcell. - Aztán betörnek vagy ránk gyújtják a ház többi részét is…

- Istenem, mi lesz Matt-tel? - rémüldözött Ellie.

Bár hasonlóképpen éreztem, megpróbáltam mély levegőt venni és lenyugodni.

- Marcell, adj mindenkinek kardot. Én hozom az íjamat… Talán sikerülhet…

Az intéző kétkedve nézett rám, de nem volt más választásunk, és ezt ő is tudta. Ki tudja, mikor jön vissza Hughes a fekete lovagokkal. Most csak magunkra számíthatunk…

Rémült, de elszánt arccal rohantam az udvarra, ahol Guy és a katonák közben nagy erőfeszítés árán eloltották az istállótüzet, és az nem tudott átterjedni az udvarház többi részére. De ő hiába mosolygott rám kimerülten, én csak megráztam a fejemet.

- Guy… Csapdába estünk… Odakint a kapu előtt az egész átkozott rablóbanda…

Elsötétedő arccal rohant el mellettem. A hátamra vettem egy tegezt tele nyílvesszőkkel, és csatlakoztam a két íjakkal felszerelt katonához, akik korábban már túlestek a titkos vadászaton. A többiek a kapu két oldalán a kardjaikat markolászva figyelték a kintről jövő hangokat.

Remegve álltam az udvar közepén, az első nyílvesszőt a húron egyensúlyozva. A félelemtől tágra nyílt szemmel pillantottam fel Guy-ra, aki ott állt szorosan mellettem. Még sohasem öltem embert, de most nem kényeskedhettem: vagy én, vagy ők. A rablók odakint jól hallhatóan nekiestek a kapunak. Minden egyes dördülésnél összerázkódtam, és azt vártam, mikor törnek át. Éreztem, ahogy Guy könnyedén megérinti az arcomat, és ahogy odafordultam hozzá, fölém hajolt.

- Vigyázni fogok rád. Nem hagyom, hogy bajod essék. - suttogta, és lehunyva a szemét könnyedén megcsókolt.

Gyengédsége könnyeket csalt a szemembe, de ahogy az ajkaink szétváltak, hatalmas robajjal betört a nagykapu. A két katona mellettünk azonnal lőni kezdett. Én megpróbáltam összeszedni magamat, de így is majdnem elkéstem. Mire szinte vakon eleresztettem az első nyílvesszőt, a rablók alig tízlépésnyire voltak. Ez ugyan növelte az esélyeimet egy sikeres találatra, de alig hagyott időt a menekülésre. Guy és a lovagok elénk ugrottak, mi pedig a falhoz rohantunk. A banda hátsó felének tagjai közül még néhányat sikerült leszednünk, de aztán teljesen összekavarodott a két csapat. Nem mertem lőni, mert attól féltem, eltalálok valakit a mieink közül.

Megláttam Ellie-t, ahogy az udvar leghátsó részébe vonult vissza. Ő nem értett sem a kardhoz, sem az íjhoz, ezért gyakorlatilag védtelen volt. Odafutottam hozzá, és megnyugtatóan átöleltem. Aztán a harcolók felé fordultam, azt figyelve, mikor tudnék tiszta célpontra lőni. Nem kellett sokáig várnom. Hamar kiszúrt bennünket néhány sötét alak, és rohanni kezdtek felénk. Az elöl futót eltaláltam, és hanyatt a földre zuhant. Két másikat a katonák szedtek le hátulról. Egy kitartó fickó azonban még mindig felénk rohant, hiányos fogazatával vicsorogva. Nem volt elég időm megfeszíteni az íjamat. A rabló felemelte a kardját, én rettegve a falhoz lapultam, de ekkor az arcán valami gyermeki meglepettség terült el, és lepillantott a mellkasára, ahonnan egy jókora vasvilla nyele meredezett kifelé. A fanyél másik végét Ellie fogta a kezében, szorosan lehunyt szemmel. A rabló kiejtette a kezéből a kardot, és a földre rogyott.

Néhány méterrel arrébb helyeztük az álláspontunkat a fal mentén.

- Örülök, hogy jóra fordult minden… - vetette oda Ellie, ahogy odébb araszoltunk.

- Veszélyben az életünk! - kacagtam fel idegesen. - Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?

- Nem erre gondoltam. Hanem rád és rá… - intett a szemével Guy felé. - Láttam ám… - nevetett.

Követtem a tekintetét, és összeszorult a szívem. Még sohasem láttam Guy-t vagy a katonákat éles helyzetben harcolni. Egyáltalán nem szedett-vedett bandáról volt szó, hanem jól szervezett csapatról. Bárkivel is verekedtek, folyamatosan figyelték a többieket, és módszeresen kerítették be a rablókat. A kezdeti túlerő ellenére hamarosan már egy-egy ellen folyt a harc. Guy úgy küzdött, mint egy vadállat. Egy perc nyugtot se hagyott az ellenfelének. Vágott és hárított fáradhatatlanul. Egyszer azonban rossz felé fordult, és a fickó megszúrta a lábát. Rémülten felsikoltottam. Guy megtorpant egy pillanatra, de a kardja következő mozdulatával szinte felnyársalta a fickót. Felém pillantott, és aztán újra belevetette magát a harc sűrűjébe.

Ahogy a lovagok lefoglalták az összes megmaradt rablót, ott hagytam Ellie-t a fal mellett a halottal, és az egyetlen megmaradt nyílvesszővel a kezemben megkerültem az udvart, hogy a kapu felől elálljam a menekülni szándékozók útját. Reméltem persze, hogy rám nem lesz szükség. A harc kezdete óta remegett a kezem, és ahogy egymás után zuhantak a támadók hullái a földre, elhagyott az erőm. A katonák gyűrűjén azonban hirtelen rés támadt, és egy rabló kitört közülük. Éppen felém rohant. Kapkodva a húrra illesztettem a nyílvesszőt, de már oda is ért hozzám. Ahelyett azonban, hogy rám emelte volna a kardot, kimenekült a kapu roncsai között.

Gondolkodás nélkül utána futottam. Ahogy elérte a patak felé vezető utat, a lemenő nap utolsó sugaraiban tökéletes célpontot nyújtott. Egyszerre megállt. Ő az utolsó, gondoltam, és megfeszítettem az íjat. Már majdnem lőttem, amikor egy hideg kéz szorítását éreztem meg a torkomon. Azonnal mozdulatlanná merevedtem.

- Dobd el. - mordult rám egy rekedt hang, és én szó nélkül elejtettem az íjat meg a nyílvesszőt.

A kéz azonban nem engedett, és tovább szorította a torkomat. Éppen csak annyira, hogy ne akarjak fickándozni, viszont kiáltani se tudjak. Nem tudtam, honnan került elő ez a rabló, de úgy sejtettem, elrejtőzhetett a közelben, arra várva, hogy… Tulajdonképpen rám várt, azt hiszem. Nem örültem ennek a felismerésnek. Egyre inkább az volt az érzésem, hogy egy nagyon jól szervezett csapdába sétáltunk bele. A fickó most arra kényszerített, hogy megforduljak. Hogy végignézzem, ahogy a fekete lovagok egymás után rohannak keresztül a kapun, hogy további menekülőket keressenek. Hogy lássam, ahogy Guy a nevemet kiáltozva, kivont karddal megtorpan előttünk.

- Sir Guy… - kiáltott rá a rabló a hátam mögött. Most már a karomat is hátracsavarta, így meg sem tudtam moccanni a szorításában. - Végre találkozunk…

- Floyd… - vicsorogta Guy, de közben aggódó tekintettel nézett rám. - Ha a lánynak csak egy haja szála is meggörbül, én…

- Akkor te?... - vigyorgott a rablóvezér, és megszorította a karomat. Felnyögtem a fájdalomtól. Guy dühösen közelebb rohant pár lépést, de Floyd kezében ott termett egy kés, és a torkom elé tartotta. Éreztem, ahogy a hideg vas a bőrömhöz ér. Megpróbáltam a lehető legkisebb mozdulattal határozott nemet inteni Guy felé, de ő lassan mégis egyre közelebb jött.

- Ne játssz velem, Sir Guy. Különben odalesz a kicsike gyönyörű nyaka. Márpedig nagyon szép nyaka van, nem igaz?

A világ minden kincséért sem néztem volna más felé, csakis Guy szemébe. Összekapcsolódott a tekintetünk, és én annyi mindent szerettem volna mondani neki. Főleg azt, hogy ne kockáztasson miattam. Hogy hagyja futni a gazfickót, ha kell, velem együtt, mert én attól még ugyanúgy szeretem őt…

Könnybe lábadt a szemem erre a gondolatra. Most rajta volt a sor, hogy megrázza a fejét. Megígérte, hogy vigyáz rám, és megtartja a szavát.

- Engedd el, Floyd. Vége. - mondta fojtott hangon, amit mégis tisztán hallottunk. Már alig volt tőlünk néhány lépésnyire…

- Tűnjünk el innen, Floyd. Csak ketten vagyunk… Majd visszajövünk a többiekkel… - szólalt meg mögöttem valaki. Átkozódtam magamban, amiért elfeledkeztem a látszólag elmenekülő fickóról a hátunk mögött. Guy-nak a szeme sem rebbent. Ő ugyanis jobban szemmel tarthatta mindkettőt…

A rablóvezér megcsavarta a karomat, és ahogy összerándultam, nyelvével végignyalta a torkomat, pontosan a penge közvetlen közelében. Az undortól lehunytam a szememet, de jobban szégyelltem, hogy az arcomon könnycseppek folytak végig.

- Ne sírj, drágaságom. - suttogta Floyd a fülembe úgy, hogy lehetőleg Guy is jól hallhassa. - Nem lesz rossz dolgod nálunk. Vigyázunk rád…

A másik rabló felröhögött.

- Ne! - kiáltotta Guy, és odaugrott a rablóvezér elé. Az elvette a kést a torkomtól, hogy egyenesen Guy szívének szegezze. Guy egyenesen a szemébe nézett, nem törődve a fegyverrel.

- Itt vagyok, Floyd… Hiszen ezt akartad, nem? Bosszút állni… Saját kezeddel kibelezni a nagy Guy of Gisborne-t, aki annyi emberedet küldte a pokolra…

A rablóvezér nem mozdult. Engem még szorosabban tartott, de közben a lovagot figyelte.

- Gyerünk, Floyd… ne hagyd kicsúszni a karmaidból a legnemesebb falatot! Vigyél el mindkettőnket… Dupla élvezet lesz, nem igaz?

A vezér még mindig tétovázott. Talán azon járt az agya, hol lehet itt a trükk… Félresandított az udvarház előtt acsarkodó katonákra, aztán visszanézett Guy-ra.

- Joe… - kiáltott hátra a másik rablónak. - Gyere ide… Kötözd meg Sir Guy-t. És tartsd rajta a szemedet. Egyetlen gyanús mozdulat, és a kicsike meghal, értve vagyok?

Guy szótlanul bólintott, és eldobta a kardját. Katonái felkiáltottak, de ő csak kinyújtotta a karját feléjük, és felemelt tenyerével visszaparancsolta őket. Tehetetlenül néztem, ahogy Joe megkötözi. Közben Floyd az én csuklóimra is erős csomót kötött. Úgy kötözte össze a kezeimet, hogy a legkisebb mozdulatra is fájdalom nyilallt az izületeimbe, és a kötél belevágott a bőrömbe. Érthető, hogy hamar abbahagytam a ficánkolást, és lehajtott fejjel megadtam magamat a helyzetnek.

Egyenesen a fák sűrűjébe vezettek minket. Leszállt az alkony, és a lombok alatt már fekete sötétség honolt. Elöntötte a szívemet a reménytelenség. Néhány perc alatt eltűnünk a semmiben, és a többiek hiába is indulnának utánunk, nem fognak a nyomunkra bukkanni. Floyd is nagyon jól tudta ezt. Az erdő annyiféle búvóhelyet kínált, hogy az üldözőcsapat nem tudhatja majd, merrefelé keressenek. Megpróbáltam hátranézni Guy-ra, de olyan sötét volt, hogy hiába haladtak mögöttünk néhány lépésnyire, csak az alakját tudtam kivenni, az arcát nem. Ennél lehangolóbb dolgot el sem tudtam volna képzelni.


	11. Chapter 11

Vaksötétben haladtunk a végtelen rengetegben. Floyd valószínűleg csukott szemmel is eltalált volna a titkos búvóhelyre, ahová most igyekezett. Én azonban alig néhány perc után elvesztettem a tájékozódó-képességemet. A fák körvonalait láttam magunk körül, de a kisebb ágakat sajnos nem. Ruhámba és a hajamba bokrok csimpaszkodtak, az arcomat összekarcolták a láthatatlan gallyak. A szememből szivárgó sós könnyek pedig csípték az apró sebeket. Ám mielőtt még túlságosan megsajnáltam volna magamat, eszembe jutott, hogy Guy ennél komolyabban megsérült. Imádkozni kezdtem, és csak akkor hagytam abba, amikor hatalmas tömegű testek, vagyis sziklák között végre megálltunk.

Semmit sem láttam magam előtt. Floyd megrángatta összekötözött kezemet, és maga után húzott. Hirtelen azt éreztem, hogy a fejem fölött összezárul a világ. Tehát egy barlangban voltunk! Előttünk mintha gyengén pislákoló fényt láttam volna. Nemsokára a barlang kiöblösödött, és egy nagyobb terembe értünk, melyet néhány fáklya világított meg. A kinti rengeteg fenekelten sötétsége után most szinte pislognom kellett, annyira zavarta a szememet a fény.

A vezér megint rántott rajtam egy kicsit, és a fal mellett a földre lökött.

- Rakj tüzet. A lovagra majd én ügyelek addig. - vakkantotta oda Joe-nak aki durcásan nekiállt tűzifát behordani.

Floyd a késével arra kényszerítette Guy-t, hogy a velem szemben levő falhoz üljön le. Elég távol ahhoz, hogy ne tudjon tenni értem semmit…

- Remélem, kényelmes a lakosztálya, Sir Guy… - gúnyolódott, miközben Guy lapos pillantásokat vetett rá. Szeméből úgy sütött a gyűlölet, és a halál ígérete, hogy ha csupán ezen múlik, a vezér azon a szent helyen a pokol mélyére süllyedt volna. De sajnos semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Floyd visszajött hozzám, miközben folyamatosan szemmel tartotta Guy-t. Láttam, ahogy a lovag megfeszíti a köteleit, de őt is legalább olyan szorosan megkötözték, mint engem. Még ő sem lehetett elég erős ahhoz, hogy eltépje azokat. A vezér meglengette felé a kését, csak azután fordított neki hátat, és letérdelt mellém.

- Áldom a jó szerencsét, amiért összeköthetem a kellemest a hasznossal. - vigyorgott. - Te majd megédesíted a bosszúmat, kicsikém… - duruzsolta, ahogy fölém hajolt. A szívem majd kiugrott a helyéről, de akármennyire is undorodtam ettől a féregtől, annál sokkal jobban zavart, hogy Guy-nak mindezt végig kell néznie. Floyd éppen ezt élvezte, mert ahogy durván végigtapogatott, többször is a háta mögé sandított, hogy lássa a lovag reakcióját.

Joe visszatért egy ölnyi tűzifával, és hozzálátott a tűzrakáshoz. Nemsokára vidáman lobogó lángok világosították meg a barlang belsejét, melyről kiderült, hogy igazából nem is nagy. Rejtekhelynek, ideiglenes szállásnak ugyan kitűnő, de hosszú távra nem megfelelő. Azt gyanítottam, Floyd sem tervezte, hogy sokáig itt maradunk. Csak azt nem tudtam, nekem ebben mi a jó. Mocskos kezével végigtapogatta a karomat, a melleimet, a hajamat. Amikor a combomhoz ért, megelégeltem a dolgot, és megpróbáltam belerúgni. Akkora pofont kevert le, hogy csillagokat láttam, és a földre zuhantam. A következő pillanatban felráncigált, és a szemem előtt megvillant a kés hegye.

Guy felugrott a földről, Joe is felpattant, de a vezér feltartotta a kezét.

- Én a helyedben jobban odafigyelnék az udvarias viselkedésre, lovag… - és megforgatta kicsit a kés hegyét az arcom előtt. - Szeretném látni ezeket a szép szemeket, ahogy majd megalázkodnak előttem, de tudod te is, hogy ez nem alapvető feltétel… Maradj szépen ott, ahol vagy, különben a kicsikéből hiányozni fog pár darab, mire sorra kerül…

Könyörögve megráztam a fejemet. Nem mertem sírni, nem mertem megszólalni. Elszörnyedve hallgattam a rám váró jövőt, de legalább annyira féltem attól, hogy Guy valami ostobaságot csinál, és a szemem láttára ölik meg őt. Joe visszaült a tűz mellé, és egy ággal piszkálgatni kezdte.

- Azért valami ennivalót hozhattunk volna magunkkal, Floyd… - kezdett panaszkodni a rabló. - És szomjas is vagyok…

- Fogd be, Joe. - próbálta elhallgattatni a vezér. - Majd eszel holnap.

Joe zord arca felderült.

- Holnap hazamegyünk? Vissza a táborba?

- Csend, te ostoba… Túl sokat beszélsz…

- Végre, Floyd… Már olyan régen nem voltam otthon… - folytatta Joe, nem is törődve a vezér szikrákat hányó tekintetével. Floyd legszívesebben saját kezével fogta volna be Joe száját, azonban nem mert mellőlem elmozdulni, bármennyire is mérgesnek tűnt, mert csak így tudott minket sakkban tartani. Azért a hangerejével bepótolt mindent.

- Lenyomok egy fahasábot a torkodon, ha azonnal nem fogod be, Joe! Semmi szükség rá, hogy fecsegj a foglyok előtt.

A másik rabló szégyenlősen elhallgatott, és visszatért a tűz piszkálgatásához. Aztán mintha valami az eszébe jutott volna, felállt, és odajött hozzánk.

- Ha csendben maradok, nekem is jut a zsákmányból, Floyd? - kérdezte, miközben tátott szájjal és csorgó nyállal bámult engem. Elfordultam a fal felé. Egyik épp olyan gazember, mint a másik, gondoltam.

Floyd ez egyszer velem értett egyet.

- Ez egy finom úrilány, Joe. Nem való neked. - röhögött teli torokból, mire szegény Joe megsemmisülten, és végképp magába roskadta visszavonult. - Nem osztozunk. - tette hozzá.

Sajnáltam, hogy Joe nem beszélt többet. Amilyen lelkes volt, talán még valami fontosat is elárult volna azon kívül, hogy ő is szeretné elkapni a grabancomat, hogy a jó öreg Rusty-t idézzem.

Floyd még nyaggatott kicsit, de szerencsére megelégedett azzal, hogy a kevésbé kényes területeken fogdosott. Félrefordítottam a fejemet, egyrészt, hogy ne kelljen ránéznem, másrészt hogy a hajam eltakarja az arcomat. Így nyugodtan nézhettem Guy-t.

Törökülésben ült, fejét a falnak támasztva, és fásult tekintettel bámult maga elé. Láttam, hogy néha fájdalmasan összerándul. A lába egyre rosszabb állapotban lehetett. Bárcsak odamehettem volna hozzá segíteni…

Floyd megunta a játékot, és felállt. Odalépett Joe-hoz.

- Ki kell mennem. Szemed a foglyokon, megértetted? Ha bármelyik is megmoccan vagy akár csak egy szót is szól, tarts kést a torkuknak, és kiálts. Majd én megtanítom őket viselkedni.

Joe kelletlenül bólintott, és úgy fordult, hogy mindkettőnket jól láthasson. Fáradt voltam, kimerült, a lábaim fájtak az erdőben való vak botladozástól, de legfőképpen a tehetetlenség volt az, amitől alig bírtam gondolkodni. Pedig valamit nagyon gyorsan ki kellett volna találnom. Egymással nem beszélhettünk, így semmi esély nem volt rá, hogy közösen ötöljünk ki valamiféle menekülési tervet. Az időnk pedig vészesen fogyott. Floyd egyértelművé tette, mi a szándéka velem, és mi lesz Guy sorsa. A tudat, hogy bármikor elér bennünket a végzet, ott zakatolt a fejemben. Képtelen lettem volna pihenni vagy elaludni.

A vezér alig néhány perc elmúltával visszatért, de nem szólt többet a másik rablóhoz. Lehet, hogy Joe-t igencsak zavarta ez a mellőzöttség, de valószínűleg ugyanúgy tartott a vezértől, mint a fekete lovagoktól. Floyd odaült a tűz mellé, és folyamatosan engem figyelt. Ha arra vártam, hogy majd elalszanak, hát csalódnom kellett. Joe nagyokat ásított, de sem ő, sem Floyd nem adta jelét a túlzott kimerültségnek. És mintha vártak volna valamire. De vajon mire? Képtelen voltam rájönni.

Múlt az idő, és egyre szomjasabb lettem. Úgy éreztem, a nyelvem a szájpadlásomhoz tapad. Óvatosan megmozdultam, csak néhány centiméterre, és Guy-ra pillantottam. Legnagyobb örömömre mintha visszatért volna belé az élet, ahogy viszonozta a pillantásomat. De a szemei furcsán csillogtak. Istenem, imádkoztam, add, hogy ne legyen sebláza. Úgy döntöttem, itt az ideje, hogy egy kicsit kísértsem a szerencsémet. Csendesen nyöszörögni kezdtem, aztán azt suttogtam:

- Szomjas vagyok… Vizet…

Floyd horkantott egyet.

- Milyen megható… - odafordult hozzám, és megmarkolta a nadrágja elejét. - Én meg éhes vagyok. Pipihúsra vágyom… És tudod mit? Reggelire meg is kapom.

Felröhögött. Elszörnyedve pillantottam Guy-ra, aki láthatóan alig bírt uralkodni magán. A vezér nem volt ostoba. Jól tudta, hogy a hatalmában vagyunk, és jól tudta, hogy bármit megtehet. De engem sem kellett félteni. Tettem még egy próbát.

- Floyd… én csak egy szolgáló vagyok… Ha meg akarsz kapni, nem kell magadra vonnod a nottingham-i seriff haragját azzal, hogy megszabadítod a világot Sir Guy-tól… Engedd futni, és aztán elrejtőzhetünk északon. Senki sem talál majd a nyomodra.

A vezér felröhögött. Valami annyira tetszett neki, hogy nem is hagyta abba, csak amikor már szinte levegő után kapkodott. Zavartan és megszégyenülten pillantottam Guy-ra, de a szemében csak elismerést láttam, neheztelést vagy csalódottságot nem.

- Kicsikém, túl okosnak tartod magad ahhoz képest, hogy csak egy szolgáló vagy. Guy halomra öldöste az embereimet, ellenem meg hajtóvadászatot indított. Nem fogom megkímélni az életét senki kedvéért. Még a tiedért sem… - Megfogta az arcomat, és csókot nyomott a homlokomra. - Még a csinos pofikád kedvéért sem.

- Az embereim már úton vannak, Floyd. - szólalt meg Guy váratlanul, mély és határozott hangjában nyoma sem volt a korábbi kimerültségnek vagy fájdalomnak. - Nem sok időd van hátra. Engedj el minket, és akkor még egérutat nyerhetsz. Majd azt hazudjuk, hogy sikerült megszöknünk.

- Milyen kegyes vagy, jó uram. - hajolt meg tettetett alázattal Floyd, aztán belerúgott Guy sérült lábába. - Az ördögbe is, ennyire ostobának néztek? Azt hiszitek, nem látom, mennyire aggódtok egymásért? Hát ki vagyok én, hogy elválasszam egymástól ezt a gerlepárt? - sopánkodott vékony hangon. - Egyikőtök sem marad le semmi fontosról. A lovag úr végignézi, ahogy meggyőződöm a kisasszony erényeiről, a hölgy pedig tanúskodni fog, amikor Sir Guy végre felel a tetteiért.

- Gazember! - kiáltotta Guy magán kívül. - Ez volt az utolsó esélyed! A puszta kezemmel tépem ki a szívedet, ha hozzá mersz nyúlni.

- Hát persze… - röhögött Floyd most már megállás nélkül. - Hé, Joe… Hozd csak a lovagot. Sétálunk egyet.

Megragadta a csuklómat, és felrángatott a földről. Felsikoltottam, és vergődni kezdtem, de persze semmi eredménye nem volt. Megpróbáltam visszanyelni a torkomból előtörni készülő pánikot, és mást gondoltam. Hisztérikusan csapkodni kezdtem magam körül, ami Floyd-ot teljesen váratlanul érte.

- Gazemberek… Gyilkosok… Hagyjatok békén… Eressz… - Aztán megint csak fordítottam a dolgon, a földre vetettem magamat, és zokogni kezdtem: - Guy… Guy, kedvesem… Hát el sem búcsúzhatom tőled?... El akarok búcsúzni!... El akarok búcsúzni!...

Floyd azt sem tudta, hogy összekötözött kezeimet vagy a lábaimat próbálja-e elkerülni. Rúgtam, csapkodtam, hadonásztam, mint aki megkergült. Nagyon reméltem legalábbis, hogy a vezér ezt gondolja rólam.

- Na jó, te kis boszorkány. - elégelte meg végül a színjátékot. - Nem bírom hallgatni a nyivákolásodat. Kaptok egy percet. De többet nem. Innen elvégre úgysem szökhettek meg…

Úgy tettem, mint aki egy kicsit lenyugodott, bár megpróbáltam minél őrültebb képet vágni.

- Egyedül… - vicsorogtam, mire Floyd vigyorogva bólintott.

- Ahogy kívánod, hölgyem. Utána úgyis mindenestül az enyém leszel.

Intett Joe-nak, és eltűntek a barlangból kifelé vezető folyosón.

A könnyeim most már őszinték voltak, ahogy egyedül maradtunk. Egyenesen Guy-hoz rohantam, aki felemelte összekötözött kezeit, hogy odabújhassak hozzá. Szorosan átöleltük egymást, de képtelenek voltunk beszélni. Tudtam, hogy valamit mondanom kellene, hogy Floyd bármelyik pillanatban visszajöhet értünk, de inkább csak érezni akartam, ahogy Guy erős karjaival magához szorít. Kényszerítettem magamat, hogy abbahagyjam a zokogást, és felemeltem a fejemet, hogy a szemébe nézhessek.

- Annyira sajnálom, Guy… Az én hibám… Ha nem rohanok ki Joe után… Ha bízom benned, és várok…

- Elisabeth, elég… - suttogta remegő hangon, és ujjaival végigsimította az arcomat. - Nagyszerűen viselkedtél. De már nincs sok időnk… Hallgass most, kérlek…

Megráztam a fejemet, és elhúzódtam tőle egy kicsit.

- Éppen eleget hallgattam, Guy. Ha most nem mondom el, amit akarok, több alkalmam nem lesz.

- Én is szeretlek, Elisabeth. - nézett mélyen a szemembe, és még mielőtt szóhoz jutottam volna a meglepetéstől, megcsókolt. Elsírtam magamat, és visszabújtam hozzá. Úgy éreztem, nem bírom tovább, hogy inkább meghalok, csak ne kelljen elválnom tőle soha többé. A csókja forróbb volt, mint azelőtt bármikor, és mintha minden szívdobbanása azt visszhangozta volna, hogy igen, ő is szeret. Egy utolsó sóhajjal eltolt magától.

- Elisabeth, figyelj rám… Nézz rám, kérlek… - Addig nem nyugodott meg, amíg hajlandó nem voltam könnyes szemmel a szemébe nézni. - Tudjuk mind a ketten, mire készül Floyd. De nem bírom végignézni, ahogy erőszakot tesz rajtad. Ígérd meg, ha végez velem, kitartasz, és bármi is történik, élni fogsz. Értem és önmagadért.

Képtelen voltam válaszolni, csak ráztam a fejemet, mint egy eszement. De ő két tenyerébe fogta az arcomat, és lázas homlokát az enyémhez érintette.

- Könyörgök, szerelmem. Ígérd meg, hogy élni fogsz.

- Ígérem. - bólintottam egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanat múlva. Guy megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és arcát a hajamba rejtette.

A barlang bejárata felől diszkrét röhögés hallatszott.

- Hát nem aranyosak? - jött Floyd hangja a folyosóról. - Ilyenkor mindig meghatódom.

Guy felemelte a karjait, és ellépett mellőlem. Büszkén a rablók szemébe nézett, és csak állt rendületlenül. Erre Floyd is elkomolyodott kissé.

- Hajnalodik. Itt az idő.

Szipogva hagytam, hogy a vezér kivezessen a barlangból. Valóban világosodott, de a halovány fénynek sem tudtam most örülni. Még látszott a köd maradéka a fák között, és a tegnap még oly gyönyörű erdő most vigasztalan látványt nyújtott. Floyd odavezetett egy fához, és leültetett a tövében. Az avar nedves volt, nehéz illata megtöltötte a levegőt. Reszkettem a félelemtől, amikor megfogta a csuklómat és a karjaimat felemelve a fához kötözött. Joe közben Guy-t tartotta sakkban a késsel.

Nem tudtam levenni a szememet Floyd-ról, aki szintén egy kést tartott a kezében. Miután megfenyegetett vele, végighúzta a nyakamnál, aztán lejjebb és lejjebb csúsztatta, egészen a hasamig. Aztán megragadta a ruhámat, és egyszerűen felhasította a mellkasomon. Tekintetétől halálra rémültem, és muszáj volt félrenéznem. Éppen Joe-ra esett a tekintetem. A rabló, bár kését ott tartotta Guy szívének szegezve, teljesen a látvány hatása alá került. Floyd éppen akkor nyitotta szét a ruhám elejét a kés hegyével, és mohón szemlélgette a melleimet.

Elpirultam, de nem ennek a mocsoknak a kedvéért, hanem mert tudtam, hogy most Guy is ugyanúgy láthat engem. Floyd szerencsére nem vett észre semmit a gyengeségemből. A figyelme most a szoknyám felé irányult. Úgy látszik, imádta a kést, mert ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen feljebb rángatta volna a ruhadarabot, elkezdte módszeresen csíkokra szabdalni a lábam körül. Tovább tartott így a dolog, nyilván ez is volt vele a célja. Eszembe jutott, mit mondott Guy arról, hogy ő nem fogja tétlenül nézni a dolog. Óvatosan felé pillantottam, de csak állt ott, mint aki sóbálvánnyá változott, és nem tett semmit.

Floyd nagyjából végzett a szoknyámmal, és már csak igen kevés választotta el attól, hogy teljesen kicsomagoljon. Fázni kezdtem, bár inkább a sokktól remegtem, mint a hajnal hűvös levegőjétől. A gazfickó felegyenesedett, és a nadrágjával kezdett babrálni. Hallottam, ahogy Joe felnyög. A következő pillanatokban azonban annyi minden és olyan gyorsan történt, hogy alig tudtam követni a szememmel.

Guy egy lépést hátralépett, el a kés útjából, aztán még mindig összekötözött csuklóval elkapta Joe kezében a fegyvert, csavart egyet rajta, és egyenesen a rabló mellkasába vágta. Joe bugyborékoló hangot hallatott, és térdre rogyott. Keze a kés nyelét markolászta, de láthatóan nem volt benne annyi erő, hogy kirántsa. Guy már nem is foglalkozott vele tovább. Odaugrott Floyd-hoz, és az arcába ütött. A vezér megtántorodott, de nem esett el. Ahogy elmúlt a meglepetés ereje, megszorította a kését, és a lovag felé kaszált vele.

- Te nyavalyás ördög! - káromkodott. - Miért nem adod már fel? Tudok ám bánni a késsel, és szívesen kicsipkézem a szajhád bőrét, ha közelebb jössz.

A lovag megtorpant, ahogy Floyd a késsel megcélzott engem. Tudtam, hogy senki nem képes egy repülő késnek elállni az útját, nehogy megelőzni. Megráztam a fejem, de a kék szemekben nem hunyt ki a tűz. Guy zihálva kapkodta a levegőt, és körözni kezdett a rablóvezér körül.

- Megengedem, hogy nézd. - vigyorgott Floyd. - Majd aztán elintézlek.

A fekete lovag mozdulatlanná merevedett, mire a vezér visszafordult hozzám. Lehajolt, szétnyitotta a nadrágját, és egyik kezével a torkomnak szorította a kést.

- Egyetlen mozdulat, boszorka, és nem fogom bánni, ha összevérezed is a ruhámat közben… - vicsorogta.

Elfordítottam a fejemet, és lehunytam a szememet. Guy-ra gondoltam, arra, ahogy ajkaival gyengéden becézget, és igyekeztem kizárni a világot magamból. Aztán puffanást hallottam magam mellett, mire óvatosan felpillantottam. Floyd ott feküdt mellettem. A hátából két nyílvessző állt ki. Keze ügyében még ott hevert a kés, a szeme nyitva volt és még mindig engem bámult. De nem moccant, és a lehelete sem látszott. Mégsem mertem megmozdulni. Karjaim zsibbadtan lógtak a fáról, összeszabdalt ruhám romjai között csak a lábaimat húztam egy kicsit közelebb.

Guy odarohant hozzám. Elvágta a köteleimet, és a karjába kapott. Tehetetlen rongybaba voltam, ahogy magához szorított, és némán próbáltam elrejtőzni az ölében. Lépéseket, kiáltásokat hallottam, és a hajnali erdő megelevenedett körülöttünk. Fekete katonák kerültek elő lovaik hátán a fák közül. Senkit sem akartam látni, és azt sem akartam, hogy bárki rám nézzen. Guy óvatosan leültetett egy fatörzsre, de csak ameddig belebújtatott egy fekete zubbonyba, amit valaki odadobott neki. Aztán csupasz lábaimat egy takaróba csavarta, és feltett egy ló hátára. Mögém pattant a nyeregbe, és már száguldottunk is.

Az erdő úgy rohant el mellettünk, mint egy álom. Halványan érzékeltem, hogy elhagyjuk a rengeteget, aztán a rétet, és a falut is. Láttam a fejem fölött az udvarház hatalmas kapuját, éreztem a füstölgő romok orrfacsaró szagát, miközben Guy nem engedett el egy pillanatra sem. Leugrott a lóról, és újra a karjaiba vett. Egy szobába cipelt, és befektetett az ágyba. Lehúzta rólam a fekete zubbonyt, és be akart takarni, de én csak némán ráztam a fejemet, és a kezébe kapaszkodtam. Akkor odatérdelt az ágy mellé, és hagyta, hogy oldalra fordulva a karjaiba rejtőzzem.

Megszűnt az idő, csak a kettőnk lélegzetvételeit hallgattam. Elnémult a világ, és csak Guy maradt meg én.

Egyszer felriadtam, sikoltozva és zokogva, de ő ott volt mellettem, szorosan átölelt, és nem engedett el, amíg meg nem nyugodtam, és el nem aludtam újra. A nevét ismételgettem, mert attól féltem, egyedül fog hagyni. De ő mégis maradt. Eltelt egy egész nap, mert amikor újra kinyitottam a szememet, megint sötét volt. Guy ott volt mellettem, még mindig fogta a kezemet. Az ágy mellett kuporgott, fejét a takaróra hajtva aludt. Odahajoltam hozzá, de nem mertem felkelteni. Láttam, hogy időközben a lábát bekötözték. Az asztalon egy kancsót láttam, annyira kínzott a szomjúság, hogy elsiklottam Guy mellett, és türelmetlenül belekortyoltam, még azzal sem vesződve, hogy kitöltsem a vizet egy pohárba. Csak ittam és ittam, amíg már nem bírtam többet. Dideregtem, mert még mindig a régi ruhám darabjait viseltem. Fázósam összehúztam magamon a rongyokat, és körülnéztem a szobában. Guy szobája volt. Hát persze, gondoltam. Az emeleten most Matt lábadozott, oda nem vihetett… Csendben körbetapogatóztam az egyetlen gyertya fényében, és észrevettem, hogy valaki egy gyönyörű és hibátlan ruhát készített az egyik székre. Gyorsan felöltöztem. Egy röpke pillanatra óvatosan átöleltem az alvó lovagot az ágy mellett, aztán csendesen kimentem a szobából.

Ellie rohant oda hozzám az ebédlőben, ahogy meghallotta a lépteimet. Sírva megölelt, miközben azt hajtogatta, mennyire aggódtak miattunk. Én is könnyeztem, amiért újra láthattam őt. Leültetett az asztalhoz, enni és innivalót hozott, de még nem kérdezett semmit, csak kényeztetni akart. Hosszú percekig szipogott, amíg ettem, és a végén ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy felhajtsak egy pohár bort is. Lassan erőre kaptam, de valami tompa fájdalom csak nem akart békén hagyni. Ellie egy pillanatra sem hagyott egyedül, csak amikor a férje is megjelent. Marcell a maga férfias módján szintén kifejezte az örömét, hogy épségben visszakerültünk. Hálásan átöleltem őt is.

Utolsónak Hughes került elő. A fiatal katona valódi tisztté érett ezekben a napokban. Az arcát borító borostától, meg a szemében égő elszántságtól sokkal idősebbnek nézett most ki. Megfogtam a kezét, és ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy leüljön mellém, és elmeséljen mindent.

- Nagyon nehezemre esett engedelmeskedni Sir Guy-nak. - vallotta be szégyenlősen. - De megtettem, amit kért, mert tudtam, most nagyobb veszélyben vagytok, mint valaha. És biztos voltam benne, hogy töri valamin a fejét. Csakis így lehetett, hogy vállalta az életveszélyt. Hiszen ő sem tudhatta, hogy nem végeznek-e vele a rablók az első alkalmas fánál…

- De mégis hogy találtatok ránk? Belerángattak bennünket abba a fekete kulimászba, ami éjszaka az erdő helyén volt, és még most sem tudom, hol is voltunk tulajdonképpen…

- Guy egyik nap mesélte, hogy amikor odakint bolyongott, talált egy aprócska barlangot, nem messze a tótól. Mivel szinte lehetetlenség észrevenni még nappal is, annyira beleolvad a környezetébe, ideális rejtekhelynek tűnt. Azt tervezte, hogy valahogy megfigyelés alá vonjuk. Tartott tőle, hogy a falu vagy az udvarház ellen készülő rablócsapat titokban ott fog elrejtőzni.

- És milyen igaza volt. - bólintottam. - Valóban így történhetett. Floyd egyenesen oda cipelt bennünket, amikor innen elmentünk.

- Én nem jártam még ott, így nem tudtam azonnal utánatok indulni… Szörnyű volt az éjszaka. Meg kellett várnom, hogy legalább annyi világosság legyen, aminek a segítségével a barlang közelébe juthatunk. Reménykedtem benne, hogy nem kell elmennünk egészen odáig. Persze nem ilyen áron…

- Guy velem volt… - suttogtam egy kissé zavartan. - Nem voltam egyedül, és ez segített, hogy legalább megpróbáljam elviselni…

- Hihetetlen vagy, tudod? - nézett rám Hughes elismeréssel a tekintetében. - Nem csodálom, hogy…

- Hogy mi? - kérdeztem vissza, és most rajta volt a sor, hogy zavarba jöjjön.

- Tudod… - Nem mert a szemembe nézni, de megszorítottam a kezét az asztalon, így mégis visszafordult. - Jól van… A fiúk azt gondolják, csodát tettél. Azzal, hogy kiűzted belőle az ördögöt.

- Boszorkány lennék tehát? - mosolyogtam. - Aki megbabonázza a férfiakat?

- Nem. Inkább angyal. A szeretet erejével nyerted meg őt, nem varázslattal.

- Az is épp olyan varázslatos, Hughes… - bólintottam. Aztán témát váltottam. - Hogy van Matt? Nagyon aggódtam miatta, főleg amikor kitört a tűz.

- Túl van a veszélyen. Ha felébred, akár beszélhetsz is vele…

- Jó lenne. De előbb megnézem Guy-t.

A tiszt mosolyogva bólintott, és kiment.

Minden pontosan ugyanúgy történt, mint azelőtt. Este volt, én vacsorát készítettem össze, és elindultam a szobába, ahol a fekete lovag várt rám. Most azonban már nem egy konyhalány ruháját viseltem, a hajamat nem takarta kendő, és senki sem várta tőlem, hogy megalázkodjam. Végre büszkén, felemelt fejjel járhattam.

Csendesen benyitottam a szobába. Guy még mindig az ágy mellett kuporgott. Letettem az ennivalót meg a boroskancsót az asztalra, aztán odatérdeltem mellé. Kezemmel végigsimítottam ágyra kinyújtott karját, a vállát, aztán eligazgattam fekete hajfürtjeit, hogy ne hulljanak az arcába. Felsóhajtott, és megmozdult kissé, de még nem ébredt fel. Én pedig szerettem volna még nézni őt, ahogy békésen pihen. A vállára dőltem, átölelve az egyik karommal, miközben ujjaim a haját becézgették. Ezúttal mélyebbet, hangosabban sóhajtott, és lassan kinyitotta a szemét.

- Elisabeth… - suttogta álmosan, és rám mosolygott. - Jobb lett volna, ha az ágyban ébredek melletted, de azért így sem olyan rossz… - motyogta, miközben újra lehunyta a szemét, és óvatosan megmozdította elgémberedett tagjait.

Megfogtam a kezét, és felsegítettem. Nagyot nyögött, ahogy sérült lábára támaszkodott, és inkább visszaült az ágy szélére.

- Hoztam vacsorát. - tettem a tálat a keze ügyébe, majd az asztalhoz mentem, hogy kitöltsem a bort. - Hogy van a lábad?

- Nem érdekel a lábam. - morogta, belekortyolt a borba, amit feléje nyújtottam, aztán a poharat meg a tálat a földre tette.

- Nem vagy éhes? Enned kellene, hogy hamar rendbejöjjön a lábad.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem érdekel a lábam. - nézett rám mérges arccal, de közben a szeme nevetett, mint a nyári ég, és hirtelen elkapta a derekamat. Magához szorított, arcát a ruhám ráncai közé temetve.

- Guy… - kacagtam szégyenlősen, és összeborzoltam a haját.

- Könyörgöm, ne várass tovább. Hadd érezzem, hogy tényleg itt vagy velem, és nem csak álmodom.

Lehajoltam hozzá, átöleltem a nyakát és megcsókoltam. És nem is engedtem el, csak amikor már szinte szédültem és kapkodtam a levegő után.

- A ruhám… suttogtam fátyolos hangon. - Tönkreteszed a ruhámat…

- Remélem is. Nemsokára legalábbis… - válaszolta, és karjai megremegtek a csípőm körül.

Mosolyogva felhúztam magamhoz. Most ő volt a magasabb, ahogy lepillantott rám. Hirtelen elkomorodott a tekintete.

- Még nincs vége, Elisabeth… Még nem vagyok egészen szabad.

- A seriff?

- Igen. - bólintott. - De ígérem, ez az utolsó akadály. Aztán már semmi sem választhat el minket.

Tágra nyílt szemmel néztem végig, ahogy újra térdre ereszkedik előttem.

- Elisabeth… Kérlek, mondd, hogy soha nem hagysz el engem, és szeretni fogsz örökre. Mondd, hogy te nem vagy olyan angyal, aki köddé válik, miután megváltást hozott… Mondd, hogy a feleségem leszel…

Könyörgő tekintetében félelem ült. Ott térdelt előttem, remegő kezébe fogta a kezemet, és még lélegzetet venni is alig mert, amíg csendesen nem bólintottam.

- Nyertél, Sir Guy… Vedd el a jutalmadat.

Megkönnyebbülten magához szorított újra, és aztán csak álltunk, szívdobbanásokban mérve az idő múlását, mert annyira szerettük volna, hogy ez a pillanat maradjon mozdulatlan. De egyszer csak el kellett engednünk egymást.

- Jön az éjszaka, Guy… Egyél és pihenj.

- Igen, úrnőm. - hajtott fejet a lovag, az én lovagom, és kezet csókolt. Forró tekintettel nézett végig rajtam, most először. - Gyönyörű a ruhád.

- Egyél! - fenyegettem meg az ujjammal, aztán arcon csókoltam. - Jó éjt, Guy. Holnap látjuk egymást.

A boldogságtól csillogó szemmel visszaült az ágyra, én pedig egy utolsó pillantást vetettem rá, és a szobámba mentem.

Nehezen aludtam el. Csordultig teltem kettőnk boldogságával, mely felejtésre ítélt minden korábbi könnyet és szenvedést. De a serifftől még mindig tartottam. Nem tudtam, mi történik majd velünk, ha visszatérünk Nottingham-be. Nem tudtam, mit várhatunk tőle, ha megjelenünk majd előtte, mint jegyespár. Még akkor is, ha Guy kezében ott lesz a kért ajándék, Floyd feje egy lándzsára tűzve…


	12. Chapter 12

Felvirradt az utolsó nap. Az utolsó, mielőtt visszatérünk Nottingham-be. Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy reggel kinyitottam a szemem, úgy kavarogtak bennem az érzelmek, hogy szinte szédültem. Gyakorlatilag megbénultam, mert képtelen voltam eldönteni, mi lenne a helyes, mit kellene tennem, annyira ellentmondtak egymásnak a fejemben felmerülő gondolatok. De fel kellett kelni, fel kellett öltözni, meg kellett enni a reggelit, és végre beszélnem kellett Matt-tel.

Az udvarház most olyan volt, mint egy kórház. Számos katona megsebesült a tűznél, vagy a rablókkal vívott harcban. Ellie-nek rengeteg dolga akadt, ezért a faluból hívott segítséget. Mivel az udvarház jelenleg nem rendelkezett istállóval, a lovakat éjjelre az udvarra zárták be, és most takaríthattak utánuk a katonák, nem beszélve az istálló romjairól. Miután az udvar végre kezdte visszanyerni korábbi szépségnek legalább az árnyékát, Hughes az épkézláb katonákat elvitte egy kis testmozgásra. Nem túl messzire persze, mert bár a rablóbandának már nem volt feje, azért még tartogathattak meglepetéseket.

Amikor ettem egy keveset, felmentem az emeletre a vendégszobába. Matt végre jobban érezte magát, és mosolyogva ült az ágyában, amikor beléptem. Rengeteg mesélnivalóm volt, és ő egyik ámulatból esett a másikba, ahogy hallgatott. Mindent elmondtam neki attól kezdve, hogy Guy sebesülten visszahozta őt az éjszakai kiruccanásról. Egyedül az előző estét nem mondtam el neki. Képtelen voltam rá. Úgy éreztem, korai még bárkinek is beszélni róla, és Ellie is ide tartozott. Tudtam, hogy csak az nem látta, mi van köztünk, akinek nem volt szeme. Hiszen ha nem lett volna elég az a csók a támadásnál, Guy viselkedése az elrablásunkkor minden kétséget kizárt. Ennek ellenére senkinek sem szerettem volna további részleteket elárulni.

Mindketten örültünk annak, hogy a másik jó bőrben van. Vittem Matt-nek egy kis reggelit, aztán mivel Ellie ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy tartsam távol magam a konyhától, úgy döntöttem, sétálok egyet. Mindenki lábadozott vagy pihent, a ház körül csend volt és nyugalom, a legyek lustán köröztek a trágya és a két rabló holtteste körül. Csak egy kicsit zavart ez a csendélet, mégis inkább kisétáltam a rétre, a kőhöz, melyen ücsörögve korábban már eltöltöttem egy gondolatokkal teli délelőttöt. Szerencsére nem kellett sokáig várnom, hogy egy ismerős kéz megérintse a vállamat.

Összébb húztam bő szoknyámat, hogy Guy leülhessen.

- Szép időnk van. - dőlt a vállamnak.

- Szép. - löktem meg egy kicsit.

- Aggódom.

- Tudom.

Erre már összenevettünk, de aztán Guy felém fordult, és elkomolyodva így szólt.

- Az igazat megvallva nem hiszem, hogy tudod. Nem hiszem, hogy bárki is tudná, mi is az igazi probléma a seriffel…

- Azt mondtad, hogy miatta nem vagy teljesen szabad… Hogy érted ezt?

- Vajon egy lány, akit a falujából visznek erőszakkal a nottingham-i várba, ugyan mit láthat a seriff vagy a nemesek valódi énjéből? A feje tele a rémhírekkel, melyekkel odahaza traktálták, a szíve meg csordultig van a szenvedéssel, melyet a seriff miatt kellett elviselnie. De a nagy kérdés az: mire képes Carwile seriff valójában?

- Azt mondod, még ennél is több gonoszságot tehet? Mi lehet gonoszabb egy egész megye kiszipolyozásánál?

- Csak azt szeretném, hogy értsd: amellett, hogy arrogáns, lelketlen, vérszomjas, nem tartja semmire a körülötte élő nemeseket sem. Lehet, hogy felzúdulást váltana ki, és megingatná a helyzetét az udvarnál, ha nyilvánosan kivégeztetne egy nemest… Éppen elég az is, ha megaláz másokat, kihasználja őket, mint például ezt a szegény grófot…

- Ezért kivételesen nem tudok neki elég hálás lenni… - mosolyogtam, de ő csak sóhajtott.

- Elisabeth, az én családom már gyerekkoromban kegyvesztett és vagyontalan lett, azóta a nemesi címem csak puszta szó, melynek semmi súlya nincs. Katona lettem, akinek egyetlen célja lehet az életben, hogy hűségesen szolgálja urait. Soha nem volt semmim. A seriff szolgálatába álltam, hogy legalább a címemet megmenthessem…

- Ő pedig kihasználta, hogy nélküle egy nincstelen senki lennél.

- És feltétlen engedelmességet várt el cserébe. Így tiszta maradhatott a keze.

- Guy… Azt akarod mondani, hogy ha nemet mondasz…

- Igen. - bólintott. - Pontosan úgy járnék, mint egy szolgáló, akit kidobnak az utcára. Bár ha jobban belegondolok, valószínűleg inkább kivégeztetne. Attól függ, éppen mennyire unatkozik…

- Bármennyire is örülök annak, hogy már nem az vagy, aki voltál… Amikor arra gondolok, miattam kerülhetsz bajba, azt hiszem, én…

- Ki ne mondd! - nézett rám szigorúan. - Eszedbe se jusson, Elisabeth, arra gondolni, hogy egy pillanatig is bánnod kellene, amit tettél.

- De lásd be… - ellenkeztem. - Én vagyok az oka, amiért már nem vagy a seriff vakon engedelmeskedő kínzó- és gyilkoló gépe. És ezt számon fogja kérni rajtam.

- Csak ha rájön…

Nagyot sóhajtott, lehunyt szemmel a nap felé emelte az arcát, majd néhány pillanat múlva visszafordult felém, és játszani kezdett a hajammal.

- Gondolkoztam a holnapon. És azt hiszem, tudom már a megoldást. De nem biztos, hogy tetszeni fog.

- Ne kímélj. - néztem a szemébe.

- Nottingham-ben mindenki azt hiszi, hogy semmi sem változott. Nem tudnak és nem sejtenek semmit. Ha úgy térek vissza, ahogy azt a seriff elvárja tőlem, nem fog gyanakodni. Kénytelen lesz elismerni, hogy a parancsot teljesítettem, és talán arra is rá tudom venni, hogy támogassa a rablóbanda maradékának teljes felszámolását. Így megint kimozdulhatok a várból.

- Ez mind szép, de mi lesz aztán?

- Erre még nem jöttem rá… - nézett maga elé egy fokkal kevésbé lelkesen. - Talán visszaküld ide, vagy egy másik udvarházba… De az is lehet, hogy megint az adószedőit kell majd kísérgetnem.

- Akkor ezek szerint vissza kell ülnöm majd a szekérre… - merengtem el a lehetséges másnapon.

- Bársonyruhában, lóháton szeretnélek bevezetni a városba, ahogy illik, de most mégis attól félek, el kell, hogy rejtselek az egyik szekéren a szolgák között. - nézett rám szomorúan.

- Guy, én csak egy szolga vagyok…

- Többé már nem. - rázta meg a fejét. - A feleségem leszel, és szívem úrnője. Nem engedem, hogy ezt bárki is megakadályozza.

- Ez kedves tőled. - tettem a karjára a kezemet, hogy megnyugtassam. - De nem hiszem, hogy a seriff beleegyezik, hogy elvegyél egy konyhalányt…

Morogva felállt mellőlem.

- Tehetetlennek érzem magamat. Végre boldog lehetnék, megszabadulva a múlt mocskától, de az árnyak még mindig kísértenek. Ez a büntetésem a bűneimért… - hajtotta le a fejét kétségbeesetten.

- Találunk megoldást, Guy…

- Tudsz valakit, aki megölné a seriffet helyettem?

Döbbenten elnémultam, annyira képtelennek tűnt az ötlet.

- Ez öngyilkosság… Azonnal elkapnának. De egyébként is… Ha ő meghal, mi következik utána? Csak egy újabb seriff, aki talán még szörnyűbb lesz…

Céltalanul sétált fel-alá a fűben a kő mellett, és szinte hallani lehetett, ahogy egyik ötletet gondolja ki, majd veti el egymás után a fejében.

- Nézd, menjünk sorjában, rendben? - próbáltam hatni rá. - Mi most a legfontosabb? Visszatérni Nottingham-be, és bemutatni a seriffnek a trófeát. Tegyük hát azt. Pakoljunk és menjünk. Éppen úgy, ahogy jöttünk. Te a lovagokkal elöl, a szolgák a szekereken hátul.

- Számtalanszor megaláztalak már korábban, Elisabeth… És képtelen lennék újra megtenni…

- Ne félts te engem. Tegye mindenki a maga dolgát még néhány napig. Légy egy kicsit még a büszke és kemény Sir Guy. Aztán majd meglátjuk. Az Úr eddig is megsegített… Imádkozom, hogy ismét adjon útmutatást. Csak győzzük kivárni…

Hatalmasat sóhajtott, és visszaült mellém a kőre.

- A türelem mostanában nem tartozik az erényeim közé… - mondta halványan elmosolyodva, azzal odanyújtott egy apró sárga virágot.

- Gyakorlat teszi a mestert. - bólintottam, aztán felálltam, és lesimítottam a szoknyámat. - Gyere, menjünk csomagolni.

Guy összehívta a katonákat, és kiadta a parancsot a másnapi indulásra. A lovagoknál működni kezdtek a kiképzések során megtanult reflexek. Lovak, felszerelés, fegyverek… Úgy készültek, mintha csatába mentek volna. Bár szerintem egyszerűen izgultak. Másnap hazatérni készültek, ráadásul dicsőséges győzelemmel a tarsolyukban, illetve a két zsákban a vezetéklovak hátán… Ez nagyon fontos volt nekik. Matt eléggé megerősödött ahhoz, hogy fekve ugyan, de velünk utazhasson a szekéren. Spencer meg a többiek kényelmes fekvőhelyet készítettek neki hátul.

Beszéltem Ellie-vel, hogy szerezzen nekem néhány közönséges és lehetőleg használt ruhát. Vissza kellett vedlenem rongyos szolgálóvá. Rájöttem, hogy a rendes ételek, a tisztaság, és a kényeztetés, amit az ittlétem alatt kaptam, kissé kényelmessé tettek. Ha visszagondoltam arra, milyen körülmények között éltem azelőtt a várban, bizony össze kellett szednem az elszántságomat. A ruhákon kívül más holmim nem volt. Minden, amit Ellie-től vagy a férjétől kaptam, az udvarházban kellett, hogy maradjon. Pedig nem szívesen mondtam le arról a ruháról, amit Guy megdicsért, vagy a pompás íjról, amivel az őzet lőttem. Az utolsó darab, amire még szükségem volt, az egy kendő volt. Elgondolkozva forgattam a kezemben, mielőtt a csomag tetejére dobtam. Ellie kiabált, hogy vacsorához hívjon.

Az ebédlőben csak négyen voltunk, Marcell-ék, és mi ketten. A katonák megtömték magukat az őz maradékából, és Hughes takarodót hirdetett. Másnap korán készültünk indulni. Guy még egyszer utoljára beszélni akart az intézővel, és lehetőleg tanúk nélkül.

- Sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer ezt mondom, de sajnálom, hogy elmennek, Sir Guy. Egyetlen pillanatig sem unatkoztunk, amióta megérkeztek.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy valóban ilyen szórakozásra vágytatok volna… - mosolygott Guy. - De inkább nekem kell hálásnak lennem. Önzetlenül segítettetek, amikor csak szükségünk volt rá. Csak az istállót sajnálom. Nem tudom, hogy fogom megmagyarázni Sir Ian-nek, hogy a birtoka hagy némi kívánnivalót maga után.

- Sose aggódjon emiatt. A faluból hívok pár embert, és gyorsan újjáépítjük. A grófnak meg írok egy levelet. Meg fogja érteni. Elmagyarázom neki részletesen, mik történtek a távollétében, és biztosan meg fogja érteni.

Ellie meg én egymásra mosolyogtunk. A régi Sir Guy egyetlen pillanatig sem aggódott volna más birtoka miatt, még akkor sem, ha földig rombolták volna.

- Jó ötlet ez? - néztem az intézőre elgondolkodva. - Ha rossz kezekbe kerül az a levél, és kiderül, hogy a dolgok nem egészen úgy alakultak, ahogy azt a seriff elvárta volna…

- Elisabeth-nek igaza van, Marcell. - bólintott Guy. - Attól tartunk, hogy kellemetlen következményei lennének, ha a seriff bármilyen okból is azt hihetné, hogy én már nem vagyok képes kellő… nos, kellő hatékonysággal végrehajtani a parancsait. Semmi esetre sem gondolhatja azt, hogy már nem vagyok elég vérszomjas…

Marcell nagyot sóhajtott.

- Akkor minden visszatér a régi kerékvágásba…

- Szó sincs róla! - tiltakozott Guy. - Egyszerűen arról van szó, hogy nem szeretnénk, ha megsejtené, hogy megváltoztak a dolgok.

- Nos, jól van, ahogy kívánja. Ebben az esetben rövid leszek és tömör.

- Köszönöm, Marcell. - Guy felállt, és a kezét nyújtotta az intézőnek. - Mindent köszönöm.

Miközben ők kezet fogtak, meghatottan pillantottam a feleségére, aki hasonlóképpen nézett rájuk. Guy halkan kuncogott egyet.

- Azt hiszem, a hölgyeket már ennyi érzelgősség is túlságosan meghatotta. Ideje visszavonulni, mielőtt még könnyzáporban kellene fürdenünk.

- Sir Guy… - léptem oda hozzá csípőre tett kézzel - Talán engednünk kellene Marcell-nak, hogy legalább a levendulás fürdőt megemlítse a grófnak.

- Ne merészeld! - kapott el a derekamnál fogva nevetve, és magához húzott. - Holnap kendőt kötsz a fejedre, és azt fogod tenni, amit parancsolok.

- Örömmel, Sir Guy, ahogy kívánja. - hajtottam le a fejemet tetetett komolysággal, miközben alig bírtam visszatartani a nevetést. - És most engedj el. Hadd búcsúzzam el kedvem szerint én is.

Odaléptem Ellie-hez, és átöleltem. Most már nem volt kedvem nevetni, és éreztem, ahogy könnycseppek csordulnak végig az arcomon.

- Hiányozni fogtok. Köszönöm, hogy gondomat viseltétek.

- Ígérd meg, hogy írsz, mi történt veletek… - szipogta, és szorosan megölelt.

Aztán odaléptem a férjéhez, és egy puszit nyomtam az arcára.

- Vigyázzatok magatokra.

Félszegen rájuk mosolyogtam, és jó éjszakát kívántam. Guy elkísért a szobám ajtajáig.

- Holnap reggel… - suttogta, amikor a kezemet a kilincsre tettem.

- Holnap reggel… - fordultam vissza, és már nem tudtam elrejteni az aggodalmat, amit a búcsú miatti szomorúság csak fokozott.

- Minden rendben lesz. - nézett mélyen a szemembe, és homlokon csókolt. - Aludj jól. Hosszú napunk lesz.

Mélyet sóhajtottam, aztán benyitottam a szobába.

Aludni, ilyenkor? Könnyű azt mondani.


	13. Chapter 13

Napkeltekor megszólalt a kürt, és mi szedelőzködni kezdtünk. A katonák alig fél óra alatt teljes felszereléssel, lóháton várták az indulást az udvarház kapuján kívül. Matt-et elhelyeztük a szekéren, igyekezve minél nagyobb kényelmet biztosítani neki. Spencer-ék és én a maradék helyen osztoztunk. Néhai Floyd, és most már örökre elválaszthatatlan társa, néhai Joe a másik szekéren került elhelyezésre.

Kopott ruhát és kendőt viseltem, ahogy szolgálói pályám kezdetén. Magamban elmosolyodtam, amikor eszembe jutott, hogy talán újra szükségem lehet még Mrs. Rusty mentás balzsamára. Guy kiadta a parancsot, és a menet elindult. Kipillantottam a szekér hátuljából, hogy még utoljára vethessek egy pillantást az udvarházra. Ellie és a férje sokáig integettek a kapuból.

Ahogy a menet közeledett a város felé, egyre csendesebben üldögéltünk. Mindenki a gondolataiba mélyedt. Megkértem a szolgákat, hogy tegyenek lakatot a szájukra, és mindannyiunk érdekében ne nagyon fecsegjenek az udvarházban töltött napokról. Ők is belátták, hogy az itteni élet mennyire különbözött a várbelitől, és hogy bizony komoly következményei lehetnek, ha ez kiderül. Megbíztam bennük, és örültem, hogy összetartó kis csapatunk tagjai számíthatnak egymásra.

Guy néhányszor hátralovagolt hozzánk, hogy megnézze, hogy van Matt. Biztatóan rám mosolygott ilyenkor, és én megpróbáltam hasonló határozottsággal visszamosolyogni. De nem nagyon sikerült. Most már nem csupán magammal kellett foglalkoznom. Számos barátot szereztem, akik miatt most éppen eleget aggódhattam. Elegendő ok arra, hogy elvegye a kedvemet a könnyed csevelytől, meg a mosolygástól.

Akármennyire is lassan haladtunk, egyszer csak meg kellett érkezni. A városban semmi sem változott, ugyanaz a kép fogadott mindenhol. Elnémuló járókelők, alig leplezett gyűlölködő tekintetek, amerre csak elhaladtunk. Aztán megszólaltak a várbeli kürtök, és a menet bekanyarodott a várudvarra. Nagy levegőt vettem, és jelentőségteljesen a többiekre néztem, miközben a szekér nyikorogva megállt.

- Gisborne… Hazajöttél? - hallottam odakintről a seriff cseppet sem negédes hangját. - Jó volt a kirándulás?

Elképzeltem Guy-t, amint félrefordítja az arcát, szégyenkezve a megaláztatástól, amit annyi év után sem tudott megszokni. A katonák éppen most szedték le az előttünk levő szekérről a néhai bandavezér kissé megviselt hulláját, a cimborájával együtt.

- Nocsak, hát egyszer csak sikerül, nem igaz? - bökte oda flegmán a seriff. - Tüntesd el gyorsan, Gisborne. Már bűzlenek… Egy óra múlva várom a jelentést.

Most Hughes hangját lehetett hallani, ahogy kurta parancsokat osztogat a katonáknak. Nagy mozgolódás támadt, topogtak a lovak, futkostak a szolgák. Hirtelen megjelent a szekerünknél az intéző.

- Mind megvagytok, mihaszna disznók? Hát ennek meg mi baja? - mutatott a fekvő Matt-re.

- Jó szolgálatot tett Sir Guy-nak, amikor megtámadtak minket. Ezért engedélyt kapott, hogy visszatérhessen.

- Jól van, mindenki mars vissza a helyére. - azzal már el is tűnt. Vállat vontunk, és visszavedlettünk alázatos szolgákká. Spencer egy másik szolgával együtt óvatosan leemelte Matt-et a szekérről. Én szálltam le utoljára, és bármennyire is furdalt a kíváncsiság, nem mertem felnézni, földre szegezett tekintettel igyekeztem a lépcső felé. Egy fekete ló állta le az utamat. Felpillantottam rá, és megsimogattam az orrát. Ahogy ki akartam kerülni, a gazdája éppen akkor ugrott le a nyeregből. Guy úgy nézett rám, hogy jobbnak láttam sietős léptekkel eltűnni a vár kapujában. Mert esetleg nem álltam volna jót magamért.

A tisztesség úgy kívánta, hogy Mrs. Fox-nál jelentkezzem először. Éppen rohant valahová, mint mindig, ezért csak futtában kérdezett ki.

- Remélem, elégedett volt veled Sir Guy. Azt mondta, amikor téged jelölt ki, hogy úgy érzi, fegyelmezésre van szükséged. Mindenképpen beszélni fogok vele, és nagyon nem szeretnék rossz híreket hallani.

- Mindent elkövettem, hogy elégedett legyen velem, asszonyom. - válaszoltam alázatosan.

- Az intéző úgy rendelkezett, mindenki visszakapja a korábbi feladatait. Már indulhatsz is. A seriff hatalmas lakomát készül adni… megint… ezért mindenkinek sok a dolga. Ne légy láb alatt.

- Igen, asszonyom. - hajoltam meg, ő pedig már el is tűnt a lépcsőfordulóban.

Felmentem az emeletre. Végignéztem a szobákat, mint a legelső napon, amikor itt jártam. Érdekes módon szinte mindent ugyanabban az állapotban találtam. Bárkit is osztott be ide Fox, nem fordított annyi időt a takarításra, meg a szagtalanításra, legalábbis Bűzös Martin esetében, amennyi szükséges lett volna. Az ismerős helyzet kissé megnyugtatott, így elindultam a konyha felé.

Hatalmas sikoly fogadott, amikor beléptem az ajtón. Rose olyan erővel ugrott a nyakamba, hogy majdnem hátraestem. A szakácsnővel közösen sikerült lenyugtatni és leültetni egy székre.

- Jaj, te lány… - morgolódott Mrs. Rusty. - Szedd már össze magadat! Már nagyon untam a nyavalygását. Minden nap téged emlegetett… - fordult felém, és alaposan végigmért. - Komolyodtál, Bess. Talán kemény munkára fogtak?

- Nem volt egyszerű, Mrs. Rusty. - bólintottam, aztán mindkettejüket újra megöleltem. - De jó visszatérni. Látom, itt semmi sem változott.

- Na persze… Majd meglátod. Fox ideszólt, hogy visszavett az emeletre, szóval itt lent semmi hasznodat nem fogjuk venni. Vidd, ami kell, aztán tűnj el.

- Igen, Mrs. Rusty.

- És itt legyél nekem a lakoma után, mert mindent hallani akarok. - fenyegetett meg a késsel.

- Igen, Mrs. Rusty. - bólogattam, aztán megpusziltam a még mindig hüppögő Rose-t. - Este beszélünk.

Összeszedtem a fegyvereimet, és felvettem a harcot a rám bízott szobákra rátelepedő rendetlenséggel. Igyekeztem gyorsan dolgozni. Na nem Fox vagy a nemesek miatt, hanem azért, hogy ne kelljen gondolkoznom. Megint rám jött az idegesség, az aggodalom, és most nem volt mellettem senki, hogy megnyugtasson. Alig vártam a lakomát, hogy legalább messziről láthassam Guy-t.

Visszamentem a konyhába, ahol a többiek már csaknem végeztek az előkészületekkel. Amikor azonban felajánlottam, hogy segítek, a szakácsnő leintett.

- Felszolgálókra most amúgy sincs szükség. Arra a munkára a seriff új embereket vett fel…

- Nem emberek azok, csak lányok… - röhögött a szakács a tűzhely mellől.

- Nem lányok… - nézett rám furcsa szemekkel Rose. - Gyerekek…

- Micsoda? - hördültem fel, és az egyikről a másikra néztem, magyarázatot várva.

- Őméltósága a seriff úgy gondolta, a nemeseknek jobban tetszik majd, ha kecses gyereklányok szolgálnak fel a lakomán. Mert nekik még tiszta a kezük, azt mondta. - morogta a szakácsnő. - A disznó… A legidősebb is alig tizenkét éves.

Elszörnyedve ültem le Rose mellé, amikor elképzeltem azokat a szerencsétlen gyerekeket ezen az istentelen helyen..

- És mi van velük? Úgy értem, történt… - Ki se tudtam mondani.

- Hála az Úrnak, eddig még semmi. Fox megpróbálta őket felkészíteni, és a pap is rajtuk tartja a szemét. De nem lehetnek ott mindegyik mellett…

- Istenem… - fogtam meg a fejemet. - Nem gondoltam, hogy idáig fajulnak a dolgok.

- Fecsegést befejezni. - adta ki a parancsot a szakácsnő. - Attól még mindkettőtöknek ott kell állni a falnál a többi szolgával együtt. Hátha rátok a lakoma után is szükség lesz.

- Igenis. - motyogtuk együtt Rose-zal, és a dolgunk után néztünk.

Az ebédlő és a lakoma előkészítése közben szerét ejtettük, hogy beszéljünk egymással. Suttogó félszavakkal meséltünk egymásnak az elmúlt napokról.

- Az udvarház?

- Szép és barátságos.

- A munka?

- Ugyanaz, mint itt.

- A szolgák?

- Jól megvoltunk.

- A katonák?

- Nem volt gond.

- Sir Guy?

- Megvert.

Rose elejtette a kupát a kezéből, ami nagyot koppanva a földre esett. A szakács felkapta a fejét, mire Rose vöröslő arccal nekiállt alaposan áttörölgetni a kupát, másodszor is.

- Mit csinált?

- Megvert.

- De miért?

Nem tudtam, erre mit válaszoljak. Az igazat nem mondhattam el Rose-nak. Biztos voltam benne, hogy a szakácsnő megőrizte a titkot, és nem derült ki, hogy Matthew a várban van. Hiszen akkor Rose második szava az lett volna, hogy ezt elújságolja nekem. Ki kellett találnom valami hazugságot, pedig nem sok kedvem volt hozzá.

- Nem tetszett a ruhám.

- A mocsok. - nyugtázta Rose, mire megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottam. Elhitte.

Most az ételek elrendezésén volt a sor. És én kérdeztem.

- A boszorkány?

- Rendes.

- Sok a munka?

- Kibírjuk.

- Ugráltat?

- Nem mindig.

- A gyerekek?

- Falusiak.

- Itt laknak?

- Két szoba. Mellettünk.

Mélyen meghajtottam a fejemet, és elhallgattam, mert láttam, hogy az intéző lépett a terembe, egy utolsó ellenőrzésre.

- Mindenki a helyére. - pattogott. - Most érkeznek a vendégek.

Behúzódtunk az egyik sötét sarokba, és segítettünk a másiknak rendbe hozni a ruhánkat meg a hajunkat. Két őr szélesre tárta az ajtókat, mi pedig sietve elfoglaltuk a helyünket a fal mellett. A szemem sarkából leselkedtem a belépőkre, és csak bámultam, ahogy egymás után megjelentek az ajtóban a nemesek. Még többen voltak, mint legutóbb, egy talpalatnyi hely sem maradt az asztal mellett. Sokuk messzebbről jöhetett, mert egyáltalán nem volt ismerős nekem. Mivel ők hozták a saját szolgáikat is, a teremben az asztalon túl is egyre nagyobb lett a tömeg.

Amikor mindenki elfoglalta a helyét, az ajtóban egy csapat kisgyerek jelent meg egy szolga vezetésével. Mindegyikük kancsót tartott apró kezeiben. Szánalmasan festettek túlméretezett ruháikban, szemükben rémülettel indultak körbe az asztal mentén, hogy mindenkinek töltsenek. Lopva a seriffre pillantottam. Undorító vigyor ült az arcán, ahogy a vendégek reakcióját kémlelte. A legtöbben nem törődtek vele, hogy a szolgálók életkora kissé alacsonyabb a megszokottnál. De sajnos láttam egy-két sóvár arcot nem csupán a nemesek, de a várbeli fekete lovagok között is.

A seriff felállt, kezében kupával:

- Barátaim és tisztelt vendégeink! Azon örömteli esemény hozott össze minket ma, hogy Sir Guy of Gisborne végre sikeresen végrehajtotta a rábízott küldetést, és lefejezte a sokunk életét oly régóta zavaró északi rablóbandát. Ha nem is szó szerint, de ez ugye a végeredményt nem befolyásolja… - vigyorgott. - Igyunk hát most Sir Guy-ra és a fekete lovagokra!

A vendégek engedelmesen kiürítették a poharukat.

- Remélem, a jövőben gyakrabban lehet részünk ilyen sikeres küldetésekben, Gisborne… - vetette oda a seriff nem túl halkan Guy-nak szokásos csípős megjegyzését, aztán intett a szolgáknak, hogy elkezdhetik a vacsora felszolgálását. Onnantól kezdve már nem is igen törődött mással.

Ott álltunk a fal mellett, és a tétlenség miatt sokkal hamarabb éreztük a fáradtságot. Azt azonban látni lehetett, hogy a gyerekek még ennél is kimerültebbek. A vendégek gyorsan elérték a részegség olyan állapotát, amikor már nemigen uralkodtak magukon. Sokan feleslegesen ugráltatták a gyerekeket, és egy-két idősebb lányt megpróbáltak megfogdosni. A fal mellett nem mozdulhattam, nem beszélhettem, és a tehetetlenségtől szinte már viszketett a tenyerem. Bárcsak lekeverhettem volna egy-két tisztnek egy kellemes méretű pofont. De ehelyett csak álltam ott ökölbe szorított kézzel, összepréselt szájjal, és földre szegezett szememből lopva elszabadult egy-két könnycsepp.

Amikor már nem bírtam tovább, megkockáztattam egy pillantást Guy felé, aki a főhelyen ült a seriff mellett. Visszanézett rám, és óvatosan nemet intett a fejével. Tudtam, hogy igaza van, hogy most nem tehetünk semmit. Azt kívántam, bárcsak hamar véget érne ez a mulatság… De a seriff ma este jól szórakozott. Hatalmas nevetések harsantak fel, amikor az egyik gyerek leejtett valamit, vagy éppen elsírta magát a férfiak erőszakoskodása miatt. Csak kissé könnyített a lelkemen a tudat, hogy néhány nemesnek ugyanúgy nem bírta a gyomra ezt a fajta szórakozást. Egyre többen távoztak a teremből, kezdve a házaspárokkal, de az ott maradók között is többeknek rosszallást láttam az arcán. Nyíltan persze senki sem tiltakozott.

A körmeimet a tenyerembe vágtam, amikor észrevettem, hogy Bűzös Martin megpróbálja az egyik lányt az ölébe ültetni. Láthatóan már csak ülve bírt megmaradni, annyira részeg volt. Egyszer csak azt láttam, hogy Guy feláll, és kissé imbolygó léptekkel Martin felé veszi az irányt. Tudtam, hogy egyetlen kupa bort ivott egész este, tehát a színjáték a többieknek szólt. Hatásos volt, amikor csak úgy véletlenül majdnem az egyik nemesasszony ölébe esett. Bárgyún rávigyorgott, az asszony meg persze nem mert panaszt emelni ellene. Igaza volt Guy-nak. A seriff rajta keresztül félelemben tartotta a nemességet is…

- Hé, Martin… - bökte oldalba a kapitányt, akinek ettől a könnyed mozdulattól is kiesett a kupa a kezéből, és tartalma a ruhájára ömlött. Dühösen felemelkedett a székről, de persze nem állt meg a lábán, és visszazuhant. Próbált megkapaszkodni a kislány kezét markolászva, de Guy kiszabadította a gyereket, és kicsit odébb állította. Aztán újra megböködte Martin-t. - Te mióta lettél ilyen lusta, hm?

- Mi van? - próbált összehozni egy épkézláb kérdést a kapitány.

- Lusta vagy, én azt mondom. Azért vesződsz gyerekekkel, mert talán már nincs elég erőd egy igazi nőhöz, valld be! - vigyorgott tovább Guy, és körbenézett. Egyre többen figyeltek fel különösnek tűnő párbeszédükre, és ő láthatóan csak erre várt.

Martin józanságának még megmaradt, elenyésző hányadát próbálta elővarázsolni a fejéből, de nem jutott eszébe egy épkézláb mondat sem, amivel visszavághatott volna, így csak dadogott…

- Nézzétek csak! - vigyorgott Guy a fekete lovagokra. - Hová lett a büszkeséged, Martin? Talán már nem tudod engedelmességre szoktatni a régi kedvenceidet?

Most már a szolgák is a közjátékot figyelték. Guy elég meggyőzően játszotta a részeget, így remélhetőleg még maga a seriff is elhitte, hogy csak katonák közötti kötekedésről van szó.

- Gisborne… Neked talán nagyobb sikered van a nőknél, hogy ilyen nagy a szád? - kottyantott közbe. Már ő is szívesebben maradt ülve, úgy láttam.

- Inkább betörök egy tüzes lovat, és engedelmességre szoktatom, mint hogy az időmet fecséreljem egy csikóra, amelyik még tejet iszik.

- Na persze… - böffentett Martin. - Azt hittem, csak rablókra vadásztál Ramsdale-ben…

Guy arcára kiült a mosoly. Az a fajta, amiről már jól tudtam, sokkal többet jelent, mint ami első pillantásra látszik. Guy-nak volt egy terve!

A kislányt odébb penderítette. Látszólag egy részeg bizonytalan mozdulataival, ám a kislány váratlanul az egyik szolga karjaiban kötött ki, történetesen Spencer-ében. Aki aztán feltűnés nélkül kisétált vele a teremből, amíg mindenki Guy-ra figyelt. Ő ugyanis nem túl elegánsan éppen felém igyekezett. A fejem olyan mélyre hajtottam, ahogy csak tudtam, kezemet a hátam mögé rejtettem. A vendégek kíváncsian figyelték, mi következik. Guy visszafordult egy pillanatra Martin felé.

- Csak jó módszer kell, Martin, és nézd csak? Az eredmény tökéletes.

Megfogta az államat, látszólag keményen, és kényszerített, hogy felnézzek rá. Halk nevetés hallatszott több oldalról is. Mélyen a szemembe nézett, és közelebb húzta a fejemet. A kapitányra pillantott, de elégedett lehetett a hatással, mert Martin tágra nyílt szemmel bámult ránk. Visszanézett rám, és egy aprót biccentett. Értettem, mit akar, és örömmel engedelmeskedtem. Lehunytam a szememet, és szétnyitottam az ajkaimat. Amikor Guy megcsókolt, felröhögtek a vendégek, és tapsvihar tört ki.

Guy végül elengedett, csalódott sóhaját csak én hallottam egyedül. De hogy ne rontsam el a játékot, semmitmondó arccal újra lehajtottam a fejemet.

- Bravó, bravó! - hangzottak a dicséretek az asztal fölött, a seriff pedig vigyorogva tapsolt. A tekintetek egyre gyakrabban tévedtek ezután a fal mellett álló szolgálók felé, és már senki sem törődött a gyerekekkel.

Amikor az asztalra boruló részegek száma elérte a kívánt szintet, a lakoma véget ért. Guy a székekbe kapaszkodva bizonytalan léptekkel szintén kifelé indult. Mellém érve jó hangosan rám parancsolt:

- Hozz még bort! És ne várass!

Néhányan hátba veregették, ahogy elhagyták a helyszínt. Én csak meghajoltam, és kerítettem egy boroskancsót.

A gyerekek eltűntek a konyha felé. Megkönnyebbülten néztem utánuk, aztán megpróbáltam a legsötétebb sarkokban meglapulni, amíg a vendégek szétszéledtek a vár folyosóin. Nagyon nem szerettem volna, ha valamelyik tiszt azt gondolja, ő is kipróbálhatja rajtam az idomári képességeit. Szerencsére gond nélkül felértem a felső szintre, és bekopogtam a faajtón.

- Hol van már az a bor? - kiáltott ki Guy elváltoztatott hangja.

- Hozom már, Sir Guy. - nyitottam be a szobába. - Egyedül vagyok. - tettem hozzá, amikor becsuktam az ajtót magam mögött.

- Hála az égnek. - szorított magához türelmetlenül. - Azt hittem, sose lesz vége az estének.

- Ügyes voltál. Szegény kislány biztosan halálra rémült Bűzös Martin-tól...

- Kitől?

Felnevettem, amikor rájöttem, hogy elszóltam magamat.

- Sir Martin… Takarítottam a szobáját, emlékszel? Ne akard tudni, miket tartott az ágya alatt…

- Kit érdekel Martin! Azt mondod, ügyes voltam? - kérdezte, mire bólintottam. Csalódottam elengedett. - Én azt reméltem, legalábbis jó voltam…

Utánamentem, és magam felé fordítottam.

- Jó voltál, Guy… De tudsz te jobb is lenni… - azzal lehunytam a szemem, és csókra nyújtottam a számat, csakúgy, mint az előbb odalent. De éppen amikor megéreztem, hogy hozzám hajol, hirtelen éles kopogás hallatszott az ajtón, és én összerezzentem a rémülettől.

- Ki lehet az? - suttogtam.

- Állj az asztal mellé! - szólt Guy fojtott hangon. - Megnézem.

Odalépett az ajtóhoz, és kinyitotta. A folyosón egy idős, ősz hajú férfi állt díszes ruhában. Ahogy Guy ajtót nyitott, ő egy intéssel elküldte a szolgát, aki láthatóan idáig kísérte őt.

- Sir Ian… - hajolt meg Guy esetlenül, újra tettetve, hogy berúgott. - Fáradjon beljebb… Még csatlakozhat…

- Köszönöm. - bólintott a gróf, és elsétált Guy mellett. Meg sem állt az asztalig, és engem kezdett vizslatni. Ahogy az ajtó becsukódott, elmosolyodva a lovagra nézett, aztán egyszerűen helyet foglalt az asztalnál.

- Elég volt, Sir Guy. Késő van… És fáraszt már ez a színjáték…

Meglepetten bámultunk az öregre, majd egymásra. Zavar és rémület ült ki az arcomra, amiért megfeledkeztem magamról, de a gróf csak legyintett.

- Hagyd el, lányom… Magunk között vagyunk.

Kezével helyet kínált az asztalnál, és mi döbbenten leültünk mellé. Kérdő és értetlenkedő tekintetünkön csak mosolygott.

- Ma délután megkaptam az intézőm, Marcell levelét… - kezdte, és előhúzott három-négy pergamenlapot aranyszálakkal kivarrt felöltőjéből. - Érdekes és izgalmas beszámolóját meglepődve olvastam. Mivel jóravaló, és főképp megbízható ember, így bármennyire is furcsálltam némely események megtörténtét, a levél minden szavát elhiszem.

Guy a fejét fogta, amikor rádöbbent, mit is jelentenek Sir Ian előbbi szavai.

- A nyavalyás… Pedig megkértem rá, hogy legyen óvatos. - Idegesen rám pillantott, majd az öregre nézett. - Sir Ian, ha ez a levél illetéktelen kezekbe jut, nagy bajba kerülünk.

- Milyen levél? - mosolygott az öreg, és a lapokat egyenesen a tűzbe dobta. Nyomuk sem maradt.

Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottunk fel.

- Most már csak arra lennék kíváncsi, mi a terved, fiam. - nézett Guy-ra megkomolyodva a gróf. - Borotvaélen táncoltok mind a ketten.

- Neki semmi köze hozzá… - intett felém, de az öreg megrázta a fejét és mindentudóan mosolygott.

- Ugyan már… Én voltam házas, fiam. És a kisasszony nem mutatott különösebb ellenállást, úgy gondolnám… Láttam, amit láttam. És mondtam neked az előbb… Marcell megírt mindent.

Elvörösödtem, és szégyenlősen Guy vállába temettem az arcomat.

- Az a kislány az unokám volt… - mondta hirtelen a gróf, ezzel újabb meglepetést szolgáltatva nekünk. - Persze a gyermek nem tud róla, ahogy senki más sem, kivéve János király egyik hivatalnokát, aki kellő mértékű rábeszélés nyomán hajlandó volt megtenni a szükséges hivatalos lépéseket az örökbefogadáshoz.

- Sir Ian, csak nem maga is...? - nézett rá elszörnyedve Guy.

- Megsértesz, Sir Guy. - ellenkezett a másik. - Azt hiszed, egyedül téged látogatott meg egy angyal mostanában? Vannak ám mások is, akiknél kezd lassan betelni a pohár…

Intett nekem, hogy töltsek neki bort. Belekortyolt, aztán folytatta az elbeszélést.

- Amikor a seriff gyerekeket hurcoltatott a várba, arra már sok nemes felkapta a fejét. Csak éppen hol a bátorság, hol az ötlet hiányzott, hogy vajon miként lehetne ennek véget vetni. Túl egyszerű lett volna átvágni a jó öreg Carwile torkát. Hiszen mi jött volna azután?

- Ezt a megoldást mi is elvetettük… - bólintott Guy, megfogva a kezemet az asztal alatt.

- A kislány Ramsdale-ből való. A szülei jóravaló kézművesek voltak, de elvitte őket egy tavalyi járvány, így a gyermeket azóta rokonai nevelték. Missy-t arra hivatkozva fogadtam unokámmá, hogy örököseim nincsenek, drága jó feleségem betegsége miatt nem ajándékozhatott meg mosolygó arcocskákkal, a birtokot viszont nem szeretném idegenekre hagyni.

- És hogyan segíthet ez abban, hogy megszabaduljunk a serifftől? - kérdeztem suttogva, mert egyre veszélyesebb vizekre eveztünk.

- Egyértelmű bizonyítékot kell felmutatni arról, hogy Carwile a nemesekre is veszélyes. Elég, ha valamelyikünk rokonát az ő parancsára, vagy elnéző tekintete előtt bántalmazzák…

- Prédául dobta azt a kislányt a vadaknak? - szörnyülködtem, de Guy megszorította a kezemet, így elhallgattam. Elvégre jót akart az öreg, megérdemelte, hogy végighallgassuk.

- A kislány biztonságban van. Mindenki, aki megbízható vagy megvásárolható volt, csak rá vigyáz. És már csak holnapig kell kibírnia.

- Miért? Mi lesz holnap? - kérdeztük egyszerre. Az öreg csak mosolygott.

- Holnap érkezik majd egy ellenőr egyenesen János királytól, különleges megbízatással. Pecsétes levelet hoz őfelségétől a bíró felmentésére. A múltbeli botlásokat nagy ostobaság volt a nemesek zargatásával tetézni. Visszahívják Londonba, és ügyéről később döntenek.

- Túl szép, hogy igaz legyen… - ingatta a fejét Guy hitetlenkedve. - Vajon tényleg megjön az ellenőr? És vajon elhozza-e a királyi ítéletet?

- Bízz Istenben, Sir Guy. Ő vigyázza az ellenőr és lovának lépteit. No meg tíz lovag, akiket külön erre az útra kértem fel.

- Gratulálok, Sir Ian. Pompás terv valóban. De mi lesz akkor, ha be is válik? Ki veszi a nyakába a nottingham-i seriff nehéz aranyláncát?

- Van még János királynak olyan alázatos szolgája, aki életének utolsó magányos napjait a köznek kívánja szentelni, és elfogadja ezt a felajánlott nemes hivatalt.

- És ki az? - kérdeztem izgatottan. A jövőnk, a boldogságunk függött attól az embertől.

- Hát én… - nevetett fel az öreg, aztán sóhajtva felállt az asztaltól. -Mára sok volt a beszédből. Gyere, lányom… - nyújtotta felém a kezét. - Kísérj el egy megfáradt öregembert a szobájáig.

Utoljára, búcsúzóul még megszorítottam Guy kezét, aztán belekaroltam Sir Ian-be, és kisétáltunk a folyosóra. Önkéntelenül is körbenéztem, nem kémkedett-e valaki utánunk, de a folyosók szerencsére kihaltak voltak. Elkísértem a grófot a lakosztályába, aztán a konyha felé fordultam. Késő volt, de szerettem volna végre beszélni Rose-zal. Nem szándékoztam túl sok mindent az orrára kötni, amíg nem voltam teljes biztonságban, viszont majd megevett a kíváncsiság, hogy vele mi történt.

Rose már a törölgetésnél tartott, amikor benyitottam, így betársultam hozzá. Fáradt, de nyugodt tekintetéből láttam, hogy tulajdonképpen minden rendben van vele.

- Mesélj, Rose, hogy bírtad a vén boszorkány mellett?

- Már egész jól összeszoktunk. - válaszolta. - Látja, hogy igyekszem, ezért hajlandó pátyolgatni engem. Persze a modora nem változott, de nem foglalkozom vele.

- Mi lett azzal a rengeteg sebesülttel a másik szárnyban?

- Képzeld, engem sosem engedett oda. Azt mondta, puhány vagyok, mert nem bírom a vért, és neki erős kezű lányok kellenek. Szóval itt kellett poshadnom a konyhában, amíg ő játszotta a felcsert odaát. De végül is mindenkit sikerült kigyógyítania egy hét alatt. Azt a pár katonát, aki súlyosabb sebet kapott, végül egy külön terembe költöztették át, vissza a lovagok szállására.

- Ennek azért örülök. Jóval több munkánk lenne, ha még velük is foglalkozni kellene, miközben a seriff egyik mulatságot rendezi a másik után.

- Hát hogyne… Mostanában nagyon kényezteti az ő kis nemeseit, mert még vadászatra is kiküldött egy csapatot, csak hogy elegendő vadhús legyen az asztalon. Rusty meg folyton csak morog, mert már elege van a sok vaddisznószőrből.

A szakácsnő lépett be, kötény nélkül, láthatóan már a lefekvéshez készülődve.

- Itt vagy végre? - mordult rám. - Na, halljuk az esti mesét. - Leült Rose mellé, és bort töltött magának az egyik kancsóból.

- Képzelje, Sir Guy megverte őt…

- Igen? - vigyorgott a szakácsnő. - Az sosem árt…

- De Mrs. Rusty!... - méltatlankodott Rose, de a vén boszorkány leintette.

- Gyerünk, de elölről…

Nagy levegőt vettem, és mesélni kezdtem. Persze a megfelelően lerövidített változatot adtam elő nekik.

- Matt meg három másik szolga jött még velünk. Szolgáló azonban én egyedül. A szekér kényelmetlen volt, de szerencsére nem utaztunk sokáig. Az udvarház a falu szélénél áll, és egész elviselhető állapotban van. Mindenesetre nem volt annyira hideg, mint ez a kővár…

- Még mindig Marcell ott az intéző? - kérdezte a szakácsnő, aki meglepően jól értesültnek tűnt.

- Igen. - bólintottam. Ő és a felesége nagyon rendesen bántak velem. Főleg a konyhán akadt munka, Mrs. Marcell mellett.

- És miért vert meg Sir Guy? - kíváncsiskodott Rose. Rosszalló tekintettel néztem rá, de ő csak vállat vont. - Ez tűnik a legérdekesebb résznek.

- Köszönöm szépen. - vágtam durcás arcot, de aztán csak elmeséltem a saját változatomat. - Amikor megérkeztünk, látszott, hogy Sir Guy nagyon rossz hangulatban van. Nagyon nem tetszett neki ez a kényszerű kirándulás, az biztos. Mindenbe és mindenkibe belekötött, még a neki felajánlott szobát sem akarta elfogadni. Aztán amikor megkritizálta a ruhámat, közöltem vele, hogy ez az egy van. Erre iszonyú dühös lett, és elkalapáltatott a katonákkal.

- Még jó, hogy csak verést kaptál… - bólogatott mindentudóan a szakácsnő. - Járhattál volna rosszabbul is.

- Egy hét helyett kilenchónapnyi lábadozás? - néztem rá. - Na igen… Szóval az intéző felesége ápolgatott, amíg a katonák a rablókat hajkurászták. Amikor úgy-ahogy rendbejöttem, segítettem a ház körül. Aztán ahogy elkapták a fővezért, visszajöttünk.

- Na szép… Mi meg itt húzzuk az igát, amíg egyesek Sherwood-ban kirándulgatnak. - morgolódott Mrs. Rusty.

- Annyira azért nem volt jó. - ráztam a fejemet. - Matt is megsebesült…

- Hol? Azt hittem, csak a lábát melengeti a tűzhelynél, ahogy az egy rendes szolgához illik.

- Sir Guy magával vitte az őrjáratokra, mert megbízott benne. Matt pedig kihúzta őt a csávából egyszer-kétszer. Ezért is engedte meg neki, hogy visszajöjjön a várba. - somolyogtam, mert láttam az arcukon a meglepetést.

- Megengedte? Sir Guy?

- Gondolom, túl feltűnő lett volna, ha ezek után még megbünteti. Vagy ki tudja…

A szakácsnő nagyot húzott a boroskancsóból, aztán nyögve feltápászkodott és intett nekünk.

- Szép kis história, nem mondom… Na gyerünk, lusta népség, takarodó!

A vár csendesen ébredt, ahogy az egy lakoma utáni másnapos reggelen lenni szokott. Fox az ebédlőbe irányította a gyerekeket, hogy takarítás ürügyén valami egyszerű munkát bízhasson rájuk. Spencer volt ott velük, és vigyázott rájuk. Ez azt jelentette, hogy segített nekik, illetve magából kikelve ordítozott, ha egy őr vagy az intéző arra tévedt. Én Rose mellé álltam be segíteni, mivel a felső emeleten a szobákban a nemesség lábadozott. Délutánnál előbb ott úgysem takaríthattam…

Rose felszabadult volt, úgy tűnt, megtalálta a helyét a konyhán és a várban is. Mivel most a gyerekek jelentették az újdonságot, a szolgálókkal nemigen törődött senki, így nyugodtan eldolgozgatott mindenki. Hálás voltam a szakácsnőnek, amiért távol tartotta őt a sebesült Matthew-tól. Így sok problémát sikerült megelőznie. Ha Rose-nak igaza volt, a fiú még a katonák szállásán lábadozott. Talán ha eljutnék a másik szárnyba valamilyen ürüggyel, meglátogathatnám…

A nap nagy része eseménytelenül telt, amitől az idegeim már pattanásig feszültek. A királyi ellenőrnek nyoma sem volt. Amikor felszolgálták az ebédet, felrohantam az emeletre. Guy próbált megnyugtatni, de csak néhány szót válthattam vele, aztán mennie kellett. Engem meg vártak a szobák.

Egyre rosszabb lett a kedvem, ahogy a nap elindult lefelé az égen. Amikor azonban a várfal tetejéhez ért, kürtök harsantak, és én rohantam az első ablakhoz, ahonnan az udvarra láthattam. A szívem a torkomba ugrott, amikor megláttam az arany oroszlánokkal díszített zászlókat a kocsi oldalához tűzve. Ez csak az ellenőr lehetett. A seriff is leskelődhetett, mert még alig fékezett a kocsi a lépcső aljánál, ő már ott állt fent díszes ruhájában, a fekete lovagok gyűrűjében. Szélesen mosolygott, amikor a kocsi ajtaja kinyílt, és kiszállt belőle egy alacsony, jelentéktelen arcú ember. Ruháját azonban arany oroszlánok díszítették, és a seriff kissé visszafogottabb vigyorgása jelezte, hogy egy nálánál felsőbb hatalom jelent meg a várban.

Lélekszakadva futottam a konyhába, hogy én lehessek az első, aki boroskancsóval a kezében áll készenlétbe az ebédlőnél. Nem is kellett csalódnom. A seriff nagy hajbókolások közepette vezette be az ellenőrt, és oda sem pillantva intett frissítőkért. Az ellenőr helyet foglalt, ám elutasította a bort. Megvárta, amíg a fogadóteremben felsorakoznak a legmagasabb rangú nemesek, és a fekete lovagok tisztjei. Guy arcán fensőbbséges gőggel megállt a seriff mellett. Sir Ian-t azonban nem láttam sehol.

Az ellenőr elunta a ceremóniát és felállt, az oldalán lógó bőrtáskából előhalászva egy tekercset. Megköszörülte a torkát, és vékony, éneklő, ám annál könyörtelenebb hangon felolvasta az írást.

- Őfelsége, Anglia felkent királya, János nevében! Tudomásunkra jutott, hogy Sir Carwile, Nottingham megye bírája ismét csalódást okozott nekünk, tetézve korábbi bűneit. Mégpedig azáltal, hogy idegen családok gyermekeit, köztük nemesi rangúakat kényszerített alantas munkára abban a várban, melyet csupán a mi kegyünk folytán mondhat ideiglenesen a magáénak. Mivel nem tűrhetjük, hogy nemeseinket, akik személyünket vérükkel szolgálják, ilyen sérelem érje, elrendeljük, hogy Sir Carwile adja vissza bírói hivatalát annak minden jelvényével, és jelenjen meg trónunk előtt azonnali hatállyal. Hivatalát olyan emberre bízzuk rá, aki korábban már biztosított bennünket hűségéről, és megfontoltságáról. János, Anglia királya.

Egy légy zümmögött az ablakban. Tisztán hallottam, ahogy tesz még egy utolsó kört, mielőtt végleg távozna az udvar felé, ahol nagyobb reményt látott némi vacsorára. Az ellenőrt senki sem merte megzavarni még egy nyikkanással sem, így a seriff sem tehetett mást, mint hogy némán, de egyre vadabb színekben pompázó fejjel végighallgatja az ítéletet. Amikor az ellenőr végzett, felém intett, és elfogadott egy kupa bort. Amikor lenyelte az első kortyokat, a seriff hirtelen magához tért, nagy levegőt vett, és szinte önkívületben ordítozni kezdett.

- Hogy merészeli? Mi ez? Árulás! Gisborne! Kapd el! Ez egy csaló! János király ilyet nem…! Még mindig én vagyok a nottingham-i seriff! Nem mondok le!

A nemesek nem mertek megszólalni, és a fekete lovagok sem mozdultak, így a seriff magányos dühöngése kezdett nagyon is szánalmassá válni. Az ellenőr látványosan unatkozott, és a körmét piszkálta. Gyanítom, sok hasonló esetet látott már. Végül hátrafordult, és odaszólt két királyi testőrnek, akik az ajtónál várakoztak.

- Hozzák… De kössék be a száját, megfájdul tőle a fejem.

A vár népe csendben nézte végig, ahogy a kétségbeesetten vergődő, elnémított Carwile-t beültetik a kocsiba. Az ellenőr azonban még nem szállt be. Odaintette magához Guy-t, átadott neki egy másik tekercset, és hangosan így szólt.

- Őfelsége János király akarata. Adja át mielőtt Sir Ian-nek, Ramsdale grófjának. A királyi parancsot azonnal végre kell hajtani.

Guy engedelmesen meghajolt, és hátrébb lépett. Az egyik királyi testőr becsukta a kocsi ajtaját az odabent helyet foglaló ellenőr után, és a hajtó a lovak közé csapott. Egy perc múlva már csak a messziről vidáman felénk lobogó oroszlános zászlókat láttuk.

Az intéző, Sir Roxwell és Bűzös Martin kérdő tekintettel néztek Guy-ra, aki azonban csak vállat vont. Senki sem várta, hogy magyarázkodjon, amiért a kisujját sem mozdította a hajdani seriff védelmére. Elvégre királyi parancsot hallottak mindnyájan, a király hivatalnoka olvasta fel a hatalmas viaszpecséttel szentesített okmányt. Kétségeiket pedig bölcsen megtartották maguknak.

Szám elé tartott kézzel, tágra nyílt szemekkel bámultam a többi szolga között, akik tanácstalanul tipródtak. Csak hogy el ne áruljon a boldog mosoly a szám sarkában. Az alig hallható suttogásból hamarosan zűrzavaros kiabálás támadt, amíg Guy közbe nem avatkozott.

- Csendet! - kiáltotta. - Kérek minden nemesurat, őrizze meg a hidegvérét. A királyi iratot azonnal át fogom adni Sir Ian-nek. - Magához hívta az intézőt, és alaposan megszidta, amiért az udvar felét a kíváncsiskodó szolgák foglalták el. - Mindenkit a helyén akarok látni, megértetted? Tüntesd el innen ezt a sok ingyenélőt. És kerítsd elő Sir Ian-t, akár a föld alól is. A fogadóteremben várom. A királyi parancsot végre kell hajtani. - tette hozzá savanyú képpel.

Guy a fogadóterem ajtajához állította Hughes néhány megbízható emberét, így aztán oda senkit sem engedtek be. Az alázatosan hajlongó intéző hamarosan megjelent a gróf társaságában. De hiába hajolt a földig, ő sem léphetett be. Guy azonban ahhoz ragaszkodott, hogy Sir Roxwell, Sir Martin és Hughes jelen legyenek.

Alig bírtam türtőztetni magam az idegességtől. Az egyik pillanatban már örültem, hogy szabadok vagyunk, a másikban mély letargiába estem, mert képtelen voltam elhinni, hogy mindez valóban megtörtént. A konyhába vonultunk vissza, de a többiek is csak hitetlenkedtek, és a jövőbeli esélyeket latolgatták. A szakácsnő összeütött valami vacsorafélét, de képtelenek voltunk akár egy falatot is legyűrni a torkunkon. A többiek nem is sejtették, hogy az én esetemben valójában mi is forog kockán.

Végül egy inas szaladt be hozzánk.

- Az intéző azt üzeni, hogy holnap reggel mindenki legyen az udvaron. - lihegte. - A városi népeket is be fogják engedni… - Azzal elrohant.

- Nem bírom ki holnapig. - kezdett siránkozni Rose. - Meghalok a kíváncsiságtól.

- A helyedben nem tenném. - vigyorogtam rá. - Még lemaradsz a nagy hírről.

A nottingham-i vár seriff nélkül maradt éjszakára. A sötét folyosókon pedig mintha még mindig a hajdani bíró kiabálásának visszhangjait lehetett volna hallani.


	14. Chapter 14

Másnap már mindenki tudott mindent, még odakint a városban is. Fürtökben lógtak az emberek a várkapu rácsain napkelte óta, türelmetlenül várva, hogy az őrség felhúzza azt. Amikor pedig beengedték őket, a katonáknak két sorba kellett állniuk, hogy visszatartsák őket a vár lépcsőiről. Rose és én ott szorongtunk a többi várbéli szolgával együtt. Most még a vesztőhely környéke is benépesült, a bátrabbja egyenesen felmászott a fából ácsolt emelvényre. Mindenki az esélyeket latolgatta, de a bizonytalanság mértékét az mutatta a legjobban, hogy senki sem sejtette a valódi helyzetet.

A lépcső tetején megjelent Roxwell és Martin, a tisztek kíséretében. Aztán amikor Sir Ian is megjelent, a tömeg a várudvaron elcsendesedett. A gróf azonban nem szólalt meg. Helyette előlépett Guy, aki a magasba emelte a parancsot, melyen mindenki számára jól láthatóan lengedezett a hatalmas vörös királyi pecsét. Körbetekintett a vár népén, aztán beszélni kezdett. Mélyen zengő hangja betöltötte a levegőt.

- Őfelsége, Anglia királya ezt a parancsot küldte, és elvárja azonnali végrehajtását. Ennek értelmében a mai naptól Nottingham megye bírája Sir Ian of Durnall. - azzal egyszerűen összetekerte a pergament, és meghajolt Sir Ian felé. Az öreg gróf visszabólintott, majd kiállt a tömeg elé.

- Nottingham népe! Most a bizalmatokat kérem! Holnaptól egy héten át rendkívüli kihallgatási napokat tartok. Bárki, akinek panasza van, jelentkezzen a várban. Sir Martin-nak adom ezt a nemes feladatot, hogy összegyűjtse a kérvényeket.

Több szó nem esett. Az emberek megszokták, hogy túl sok szót sosem vesztegetnek rájuk az urak, de ez még nekik is egy kicsit túl tömör volt. Az új seriff visszavonult, a katonák pedig kitessékelték a szájtátókat a várudvarról. Guy is követte a tiszteket, de mielőtt eltűnt volna a sötét kapuban, visszanézett rám, és szélesen elmosolyodott. Éreztem, hogy ez a mosoly végigsimogatja a szívemet, és tetőtől talpig felmelegít. Visszanevettem rá, aztán még mindig kacagva elkaptam Rose kezét.

- Gyere. Fussunk! - azzal húzni kezdtem magammal befelé, utat törve a többi szolga között. Rose persze nem értette, mire ez a nagy vidámság. Még furcsábban nézett, amikor nem a konyha felé kanyarodtunk, hanem a nyugati szárnyba. Elkaptam az egyik lovagok, aki arra járt, és megkérdeztem, hol fekszenek a még lábadozó katonák. Amikor el akart zavarni, közöltem vele, hogy Sir Guy parancsára vagyok itt, és ha neki ez nem tetszik, kérdezze meg a lovagot. Erre elhúzta a száját, és megmutatta a termet.

Az ajtó nyitva volt, éppen egy szolgáló jött ki onnan néhány ruhadarabbal a karján. Gondolkodás nélkül beléptem, Rose-t is magammal vonszolva. Bár tíz embernek is lett volna hely, most csak négy ágy volt foglalt. Még annyi időm sem volt, hogy megnézzem, hol ki fekszik, amikor már meghallottam, hogy Rose felsikolt mögöttem. Kitépte magát a kezemből, és odarohant a leghátsó ágyhoz.

- Matthew… - borult zokogva az ágyon fekvő fiatal férfi mellkasára, aki először megpróbált kiszabadulni a szorításból, és csak akkor feküdt nyugodtan, amikor megismerte a lányt, aki így lerohanta.

- Rose, mit keresel itt? - próbált a szemébe nézni, ő azonban még mindig nem hagyta abba a hisztérikus sírást meg a szorongatást.

- Engedd el, vagy megfojtod. - léptem hozzájuk mosolyogva, és igyekeztem lefejteni Rose karjait a fiú nyakáról. - Kár lenne érte éppen most…

Rose végül megnyugodott annyira, hogy leültethettem az ágy szélére, így Matthew némi levegőhöz jutott. Most már ott mertem őket hagyni kettesben. Szegény lány szégyenlősen elfordult, ahogy ráébredt, hogy kissé túlzásba vitte az aggódást, de a fiút nem kellett félteni. Gyorsan megcsókolta őt, hogy elkerülje a további félreértéseket, és megspóroljon egy csomó, egyébként teljesen felesleges kérdést. Azért még maradt bőven megbeszélnivalójuk, így nyugodt szívvel visszavonultam.

Beugrottam Rusty-hoz egy falat kenyérért. Éppen boroztak a szakáccsal, és hitetlenkedő pillantásokat váltva hümmögtek az asztal felette.

- Valami nekem itt nagyon gyanús, te lány… - ráncolta a homlokát a szakácsnő, ahogy meglátott. - Az az érzésem, többet tudsz, mint mutatod.

- Miről, Mrs. Rusty? - néztem vissza rá ártatlan bociszemekkel, és nagyot harapva a kenyérbe már ott sem voltam. Hadd főjön az öreglány saját levében, hadd találgasson.

Apró darabokat tépkedtem a kenyérből, ahogy felfelé indultam a lépcsőn a felső szintre. Élveztem a hajnalban sült friss kenyér zamatát, és közben képtelen voltam abbahagyni a vigyorgást. Még csak a nagylépcső elején jártam, amikor valaki a nevemen szólított. Spencer volt az.

- Sir Ian azonnal hívat a nagyterembe, Elisabeth. Siess… - tette hozzá vidáman.

- Köszönöm. - próbáltam egyszerre válaszolni, és lenyelni a kenyeret. Idegesen próbáltam rendbe szedni a ruhámat, a hajamat, mielőtt az új seriff elé járulok. Úgy éreztem, borzalmasan nézek ki… Lemondó sóhajjal pillantottam a két őrre, akik kinyitották előttem az ajtót.

A fogadóterem most nyomasztóan nagynak tűnt. A nagy asztalt félretolták, a terem végében kis asztalt állítottak fel közel az egyik ablakhoz, hogy minél több természetes fényt kapjon. Sir Ian és Guy az asztal mellett álltak, és egy hatalmas térkép fölé hajoltak. Amikor az ajtó hangosan becsukódott mögöttem, felpillantottak. Pár lépést előreléptem, aztán meghajoltam, és úgy is maradtam.

- Hívatott, Sir Ian… - motyogtam félve, mert bár volt már egy bizalmas beszélgetésünk az öreggel, most mégsem tudtam, hogyan is kellene viselkednem, amikor ott állt előttem méltóságának ragyogó díszeiben.

Guy mentett meg ebből a kényelmetlen helyzetből. Megkerülve az asztalt odafutott hozzám, felkapott és a magasba emelt, aztán szorosan átölelt, körbeforgatott, végül megcsókolt. Sir Ian többször is kénytelen volt diszkréten köhinteni, hogy végre elengedjük egymást.

- Talán rátérhetnénk a tárgyra, Sir Guy…

- Elnézést, Sir Ian. - vigyorgott a lovag, aztán kézen fogott, és az öreg elé vezetett. Aztán kihúzta magát, megszorította a kezemet, és a seriffre nézett. - Kérem, hogy áldásával szentesítse a házasságot, melyet Isten előtt kívánok kötni ezzel az ifjú hölggyel.

Az előbbi gyengédségi rohamtól már éppen eléggé zavarba jöttem, de most már olyan piros voltam, mint a nyári pipacs. Guy azonban nem engedte el a kezemet. Nem mintha szándékomban állt volna megszökni…

- Az áldásomat adom. - mosolygott az öreg gróf, megkerülve az asztalt. Kinyitottam a számat, hogy hálálkodni kezdjek, de intett, hogy még korántsem fejezte be.

- Ez még nem minden. Bármennyire is sietős ez az esküvő a számodra, most komoly feladatot bízok rád, Sir Guy.

Lelohadt a mosoly az arcomról. Tudtam, hogy nem lesz olyan egyszerű a dolog, ahogy arról az ember álmodozik, de reméltem, hogy lesz egy kevés időnk egymásra, amikor senki és semmi nem áll közénk. Guy azonban katona volt, a hűséges fajtából. Követnie kellett a parancsot.

A seriff hátrafordult és egy kulcsot emelt fel az asztaláról, ami eddig a térkép alatt bújt meg.

- Mint a megye bírája el kell foglalnom ezt a várat, bármennyire is fázom hideg falai között… Katonák és szolgák hada ugrál majd körülöttem, miközben hiába vágyakozom a régi kandallóm melege után. Az a legkevesebb, hogy birtokomat nem hagyom elhanyagoltan tönkremenni. Ez itt Ramsdale kulcsa. - mutatta fel a kezében tartott kulcsot. - Szükségem van valakire, aki képes és hajlandó is tovább virágoztatni a birtokot. Éppen ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy Ramsdale-t a Gisborne családnak ajándékozom.

Guy azonnal tiltakozni kezdett, ám a gróf leintette.

- Elég! Van egy feltételem… Sir Guy, birtokom és a vele járó vagyon csak abban az esetben száll a Gisborne család tulajdonába, ha te befogadod Missy-t, az unokámat, és édes gyermekedként neveled fel.

Guy félve rám pillantott, de én határozottan bólintottam. Mindig is vágytam gyermekekre, és semmi kifogásom nem volt egy árva befogadása ellen.

- Ahogy kívánja, Sir Ian.

- És még valami… - somolygott az öreg, miközben Guy kezébe adta a hatalmas kulcsot. - Hozd rendbe az istállót. Nem szeretném, ha a lovamnak odakint kellene dideregnie, amikor majd meglátogatom az unokáimat…

Guy elérzékenyülten térdre hullott a seriff előtt.

- Sir Ian… - suttogta lehajtott fejjel. - Nem hiszem, hogy… Nem érdemlek ilyen nagy kegyet…

Az öreg azonban megfogta a vállait, és felemelte a földről.

- Ugyan már, Sir Guy… Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez a huzatos vár nem való olyan fiatal hölgyeknek, mint Missy vagy Lady Elisabeth… Nézd csak, szegénynek máris milyen piros az arca… - mutatott rám és vidáman felkacagott. Tény, hogy volt valami sajátos humora.

Guy felém fordult, kék szemei furcsán csillogtak. Megfordította a kezemet, és a tenyerembe fektette Ramsdale kulcsát.

- Elisabeth… Eddig azt hittem, bármennyire is szeretlek, birtok és vagyon hiányában nem adhatok meg neked mindent, amit akarok… De most már van otthonunk… És gyermekünk is, azt hiszem… Az én úrnőm vagy, ezért a birtok kulcsa is a te kezedben kell, hogy nyugodjon.

A gróf felé fordultam, miközben átöleltem Guy derekát a szabad kezemmel.

- Sir Ian… Ha Ön nem segít, nem tudom, mi lett volna velünk. Ezért örökre hálásak leszünk…

Azzal mindketten újra letérdeltünk.

- Elég már a hálálkodásból… - tiltakozott Sir Ian. - Elkoptatjátok még nekem a padlót. És most kifelé! Dolgom van. Ó, és Sir Guy… - állított meg minket egy pillanatra. - Küldd be Hughes-t. Új parancsnokra lesz szükségem…

Kézenfogva sétáltunk ki a teremből, miközben Nottingham új seriffje a fejét csóválva tért vissza a térképeihez.

Nem emlékszem, hogy miként jutottunk fel a felső szintre. Mintha valami furcsa köd ült volna a fejemben, ami miatt nem voltam képes mást magam előtt látni, mint a napsütötte rétet Ramsdale faluja mellett. Közben azonban végig tudatában voltam, hogy Guy meleg keze az enyémet szorítja, és csak visz magával felfelé. Abban a hideg kőfülkében ültünk le, ahol rá várva időtlen időkkel ezelőtt elaludtam. Erre most persze semmi esély nem volt.

Guy ujjai a hajfürtjeimmel játszottak, melyek a kendő hiányában immár zavartalanul kiélvezhették a szabadságot. Nem volt szükség rá, hogy magához szorítson, mert úgy kapaszkodtam a nyakába, mintha soha többé nem akarnám elengedni. Boldog sóhajokkal olvadtam fel a csókjaiban, melyeke megédesített a jövőtől való félelem teljes hiánya. Nem vesztegettük az időt beszédre. Nem hiszem, hogy bármelyikünk fejében megjelent volna akár egyetlen tudatos gondolat is, amit szavakba kellett volna önteni.

Megrészegültünk egymás közvetlen közelségétől, így valóságos csodának tűnt, hogy nagyjából egyszerre állított meg minket valami távoli hang, amely azt suttogta, hogy jobb lenne viselkednünk végre. Úgy húzódtunk el egymástól, mint a szomjas vándorok, akiket akkor szakítanak el a friss forrásvíztől, amikor hosszú útjuk végén éppen letérdelnek, és belekortyolnak a vízbe.

- Elisabeth… - suttogta Guy a fülembe.

- Hm… ?

- Elisabeth… - próbálkozott újra.

- Tessék… - vettem erőt magamon, és a szemébe néztem.

- Mennünk kell… - mondta, de mielőtt megkérdezhettem volna, hová, újra megcsókolt. Kis idő múltán én bizonyultam erősebbnek, és két tenyerembe fogtam az arcát.

- Hová? - kérdeztem, pedig egyáltalán nem érdekelt. Mármint akkor, ha ő is jön velem.

- A paphoz… - mosolygott. - Egy hetet kap, hogy összeadjon minket…

Felébredt bennem a nő, minden hiúságával egyetemben.

- Nincs ruhám, Guy… És hol tartsuk az esküvőt, itt vagy Ramsdale-ben? És Guy… az anyám… Azonnal meg kell látogatnunk az anyámat…

- Amit csak akarsz, szerelmem. - mosolygott elnézően. - Bármit, amit egy hét alatt teljesíteni lehet. Nem vagyok hajlandó tovább várni…

- Guy… - néztem félre szégyenlősen, de ő újra maga felé fordított. Megfogta a kezemet, és elővarázsolt egy aranygyűrűt, melyet egyetlen ragyogóra csiszolt ametiszt díszített. Az ujjamra húzta, aztán megcsókolta a gyűrűt.

- Sir Ian parancsa… nem emlékszel? - nézett rám komoly arccal. - Azt mondta, kész legyen az istálló, mire eljön hozzánk, hogy meglátogassa az unokáit… Márpedig Missy testvérei a törvény erejénél fogva Sir Ian unokái is lesznek…

- Testvérei? - pillantottam rá hitetlenkedve.

Guy csak mosolygott, és átölelt.

- Annyira szeretlek, Lady Elisabeth…

A világ tényleg megváltozott körülöttünk, vagy csak mi láttunk mindent másképp? Figyeltük, hogy a nap vándorol az égen, éreztük a tavaszi szelet az arcunkon, számolgattuk az éjszakát körbetáncoló csillagokat, de valahogy másképp, lassabban pergett az idő homokja a számunkra, mert egyszerre lélegeztünk, egyszerre dobbant a szívünk, egymás szemén keresztül láttunk mindent.

Guy ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a házassági esküt a nottingham-i templomban mondjuk el egymásnak. Volt benne némi ráció, hiszen Sir Ian és a nemesség jelenléte további megerősítést adott házasságunknak. A pap, aki annak idején az apró fakeresztet adta nekem, nem győzött hálálkodni, amiért ő adhat össze minket. És szó nélkül gondoskodott róla, hogy a szokásoktól eltérően csupán egyetlen hét múlva megtartsa a szertartást.

Sir Ian bemutatta nekünk Missy-t. A vörös hajó kislány először aggódó tekintettel próbált minél kisebbnek látszani, amikor meglátta Guy-t fekete ruhájában. Gyorsan ki is küldtem a két férfit a szobából. Velem azonban hamar megbarátkozott. Puha és csinosan szabott ruhákat hoztam neki, és megfésültem a haját. Csendes beszélgetésünk alatt elmeséltem neki a jövőt, amit mi szerettünk volna adni neki. Elmondtam neki, hogy nem várom, hogy anyjának szólítson. De tudnia kell, hogy gyermekemként fogom őt szeretni. Hálásan bújt az ölembe. Megpróbáltam visszafojtani a könnyeimet, de nem igazán sikerült.

Guy és én úgy terveztük, hogy először Ramsdale-be, a faluba megyünk, hogy találkozzunk Missy rokonaival, szót ejtsünk néhány formaságról. Aztán megérkeztünk az udvarházba. Mondanom sem kell, hogy Marcell-nek leesett az álla és percekig csak dadogni tudott, amikor meglátott bennünket ilyen hamar visszatérni, egy kislány és egy nagyon fontos zárnyitó vasdarab társaságában. Ellie nem volt ennyire körülményes. A szokásos sikolyát követően sírni kezdett, aztán a nyakamba borult, végül letérdelt elém, és csak némi huzavona árán tudtam meggyőzni róla, hogy egyáltalán nem szükséges kezet csókolnia. Végül azzal sikerült megnyugtatnom, hogy megkértem, adna-e valami ebédfélét Missy-nek, mert biztosan éhes. Így végre leülhettünk és szépen elmesélhettük, mi is lett a történet vége.

Az éjszakát ott töltöttük az udvarházban. Másnap reggel pedig elkocsiztunk Stockhill-be. Anyámmal sírva borultunk egymás nyakába. Az öröm és a megkönnyebbülés könnyei olyan nehezen akartak elapadni, hogy Guy jobbnak látta, ha egy rövid sétára mennek Missy-vel. Megpróbáltam meggyőzni anyámat, hogy költözzön Ramsdale-be és éljen velünk az udvarházban. De ő nemet mondott. Arra hivatkozott, hogy túl öreg már az ilyen változáshoz, és különben is viszketne a bőre egy nemes ágyában. A szöveg az öregségéről persze nem volt igaz, azt azonban kénytelen voltam megérteni, mennyire nehéz neki megemésztenie mindazt, ami velem történt. És amit tudtam, bár nem mondott: ott volt neki Smithy, a szomszéd özvegyember, hogy vigyázzon rá. Csak emiatt nem erőszakoskodtam tovább, és megígértem neki, hogy az esküvő után pár nappal hazakísérjük. Megtörölgettük a szemünket, éppen időben, mert Guy visszatért a kislánnyal, egy nagy csokor mezei virág társaságában. Anyám hűvös udvariassággal bánt a lovaggal, de Guy mindent megtett, hogy kedvességgel halmozza el anyámat, amiért nem tudtam elég hálás lenni.

Együtt kocsiztunk vissza Nottingham-be.

Guy tudhatott valamit, mert ahogy elérkezett az esküvő napja, már engem sem érdekelt, milyen ruha van rajtam, süt-e a nap vagy esik, és hány nemes szorong a szegényebbek mellett a templomban. Alázattal hálát adtam az Úrnak, hogy erőt adott a megpróbáltatásaim idején, és hogy kitartásomat a legnagyobb boldogsággal jutalmazta. Amikor a pap végre Isten és ember előtt összekötötte az életünket, és Guy az ujjamra húzta az aranygyűrűt, magamban már azt számolgattam, mikor megy le végre a nap.

Bár azt nem tudom, miből gondoltam, hogy az ilyesmihez alapvető feltétel lenne a naplemente.

A lakomát a keleti szárnyban rendezték, de csak azért, hogy minden vendég kényelmesen elférjen. Ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy egyetlen várbeli szolgának se kelljen a fal mellett állnia, amikor én is az asztalnál ülök. Képtelen lettem volna nézni, hogy azok az emberek, akikkel néhány napja még együtt dolgoztam, most engem szolgálnak ki. Guy kinevetett, és azt mondta, így még sok bajom lesz Ramsdale-ben. Valahol igaza is volt, de ez volt az utolsó napom Nottingham-ben, hát kitartottam a kérésem mellett. Végül az egyik városi tavernából hívtak be néhány embert, hogy szolgáljanak fel. A várbeli szolgák pedig pihenőt kaptak, és bőséges vacsorát.

Sir Ian nagyon körültekintően a legfelső emelet egyik pazar vendégszobáját készíttette elő a számunkra. Fél szemmel láttam, hogy Mrs. Fox valamelyik lánya egy csokor levendulát tett az asztalra. De aztán már nem nagyon érdekelt semmi más.

Elmondhatatlan érzés volt másnap reggel Guy mellett ébredni. A tűz már régen kialudt a kandallóban, de egy cseppet sem fáztam. A tollpaplan olyan vastag volt, hogy alig bírtam volna megemelni egyedül. Guy teste forróbb volt bármilyen ágymelegítőnél, és amikor felébredt a mocorgásomra, elég hatásosan rábeszélt, hogy jobban tesszük, ha még ágyban maradunk egy ideig, mert ott melegebb van. Tüzet rakni meg később is ráérünk. És egyébként is, Sir Ian határozottan fejezte ki magát…

Ramsdale-ben gyönyörű az ősz. A learatott gabonából Ellie pazar cipókat és süteményeket süt nekünk, bár időnként figyelmeztetni kell, hogy ne tömje annyi kaláccsal Missy-t. Bőséges volt az almatermés, aminek én külön örülök. Most már nincs gondom Ellie főztjével, de jónéhány hétig csak almát bírt befogadni a gyomrom. Minden mástól a hányinger kerülgetett. Ellie elhívta az ismerősét a faluból, aki mindig is arról volt híres, hogy elképesztő gyorsasággal és mennyiségben képes volt előállítani a fekete lovagok egyenruháját képező ingeket. Kiderült, hogy a jóasszony mestere a várandós női ruháknak is, ráadásul képes megjósolni a születendő gyermek nemét. A jóslatára sokat nem adtam, de a ruháknak örültem, és amikor karácsonykor meglátogatott minket Sir Ian, Guy nemcsak az új, nagyobb és tágasabb istállóval dicsekedhetett, hanem azzal is, hogy hűségesen végrehajtottuk az új nottingham-i seriff első parancsát.


End file.
